The Second moon
by Keizion
Summary: Powerful ancient forces are now known to the universe, one that is a legend, and others trying to stop the progression of it. Although there are still things to learn, there is more enemies that they could not even see before. Now, its time to do, or die. (This fanfiction has been stopped. I'm focusing on other things these days. hope to see you all soon.)
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

_**Prolouge**_

That's it, we finally made it up here.. It was peculiar at first, to see such a calm, but powerful force of nature at first sight. What she said to me... Saying that she was my real mother, was already making my mind jump from one place, to another. Another good thing is, that Zalok is back, which is relieving, since that four versus one at a mansion. Even so, nothing really matched what was going on here, or what I was going to witness, but all I knew was Keizen was only targeting Zhallo, which seemed to be one of them after all that time trying to figure out what was going on here.

Elise, over there was a bit enthusiastic about things. After all, being one of us is a very strange thing to be, especially with the negative stereotype going around humans. Although we do understand why. First off, our claws being as sharp as obsidian, our teeth basically a whole load of chainsaws, and breathing fire was our indicating mark, with wings for extra mobility, air or ground. After everything that happened so far, it is not too late to venture on into adulthood. We are now at the moment where we demonstrate everything we have done, and show it so that we may survive in this unknown dimension.

"Akaz!" Elise yelled to me, still wielding a gemstone while her white physique pranced around on the new moon. "Who is Rhenka!?" She asked frantically. I felt like she was acting like a child, who wouldn't stop bothering the parent about some kind of cave to explore, or some kind of artifact that he or she recently discovered. It was a good thing that Elise did not know about Rhenka either. He was a noble soul one day, and then after all that time disappearing, and never seeing me for my fourth birthday.. That was when he abandoned Gentau. Somewhere between the boundaries of life and death separated us, but now, its time to weave together the amends. Even though that he was a dragon right now, he has many things in common with me. One was being a human at some time between birth and another time, and then there was this thing... something that was mysterious and out of the ordinary. Sure, my infested arm was in that category, but we had some of the most bizarre methods of taking out targets, using one that everyone used, others weapons, or the thing that they did not have, was the art of Regrav. Most people call it magic, but we got deeper into the actual thing.

It has been very long since I saw one of the four Rebellion generals, as it has been about twenty to five hundred years. Davoskis, was like a brother to Zalok including me, Caughantis, helping almost each of us out, and Roa'urn tearing up the battlefield at any chance he gets. I snapped out of the memory, as Elise bumped me with her head towards my stomach, causing me to be knocked back. She had a confused expression, a very strange reaction to being ignored, as if she was playing around with me. "Can you please tell me?" She asked. "Who is Rhenka? Is he here right now?"

"I am right behind you." He said. "What do you think you are doing with my son anyways?"

"Dad, its okay, Elise is with us." I stated. "She was just eager to meet you, that's all."

"I see." Rhenka replied as he stared at Elise while she was bowing down to him in a very odd way. "Why is she doing that?"

"Trust me, she has different ways, of doing things as herself." Enuo stated.

"As... Herself?" I asked.

"Akaz, please be quiet." Rhenka commanded. "You better not make me punish you again."

"Alright, I will stop now." Elise said while backing away near me.

I do not know why, but he is more aggressive than me, wanting to tear pieces of flesh off the victim once he sees it. He claims that he is my Great Grandfather, but at the same time, my actual Father. Is that even possible, it just does not make any sense. Unless there was two sides. He would probably agree, as he does not know how or why I am a dragon right now, but he has already told his reason. The thought brought back that moment, where I was still in need of a host, but since Zalok wanted the body to be of a Draconian. Zalok walked towards me, and interrupted the memory. "If it was not that, you would of died at the hands of the prime minister." Zalok reminded. "Remember that."

I quickly refocused on the memory, seeing what the new me saw, a dense forest, the constant sound of death and destruction, and mostly the sound of rushing rivers, causing rocks to sometimes collide into each other. We were in the cave, as Arinias took to the skies, as we were both gone. i was still not out of the egg, but because of my soul freely roaming, I could see more than one perspective. The younger Arinias that I saw was really not fitting the description that holds his reputation. First time, he was just a natural dragon with one of the hardest scales that were almost unbreakable, but now, it added up, as he controlled the energy of the Lunar vault. To describe it in one word, was a Murderer, but not just that, more like accidental and then again, started a massacre that literally pummeled the population of humans all across the system. At least he is not here now.

Nothing, out of all of that made no sense to this event, causing a second moon to rise from the Sevaeric desert, but now I really do wonder. Where was this Draconian race from, and as Enuo mentioned while we were travelling to the second moon, Who is Raleigh?

 _ **(I changed the prologue since the old one did not really fit, and it made such a large jump between perspectives during the beginning of the story, sorry if you liked the old one better. I hope you do understand why I did this.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Oh yeah, the warframe and destiny goes into the midsection of the story, so do not expect anything from each category from prolougue to about chapter 15...**_

* * *

Up on the new moon, they successfully stepped forth onto Equinox's territory. She saw it as the same as it was, before the Sevaeric destroyed it. Some thought it was nice, and the other side couldn't argue, they can see the stars, the other moon, the sun, and they are protected by an invisible barrier. They were standing on a core of it, as if the laws of gravity were rejected. An nearby peasant came in, and ran off the edge, causing himself to fall, Instead of him dying from the fall, somehow he only tapped the walls with his toe, and he was able to walk on there.

"See ya, nice seeing you again Equinox." He said.

"Same back to you."she replied.

Elise then tried what he did. What she remembered is that he had to touch the wall one and it will let you walk on it. She tried this with a nearby tower, and she did not feel like she was standing sideways. She laughed in excitement and walked up the tower. She then encountered a pad that pointed off in a direction separate with the mainland. Elise in curiosity stepped on it and she was sent flying until she got above another one. She landed next to one and looked around.

"You alright Elise?" Akaz questioned.

"Yes! Just shaken up. I am fine!" Elise yelled.

Akaz also tried, and he looked around himself and saw that none of his friends except Elise, Rhenka, and Zalok were there. One man came up to him and asked him if he knew about the other dimensions. Akaz answered that he did not know about the other worlds inside this moon. Elise flew down from the floating island and quickly slapped Akaz.

"Hey what are you doing?" Akaz backed up and said.

"That was for slapping me in the past." Elise said.

"Why do I always forget that." Akaz pondered.

Elise followed Equinox as she floated away. They walked or floated to the point where they both were upside down. Akaz also gone followed her. The stone underneath their feet had a unique pattern, one that was never seen by any eye.

"This is where the other dimensions is."

"Really? All I see is just an unusual line."

"Wait a minute.. I think it is a teleport stone."

"How do you know if it is?"

"I am feeling the same energy that was used in the attack. The commander also used it to assassinate me."

"Oh, So, how does it work exactly?"

"Clear your mind and focus on the first thing that pops into your head. The stone should tap into your mind."

Akaz gone into the center of the slate, and sat on his knees like he used to. He then had one thought, and he found the Frozen territory he used to be in. He accidentally broke focus and teleported behind Elise.

"Oh dont worry, nobody gets it the first try."Elise said " Here, let me try."

She then spoke it out in front of him.

"See you in the Frozen territory."

Akaz then hurried to try again. Even though he failed to do it once, that did not stop him from getting there. He closed his eyes, and erased every thought from his mind. The teleport stone then came into his head, and he walked towards the frozen territory in his mind. In the moon, He began to shine as Elise did, and he disappeared.

He then reappeared the same place in the frozen territory as he started in the dream. Elise was there, and everything was cold. Although the sun was struggling to warm the earth, but it wouldn't melt the snow and ice.

"Oh my god! This is beautiful! Why haven't you told me about this!?" Elise yelled.

"Last time I saw it, it was just a dream."Akaz said. "Last time, I almost died."

"So its. one of those places. A combination of beauty and danger." Elise said.

The sun was still struggling to melt the snow falling on the ground, and even inside the cave they saw no escape from the environment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even if this still looks vaguely familiar, something is wrong. It is almost like i can almost taste it. Something just tells me that something was ripped out that was here before… Something, necessary. It wasn't the artifact that kept this dimension together, so that's out. I tried to walking through the shadows, and it still worked, compared to how easily I could when I was little.

 _ **Meanwhile, On the other side,**_

"Good work today. You proved stable. What would we ever do without you?" One of the generals said.

"I like pie." The experiment said.

"Oh yeah thats right… He is still mental. So, um, What is the status of trying to return him to a better mentality?"The general said.

"Still 50/50. The weaponizing process screwed up his mind, I am very sure I already told you, and can't you see he is still adjusting? He is still being open to the data we stream through him." the scientist said.

"Anything else seem wrong to you?"

"Recently, one monitor just shown where he just wanted to go. He wanted to be free, and something tells me if he gets disconnected, he will surely die."

"Can't he defend himself?"

"Ultimately yes. Although he cannot really tell who is an enemy or ally without any data streaming to his memory.

I cannot really explain what happened to the experiment, although the process seemed fine on Thrask, it took a major toll on him. To be honest, we all feel sorry for what we did to him. We turned him from a peaceful person to a poor, confused beast. The general who I did not know walked up to me and asked me what was i doing in spare time besides watching Thrask. I responded to him that I was working on a perfected suit, capable of controlling electrons in the air for energy.

The suit I built was something that none of us never knew until now. It seemed to be something discovered in the future for a base component. I decided to take it home and examine it, I decided it was some kind of proto armor. I tried it on my back and it instantly took form, and 2 cannons were slinged above my shoulders. I could feel it invading my mind, waiting for commands, just waiting for the right moment to obey. So I gone outside and tried aiming it at a distant star which for no reason the inhabitants of that star kept on attacking us. So i aimed at it using a crosshair in my visors, and aimed for it. I thought about shooting the cannon at the star, and I started to feel severe heat from my chest and arms. After it started to cool down for me, it shot a red laser directly at it. From a distance I could see it explode with a whole ring expanding infinitely. I thought to shut it off, and when I pulled it off my back, I saw the major flaw. It overheated too quickly, and I could see it would explode on the one wearing it.

I saw Thrask starting to shoot his tongue out of his mouth, looking at me like he wanted to eat me and leave nothing left. So I grabbed the tube that usually feeds him and connected to the hole in the containment cylinder. He started grabbing it like a bottle, slowly taking it all. After he finished it, I disconnected the tube, and he started sleeping again.

I immediately got back to working on the prototype. I just got finished completing the reinforced plating. I still got to keep this secret, This thing sure packs a huge punch. I closed it after I reassembled the nuclear core inside it, and rushed out. Then the sergeant ran in and saying that we were under attack. I immediately picked up the containment unit and carried him to the vehicle.

We put him at the barrel so he could shoot his beam of pure destruction. We assembled immediately and got each and every turret up and running. They seemed to give it their all, but it wasn't our enemy, it was some other army against ours. This time they seemed very dark, enveloped in darkness, shooting spearlike bullets at us. It ripped some of our tech right off of us. It slowly corrupted our systems, making them turn against us, striking us with a torrent of electricity all around.

The darkness piercing the tank primarily exploded circuits and any other parts that were necessary to control the tank. Then one broke the containment unit, and Thrask immediately shot a red laser straight at Raleigh, but missed terribly, hitting a mountain in the distance. Raleigh asked for the device, and I threw it to him. The general thought I was insane, since he just did wipe us out in seconds. I whispered to him reminding him of the trick I got up my sleeve.

We gone into some planning, as we got Intel of any leads on where he was at. We were getting live footage from a drone. I asked them for me to be placed into this, but they all nodded no and went on with their business. I suggested my strategy again, and the commander yelled at me reminding me that I could not go. Another agreed and asked me to kindly leave the room. So I did, and got back to finishing the prototype. I added a way for the cannon to charge more easily and efficiently, the lightning rods. The prototype seemed like it had a mind of its own and started merging the parts with priority, fixing and modifying to its own will. Then it started to show our language, translating to: "It is best if you stop Raleigh. Defy those who prevent you from doing so. Support them and win." I took these words to consideration and immediately put it on my back, as it assembled and expanded on my body. I took out my sniper rifle to try for a assassination, and I ran to his base. I did not know where it was, until the armor spoke to me through my mind and guided me there. Now I am crouching just waiting days and days for the army to flank or attack.

Then they finally came all in stealth aircraft and vehicles. Never in my life I saw them do that before. One of them gone and fired one missile at the entrance, and blew up part of the door. The alter mind in my armor then took the chance and rushed in there. Shadows began appearing out of the walls, shooting at my armor, but it was no use, no bullets were penetrating any part. Not even the visors could get pierced. Then the suit started to get hot again, but this time, it was outside, and it gathered the power from their weapons, and used it to send a shockwave so powerful that it decimated the power inside the base. I guess Raleigh realized I was here, before I heard a bloodcurdling yell. The alter mind inside the armor then got attracted to it and instantly tracked it down and decided to charge through the wall, making a big hole. Tanks started to break the turrets and sensors, and the aircraft hovered and dropped down the soldiers to come and assist.

"I knew it. You couldn't resist coming after me didn't you." Raleigh said.

I looked around and I saw Thrask becoming on of his servants as well. Slowly the darkness covered him inch by inch, and i saw the body of the guardian of the vermilion core, bleeding from his arms to his legs.

"So, you are the one who took the core away. You know it will end you and this world if you mess with it right?" I said.

"I do not really care, as long as Eidolon is still alive, I will continue to try and end you all." Raleigh responded.

"That's it I had enough of this Garbage Raleigh. Prepare for annihilation." The alter mind said.

He then overridden commands and the cannons charged quick and fast and it shot directly at him, but from what I saw, He disappeared in the shadows before we could hit him. Then the alter mind calmed down and cooled off the armor before it would release another devastating shockwave. Soldiers jumped from the ceiling and the authorities came in as well.

"Wait… Isn't that the guardian?" The Commander said.

"And Who are-"

 **"Oh for god's sake, You met him in a meeting 3 days ago. If you proceeded with that plan of yours without him, you wouldve been decimated. Give him thanks for once!"** The alter mind exclaimed.

" You disobeyed our orders but, you did save us a lot of trouble. So, is he gone for good?" The sergeant said.

"No. He is still out there. In the meantime, let's take Thrask and the Guardian back to the base so that he can guard the core again." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Elise? Are you here? Where are you!?" I questioned.

I couldn't find it out right now, I think she might be ahead of me or behind me. Either way, There has got to be some way to get out of this blistering storm. It was so cold that even my insides are starting to harden. I wonder what is wrong with her. I feel that she is trying to conceal something from me. Something smells fishy due to this. Reaching the gate I greeted the same guards that once stunned me before.

"Halt!"

"Oh for god's sake… Do you remember me?"

"No, but if we were to let you in, we cannot because we are closing off all trade routes and all possible people travelling here."

"But, why?"

"We have already experienced their power, and already we had one theft. " They said holding their stun rods at me." I am sorry, we can't take any more chances. He fears that one more might be fatal."

"It's okay. I understand. I just go off now." I walked away while placing a devious grin on my face.

I was really thinking about walking through the barrier, as I know it's that vulnerable to sneak in. First things first, I got to find her first. I called out for her a couple of times, and she was apparently holding something with her tail, also struggling against this brutal cold.

The storm was so brutal, that even the sun couldn't seem to shine through. Last time this happened is when Vreaze was walking through here. He couldn't really explain why he was trying to destroy this realm. Too bad he stabbed my mother in the stomach. Now he got what he deserved.

Although, even though he manipulates weather in certain barriers like this, I still wonder why the storm is still raging. Maybe it's just a snowstorm. I waited for Elise, shivering intensely with each gust of wind ramming into me. She asked me why I was going so fast. I answered back that I was going to see if they would let us in.

"So, What you got there Eli?" I asked.

"Its R-really nothing.. I just like to curl my tail like this." She said and showed me that she had nothing around her tail.

I sighed and prepared to phase through the barrier. "Elise, just follow me. This will be very easy." I said while setting dark flames around myself. We walked together as the flames made us slightly nonexistent. First, it gave us some resistance, but we managed to finally get through. We ended up being forcefully shot through the barrier, falling on our stomachs. We both met necks while we were laying on solid concrete, being thankful that we are both okay. I noticed something about her tail though, there was one bit of something through the hole where she wraps her tail.

"Again, is there anything behind your back?" I asked again.

"No, nothing." She said nervously.

"Cmon, let's get moving." I said while getting up.

Someone then saw us and reported us without us knowing. We decided to go the same way and then we reached the light. In the distance we heard some kind of alarm, and it was not really near us. I thought that someone robbed something at that time, but then I saw some aircraft already having lasers pointing at somebody's head. They started to run as fast as they could, hoping for the best, but one shot him right in the head with a sharp bullet. I hear a faint but consistent voice coming from the aircraft. It said "Target eliminated, lets go for the other target". After he said target, reinforcements that just were search teams appeared around us, and the ships hover at range. The same ship that killed that man did the same thing with the laser, but I tried to shield myself with my arm. It fired, but the bullet bounced off my scales, but I could see that Elise did not have the same thing, and she was hiding in a alleyway. I do not want to fight back, but at this point, If I do not, they might hurt her.

"Please stop it!" I said.

Apparently they did not hear me because now they are shooting missiles at me now, and right now the debris is really hurting my eyes. I then felt something crash into me at a high speed, running me over, and making me weak. I got back up from it, holding my head to ease the major headache, and then one thing crashed into my head. I opened my eyes trying to see again, but all I see is bright blurs and double of everything. I finally black out from the bullet that hit me in the head.

 **At Base**

"Seriously, are you alright? Are you hurt or anything?" I said.

"What is hurt?" Thrask said.

"Pain." The guardian answered.

"What is pain?" Thrask asked.

" _Are you serious..._ " The guardian said.

"So maybe I should ask you then. Anything-" I said.

"I am fine thank you." He interrupted.

Something tells me that He got warped or something, but it just doesn't sound or seem right. I proceeded cautiously, but acted naturally and walked away. Raleigh then came from the sky with a 40 ft. tall bipedal mech, that quickly aimed all weapons at me. I did not have enough time to react, but the AI in my suit reacted just in time to shield me from the weapons.

" **Shields are weak. We cannot take another hit like that.** " The AI said.

Then Raleigh made the machine turn into a huge 4 legged laser cannon that pointed right at us. At that time I thought I was a goner, but then just when he tried to charge it up, the guardian teleported in front of me, and impaled the machine with a bunch of red thorns. He only got there, and conjured it. It began to crack and emit a strange eerie sound that made my spine shiver. It then exploded with many shards. He began descending and crouched to his knees. He was breathing heavily, and it seemed like he was trying to not take it too far.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Okay Topsy, do you want her back?" Equinox asked.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU-"

"Calm down. Just dont focus on that now. If you want her back, you have to face a trial. This has never been passed with one alone. Choose 3." Equinox said calmly.

"Akaz, Littlefoot and Altayous."

"Hopefully you chose right, because if you fail, you will also be dead, with your teammates included."

"I regret nothing."

"I can get both Littlefoot and Altayous here, but Akaz is in a zone where I cannot move him from. We got to wait."

 **In the territory**

"Wake up you abomination!" He demanded.

"What?" I answered.

"Get Out of your cell or should I call someone to kill you!?" He exclaimed.

"Alright-alright geez." I said.

I walked out of the cell and I look down from the balcony. All I see was just a stock with a giant blade. Some others were there too. Behind me, the soldier told me to move it. We both walked down being cuffed and being tasered while we were trying to process what was going on. I saw her when we got to the bottom floor.

"All of you. Your actions were deemed a threat to us. If you wish to either try your luck destroying this place or escaping, or simply wanting to die here, here you go." The Warden said. "Now, Who shall be our first victim?"

"Burn in hell you deranged son of a bastard!" A Random human said.

"Un-cuff him and place him in there." The warden ordered.

Two heavily armored people then forcefully pushed him to the ground back first, and sliced his cuffs off. Then they grabbed him by the arms and locked him in the stocks. I could see most of us covering our eyes, but some saw it, and were struck with fear. They released the blade, and it dropped into the stock, effectively cutting his head off added with his hands. The warden then held his head with no regret and held it up high.

"Now you low lapdogs watch your mouth or this will happen to you." He said while clutching his fist around his head.

He then held it in his hand but no longer held high and he crushed it without much effort, but with more rage. We could all see the gore that spluttered all over the floor and in his hand. This is no warden. This is a cold blooded murderer, ready to take out our hearts at his will. Of course I did not say this out loud.

 **At the high** **council**

"I got a strange message from the enemy. Its encoded, but You can decrypt it. Ill send it to your HUD." The messenger said.

"Its starting to come together and now.. Wait.. Why would they?" The leader surprisingly said.

"What does it say?" The messenger asked.

"It says We got a bigger enemy in our hands we realize, and Taken to account that they already out powered the guardian who protects the vermilion core. We will make sure we will take them down, but please, if you do, take all the war criminals you collected and release them." He said.

"I will send it back. What is your response master?" I asked.

"Okay, write this. We will gladly accept, but since you did take many innocent lives, we will return the prisoners in 3 whole days. If there is that guy who stole that thing, then who knows what he can do with it." He typed.

 **Back at prison**

"Ah Yes, Something from the High council. What do they say?" The warden said. happily asked.

"We order you to release all Terrace prisoners Immediately in 3 days. We also recommend you release the trespassers who were incarcerated here, and let them live. We will decide what to do to them if they do another crime against us." The high council reported.

"Good... now I can finally not see the Terrace people now. I cant bear to look at even one of them. I do not care if they have to be slaughtered, I want them away." The warden said while getting his gloves on.

(In their cells)

"Did they really starve the people to death? I mean I can see a pile of dead bodies with no blood and have heads intact." Akaz said.

"Can you stop with this death stuff? is starting to make me feel sick."

I could see her sleeping peacefully, but still struggling to get up from it, I could barely see much, as the blurry vision gone away, but I could still see double. I might as well just sleep for a few days straight and lets see how things turn out. Just when I was about to go back to sleep, I saw the same person who accompanied me down to the bottom level.

"Listen. We are going to release you in 3 days. Although, The Warden wants to not want to see you, so I will be transporting you to the Terrace and others who are with them." He said.

"Okay. Will wait for it then." I said going back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

He groaned in pain, as it looked like he was writhing over the ground. His foot was slowly turning into black matter, as he struggled to keep it in that position. I could see corruption in it, but it seemed like it was injected.

"What... the-hell?" The guardian said. "This is nothing like I ever experienced... Such malice and hate... The Darkness... Is strong.."

He then stopped breathing heavily, and the corruption ceased to exist for him. He instantly gone to a state where there was a problem, but then shrugged it off like it was nothing. I wanted to thank him for mostly taking the hit and destroying that monstrosity. He began walking away, not letting a single thing go to his mind it seems. He then looked back at us and grinned. He did however look like that he was turning back from his first path, but then e reversed his direction. He walked towards us, stopping when he was close enough.

"Um... How do I say this..? Thank you?"

I was kind of speechless for a moment, but then I responded back to him a resounding; "No problem". He then walked away again, and left us for good, or at least that's what we think for now. Thrask on the other hand, was also not feeling so well, he seemed fine on the inside, but he is still out cold. Just realizing that he could be suffering the same event the guardian had but still weaker was a terrifying thought. Thrask might of been a murderer, a generic superweapon, but that does not mean his life is supposed to be used for just pointless war all the time.

Looking at the tower that was very far to the descending sun I see where the guardian was going. Now I know where this so called vermilion core is at. I am guessing that after a moment like that locked up in a dark cell, he would merge with it to try and up his chances of denying capture once again. There is no point of using this suit anymore, because the war between the Terrace and the Reron are over. All it comes down to is defeating Raleigh.

 **In the tower of the sentients:**

In fallen chatter: (How the hell did I get here, I thought that the SIVA could perfect me just in time before they came.)

"I know you are here SIVA scum." Said the black guardian in the cell next to Aksis.

"Remember me arachnid-looking freak? Serves you right." Another Guardian said. "Just to think, if only Lord Saladin explained about the SIVA existence trying to make itself and reach us by communication. Guess you fallen are always about pillaging and destruction."

Cera was still down about that tragedy, and listens to the so called argument they are talking about. The anger of their voices remind her of her father, that she know he will try everything in his power to rescue her.

"God dammit Tyl Regor!" Another tenno said.

The utmost guilt was starting to corrupt her mind, as she slowly slipped into severe sadness, malice, and guilt. She tried to ram the cage to try and get out, but it was too hard. Then she had her eyes up, looking at the cell in front of her. She could see that everyone from anywhere could come to this place. She focused on one odd prisoner in there, looking at a slip of paper.

She quietly whispered to herself; "Is there really hope?". She nodded up and down, then decided to go back to sleep despite the constant ruckus of arguments across cells.

The prime sentient then teleported to Tyler, the guardian of the vermilion core inside the world.

"Let me guess, this so called Raleigh took you down by surprise again." The sentient assumed.

"Shut up. Its not my fault he has that lingering aura around him." Tyler said.

The sentient then reminded him of something; "You lose that core, and you are pretty much useless. Not to mention lives will be lost." Then the sentient spoke some more; "You are the prime minister's lapdog aren't you. Its okay really, I can handle the core myself. You are really turning weak and fragile. I will replace your job with mine. "

Then that was when Tyler snapped. the sentient then was surrounded by thorns of blood, only giving him a false sense of security.

"Okay then, If I really did just anger you, then I might as well teach you a hell of a lesson." Sentient prime said.

 **In Reron prison:**

Akaz was still sleeping one day after the notice, and suddenly he hears paper sliding on the ground. He woke up with a painful stomach, still being extremely hungry. He looked out the bars thinking about what it might reveal, so he reached his front arm between the columns of bars despite the shackles that one of the guards at night put on him. The leg cuffs restricted his movement to the point where his leg can reach the iron door. He reached for the crumpled piece of paper, and he grabbed it. He did it quick and tried to retract the arm. If he could open it, anything could be useful. Schematics, any info to learn about people in this torturous prison. Akaz had trouble opening the paper ball, but managed to open it.

"Gught is cold-blooded, I just wonder if he even cares one bit about his own people?" The text said. Right under it, it said the following: "I am very sure I want to quit this job. I have to look at these dead bodies, blood splattered everywhere. Lets hide this from him before he gets suspicious."

Akaz then gone back to a deep sleep, with the shackles still restricting him.

Meanwhile in the execution room, Gught was still angry about the prisoner, and decided to throw the guillotine at the wall with tremendous force. Everybody almost knew him as a human, one that never cared about his own brother or wife being murdered. If it was up to him, he would track them down and slice their throat.

"Hmph. Getting stronger everyday. Although, I never really got a chance to go around and find who wields the heart of fire. Then, I could get revenge on all who opposed me."

His mind was very unclear, a blind rage poked through his thoughts like a sword, causing him to grab his knife and slowly cut the chains off of the previously thrown guillotine. He then heard footsteps walking up the stairs as he rushed to try and fix the execution device, but failed. He opened the door as he saw his assistant holding a chain leading to where he couldn't see.

"Gught, We have one more to execute for today." The assistant said while yanking on the chain.

"Great... Who is it by the way?"

"We just caught him trying to steal more info about the link to ascension. The information is classified and top-secret. His name is Vreaze." He answered while knocking Vreaze into sight. "I will leave him to you."

He closed the door while Vreaze and Gught were in the same room.

"I will make sure you will die a slow, but painful death. Any last words, you thief. You know what, no. The world is better without you trying to destroy it." Gught said with a angry tone.

He held up the broken blade he threw at the wall, and sliced it at his neck, at that time, he was experiencing pleasure murdering him. Even word got out saying that he could've broken a law himself, but no evidence suggested that it was against someone in his culture. This made others doubt his ability to watch over prisoners.

"Tlat, make sure you take out his body and throw it into a furnace. I never want to see any piece of him left." Gught ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

The second day at the Roran Prison

"Hey. Can you do a favor for me Tlat?" Gught asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Tlat agreed.

"I need you to try and look up anything about that black and white dragon, something tells me they got what I want." Gught explained.

"Right away sir." Tlat ran out of the room and hustled.

Meanwhile in the prison...

"Not time to sleep. Can you please stand still, if you do, I can let you move freely around your cell."

Akaz woke up and replied; "Okay, thanks I guess".

In the favor…..

The profiles were all in line in the archive, he looked at the physical appearance of each one, but never the one wanted by Gught appeared. He would question to himself; how could it be? Although, the white one appeared on in due time, having the clues to who she was.

She was a princess to the first moon on ceres, but after the raid, she disappeared without a single trace, After multiple attempts, we finally found her, but she was different, all we could find out about her, is that she had the same relic in hand. We really do not know how we got memory of this back, because she wiped our minds out before we could share this.

"The white dragon. Elise." He said before scrolling back up to the name Akaz.

Never have we seen a power similar to a lunatic, he helped with saving this dimension before the second moon reappeared to us. He thought this was a dream, but it wasn't. It was just soul transfer to this dimension. We then reformed this society, because he taught us that we have many more weaknesses, some we could not even imagine, but he could. Not even Artamiel could state it, unless he was just hiding it at the right time. We now consider him a Terrace Citizen

World was falling apart, as Vreaze was close to claiming it himself, and gaining himself access to the first dimension, where the Sevaeric were. He never succeeded when Roast, Coby, and Akaz stopped him a long time ago. Later we found him walking with Elise, and one resident reported that she had an egg. When we tried to take him down, the armor piercing bullets did not work, as Akaz seemed to have developed a very strong skin, capable of withstanding multiple hard hits. Akaz is not a force to be reckoned with.

"Interesting… They are together…" Tlat whispered to himself.

He gone back to Gught saying they are still here. Gught then asked if the heart of fire was within any one of those two. Tlat did not know, so he responded with a no.

"Intresting. May I-" Gught suggested without a clear description.

"No please! Dont!" Tlat interupted.

"Fine. Whatever, but if he ever talks to me you already know what I am going to do to him." Gught said. "Leave me, I need time alone."

"As you wish master." Tlat answered.

Tlat immediately gone to Akaz's cell, and then warned him of the promise he said to him. Akaz seemed to be sleeping heavily, and so was Elise.

"You are all released tomorrow. Do not speak to Gught. Please for your own and my sake." Tlat said being clear.

On the top of the tower of sentients

They were both on top of the tower, where the second moon went near the surface of it, at night. They were deciding which move they should try, only meaning the opponent's demise. Tyler was now not thinking, reminding him of that moment made him lose his mind. The prime split into 3, having one piece of the orb each, causing a strange red light that then turned blackish to appear between the pieces. It shot a laser at him, but Tyler dodged it and dashed at him and uppercutted him with his fist.

"Not bad for a Dragon. Let's see if you can do more. I am really enjoying your rage."

The sentient then put the pieces onto the floor where he was at, with Tyler wondering where he was. the shards then started to glow, and with each built a force field around him. Tyler then punched it repeatedly, and none of it worked, not even a scratch. Then Tyler made his head become somewhat strong enough to break the forcefield himself.

The shards then came back to the sentient's hands as he shapeshifted into a human. He then set off multiple traps ranging from the matters of slowing him down, to weakening him. Tyler rushed at him, but tripped over a mine, and the explosion made him lose his balance. Then as a way to try and keep him away, he lit his tail on fire and made a thin, but lethal wave of fire. This only temporarily stunned the Prime, and Tyler took the opportunity to try and beat him out of his misery. He then grabbed him while he could not move, and threw him down to the ground at a tremendous speed. Although the impact then put the prime's ability to move instantly before he pounded his center with a devastating fire blast. The prime then transformed into his original form, a combination of a servitor-looking machine with smoke around it. Then he shot a orb at Tyler, making Tyler extremely confused. They all gathered at the hole, and it attempted to suck in Tyler, but he thought it missed, so he lunged at the prime, but the prime sentient had other tricks up his sleeve. He shot just one more trap, one to immobilize him and made it stick to him, before he reached the prime, Tyler was immobilized, and gone into the black hole, with all the traps combined. Then the black hole was decimated, and Tyler appeared out of it, seeming extremely exhausted. The prime then set his shards back onto the ground, and then they immobilized him again.

"What should I do to you.. You already lost so... Aha!" The Prime said. "Time to finish you off."

The prime then exhumed some dark smoke, as the pieces sucked it up and placed it into the orb. The fog now constricted him, making him not able to move, then the fog moved into his ears, and let the rest do clearing. The prime made it constrict harder on him, as he experienced more pain as it does it harder. Then he dispelled it. The force field went away by the prime's command, and then he shifted into his human form.

"You Lost. You know what that means." The prime reminded.

"What?" Tyler replied.

"Now I am your master for some years." The prime said.

Tyler then remembered the other times where he would of beat him, and then some events that make him go sick to his stomach. He then thought in his mind; "Oh no... Why now..".

In Terrace

"Thrask. We will be releasing you. You should be fine on your own." I said. "Find someone to help you, and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks friend!" Thrask said.

"Tuo. You are authorized to do that."

Tuo could see him walking out the door and could barely believe his eyes. Then after he disappeared, Tuo took off the suit and calibrated it. Then the alter mind started to talking to him before he touched the base component.

"Listen, I am sorry for whatever I said back there. I just want to help you." The Alter mind confessed. "Something is preventing me from making me achieve evolution."

"What now… If it involves searching, then we might as well start searching for it, and quick before Raleigh gets his hand on it." Tuo replied.

"My words exactly. I can pinpoint approximate locations, but unfortunately, nothing else is triggering when I get near them, since they are my memories, scattered and disconnected." The alter mind explained. "So I will do my best, don't expect me to be perfect until I get all of them back. I estimate there are 9 fragments around this huge island."

Tuo then tried and modifying it to make sure that it could withstand major blows.

In Reron

Eidolon wouldn't seem to calm down, as he kept on struggling to escape the chains, but then finally succeeded in doing so. Each chain snapped, and broke, as the shackles around his hands and feet instantly became as weak as a twig in Eidolon's eyes. With the door closed, he searched for anything to go out of the room with. Then he realized, there was something emitting strange energy, and it was even tingling.

He dashed for the seemingly broken handle, but then accidentally pressed a button on the handle. The light then built up rapidly to take shape of a sword, but the weird part for him was that the blade could not be touched. Then he tried it out on the wall, and it stabbed through the wall, as he found out while looking after he pulled out the lightsabre. Then the tingling stopped, and was replaced with a strange sense of vibration and warmth. Then his arm on the opposite of the sword was, began slowly glowing blue. He then ran up to the door, thinking he was ready and punched the wall, resulting in a huge explosion, blinding observers and nearby people. The debris was flaming, as the sprinklers began functioning to take out the fire.

"I am coming for you Raleigh… I will end you once and for all." Eidolon thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _In the ritual site…_

"Akaz is missing. I just know it. I can feel it. Shouldn't I go there and try and breaking him out?" Rhenka asked Equinox.

"I do not recommend it. The warden there is someone who despises your kind, Dragons. How I know this even though the barrier is preventing me from doing scanning directly, is that some others go home and I can do that. One guard saw what he did to one man in less than a second. Its too dangerous. Hopefully he does not make him angry." Equinox said.

They both see the Prime sentient, in his human form holding a chain that was connected to Tyler's neck.

"What happened with you two this time!?" Equinox angrily said.

"He is short tempered. Dont worry, I will make sure he keeps it under control. If he doesn't, then I guess we have to torture." The Prime sentient said.

"Very well." Rhenka said while standing up. "But I WILL. hunt you down, and challenge you if you do anything that might risk his life."

"Ah lighten up Rhenka, he is tougher than you think. Besides, its very hard to kill sentients anyway." The prime sentient remarked.

"First off, let me ask you a favor." Rhenka asked. "If you see Akaz out of the occlusion zone, bring him here. He has been chosen to help someone get their daughter back."

"Can do." The prime sentient said.

exiting the site, he then exited the tower, but the voices from the tower start flooding their ears. The noise kept on interrupting their teleportation.

"If I win this I get Cera back. So, How hard can this be?"

"You do not understand what this is. This will test you in everything. Only a few ever passed the corrupted Equinox. Even if you got that covered, you still got about 17 floors of pure nightmares, quick timing, and possibility of death each and every second."

"So a more harder version of the big longneck test?"

"Yes and no. I can imagine Akaz being able, but Elise? just had dumb luck. She almost messed us up and taking us all out on a choice." Altayous said. "I remember now. Die by fire or die by stone. she almost chose stone, but luckily Eidolon rescued us before she made us all jump that path, and it was almost to the point where the walls would pierce our skulls and body. We were all mostly resistant to fire, but the chances of us surviving the stoning would be almost none, due to the high change suggesting that the rocks would shoot to the point where they could go through a mile of wall, even for a small pebble."

"I can get you through the fire, but this will take split second decisions, based on if Akaz is fire-proof or not."

Another conversation then echoed through the tower.

"Who is that Dragon?"

"I do not know, but whatever he did, he got overpowered. by him."

The sentence then made Tyler get a bit annoyed, but a bit shaky from the battle, he stopped, being reminded by himself because of anger this happened.

"Down with SIVA!" The guardians chanted, while all the tenno that died writing their battle plan when they are released from the tower. Then the prime sentient made a force field so that they couldn't hear, and then they teleported near Terrace.

"Well, you might as well keep your vermilion core inside you, so let me take you to the tower first, before I lock you up somewhere very safe." The unreal human said.

So they teleported and The sentient who is the human commanded Tyler to let the vermilion core fuse into him. After the process was done, the tower sank down into the ground. They quickly teleported to the surface, then did it again to the underground cave where he used to keep Tyler at.

"Stay here. I need to be on business." The sentient said.

"O-o-kay..." Tyler said while laying on the cold floor.

The sentient then teleported to the surface and headed for the Reron empire. Once he reached the gates, the gate guards did not let him in.

"I am sorry, I am not your enemy. I just need to speak to Gught for a second." The fake human said.

"GUGHT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" One person on the ramparts said eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I am fine, dont worry about me. He cannot take me down. If he cannot take down Tyler when he is fused with the core, then he cannot beat me. Tyler tussled with him once."

"Fine, but you do not want to anger him too much." One guard said. "Name please before you enter."

"People who know me rarely call me Uitan." He answered. "The rest just call me a strange human."

The gate then opened and he calmly walked right in, acting purely natural. He shown no emotion, no fear, as he crossed the entrance. He looked up, seeing clouds and rain outside, when he looked straight, the place seemed lifeless, but inside most buildings, were people. The prison was just right in front of him now, and he teleported right near the zone, and walked through. Suddenly, he felt himself, losing any power he had with his original form. At this moment, he knew he had to be careful. He entered it, and saw Tlat standing there, ready to depart.

"Hello, do you know where Gught is?" Uitan said.

"Yes, and I am more than certain that he is done being alone for now. I will lead you to him." Tlat prompted.

So far so good, Uitan has already got a lifeline for him if anything goes wrong. Although he was beginning to slowly regret this, but he knew this had to be done for Rhenka.

"He is in here." Tlat said.

Uitan opened the door finding him with his gloves off, and slowly breathing with his eyes closed.

"Hello, Sir?" Uitan spoke while walking through the door.

"Yes? what do you want?" Gught inquired with a irked expression.

"Do you have Akaz and Elise?" Uitan asked.

"Yes, but they are released tomorrow. Unless you want to challenge me for him." Gught said. "Wait... I can sense some of the aura of vermilion. You know him. I might as well take a crack of taking him down for now."

"Agh, whatever, I just beat him, and I have beat him multiple times before." Uitan bluffed.

"Hmph. I doubt it. He would kill you." Gught scoffed.

"Then why am I standing here right now hmm?" Uitan asked.

"I do not know. You must be lucky." Gught answered.

Uitan could see dead bodies in that room with him in there. His heart sank and almost made him stutter, but he tried his best not to. Stuttering to him could mean that he could not get Akaz back for another day.

"Still, its like 12:46 PM, Can't you wait for something?" Gught asked lowly.

"I guess." Uitan said.

"Well good, because I was ready to sling this blade right at your neck." Gught said.

"Tlat, make sure that no prisoner escapes tonight. Here, I will give my gun to you." Gught handed the gun to him.

That gun in Uitan's eyes started flashing back bad memories. That gun would destroy anything with a explosion. That was the gun that murdered millions, even billions. He knew that it wasn't the prime minister of the Sevaeric, since he was there to stop him.

"You were at the top of the Sevaeric tower right?" Uitan asked.

Gught answered yes, and explained that he had a secret. So far, no one knows, even his parents do not know.

"I was not born from this kingdom. I was raised in two places, forest and where Rhenka was. We all hated him for everything. One time we saw him valuable, and decided to kidnap him and kill him, but a slow and painful death did not come, instead, it made him a LOT stronger." Gught explained.

"After about 2 months, a war between us and another planet awoke, and then came the prototype for a war mind. I saw he had it, the original prototype, the only one out there, and when the other planet gave it their all, Rhenka decimated it like it was nothing. For that, he also shot a laser directly at the planet, making such a loud noise, that It almost broke our ears. We all found it that they were all dead." Gught continued.

"If you see me as a murderer, go to Rhenka. He killed more than me." Gught said. "Please. just leave me. I do not want to talk anymore."

"Sure." Uitan answered.

 _At the Roran lab..._

 **Code red.. A test subject has left the cell with lethal weapons. Evacuate immediately.**

Eidolon listened carefully and placed his hand on the ground to see if he still had sonar. In fact, he did, and sensed a exit on the other side of the building. He put the holster of the sword hanging on his right leg. He quickly ran there, holding up his shield to make sure he did not get toasted by flamethrower turrets on the way in a hall. He did not get why they would do a warning, because he did not kill anybody, and was able to control the newfound power. He was walking now through another corridor, which had no weapons surprisingly, and he could see this facility. He saw others, being forced to be stuck here, before perfection. In his mind, he wondered about these people, who just came out of pods, just to be contained in another room. He continued on, and saw darts fly from the other side of the hall. He ran and slid with his shield covering his whole body, making sure that not even one dart lands on him. Then it saw the trap split into two and it revealed a cache. He sprinted towards it, and dug the shield into the ground, making sure any other traps would not hurt him. He opened the cache that said _For Eidolon._

The contents revealed armor, He opened it, and all he saw was a bunch of others, pointing guns at him, and even flying vehicles were aiming at him. He then put it on quick as he continued on with full armor. The next section then surprised him with a turret, and he tried to dodge it, but he couldn't. It was just too fast for him. He focused on the one bullet speeding straight towards him, and it almost reached his hand. The bullet however began floating in midair, next to his shield. He then pushed it back and it sent the bullet flying straight towards the turret, and it became jammed, and the machine shut down.

"This is a miracle." Eidolon whispered to himself.

He then dashed at the door, seeing the light, but opening it revealed armies and aircraft with all guns pointing right to his face.

 _Arrest him!_

He opened his shield from his arm and blocked each bullet that the army shot at him. He did not know what to do at the time, being surrounded and all, but he had a plan quickly, which he desperately needed. He then shouted; "stop!" and they started ceasing fire one by one.

"I did not kill anybody. I just got this, and the power was surging." Eidolon explained.

"It doesn't matter. you could be a major threat to us." A pilot spoke through a amplified voice.

"I do not kill innocent people. That's Raleigh's job." Eidolon stated.

"Who the living hell is Raleigh?" one soldier asked.

"Thief, a mastermind, a shadow wielder, and a overall strategist for conquering." Eidolon answered. "I saw him before, and he is highly capable even without today's technology."

"Fine. but do not try any funny business. Do not think that we are still onto you." One soldier from a tank said.

 _ **The longest chapter I did so far. Whoo, that was tiring. I am doing this at 5:30 to 6:21. But anyway, Akaz is released next chapter, and 7 people are getting released from the tower. Enter the trial towers.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, Where do we start?" Tuo asked. "We shouldn't be that far."

"Hang on Tuo. I just lost the radar of it, you are close. I will tell you if it starts ringing on my sensors or you go too far alright?" The Alter mind said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tuo calmly said.

They were looking for the parts of the prototype, near a uplifted tree enclosed by a dense, but lush rain forest. Waters were rapidly raging as they both heard the flowing water hitting rocks and stones. One tended to fly at Tuo, but Tuo moved his head in time. Tuo ran and jumped over the river with the warmind's help, and succeeded. Tuo then ran into the uplifted tree and saw a huge rock.

"I am getting very close.. try and lift the boulder." The alter mind said. "Make sure to hurry, I feel like we are being watched."

Tuo with the warmind's strength, shot at the boulder the boulder and it broke into stones. On the ground, they found the first piece, still intact, but on it was something expanding on it. It then tried to reach out for the armor, but then The alter mind took over and placed it in the base component. They ran as the try started to close in over their heads, and it was going down fast. They ran with only a little time left, to the point if they did not slide, they would be crushed inside the soil. Tuo then ran and let the boosters speed him up, then he slid under the root that was almost to the underground.

"Nice job there. I will analyze this." The alter mind let him know.

"That was a close one." Tuo complained.

Once they got back into their work space, The alter mind scanned through the memory of the first part, while Tuo worked on a mobile attachment. It was called a jet-pack, and so far it looked functional already, but there were some major glitches. For example, the left jet had more power than the right, that would cause flying to be quite difficult if he only wanted to go up straight. Another was that the cell was wore out, meaning that it can give up at any time.

"Tuo. my name is Inaj. In your language, it is known as the Gentau warmind." Inaj the alter mind said. "If you need help or anything , put it on my physical base, so that I may perfect it."

"Any other memories that would be useful for later?" Tuo said with a annoyed tone.

"Yes. I was made by Deji, the Rebellion general's leader. He was a good man, but something happened. Someone got a sniper rifle, and assassinated him in public from a long range. Maybe make a gun Tuo? I should go and let you do your business, and I will improve myself over time." Inaj said.

 _ **"Starting perfection sequence... Ending AI mode, Entering Development mode."**_ Inaj said while shutting down the AI minds.

Tuo then got a rifle out of the armory in the lab, and placed the rifle and jet-pack in succession. Inaj then deatomized it, and made it disappear into his chamber. Skillfully, he put the parts together, and put some of his enhancements on it. Same happened with the jet-pack. In that time of a few minutes, Tuo then looked at the warmind and saw that the gun was remade, new and reforged. He tried it out on some targets, and he noticed it was a charged gun. He held the trigger down for a few seconds, and after came out lasers that pierced through targets with a green color. he saw the burn marks through the head, and the second mode he did not understand. It read; "Fortress mode". He tried it and it became a gun with a handle, then a shield appeared around him in little to no time.

"This is amazing." Tuo silently said.

* * *

"Equinox." Topps called.

"Yes?" Equinox answered.

"I need to ask you something.." Topps said. "Who are the sentients? and why did they come here in the first place?"

 _Okay, I will tell you. We were an ancient race who was known to be the gods of Ceres. We existed before them, When Dinosaurs also roamed the planet, like you and Littlefoot over there. We had a religion that was flawless, Some of us thought that we were invincible, until when the prophecy sprung up from the ground. It read, The one who has a balance between destruction and peace. The interpreters thought that Uitan was that one, but of course, nobody said that the prophecy was fulfilled in that time. We came here, since the kingdoms of the first moon destroyed our home. We know we can wipe them from the face of the universe, but we cannot. It is too violent. We did not care about that until humans started roaming the planet. So far, We are still together, and we treat each other like family, and know about all of us. _

"Are you a sentient? Is Rhenka a sentient? Is Akaz one as well?" Topps asked.

 _Some of us had some time to consider us that. My life changed when I met Rhenka. He was someone who upholds his word, and truthful. I picked him, and he agreed. After some events we managed to get two boys, one which was a infant, and one I created. Their names were Akaz, and Zalok. Zalok used to look down on his brother like he was a disaster waiting to happen. I disagreed. I looked on Akaz's arm, and some how he looked deformed. I couldn't help him. I was still learning. His arm one day was fully functional, and we heard about an incident where he threw a alien pod and broke it in half with both his infested and normal hands. This however began a planetary war, between us, and them. Sasha however learned the mechanic's methods of engineering, and created a war mind, that would try and save us from this desolate place. The Aliens said surrender, but Rhenka yelled out to the sky no. The warmind was in full stride, and with the spikes that amplified electricity through lightning, charged up the cannons intensely. I pleaded for him to stop getting mad, but he was blind, deaf to my voice. He shot both cannons at each starship, one by one they exploded. Rhenka then was so angry, to the point where he aimed at the planet where it came from, and shot at it. We all saw it explode, and we all heard it. We were victorious, but I was still worried about Rhenka. Akaz hugged his leg like he was a hero. Zalok disagreed with Akaz and said that was a dire measure. Then the armor started speaking, trying to say; "Bury me in the ground. Spread me throughout the dimension. I let him go into my first world, and he detached himself piece by piece, spread among the horizon. When Akaz has grown up to be an adult, some strange cyborg named a tenno came to us. They asked for some help trying to bring balance to the galaxy. He wanted to, and he left. I couldn't even say a word, I was crying, Speechless to what I have allowed. A Day after, I saw him still sleeping near a pond around a dis-configured tree that was uplifted from the ground. He was sleeping peacefully with Zalok seating next to his left arm. His tail wrapped around him tightly, like a spring. He seemed to like it near something where there is peace and quiet. Although I started to hear some loud air coming through. Suddenly I see ropes falling from the little cracks in the ceiling. They tried to take Rhenka away from me, but then I saw something amazing, A Sentients potential. Something triggered a thing in him that released a green blast. I was surprised. He then had red eyes instead of green, and a dark aura and a light aura started spinning around him, causing them to be released from their bodies, and Rhenka absorbed them. He never looked so angry before, and he again made a deeper voice than usual. " **I will make sure you are dead before the sun sets over the moon!** " Rhenka yelled. He then started to manipulate their positions, disconnecting their limbs, causing them to bleed, and bleed, until he got tired of misconfiguring them, and then made them explode with energy. Then he absorbed it through himself, and he returned back to normal. Zalok wanted to know what was going on, and then his aura began to turn green as well. He then manipulated a hopping rabbit to then come to him, and it took energy from itself and it died from suffocated._

 _I still remember the day where they imprisoned me in their cells. Elise's parents commanded me for execution. But then I realized, something was in me that was strange, something that I can warp around, manipulate. During execution, they tried to cut my head off, but then once the blade hit my neck, it stopped and left sparks all over the floor. Then, the Lunar desolation arrived, making the tower rise once again. I sealed myself away._

"That is very sad.." Topps said.

"To answer your question, Sentients are long lost, old race. We still keep our own traditions. I am what the prophecy of the sentients described. I now stand over them, to make sure that we can live in peace." Equinox answered.

"Akaz is still not here, and now Uitan and Tyler as well. Hopefully they are all okay." Equinox said while walking away.

"He always finds a way out. Always." Topps suggested.

* * *

"So, when can I release them? The sooner they all leave, the sooner i can regain my sanity." Gught said.

"Gught, the cargo ship is here. I'll escort them, so that you dont have to kill anybody." Tlat notified.

"Thank you." Gught replied.

Tlat then reached for the switch and let the prisoners out of their cells, but Akaz and Elise were not coming out. Tlat then walked over to see why they weren't. They were still sleeping, and the egg has not hatched yet. Tlat gone in there and slapped Akaz in the face.

"Wake up! Didn't you see the cell open, you are free!" Tlat yelled angrily.

Akaz then waked up because of the hit and then lifted Elise's head, trying to make her understand it was time to leave. They both got up and followed the line of prisoners that walked freely, all just because Gught wanted to never see them again, and the high council wanted them to be released because the war is over. Its more focused on the shadow master Raleigh.

When they got to the hangar under the prison, they were loaded in the cargo section as well. They were all weak, ready to just kill themselves if things do not go well within the next day. Akaz saw Elise trying to keep the egg warm by constricting it gently, but not letting cold air touch it.

"Elise. I know you have an egg. Stop trying to hide it." Akaz said.

The Terrace prisoners looked at them strangely, like they were holding the most wanted thing in the world.

"Shhhh... Akaz, We do not want to attract any unwanted attention. We will worry about this ordeal later." Elise said quietly. "This is not the time to be worrying about it."

They all looked away, forgetting what just happened. The ship's engines started to warm up, and the cargo hold tilted back a bit. The whole thing started to shake violently, and then a sense of zero gravity came to them. Some of them was wondering where they were going. Suddenly Akaz disappeared, and Elise was calling him out like a banshee.

"Akaz, You have been chosen for a test." Equinox explained. "Its also one of our traditions to give the young ones who were born from the sentients at least once in a lifetime."

"Sorry we brought you into this, but its for one of your friends and my daughter Cera." Topps said.

"Its okay, as long as we cooperate, we are fine." Akaz added.

They were teleported in, and within seconds, already fire rained down from the sky.

"Hang on!" Akaz yelled.

Akaz flapped his wings the hardest he could and threw Topps up there. Altayous grabbed his tail, and Littlefoot was boosted. They waited for the walls to close up, and when they finally did, Equinox congratulated them on the first floor. The ceiling then turned into a night sky, as a dome, making everything very dark, and everyone was trying to find out what to do next.

The ones hit quickly was slammed down to the ground while being knocked out. Akaz then ran ahead and looked back at them. When he looked back, he saw that there was only 3 and all of them hit. Suddenly, Akaz felt a great surge of energy running through his hands. He decided that I meant something, had to be the lock for the energy to be inserted. The door opened to him, and a conveyor belt led to a red light, with a glowing laser. Realizing what he had to do, he breathed fire into some parts of the belt, and let it light up, making the task easier. Feeling lucky he gone ahead towards the grinder up ahead and ran towards it. Momentarily, he was given a sharp machete, capable of slicing metal in half. He did not know what the purpose of the weapon was. He heard some sounds coming from the machine, and everything started to work all the suddenly. The conveyor was going fast, and quick. Akaz tried to dash back, but it was just too fast for him. He looked at the grinder, and then looked up, seeing the weak attachment to the grinder on the ceiling. He threw the machete at the weak extension, and it barely hit, seeming to have never been broken. He thought that It was over, although the extension started wearing down, and eventually broke off, making the top grinder be flung to Akaz. Akaz ducked, avoiding the spinning torrent of blades. He ran and jumped over the bottom segment of the grinder and hurried and pushed the red button, but it did not do anything. A wall appeared behind him, with a bunch of sharp and lethal spikes, ready to pierce his tough skin.

 **"Ten seconds until complete failiure."**

He was confused and stressed out at the same time, and then he noticed the white button was still not tried out yet. He slammed his fist into t he white button, causing the surge of energy to disappear, and it stopped the wall from moving towards him, and instead of it travelling backwards, it turned into a bright orb, that then knocked him out by sending the same energy straight to his head.

"It was almost like something like a mastery rank test" Akaz thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey Tyler. Mission will be accomplished." Uitan stated. "We maybe should head back to the tower.

"What took you so long?" Tyler asked.

"Ah your old friend I met once has fought you." Uitan said.

Confusion came into Tyler's eyes. As if he did not know him at all. He then stopped being confused and ignored the subject.

"Well, anyway, do you know about your unique ability?" Uitan asked.

"Yes. You have one too." Tyler said. "All the sentients have them. We have the power to take everyone in the universe down with it."

"You know what happens next right?"Uitan said with a bit of laughter on the side.

"Fine! I will devour a human! Just please do not stab me with one of your obelisks!" Tyler yelled while letting his neck go low.

"Aye, enough with the moping about you losing to me." Uitan complained. "It was your fault in the first place that you even lost your mind at that point."

Tyler was let out of the underground cell, and then ran off to the tower to try and see any trespassers who dare to enter his tower. He came across another one of his kind. He stopped walking to the tower but Uitan told him to keep on moving on count of his sentence. Thrask looked at Uitan strangely, so he decided to follow him and Tyler to the tower. Once they got to the tower, standing up almost up to the sky, Tyler flew up and scouted for any humans that wanted to come here. He spotted one with a gun ready to shoot his head. Tyler asked Uitan if he had to try and kill that one. Uitan carefully explained that he was very resistant to gunfire, especially from small arms like pistols. Plus, if he disobeyed, Uitan and/or Equinox can punish him severely. Tyler knew that receiving a punishment from Equinox was the worst thing that a sentient could endure. Tyler, remembering what she could do with her powers sent a chill across his whole body, so he flew into the tower where the human was at. He then rolled to the side to avoid his mouth catching him in his jaws. The human then reacted with many bullets, but each one of them did not leave a mark. Then Tyler tried to catch him again by charging at it, but the human jumped and got to his head and shot him in the eye. With that came a disturbing roar that he made, but he did not give up. He suddenly took all the power from the vermilion core, and absorbed it to make sure he couldn't lose this battle. Tyler, who just got shot in the eye, made the human look into his eyes, and he turned into a lifeless corpse, walking freely, with nothing else. Tyler then charged again, and caught him by the jaws, and then he swallowed it.

"Not too bad. You are telling me that you even was allowed to be in the tower? With that I could almost say you cheated your way up to that point." Uitan bragged. "If I were you, I could take him out and grab him with your arms, and then eat him."

"Well I did that. please nothing else." Tyler demanded. "Besides, If I cheated, then basically, I would've been dead, and or hunted down by my parents, and others as well. You know how we are all like brothers and sisters. I would never forgive myself if I actually did that. If I seem that weak, then I might be just be getting old. Either way, I am not the one who takes shortcuts just because its easy."

* * *

"I do not understand. That was a foolproof plan. How did that fail so miserably!?" Raleigh said.

He then slammed his fist onto the table in frustration, but then a ring of fire lit around the table. He then backed up, just in case anything came out of it. A demon appeared, and time began to freeze in that area, everything became suspended in midair, and fire lit everything in air.

"I can help you. Just pay up to my end of the deal after." The strange demon said.

"What the, Who are you?" Raleigh asked.

"Name is Zhallo, I see you are still having problems taking over. All I need is your shadows. Darkness I cannot work with, you can control it, and my fire can work with it, but not combined." Zhallo said.

"I see." "Well then. Welcome aboard."Raleigh happily nodded.

"Now, my turn to state my objective." Zhallo explained. "I want to take over the sentient race. Every single one. Although I will not kill them. I will just capture them."

"You sure? Last time I have faced a sentient, they began going berserk, and took me down quickly." Raleigh said.

"Oh, but I am a sentient. I will take them if you encounter one. You just focus on your objective first, then I will let you use me to complete my intent." Zhallo said.

Zhallo then transformed into a nuclear orb, with each orb he had also gone into it. He then gone to Raleigh and then eerily whispered in his ear; "Use me... Make yourself stronger...". Raleigh then Commanded Zhallo to turn into a weapon. It worked, but the flow of the energy made the shadows of Raleigh fearful. The new discovery of a Corrupted Sentient made Raleigh realize that now he is closer to his goal. To get the Vermilion core.

They went hunting a hour later, looking for sentients who were roaming out at night, trying to find their selves back to the tower of equinox. Raleigh then sensed a powerful being, then beating two times, was determined as 2 sentients incoming. This would be a good way to get closer to both of their objectives. They found both Uitan and Tyler trying to get away using teleportation. Raleigh sent one of his shadows to intercept their route, and they both were outnumbered by the shadows, and Zhallo.

"Got you again. This time, this will be more permanent then the rest of the times." Raleigh scoffed.

"And look who we got here. Uitan. Lets get both of them back to your base, so you can imprison them both." Zhallo said. "He also has the vermilion core Raleigh. We are going to have to really try and lock him down this time."

"Thank you Zhallo. Shadows, make sure that these two get their necks, arms and legs bound, especially for the one with the vermilion core." Raleigh shouted to his manipulated allies.

Uitan tried to shape shift to get free, but it was no use, Raleigh's dark energy prevented him from doing so. Tyler never thought it would end this way. Uitan thought the same, but when Raleigh said Zhallo, he already knew how he did this so easily.

"ZHALLO! SHOW YOURSELF!" Uitan yelled.

"Who is He?" Raleigh asked with sarcasm.

"YOU KNOW WHO HE IS. YOU ARE WORKING WITH HIM!" Uitan said.

Tyler looked at him with a expression of anguish. Raleigh began moving his shadows with the newly captured sentients. Zhallo wanted to mention Akaz, but he kept his mouth shut, before anybody goes wild by mention. Raleigh got a positive feeling in his chest, knowing that he is getting very close, and his goal is right in his grasp.

They restrained both of them under the base, where Tyler is being interrogated, and Uitan is being currently shot in the head multiple times. Meanwhile over their heads, Raleigh is almost to the point of breaking out everything on the sentient, but he did not do it, because of last time he did. Sometimes he would fidget a little with some of his shadows, causing them to merge and turn into something that was a monstrosity, Never he saw what he just did. He let the shards of the crystals light up with a dark feeling that pulsed throughout the base. This weakened Tyler, but somehow did not affect Uitan in the containment chamber.

"Zhallo. Something seems wrong. What do you need?" Raleigh asked.

"I said to this one black dragon, who I helped when this guy killed a lot of them. Maybe I shouldn't. Who knows if he is a sentient." Zhallo answered.

"You make up your mind, I will look for some more ways to make the sentient give up on resisting." Raliegh said.

* * *

 _ **So now I doubled my last chapter, and this time I should be doing multiple chapters, according to each and every character and scenario. (I hate the FF6 scenarios in the beginning btw).**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Raleigh, there is something you should see now. Come quick!" One shadow said.

Raleigh ran to that particular shadow, and caught up to him seeing the thing he was talking about. He found Tuo searching for parts with the suit on.

"Interesting.. If we can get all the pieces, then I should be able to get mind control going for these sentients."

"How do you know if it will happen though?"

"Each of those have a primary directive, to invade someone's mind when wielded. They can control their thoughts, but the problem is, that I have to change the AI myself, which shouldn't be THAT hard right?" Raleigh explained.

"I guess not." The shadow said while shrugging.

Raleigh rounded up the shadows of desolation, letting them kneel before his eyes.

"We have a chance to intercept that blasted suit and counter by its fragments. We just found him searching yesterday, and it seems to be vital for their warmind." Raleigh explained. "Maybe It could work for us. Get to it first. Zhallo, Guard the last one, and if anybody sees a sentient on foot, capture or kill on sight."

The shadows then left as quickly as possible, and was put into the darkness dimension where they could be dropped down at any time.

* * *

"Okay that is enough. They should be here by now. One second Equinox, I got to search for them." Rhenka said with concern.

"Make sure you get them back, and please if any fellow sentients are trapped, free them." among the way. Equinox pleaded. "Here, I will help you too. Just from here. I should be able to see you through my sight from far away."

Rhenka left the tower, entering the center of the moon, walking towards the portal. He sat down and focused on the Roran location. He teleported there, and arrived at the middle of a full out battle, with a snake that is deadly. He saw the viper lunge at one of its prey with the very sharp fangs. It then bit a nearby person on his arm, and The viper started sucking its blood and shooting it up into the sky. Rhenka could see the people trying to not get near that thing, also shooting at it with caution. Then he noticed it was a sentient's soul that was the viper.

"Another one of them. Why is our dead people out here all the sudden?" Rhenka thought. "Is it true that a sentient died here?"

The humans suddenly passed out, and the viper feasted on their blood while they were. It stood there the second he finished, and Rhenka saw it, standing victorious. The viper looked at Rhenka, but then ignored him and gone his own way. The action was very confusing. Didn't he want to get all of us?

"Whatever." Rhenka said.

Rhenka continued on, thinking about the dead sentient. The only reason why there would be a scarlet viper there is because somehow they must've escaped and died. The thought just sends shivers down his spine, as he slowed down. He was still searching for Uitan and Tyler, but they were not out there. So he called out their names. After a couple of times, there was a lightning strike, but no dark clouds in the sky that warned about it. Rhenka found a area with tall grass that was almost up to the top of his leg, and up to the top of a human's head. Rhenka walked through seeing if he could try and pinpoint their location, but sadly, it didn't work. He could start to hear the footsteps, and the ground. He kept on moving forward, not seeing the shadows ready to surprise him. one of them threw a hook over his back, so the others started shooting. Rhenka ran fast as he could, but fell straight into a hollow hole. He fell onto the rocky ground with a crash. He got back up immediately and searched for a way out.

The shadows began jumping through it, and when landing rolled to make sure they would not get killed by Rhenka on the way down. He managed to get to another section of the cave before one of them saw him. Rhenka then thought he could try and wipe them out by a nuclear blast, Although it would alert others if any, and anybody else trying to kill him would come. He decided to take the risk anyway. He tossed the nuke and ran as far away from the bomb in the cave as possible. The nuclear orb exploded and filled the cave with a torrent of fire and radiation. He then put a force field one entrance and ceased to run. He looked around and he thought to himself that it actually looked nice. He knew though, if he wanted to get Uitan and Tyler back, he needed to find them. He tried sonar again, thinking he would not get a signal again, but he then sensed a huge area that rested on a magma surface. then he sensed a hole that he could see through. He was far away from it, but he can still manage.

* * *

Eidolon already saw a shadow of Raleigh. This time, it seems it has a gun, and it was a lot bigger. He crept up to him closer and closer until he was at the point where he was about to stab it. It turned around and slapped his shield instead of him to knock him back, but Eidolon saw that opportunity, so he took it. The power flowed through and with it came a slash that did not even touch his sword. It sliced the shadow in half, before it was laid onto the ground in a limp body.

The second after, he then examined it before moving on. When he did, he knew that Raleigh is now in process of a plan, and this might be the execution of it. These were no longer people that couldn't break the control. They were pure darkness that wants to kill, and destroy. Another enemy came in with a scorching hot sphere of nuclear energy. The object broke, and came out of it, Zhallo. Eidolon did not know who it was, but all he knew is that he could mean business, and could be interfering with his personal goal. Zhallo just walked, ignoring Eidolon completely, but Zhallo was ready to annihilate anybody who attacks him. He then gone into the sphere again and gone away. Based on how Zhallo was walking, Eidolon could say that he was going the opposite direction of Raleigh, but for him to be honest, anything goes.

He became strikingly silent, as he progressed forward. He couldn't imagine what could happen if he succeeds in this plot. He knows that this dimension could be possibly destroyed, or darkness will torture people in the dimension forever, and could probably never get out. With that in mind, he picked up his pace. Eidolon began to feel something coming, but he could not get a exact description on what it would bring. So he prepared himself, put himself into a stance where he could always be ready right on point. At this time right now, shadows could be anywhere, including homes. The corruption is beginning and its spreading quick like a epidemic. He heard the word; "help" and someone was really shouting it. Near a well, two shadows were ready to slice a young boy's throat while he was dangling upside down. At the moment, Eidolon tried to go stealth, but once he got close enough, they found him almost ready to pounce into action. They dropped the boy onto his head, and the two shadows aimed at him. Eidolon began shielding himself, then the shadows fired, but began to die from their own bullets. Eidolon collected the dark harpoons they were shooting like a personal hobby, and sent it flying towards them. They both disappeared with energy flowing into the sky.

Eidolon cut the ropes that were tied to his feat, and the boy got back up again. He thanked Eidolon for preventing them from killing him and they both decided to go back inside where there is trouble still brewing. They opened the door and began hearing distorted voices, and mines were placed all over the house. Eidolon from range levitated each mine in the room and tossed it into the sky where they would barely hear it.

" _T-t-tel-l us... There is no escape out of this one..."_ A shadow slowly said. " _We are a l-l-legion... You cannot possibly wipe us out..."_

Eidolon had a chance of surprise, but they tied the boy's father to a chair above a spiked pit. The boy let him know silently that there was a bow that was usable. So he gone out of sight and came back holding it. In Eidolon's mind this was perfect, but if he misses, they will kill him. So he aimed for one of the shadow's faces and let go of the line with the arrow piercing it's armor. He quickly rolled and drew an arrow, then shot another arrow the the second one. He got his sword out to cut the harpoons that were about to kill the man. They vanished and so did the rope. The man then stood up and shakes Eidolon's hand, with what just happened.

"What just happened!?" Eidolon inquired.

"I do not know, suddenly these weird pure black abominations began patrolling, and when I went to look outside with my son, we got surrounded instantly and they left 4 of them to try and get answers out of us." The man said. "I did not tell anything. Did you son?"

"No I did not." The boy answered.

"Good boy." The man said.

"I can see why, every place I go there is at least one of them just walking around." Eidolon explained. "Raleigh is really starting something ominous and its coming fast."

"I guess we have to go together. I feel like there is someone making the world go to flames. So what is your name?" The man asked.

"Eidolon. Yours?"

"Keizen. I already know that Zhallo is something related to this, because I sensed his energy build, and then decrease again just a few minutes ago. " Keizen said.

"Who is Zhallo?"

"He is a fire demon that is a sentient, but a corrupted one too. He towers over us about two times more than our size. I defeated him a long time ago when he was attempting to destroy our planet, but that came at the price of never seeing my wife ever again.

"Well, I guess I just saw him, but he ignored me. He might have been set with a task with Raleigh pulling the strings." Eidolon explained. "Every single time I saw Raleigh done something, usually means his completion might go for world domination or destruction."

"I see. I can deal with the shadows this time, You go for Raleigh that you speak of." Keizen said. "By the way. My daughter can help. the bow you are holding is her's and she is good at using it like you. She can also handle herself, but anyone that is strong she needs help with."

"Talya! Come down!" Keizen called.

"Coming!" Talya yelled.

Talya came down the stairs, with a orb with her. She was not really that young, but still not an adult. She looked like she was about to do anything, and Eidolon felt like that orb floating above her shoulders was a bad thing waiting to happen.

"Talya, I am going off to find Zhallo. You can go with Eidolon, and son, please stay in her room until we get back. You should be able to access anything. Now I will close all windows and lock the door on the way out." Keizen said.

So he did close all the windows and the curtains were cast over, and now the room was really dark. They all left with leaving the boy behind. then they all went seperate ways with Eidolon and Talya searching for Raleigh, and Keizen hunting down Zhallo.

* * *

"Ready for the second one Inaj?" Tuo asked with enthusiasm.

"As ready as I will ever be." Inaj said. " I think its above us. I detect only 5, and there are 7. Lets see if you can go high and I will try for another scan up there. It should appear if it I am correct."

"I still feel like I am being watched... What is going on?" Tuo alerted.

"If you are, push the engine, and lets get the heck out of here." Inaj said.

"Best advice I have heard all day." Tuo happily replied.

Tuo put on the suit, ready to search for the second AI. When they got outside, it was raining, and it was thundering. Inaj was not harmed from this due to the shields he possesses. Inaj overridden his mind, and started flying.

"W-what? how the-" Tuo surprisingly yelled.

"Not the time. I am starting to pick up the signal. Hang on we are punching through the storm." Inaj explained.

The gone into a dangerous altitude which would usually mean that the air would be thin, and they would not be able to breathe very well. Inaj then shut down his mind, and overridden the full suit so that when they get into a safer environment, he wouldn't be near death. Over the clouds, it was still dark, and light shot up from above. The background was a bit ominous, yet a sparking ground, that you could fall through. Inaj sensed his target not far from where he currently was. He looked around on the camera and saw it, a floating island, suspended above the clouds. It was actually quite large for a floating landmass, the other ones usually are like 100 steps before you plummet to your doom.

They landed while tilting themselves, so they did not crash land. Then, Inaj let Tuo's body get back up on its feet and he took back control.

"What was that for!?" Tuo exclaimed.

"Nothing. If I did not do that, you would be unable to live." Inaj said. "No more questions. Lets move on."

They were looking at a floating island, with a bunch of rocky terrain, surrounded by a estimated nine hundred mile drop. This was perfect for testing flying vehicles, but its very bad for a fight involving a high amount of movement. Both Tuo and Inaj walked forwards towards the stony mountains, but they did not realize that you there was unstable rocks and ledges that dwell on those mountains. There was already bridges built, and some bones that were shattered on the ground.

They were walking across the bridge when they heard a low rumble, and then followed complete silence. They ignored it as Tuo assumed it was just settling, so they continued across the bridge. They began hearing it again, and this time feeling it as well. They then assumed that there was something bad about to happen, so they hurried across the bridge. They heard a high pitched sounds, with air starting to get thin as well. As they got to the final step, the wind got sharp, and behind them, something cut the bridge.

"What the!?" Tuo yelled.

"Incoming Solstice! we got a big one!" Inaj shouted.

The mountain that they once briefly stood on exploded. They ran for their life following the path on the mountain, having trouble keeping their feet on the trail with the danger near. Tuo saw another sight go from the rear. Inaj was viewing it. It then was seen. It was a orange colored dragon, that had something wrong with both wings, he did a U-turn, and then fired a fast fireball at them. It missed when they both saw it almost hit their shoulder.

"What is that thing!?" Tuo loudly asked.

"I just got a reading on it. Its- moving! He is holding it or something... Watch out, Another one coming straight for us!" Inaj explained.

An explosion filled their ears, as rocks plummeted and broke over them and on the surface. Life or death results, depending on how well they would be able to dodge and how they could take him down. Tuo pulled out the rifle with Inaj activating the assist due to the speed of the unknown reptilian. They tried to shoot at it's wings, but each shot that hit it, would only reflect back at them. Running in pure terror, they sped for each mountain as it charged at them ever so eagerly. For a moment, Tuo was considering using the shield to reflect the fireballs, but there still is no telling how much it can take out of it. They headed to a cave over rocks so they would not be seen.

"We need some way to make sure that he goes down, but lets not kill it." Inaj said.

"Agreed, how about one of its fireballs? That should do good." Tuo agreed.

They both activated reflector shield and yelled out to it. He then gathered the lighting, and it impacted his back. He opened his mouth with a red orb growing and charging. They activated the shield, and the dragon fired a focused beam to them. Tuo saw the shield's integrity go low and fast. He suddenly stopped, and Inaj alerted Tuo that the shield was at 3% integrity. They were unsure about if it actually hit it, because the beam was so bright, that it almost blinded both of them. The dragon flapped slower, and it started lowering. It let out a weak growl, and it disappeared from sight. They finally got a break from all the action, so Tuo took a breather, and Inaj spent time working on regaining integrity of the shields.

"So, shall we get a containment grenade on him?" Inaj asked.

"Yes." Tuo answered. "Maybe we can reason with him? maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

After regaining some integrity, they slid down the majorly breached mountain. When they looked down while sliding, they could see it was tired, and was open for attack. Tuo walked carefully, hoping that he would not maim him on sight. He then threw the grenade at him, that caused a force field. He then turned around grinning deviously. He then started to say things like; "Go ahead, Finish me", or; "You will never take me away ever again". He started chuckling, and he got back up, as if he already stopped being tired and faked the whole thing. Something was strange about him. Objects started to turn black, and only the sky was the only thing that was different from that. The darkness was almost jet-black, and both Tuo and Inaj had trouble trying to see him. Suddenly, they heard the force field break, and shatter. He then quickly gone behind them, and pinned him down with his claw. The darkness ceased to blind them, but the unknown dragon was putting much pressure on them. Tuo tried to squirm away, but every time he even moved a muscle, the dragon applied more pressure, and slowly moved it towards their necks.

He chuckled for a few seconds, and began to try and crush them instead of just restraining them.

"Any last words before I take you out of your misery!?" He said.

Then they heard a powerful blast, but saw nothing. He began falling onto them, and it was down for the count.

"Did you really think I would leave you alone after you helped us?" The general said.

"So glad you are here. We are in your debt." Inaj added.

"It was really nothing. Wait... a Sevawing!? What is the last one doing here!?" The general shouted.

"Do not know. Its not in my Archi- Nope, found it. Not anything for it." Inaj said. "Tuo. Get closer to him. I lost readings of the AI."

Tuo noticed something about his hand. It was closed, and that would mean that it could be in his hand/ Tuo then crouched down and opened his right claw, and there was a sharp stone with a strange glow in it. Tuo then picked it up and held it to the sky. The general looked at it, and was not sure about what he was doing. He started seeing doubles of everything, and lightning was drawn to the stone, causing it to shatter, and a piece of the warmind was found. It drawn close into the armor, and infiltrated through a crack of it, so it could reach the base of the suit.

"I cannot believe it. They have not killed them all. This is bad. There is a chance where he would be one of those few who manipulate others. Good thing we have something to prevent it." The general thought.

He then started breathing again, as he began to move its arm faintly.

"Its waking up! I am calling the air force. You just make sure that it does not become strong enough to move!"

The general ran up to the Sevawing and stunned it again with his plasma grasps. He then sent coordinates for the platoon to move in at the floating island. They arrived about 3 minutes later with a mothership, and 5 huge laser cannons ready to shoot at the Sevawing if it tries something. The mothership landed on the edge of the island, and it stabilized itself from tipping over. Inaj carried the Sevawing by the tail and dragged it into the mothership The general followed them inside, and the door closed behind them.

"You and me got to talk when we get back down to the surface. This is serious business." The General angrily said.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **The General's name is Deji. He was a Gentau leader, but then since the collapse of that kingdom, he found himself at Terrace.**

 **The orange dragon's name is Mideran. The only reason why he got knocked out easily because his own beam weakened his body, since he is basically the eighth AI. Usually he would almost never been taken down.**


	11. Legacy of the Sevawing

_**Chapter 11:**_  
 _ **Legacy of the Sevawing**_

I came back with the warmind and the general to home base, with the general being angry about something, something like a Sevawing or something? I do not know. All I know about it is that this so called Sevawing Almost killed us both.

"Tuo. Come here, Away from the Sevawing." The general said.

"Yes sir." He said while walking towards the general.

"First off, What were you doing going up into that floating mountain unauthorized? That just put is in a real situation here." He said.

"So we can collect 7 AI's. So far we already got 2." I answered. "I just got told by the AI that you are Deji."

"True, but what you are doing is recreating a living nightmare. I cannot tell you how many innocent lives, both sentient and non-sentient, was lost to the Sevawings. It was weak, so you were lucky, but if you were to come face to face with an fully rested Alpha, then you would've been dead in a matter of seconds. It seems like this one is an Alpha. We had a real situation where Sevawings killed sentients, even at their most powerful form. Nothing is compared to one of the most deadly dragons in the world. and with this industrial revolution and all, they are more adept at killing than ever. Do you ever know what they can do?" Deji said.

"No, I could see that they can shoot devastating lasers at us, and fireballs that are basically dynamite." I answered.

"Okay well, they can wield lightning and use it, and destroy anything that has any energy, or what they prefer is to absorb it. They are also immune to anything you throw at them. They only can be killed by photon axes and their own weapons. The axes have to be incredibly sharp as well." Deji explained. "Now the reason why we killed almost all of them because whats more deadlier than a bullet to the head and gun-slinging is the scarlet snakes, which are also adept at killing anything that is not a sentient. They dont even target the Sevawings, and the Sevawings do the same. So we get double trouble if one kills a sentient."

"Look at it. Isn't it just so misleading when it looks like a peaceful being, but then turns out it is a cold blooded killer?" Deji asked.

"Yes.. I guess it is." I answered. "How are they here anyway?"

"People say they are aliens, some of us think that they may be crawling from the surface. High counsel commanded us to go find them, and results show that they are not from this land. I know a friend who is one. Rhenka. He became someone I do not like anymore, since he destroyed each and every one of the actual aliens, and destroyed their planet. I thought that we could stop it by communication, but I guess that Rhenka had enough."

 _"Why did you take them away from me...? Why did you make them suffer..?"_ The Sevawing weakly said.

It was known that he just woke up, and we looked at it again, we saw one of the staff with him. We could only hear him faintly, as the Sevawing started to slowly struggle.

" _What are you going to do to me..? Kill me like the others..? Are humans really this stubborn as we thought?_ " The Sevawing said.

Deji crept closer as he tried to find out what the staff member was saying. He started hearing at the volume where he could understand what he was saying.

"We will have to see what the council says. Hopefully you can live. Focus on not killing anybody for now." The staff member said. "We will ensure your safety when we get back. Deji might disagree, but between you and me, you were only trying to protect yourself."

"What did he say?" Tuo asked.

"He is going to try and make sure he doesn't die, and he thinks he was only trying to protect himself." Deji suggested. "Such lies. Let me go and see what he is planning to do. Stay here, I will be back."

Deji then gone away into the corridors, and that gave me some time to think about it. It was a legitimate reason. I know I would if it was a thief. The AI we took from him might anger him so I am not that sure if I want to be close to him inside the warmind. Then I overheard Deji talking. I could not hear them clearly, but I could see if Inaj can translate. I reached for the warmind's base and commanded Inaj to translate speech to text. He began listening. The receiver started picking it up, and in the hologram, it was written: What are you doing, trying to save this being, that killed many of us? Then it erased from the hologram. it then received a new one. It read; Well sorry if your old friend killed the beings that had potential to kill more than all the Sevawings combined, He had someone to protect. Rhenka only did that because Equinox was sick! The aliens that came from the other world would've ended her, and the prophecy! I know him Deji, its not what you think!

I got so much information about what Deji was thinking about the poor Sevawing, but now his side of the story might have to come out sooner or later right? So I told Inaj to stop translating and I put him on my back. This was strange. If they exterminated them, and then the scarlet snakes increase in population size, then why couldn't they just deport them? The current situation with the 7 AI's was stressful, but this is getting out of hand. Deji then came back and then sat across from me.

"So what was he doing?" I asked.

"Trying to protect the Sevawing from any harm. I do not believe these savage creatures have this so called mercy." Deji said.

"So, can you tell me more about these Sevawings? I am really wanting to know more about these creatures." I said.

He looked at me with a face of disgust, but he sat back down onto the chair across me, and then started to tell the information. I did not know it would actually work to get down into his roots. He continued.

"First time we heard about these Sevawings when some of the local authorities caught people distributing them into the city. We did not know where they came from. Although were I came from and were that staff member came from was Gentau. We saw him being tortured, being torn apart after we saved Sasha from a cave where magma was rising. The artifact she bring apparently saved his life, and the warmind engineer died. The warmind you have now was originally made for Rhenka, but you seem to be operating it just fine. Anyways, he was never identified until he really shown his nature. What Sevawings can do is harness electricity, but Rhenka handled it so well, and so fast, that it was shocking. Destroying what could've been a way of peace, came from Rhenka, the Sevawing. What she was saying about me not understanding is when we were actually standing next to him, seeing the armada come for us. She saw something I do not believe I saw. His wife was very sick, she stated. She knows what happened, but he should've not did that. We probably just attracted a 1 vs 10 battle for doing that. After he did that we removed the warmind on his chest, and the high council forcefully banned him from the country. The day that Gentau fell, was about one month later when Rhenka did not have the warmind, but instead was safe from harm. Me and Sasha barely made it out alive, and from that day we swore not to let a Sevawing attract a huge armada to this world." Deji said. "We presented our case to the authorities, and they officially released a warrant for all Sevawings in the world, every one killed from one person gets riches far from a diamond. Our new unit hunted them down and successfully killed 2. None of them were Alphas, but almost 81 percent of our team was wiped out from them. I saw Rhenka one day with another Sevawing and Equinox. What I did not understand is why they killed the other sentients but not the sentient Equinox. Rhenka probably convinced them that Equinox was a Sevawing in disguise or, just a friend to him that did not trigger any aggression. I backed away before he could see me. I kept the warmind just in case the 10 empires come for us and I spread them out around the world, so that if any evil force seeks for a way to destroy us all, that would not be the case."

"I believe Sasha. You might of caused the mass killing of humans, but the sentients is unexplained. maybe we should protect them and see why they attack the sentients." I explained.

"Fine, have it your way, but watch your back, he could back-stab you again." Deji warned.

I was dismissed for now, and I spent the extra time on the mothership making sure that the Sevawing somewhat has a sense of comfort. I walked to the containment cell, and I saw him backing up from me. I tried to speak, but his gaze made my knees shake, and I was still afraid he was going to pin me down again.

" _What you want from me now! Cant you see this is a hard time!?_ " The Sevawing said.

"Do not worry I'm with her I know that you were hunted down and was killed, but I am not like them. Please, let us help. I am willing to commit treason to get you the chance to be alive. Just behave for now. Okay?" I said.

" _I can._ " The Sevawing said.

"Good now, you know who Sasha is?" I asked.

" _Yes, she is with you. She gone to the room on the right. Second door._ " The Sevawing informed.

"Alright thank you for understanding." I said to him.

So I gone where the Sevawing said she was. I could see him looking at me the second I was possible for him to see. I opened the door and saw her sitting on a chair, with her head on her hand.

"Hello? Sasha?"

"Tuo. How nice to see you again. It must of been terrifying when going face to face with him right?"

"Yes I know. You think you can give me some thing that I can know him by?"

"Well he told me that his name was Mideran, and he was an Alpha who survived the massacre. You willing to help me make sure he still has other days to live?"

"Until the end of the earth."

"Good, make sure he can handle being in front of us. If we can do that maybe they might loosen up a old warrant that will break." Sasha suggested.

I then exited the room. Mideran kept looking at me strange. I gone back to him and he gone back to sleep already. I sat down with him and kept myself silent. I thought to myself that maybe there is a chance, but for now, we have to find the other 5 AI's. There is no telling what they can do to an AI if it goes to the wrong hands.

" _I am sorry.. you just startled me at that time. I did not know about you until now, so whatever happens to me, please do let mistakes like this befall any others._ " Mideran said. " _I wish I could just let them live one more time, just to see them again.. This is so hard to let go._ "


	12. Torento Canyon

_**Chapter 12:**_  
 _ **Nuclear war in Torento Canyon**_

Something about the crystal above her head did not seem right. I could start sensing it building up, but at the same time, laying low. Does it suppress its foes, or does it only support her. I looked at it again, but it gone away. I then decided to just focus on the task at hand, and that was finding Raleigh and making sure he doesn't do anything that will harm anybody. I now feel like I am sick to my stomach, but still I am never gonna stop, he is just that dangerous.

When we walked together, I felt some comfort, despise the illness in me. I could start hearing rustling of a shadow, but still not fear it. Air became sharp and we stopped making sure that we were not being followed. It seems we were with each other, and in front of us, a cliff. I said to Talya to stay while I looked over the edge. She turned around ready to spot any danger on the way. I looked down and I could see a few miles down a sharp rock, but not just one rock, multiple ravines, mountains, desert-like environments, and for a long distance too. I really did not want to do this, but if it leads to Raleigh then I will take it.

"Incoming wall of fire! Hang on!" Talya yelled.

I heard it scorching everything in its path, and I turned around to look. It overpowered us, but we managed to not get burned by it when it impacted us. We were knocked off the edge, being caught off guard and now falling to our doom. I tried to boost Talya up so she doesn't have much impact when she lands, but I noticed something. He had her hands in a strange way. The gem reappeared, and started to pulsate energy. I noticed that we started to become able to stand up straight and wall a bit slower. I wondered how and now I knew the crystal was for her. We fell faster, but I began to realize what she was. She might've been a mage, but really I do not know how they learned magic because the scroll was burnt to ashes.

"Watch the ground. Someone is after us. Keep on moving, we got to escape the canyon." Talya suggested.

We ceased to fall and began slowly descending. Once I got to the ground, I could see multiple explosions exploding from here, as dust storms followed. There seemed to be a huge battlefield full of full scale weapons that will decimate anything that was living. When I looked out, I saw the giant fire demon Zhallo, who was pounding one of his fists make magma shoot out of the ground, and therefore the magma devoured one of the mountains and everything with it. He then was shot with a nuke that sped towards him, and it hit him right in his chest. It seemed to do nothing to him, unless you could count being almost fully operational. I could smell the gas and could feel the radiation. She also sensed it and them cast something that made us be immune to it so we can continue.

It was getting so sweltering, that even my arms burnt even with something on. This was probably the result of the excessively large amount of nukes exploding all over the place. Zhallo then released all the energy he absorbed, and made it into a massive blast that destroyed most of the mountains there. The opposing force were all wiped out. We hoped to not be seen by Zhallo so we took the other route. My heart was pounding like a drum, but more like lightning.

Talya who was next to me began running faster, but was keeping low profile at the same time. We were headed the direction around the explosion. Sometimes I would catch myself almost tripping myself, and each step I take would be lucky. The Fire demon's fiery soul keeps on infiltrating me, knowing me like a mind reader. She just began to start limping and kept on going. I caught up to her to ask her whats wrong, but she denies everything and continues. I know she hit something on her shin, but I took her word and kept on moving forward like her. She still was faster than me, to the point wherever she turns a corner, I cannot see her.

We reached a column where Zhallo was watching like an eagle. I can probably assume that he knows that we are here.

"We need something. Here, let me try and make ourselves invisible. If this works, please watch your step, that pass is really unstable by the looks of it and its narrow." Talya whispered in my ear. "To be honest, I still wonder why it has not fallen down yet. Okay, enough talk. I am going to try my best, I will tell you when you are invisible. When I try it on myself, give a thumbs up when you cannot see me."

"Will do." I answered.

She did that strange motion again with her hands, stretching them and spreading them out horizontally. Then light began shimmering out of her hands. Suddenly, energy pulsed all around her. She then focused all that energy into me, and I felt a bit strange. She then gave me a thumbs up, meaning that It worked. I saw myself, but she couldn't see me. I hurried and walked fast on the thin chasm that Zhallo was looking at. He seemed to not notice me, but I noticed him. I gone and took cover behind a spire. She then did it again, and this time I couldn't see her, but she saw me because it wore off. I also gave a thumbs up. Talya then proceeded from what I could predict and tried to walk on it, but when she reached the midpoint, Talya then slipped, and tried again to regain her balance. Zhallo then grunted and looked closely. I crunched my teeth and waved my hand to come back here. She then did regain balance I think, but I heard Zhallo walk over.

"Look what we have here... Another Human. Tell me, tell me your purpose of coming here?" Zhallo asked.

"Ummmmm uhhhhh... I do not know!" Talya answered.

"Very well. Prepare to die in my hands." Zhallo said.

Zhallo raised up his sword and began to start killing her as quick as possible. I saw her cower in fear. I ran over to help her, knowing that I might get destroyed. He then swung it down on her, but I gone under before it reached her head. Zhallo then tried to make his sword sink deeper into my shield, but it did not work. He then decided to fling us both away.

"Eidolon... Here. Ill go over there and try and help you. Please. Do not fail." Talya said.

"Two of them... This will be more fun than I thought." Zhallo thought.

"I am not letting you lay one finger on her. Get out of the way before someone gets hurt." I said.

"I think I will go for the before someone gets hurt part thank you very much." Zhallo answered. "I am still not letting you live."

Zhallo then prepared another massive explosion. I took my shield and hoped I could block it, and I dug my feet into the rock just in case force sweeps me away. I looked back and Talya cast shields for both of us. Zhallo then exerted the energy, and everything turned white, while everything on the ground was flying, or now breaking down to pure ashes. The shield protected us, and even did not let the blast knock us away. once he finished, my shield broke and I wanted to take a chance. He seemed exhausted, so I charged at him with my Sabre, but little did I know he was prepared for me to do that. He quickly swung his sword against mine, and I was sent back like a rag doll. I could start feeling some strength coming back to me, and some strengthening me further than before. Then I looked at Talya who has her shield still fully operational. She was helping me finish this battle. I progressively became faster, and more resistant to his blade and his aura, second by second I could slowly feel the burning seep away. I jumped at him again, but this time he did not use a sword to counter, but I used the same, and the ground shook terribly, as the ground cracked weakly.

Zhallo started to become grounded by rocks and rain then filled the skies. I see Talya doing all of this. I gone and kept on Striking Zhallo as he couldn't keep up from my strikes. He began staggering with each hit from my blade. I finally stabbed him in the chest, and he went down hard. He then got back up and tried for a concentrated laser. I then befell the might of his ability, and went down myself.

"Not... Bad..." Zhallo remarked. "I will let you go this time, but next time I will do my all. Consider yourself lucky."

He disappeared into a concentrated sphere of nuclear energy and he left us alone for now. I gone back to Talya, all bent up and weak, She looked at me, confused.

"Why did you do that? I thought you did not care if I fail." Talya said being confused.

"I follow our code. I will never leave a man, or in this case a woman behind." I stated.

"Well, since you said that, I would like to thank you. This was a hard task. Now, maybe I should try again to heal you?" Talya asked.

"I am fine really. I just got wind knocked out of me that's all." I answered.

We walked together for a long distance across this barren land, and never in my life have I ever crossed such a difficult terrain. The mountains now seemed peaceful in such a way that it would not look ugly when we see its marks from the nukes and explosives. Each and every time I gaze upon her face, I could see a little angel in her although she has potential to be a major threat to everyone, but I want to believe she is good. She then pulled out her blue crystal, and it glowed in succession as if it could read her mind.

"Eidolon. We do not need to walk this far. I just learned how to teleport. I will give it a try. Hopefully It will get us closer to where you desire the most." She explained.

I agreed and her hands moved differently, and the crystal separated into eight pieces, each guiding by direction. I went inside the crystal halo, and she made the crystal in front of us teleport us to a place. When we finished, we saw a bunch of ice, combined with grass. Some of it was cold, and some of it was just like last time. I really wanted to stay there and camp out for the night but Talya encouraged me to not lose focus off of my original objective. We started to walk forward, but then multiple dark blights appeared and shadows came out of them. We found ourselves surrounded by them, and each one aimed to each of our vital organs.

I then released a blast from my right arm that made all of their weapons explode, then Talya burnt them to a crisp, summoning a fireball with her red crystal. We were thinking that we must be getting close since the shadows are getting a bit more frequent, but anything we do, must cripple the plans of Raleigh.

 _ **Thanks for reading to chapter 12. You might see chapters that are extremely long like 10, since I am going for a 100k word count and in 50 chapters. Put in the comments section to bet if I can do this challenge.**_


	13. Third test the sentients

_**Chapter 13**_

 _The third test of the Sentients_

"That was close! Topps you got to cause a chain reaction before you weaken the core! That move you just did almost made us all dead!" I complained..

"Well Sorry! Can't you see that this is very frustrating to do this, and try and save your daughter!?" Topps said.

"Enough! If we are going to be seeing daylight or your daughter again, We got to start working harder!" Altayous shouted. "What I can predict is the 4th challenge."

"And what is it Altayous?" Littlefoot asked.

"Overloading." Altayous answered. "Akaz, I can recall you having the ability to nullify the overcharge effects. If you do, please do not hesitate, the feeling starts rupturing you from the inside."

"Done and done." I answered back.

"This is how you do it. We all kill a couple of souls that recently came to the tower but, dont worry, they are mere duplicates of the actual being. Akaz yours might be your worst nightmare, just hopefully no prime minister comes in and starts razing us with his bullets. Anyways, once we defeat them, you pick up the orb that might be exerting a high example of electricity, and one slot appears green. We all do it at the same time, or at least keep it coming for a while. If we do this correctly, the lightning will begin charging up. We start heading to the middle where its safe and within 10 seconds, the electricity will start gathering to the ceiling, and we should be fine. That is not it though. We got to face them again, and run down to the 4 other slots. This time we can use just our orbs to insert into the slots. One at a time and not on the same one. The middle platform should rise when we step on it, because the systems will shut down once we insert the energy into the four slots." Altayous explained.

"We are all ready. Lets do this!" Littlefoot said.

We risen up into the arena, and it was a bit round for its size. I could see possible locations, and so I went to my side. I cast protection on all of them so that we will not be struggling to carry the key item. I looked back, and saw them enter the rooms where they would face their opponent. I went in mine, and I saw only white and grey. I guess this was the duplicate of Numen. He then appeared and began flinging orbs of darkness at me, but I dodged each one of them. I rammed into him, which he became stuck to my head, and once I rammed him into the wall he put his hands on the sides of my head, and blasted axion darts at me. I became delirious, but I tried to get back on balance. I swept his legs, and tripped him. I stepped onto his head, and he lost his head once I lifted my foot off of him. He laid limp for some time, and the grey scale sight disappeared. He exploded into thin air, causing an orb to appear. I picked it up with my arm, and ran back out to the center and looked for the slot.

* * *

 _Altayous_

I went in and witnessed a sight I did not want to ever see again. My opponent became towering over me, with 6 legs, and had his gun pointing to my head. I dreaded the thought of Aksis being in the tower, and SIVA wreaking havoc teaming with the fallen. I got my chaos dogma out, and started shooting at his head, but it seemed to have no effect. I shot at his legs with my devil's dawn, but nothing really happened. I could only see the bullet merely dent it's armor. I got out my Gjallarhorn, and shot it under him. The explosion then sent him in the air, and I grabbed my flaming hammers, and started slamming them into his chest while he was staggering from each blow I inflict. He then stopped staggering from my blows, and I backed up before he could force me back with energy. Aksis started shooting SIVA swarms at me, as each bullet began taking up the battlefield, and immediately transitioned the the extermination sequence. I unloaded several rockets from my Gjallarhorn and he did not come down yet. I desperately pulled out my sniper rifle and quickly pulled the trigger quick and fast, each piercing his head, Until he almost sent the density to kill me. He then became permanently stunned, and he disappeared into the air. I found a light orb, and I grabbed it, feeling energy pulse to me. I felt that Akaz did not send protection though. I ran out of the battlefield and into the center where I saw Akaz already searching for the slot.

"Great job Altayous, We might be running out of time though. I think with this orb the protection is weakening, and I cannot cast it again. They got to hurry up!" Akaz stated. "I fought Numen, or in your words, the Warpriest. Who did you face?"

"Aksis. Hopefully my next opponent will not be Vosik. I do not want to be between a couple thousand of fallen that throws lightweight grenades and a enemy that has a modified scorch cannon." I answered.

* * *

 _Topsy_

With pride, I entered the room with a couple piles of ashes and plenty of explosives. It was almost like the desert, except that it still had some life in it. What appeared though sent shivers down my spine. This time he did not have any attachments that made him impervious, just him. He began with a missile coming straight towards me, I ran around him and charged into him from his rear. I found out that my opponent was Sargus Ruk, and last time he had me in chains, I almost did not get out with my life. I swept under his leg, and tripped him with my Tail, and I began crushing him with my foot. He then retaliated knocking me back to the wall. He planted his cannon into the ground and fire began sprouting up from the ground. I saw the ground start getting cracked, and I got back up, running straight into him. He was impaled by my horn. He then disappeared before I could ram him into the wall to ensure that he is finished. I accidentally rammed the wall as a result. The orb appeared, but I could not grab it with my feet, so I held it between my head and my nose-horn which is what I usually do if I am carrying something for Tria or Tricia or Cera. I ran back to the center like Altayous said, when I saw Akaz and Altayous standing there.

"How did you do Threehorn? Who was your enemy?" Akaz asked. "Mine was the Warpriest."

"Sargas Ruk." I answered.

I saw Akaz start having a worried expression, as if like Sargus Ruk scared him or something.

"Mine was Aksis. I am not wanting to face him again, but if SIVA rises one more time, I will take them all down, even if I have to split each and every nanite in half." Altayous stated. "Now what about Littlefoot? He is taking a long time."

I see the gears under the ground beneath us start moving. I could hear the gears start grinding and making horrible noise.

"Cmon Littlefoot, Hurry... We do not have much time!" I thought to myself.

"Topps. Remember you got to insert the orb. If you have to use your mouth, do it but whatever you do, do not miss it." Akaz suggested.

I took his advice and put down the orb, and with my mouth, I carried it. I prayed to god that Littlefoot was okay.

* * *

 _Littlefoot_

I saw that when I went into the room, that there was multiple skulls of other longnecks. This really did frighten me, but I continued on. I saw a cave in front of me, and what came out was a old enemy. The sharptooth. Not Red claw nor fastbiter, but just that sharptooth. He lunged at me in the air with his giant mouth and teeth that were impatient and so eager to start tearing my flesh limb from limb. It then tried to knock me over, but I hung my neck low and rammed his stomach to knock him over. I tried to look for something to defeat him with, but everything was gone, except for a sharp horn from one of the three horns. I grabbed it with my top left foot, and stabbed it into his chest, causing him to struggle to get up. He slowly stopped moving each and every second, until He completely did not move. He vanished into the air, and a light orb similar to the bright circle appeared. I grabbed it with my top right foot and hurried out. I saw almost everything moving, and a light started to flash. I was told to hurry to the center, and I did. I looked for a slot to put the orb in, and I spotted it. I called it out and I ran towards it with my friends, and slammed the orb into it. They all did it in succession and We all made it back. Akaz then tripped on the way back, and he was forced to crawl, so he did and did it well. He then slid into the center the second the lightning started to connect to the ceiling. I sighed in relief.

* * *

 _At center_

"Littlefoot. This was a close call. We cannot afford to waste any more time on this. Hopefully you had a hard opponent?" Akaz said while catching his breath.

"Yes, A sharptooth." Littlefoot answered.

"Enough. We can talk about this later, but in a minute or so, this electricity is going to stop, and we got to get in there and defeat the next opponent, and we got to do it fast, or we may not live to see another sun." Altayous yelled. "One more thing guys, You can see if someone inserted a orb into the slots on the ground if it lights up as a laser. Topps, you can use your horn again."

Topsy then silently rejoiced. The others however did not hesitate to get ready to slice someone's throat. Topps could see Altayous reloading all his guns, and refilling his rocket launcher with a synthesis. Akaz was seeing if breathing fire could actually work for him. Littlefoot and Topps did nothing because they had to beat their opponents with all they got. Themselves. The lightning slowly shut down, as it lowered its level, until it was nonexistent. All four of them ran into the rooms with no lagging behind.

* * *

 _Akaz_

I went into there with knowing that If I could do anything to help, was to hurry up, do the best I can and insert it. I saw a familiar room that did not scare me that much, but then the walls turned into flames, and the ceiling became sharp. The atmosphere was strangely cold, and I know this was not the end. Who I faced this time, might be the prime minister or Vreaze. The opponent came in with his hammer and his ugly head, looking like a squid on steroids. He slammed it onto the ground and then I realized, It was Lieutenant Lech Kril.

I remembered how I did it, but I was not human now. I was a dragon facing a lieutenant who has a very sharp hammer and he was good at using it. He began slamming the ground to start trying to get me off my feet. He then pulled out his gorgon and started shooting. Each bullet however did not penetrate at all, thanks to my scales. I walked up to him and grabbed him but he released a explosion that froze my hand. I spewed fire and thawed it out quick before he almost knocked me over with his hammer. He thought he could catch me, but I jumped out of the way. I then spewed my fire all over him, and he began igniting, slowly his weapon faded, and dark energy started going to the air. His body faded away as well, and I thought it would be a lot harder for a moment. An orb did not appear. I was wondering where it was, and I looked around the field, until I saw it behind a grineer crate. I broke the crate, and light exploded out of the broken crate, as I turned my eyes away. I then looked at the orb and gnashed it with my mouth, as I ran back to deliver the payload. I dropped it into one of the slots, as it shot a red pillar, and I ran to center.

* * *

 _Altayous_

I cautiously approached the door as I punched a dangling body from a ceiling. This created a sunspot, which then gave me extra protection. It was so dark, but then I pulled out my ghost to send a light to the room. The only senses here that was useful was my hearing, and smell. Everything else I have to set up for it to work. I heard rumbling footsteps, and the floor rumbled too, but at a 1 second interval. I could hear chitin scraping across the floor and his breathing was ominous. I knew it in a few seconds, that it was Hive, but I couldn't see him. I know that he could be a Darkblade. The ghost finally set up the light, and when I saw him, I instantly knew that I was going to face Alak Hul, the Darkblade.

I heard his footsteps making me tremble, I pulled out my sniper, and with the ghost's light I found his head, and I started shooting it. He somehow gets staggered so easily so I knew that they have not changed the 'opponent is way weaker than the actual being' part. He disappeared as I saw parts of him fly off like usual. He then appeared right behind me, and I heard late. He almost did cut off my arm, but his axe missed by probably a centimeter. I was flung back by the impact of his axe, and I tried to grasp the ground, but I was going to fast. I flipped back and regained my balance, and sniped him multiple times. My super was ready, so knowing that this may be it, I pulled out my hammers and threw it at him while he was getting flabbergasted by my hammers and fire. I could see the results as he fell the opposite way my hammers were going. He also disappeared with no orb. I then remembered it was a puzzle. It was placed somewhere you wouldn't expect it. I heard a chain rattle above me, and light returned to the room. I looked at it, and grabbed the lantern. I examined it and opened the lantern, and grabbed the orb. I held it one hand, and I ran to the center where Akaz was surprisingly first again. I looked for the slot on the ground and found it near four gears. I then placed it into the slot and it emitted the light that I explained about. I looked around and saw the other pillar. I went to center immediately.

* * *

 _Littlefoot_

I peeked my head into the room, when I see life living all around. I was in front of a cave, where I was being lead into. When I entered the cave, the space inside, seemed unreal. Everything was black and light was only available from the strange object in the sky, and it was green as well with some kind of eye. I began wondering what that was. Four pillars were there, and I stood on them, crossing the gap. I saw a dark crystal, sputtering green energy as well. I heard a rumble at the front, realizing he is coming. A face appeared, but he looked like one of those ghosts from my sleep stories. It then disappeared, but then it reappeared in physical form. He then was granted a sword of his size, and held it to his torso. He was about my size, but just 2 legged and looked skeletal. I could not catch a grasp on who I am encountering, but the other day, I saw Altayous grumbling about something. He then told me the reason why Oryx came to corrupt the great valley. His son Crota. It may of been Crota who I am facing right now.

I do not know how to now do this, but I guess I could try my best now. Crota then began firing blue blasts of energy at me, and I dodged as each of them got faster. I wanted to at least get into range, so I tried and dodged more towards him, and soon I got to him. I rammed him with my head, and he was sent back unto the pillars where I once stood. He got back up fast, and shot the energy at me with precision. He got me some times, letting me feel his power, but it harms me a lot. I was hit in the is face with the projectile, and I could not move for some time. Crota then charged at me while I was on the front, and I slowly gained back some feeling. He gone his fastest and stabbed me in the middle of my chest. His sword gone through me as I started to lose grip on my life. At the same time, I threw him over the edge, hoping that will make the orb appear. It did, and It shown on a rock. I exited the cave, and hurried to get out, but by each second one of my limbs just give up. I got into the circle but not to center. I tried to drop in the orb into the slot but I blacked out before I could ensure that it actually got in. Before I did though, I saw Altayous and Akaz running out to help me.

* * *

 _Topsy_

I hurried in to try and face my opponent, but then I saw the great meeting circle, which was odd. For a minute I thought I was going to face a ferocious sharptooth. I began seeing pillars of fire , and I lost my sense of comfort. I hopped back to dodge the fire raining from the sky. When it finally intersected into one point, I began to see something really familiar, and everything turned to a cold land, snow everywhere, A blizzard started. He then appeared like Altayous, but now he looked like someone murdered him and now he looked like an undead guardian.

"A-altayous? Is that you" I stuttered.

He had unusual breathing for a second, and then he stopped, and pulled out his sword. The raze lighter he had still had edges, being covered in intense heat and fire. I did not charge due to the last time I did that almost ended me. He ran at me with his sword, trying to slice me in half. He then shot me with his guns, and it hurt, but not enough to take me down or stagger me. I caught him off guard by charging him while he was shooting. I knew to do this because he usually takes much time to switch his weapons. I pinned him down while he almost grabbed his sword, and also pinned his arms down so he could not get his weapon. I started shivering and seeing his face, I looked away, and hoped it was not him. I stabbed his chest with my horn, and he disappeared. This began making me start hoping that Altayous is in the challenge, or at least at center. I did not see the orb for a second, but then I saw the orb go brighter than the great circle ever was. I held it with my head and horn, and ran out seeing Littlefoot writhing in pain while gears were turning and everything was beginning to go dark. Altayous and Akaz were trying to lift him and pull Littlefoot into the center, but they were struggling to even budge him I decided to help. I started pushing him by his stomach, and he began turning, I looked down as the gears spun faster, and lightning started covering the surface. I then gave one final push and he was sent to the center, and us three jumped to the middle as we were rising on the platform. We managed to get all of our bodies onto the center platform, but the top shaft was not opening. I looked for the 4 pillars of light, but there were only 3. Then Akaz saw the thing, and breathed fire so fast that it reached over there, and it pushed the orb over enough for it to drop into the slot. The door opened above us, and the platform cleared the hole.

* * *

"What the heck happened to Littlefoot!? None of us had trouble with our targets!" Akaz said.

"Wait one second. He should get back into perfect shape in a few minutes before our next task." Altayous suggested.

"How could this happen?" Topsy asked.

"I do not know, but At least this is the last combat section until the final floor." Altayous explained.

"Well at least that is a good thing." Topsy remarked.


	14. Rage and Raze

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Rage and Raze**_

"Tlat. Can you please get a stone bowl full of fire stones so I can warm up my hands?" Gught asked.

"Fire? This cycle is-" Tlat was interrupted

"I do not care if it is a desert outside or inside, just get me it." Gught cut Tlat off.

Tlat nodded and was dismissed from his office. The empty prison only let him rest, while when there is one, he goes crazy. The reason why Gught wanted the fire, was to only remind him of the Sevaeric, and to assist him to become his own self again. After a while, some thoughts came into his head, and when He did think about them, it made him slowly seep into deep anger, giving him a chance to have an excuse to leave and hunt down every last Sevaeric there was. He slapped his hand to his forehead, and began thinking about ways that he could've done to right the wrong. He already realized that this is now, not the past. Still, the question bouncing around his mind is that who will he become, a burning being with a passion or a being capable of taking many's lives? After what was done long ago was almost unforgivable to say at the least.

Tlat came in with the bowl of fire stones, and fire was brimming with such energy, but it was almost free, just like Gught himself.

"Can you let me finish?" Tlat asked. "What I said was it is the heat cycle. Fire would be unnecessary."

Gught did not answer, and Tlat looked at him with concern. His days for him to be usually standing tall and upholding honor was suddenly becoming a dream. The war that followed after his rescue, and when he tries to go back home, they are all there to get right in his way to start the portal between the realm of Ceres and Equinox. The fire began flashing back what he was, or at least someone who lost everything within the prime minister's grasp. Gught then snapped out of it and looked back at Tlat, who was still asking why he needed the fire. It only became sharp pains after, as he felt phantom pains from the memories of the past. He could not stand it anymore, until he finally snapped, and went out of his office. He felt the warmth again, and furiously march over to one of the cells. Tlat looked at him again, and realized what he might do. He thought that he was about to destroy this prison in about 30 seconds, but instead Gught broke a cell door in frustration. After all the bars were broken in that cell, his hand began emitting sparks, like he was a cyborg or something. Realizing that he was almost there, he then made part of the floor above him collapse with a single punch, and his hand lit on fire.

"Gught calm down!" Tlat warned.

Gught looked back, looking like he just calmed down that quick. Tlat thought after that he was about to explain something. Tlat also had a few questions of choice like what was he? His anger seems to make himself ignite, and further increase his numbness. Tlat thought that when he hit those bars, he did not even feel pain from the recoil. He took a couple deep breaths, and slowly made the fire go away. The thought made Tlat go confused, as if the one warden he knew was just some other elemental.

"Tlat, it is time I told you this." Gught said while returning to Tlat.

"Tell me what? Did you lie to me saying that you have told me everything about you?" Tlat said while crossing his arms.

"No, remember when I said I had one dark secret that I would rather not share?" Gught said.

"Uh-huh." Tlat slowly nodded.

"Well, I am a phoenix." Gught confessed.

"Seriously? So that is why you do not care if someone is your father?" Tlat exclaimed. "I cannot believe it. The warden I knew was a phoenix. Anything else you want to get off your chest!?"

"Look, I know that this might be overwhelming for you, but you got to understand. If things never happened over at Ceres, nothing would've been hidden away from your eyes." Gught explained while trying to hide his guilt.

"Let me guess. Someone made you this, turned you into a deranged maniac. Right?"

"No. Maybe we should sit at the fire for a moment."

"Oh my goodness, for Pete's sake! It is the Heat Cycle!"

"I have reasons why I have that fire anyway."

They went back into the office, within it, a bowl of fire stones, lit with fire. Gught sat down in a chair and carefully rested his left arm in the fire. He sighed in relief as Tlat wondered why he was feeling better for some reason. Tlat ignored the thought, and focused on what Gught was going to say. He knew that mystical animals were outlawed, and the punishment for being and/or having one in possession was death. Gught however probably evaded the one thing that made it obvious. Trial by fire.

Tlat watched as his hand began burning energetically. Each time the fire reached the ceiling, a feather, burning hot and shining brightly slowly floated to the floor. He caught the feather in midair, at it stood still in his hand. Tlat then finally saw he was telling the truth. Gught might've been a killer, but he always is honest, and will be for the rest of his life.

"The reason why I told you to get the fire stones is to warm up this left hand. This arm has been eternally cold for generations since I became one of you. Your fire burns bright my friend. " Gught said while making the fire on his hand intensify. "I feel your pain, and sorrow. I too has been through those times. One second you are perched in a peaceful valley, the next minute it was razed to ashes, and everything you knew was taken away."

"How did you know about how I felt?" Tlat seemed stunned.

"The fire that sparks up within me, will tell me what anybody is feeling within a short distance. Each whip against my bones means something. Now. Would you like to know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Gught asked.

"Yes. Maybe I should be able to tell mine as well." Tlat answered.

"That is what we all want." Gught talked in a deep voice. "The heart of fire what what I had once wielded, kept it safe from all intruders. I was never considered a out of the ordinary Phoenix, said by my parents, but I was definitely ready to protect what I had. What is part of my daily life, was to maim and protect. I will make sure whoever messes with one of my friends will never see another sun ever again. One time someone did not heed my warning, and was assassinated on sight. He could've avoided it. I felt some sense of lingering cold inside my left wing, When I killed my first human. My dad congratulated me, but I felt like I was a monster. One day, we were supposed to move, on the count on what Mom said, and we did. We found a secluded forest, a area of plenty. We were very satisfied, but then we heard a yell five days later, and they burnt it to the ground, and rounded all of us. They then weakened us with a cold cell and put us to sleep. We got to the camp, but when I saw Dad almost faint, I had terror in my eyes. He only help me, and he slowly melted the cage with the most scorching fire I have ever seen. It then burnt the metal, and melted it for me to escape. I looked back seeing if Dad would come, but he looked like he was too weak to even move a claw."

"That is very sad. I feel sorry for you." Tlat commented.

"Anyways, I then left without him, making sure that I could get away from them before I too, was killed. I flew with only one memory of them in my mind. I wanted to go back and rescue them, but I had to move on. Going back would only mean certain death. I found the Sevaeric empire, standing very high, and the bad news was that it had high security measures. I went and sat on a roof of a building with a good resting place. I looked over the balcony at the rising sun as the horizon slowly began to fill me with complete warmth. As if the sun was right in front of me. The thought of them being safe disappeared. What I knew became only reasons why I should continue in my father's path. At that second I overheard some plans going a bit.. well lets just say it sounded like it would go large in a few days. They began the conversation, thinking that they were still in the shadows. In my mind, eavesdropping to find out what they were going to do was a brilliant plan." Gught continued on.

"They were talking about plans to try and suppress the other empire that is now disbanded. They used the methods of taking their supply and removing what they need to live. I could not believe what I was hearing. Was it just them, or was every person has malice and hate inside them, willing to take other's life for their own amusement? This raised many questions, and I stopped stalking them over the balcony. I sighed silently and gone to another building where I thought I would be completely safe. I looked to the tower, one that seemed like it went all the way to the darkness above. I always wonder why there was a night sky when I was little, but I found out later. Loud noises began coming from each direction, as if they were going to try and apprehend me. The helicopters shone bright lights at my face, but I was not blinded when I stared into them. They told me to get off the roof or die. It seemed like I had a chance to move it or lose it, so I moved to the surface where I became so vulnerable. Out in the streets, heavy machinery everywhere and the gang who was trying to carry out their plan was all there, in that one location." Gught said.

"Interesting. Let me hear more." Tlat happily commented.

"I was still looking at the base, and a stranger blindfolded me where I couldn't reach the band. I could smell some strong scents on the way, but what I felt was worse. I kept on hitting metal objects while I was dragged into their lair. My head became lightheaded all the sudden, and only the feeling of bones configuring in to the wrong places, filled me up with a sense of thrill, but danger. The blood rush stopped, and I could breathe again. I was brought to the prime minister, but he had different matters using me, their new slave. He then stole the heart of fire, and sucked the energy right out of the artifact. The fire quickly dissipated and the fire that once shone bright on my wings, came to an end. I lost all feelings of emotions of anything right now, and I was never prompted to know anything about this arrest. He then shown me his gun, and got 2 cyborgs that kept on struggling to get out of the grasp of the prime minister's guards. A few days later, I was so tired, and weak, that I thought I was going to fall apart. Once I felt aura coming, I knew that it was going to be dark. For someone to rescue me from being trapped in here with a powerful man is a good thing to do. I looked when it entered the door. It was a Dragon that was black, ready to take down anything. I saw the prime minister shoot and hit him a couple times, but I think the orb was the only reason why he did not die already. I am very grateful to that dragon for saving my life. I decided to move back to where I was originally from." Gught finished.

Gught finally moved his hand away from the fire, as the arm turned cold again, but this time, it wasn't as unforgiving as before. Gught saw Tlat's eyes, and they began watering, which Gught thinks was the fire that was set down with the ashes. Gught absorbed the fire to his left arm before standing up and walking out the door. Tlat complimented him before he touched the door, and Gught replied in a unusual tone. He seemed grateful, although that is very rare for Gught to be in that state.

Tlat carefully rested his eyes, causing him to sleep for probably an half hour. In that time, his dreams haunted him still, from the time he was born, to the present times.

 **Thank you for reading up to chapter 14 guys, and Shout out to _Jenkins-224_ _who_ Favorited and followed to this story. Give this author a visit and read his stories. I really do appreciate everyone for all you do, known or unknown. Anyway, that story Gught told Tlat about was during events in a new horizon. A deleted fanfic where Sevaeric took the water away from the other empire, causing a widespread drought. Volxhos was the one who freed another fellow tenno who was captured by the prime minister himself. Akaz was the one who defeated the prime minister, but it was a close battle. The story was in his perspective, not Akaz's.**

 **Now, lets get right into the next chapter, where it came from your favorite fanfic that I wrote, the Rebellion generals. Please, If you want to read the next chapter, continue on, and if you would like to take a break, do so. I completely understand. Enjoy!**


	15. The Kell Returns

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **The Kell returns...**_

"We join with SIVA, and we should be able to take down the Sevaeric once and for all. You think we can do this?" Caughantis stated.

"Maybe so. I think we have a chance to. The spider tank is actually in perfect condition for war itself." "It would be nice if Akaz was here with us, we would be at this point unstoppable. I hope he still has his oculus protecting him." Davoskis answered.

"The prime minister has been assassinated. We got reports of all the territories merging to take them down. Our target however is the squad currently searching for the Equinox tower." "Hang on, someone is following us, I just sensed it."

"Alright. Let me say hello to them." Davoskis said.

"Davoskis, you are out of your mind if they really want to just say hi." Roa'urn sarcastically said.

"I am just joking. Let me blow that aircraft out of the sky." Davoskis said while stuttering in shock. "Make sure you turn the Ketch around to let the cannon go into its cannon area of it. Lets see if they would like to mess with us then."

The Ketch turned around as Davoskis climbed up onto the top of the flying ship while wind was blasting from behind. He almost began tumbling, but he had ground. All he could see is a small Corvette speeding to try and catch up to them. Davoskis pulled out the scorch cannon from one of the storage cabinets on the top of the ship, and aimed for the corvette.

The Cabal centurion Roa'urn, sent a transmission from the communication device. Within the corvettes receiver, it would only go in as a scrambled language, foreign. Although the message was clear enough to give a message to the stranger, that in a few seconds, he would be annihilated. The corvette turned around, hoping that the pilot inside was thinking that he was about to pass the limit of mercy.

Davoskis sighed while the Ketch slowed down at its current velocity, and the Kell came back into the fallen ketch. He never would've gotten the hang of semi-aerial combat without Roa'urn letting him know how to aim, with the cabal centurion himself, as the target. When he got back from the windy atmosphere, Davoskis saw another surprise. His old rifle, resting on a pile of crates seeming. He felt a sense of nostalgia of the good old days, but then snapped out of it. If only things were still the same as before. Neither Zalok nor Akaz was there to say that it used to be something special.

"Everything okay Davoskis?" Tricia said while sneaking up on Davoskis.

Davoskis quickly dashed forward and inverted his direction in about a half second, with his weapon up ready to destroy whoever dared to attack him. The person behind him was a pink triceratops, but Davoskis preferred to call them Threehorns, as the great valley residents call them. It was Tricia, a daughter of Tria and Topsy, a bit grown up. Davoskis then realized that he did not notice how she got in here when they departed. The newfound Kell sighed in relief as he lowered his weapons and replied; "Oh. Its you". Tricia then got closer to him asking about what he was doing. To Tricia, who never been in that part of the ship before was a bit suspicious. Davoskis then told her that it was some old memories. He tried to explain, but then was cut off by Roa'urn, who stormed in wondering what was up.

"Wait... Tricia? How did she get here!?" Roa'urn exclaimed.

"I do not know. To be honest, of course we could not see her coming in. She is very adept at sneaking up on people, which is a perfect addition to our group, but she is still a kid. We cannot just take her into a random battlefield and expect her not to be captured or actually win." Davoskis answered.

"So how did-" Roa'urn was cut off by a buzzer. "Seriously, why do things just keep on following us? Whatever. Davoskis, I will take the sights. Hopefully its a friendly. Try and navigate the skiff."

"Acknowledged." Davoskis stated.

Roa'urn then got to the hatch and the ketch became suddenly still. He rolled off, but he had a jump pack on his back, that let him get a life guard against falling off. He looked off to the distance, but Caughantis was telling him to look behind him. Roa turned around, gazing at a dragon about 3 times his size, that was also looking at him funny. He pulled out the slug rifle just in case, but the dragon did not do much.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ivect asked.

"Sure. Mind if you quickly say it?" "We got to find a way to use SIVA on this ketch." Roa answered.

"Fine. We are searching for one of our own, Mideran. He looks like me, but is exceptionally larger and orange. I sensed his presence going to the Terrace capitol." Ivect said.

"If you know you found him, Why didn't you just follow his presence?" Roa asked.

"Because they will slaughter me, and I do not want to be the one to explain that I was just not fit for a execution on sight. They hunt for us you know." Ivect said.

"Okay then, Lead the way. Just tell me where I need to strike." Roa demanded.

"Okay, just turn this ship around to the right. You are surprisingly close to it too." Ivect stated in a female voice.

"That is why some ships were following us?" Caughantis spoke through Roa's comms.

"Apparently." Ivect answered. "Name is Ivect. If you succeed in rescuing one of our high authorities, then we will reward you greatly. Maybe we can help you find this so called SIVA you speak of?"

Roa'urn then gone through the hatch he came out of, and Ivect followed. To Ivect, this looked like one of the Terrace ships he escaped from once. This therefore gave him no sense of comfort. Her footsteps became loud when he thought about the things that they did to her while on one of the carriers. Each whip and sounds of pure agony, started filling his thoughts, and spreading like a wildfire. Ivect shivered repeatedly as the ketch was very cold. She was very used to this usually, but the thoughts removed it.

Ivect slowed down, seeing knocked over crates and caches, seeing if he could find anything that could help them on the task he sent them on. Roa'urn heard the constant rattling in the back, and looked at Ivect rustling through the barrels. Roa then charged at him, grabbing her neck without saying anything and constricted his neck while he walked to his destination.

"No funny business. Please, If you want him back, do not do that." Roa stated.

They gone to the room where Tricia and Davoskis were just talking to each other, seeing what they could find about things. Davoskis slapped his top left hand to his helmet, and then asked Tricia how did she get to the ketch in the first place. Tricia answered saying that she asked her parents if she could get some tree stars for a second, and she sneaked off without nobody seeing her. She did get the tree stars, but then purposely got into the ketch on the split mountain.

"Let me guess, she got up onto here without anybody noticing." Roa'urn said out of the hallway.

Davoskis looked at him and noticed the silver dragon that he was holding by the neck.

"Who is he? and why are you holding him?" Davoskis asked.

"I am a female... Why does everyone keep mistaking me for a male?" Ivect complained.

"His name is Ivect, the dragon who just came to us. I made him follow me, but he stayed behind for some time, and I noticed he was rummaging through our crates. Some of it, was almost nothing but Ether." Roa'urn answered.

Davoskis tapped his foot on the ground, crossing both of his bottom arms, and said; "That is mine. do not touch it. I saw what happened to dragons like you who use it. They become sick, and later, deformed. Some lose limbs, others get paralyzed.".

Tricia looked back at the silver dragon who Roa was holding tight and slowly wagged her tail in excitement. He was almost like Akaz, except it was just a different color than him.

"Let him go Roa. We do not need any conflict cause of someone was digging through something that will not help them." Davoskis insisted.

"Okay, if you say so." Roa'urn said while releasing his strong grip on Ivect's neck.

Ivect then let out a loud gasp, desperate for air. He knew he could hold it for a long time, and a very long one indeed, but this atmosphere of his nightmares caused his stockpile of oxygen to stop working all the sudden.

"You okay Ivect?" Davoskis asked.

"I am fine, thank you. Just this ship reminds me of disaster. I usually have another pocket of air that I can use so that I can travel from Jupiter to Ceres." Ivect said.

"You are from Jupiter!?" Tricia gasped after he said that.

"Yes, and I hate the journey to here. Anyways, My friend has been captured by the Terrace capitol and I need your help breaking him out before he dies in their hands." Ivect stated.

"He says that if we succeed, we will have help from him or others, finding SIVA and we will be rewarded greatly." Roa'urn continued Ivect's terms. "Caughantis. Turn the ship right and you will be in the direction of Terrace. Prepare the Goliath tank and the augmented spider tank. "

The ship began turning and the beings inside felt it's motion. None fell at all though. Davoskis walked away and climbed up the wall. "If you need anything from us, than that is what we will do." Davoskis said while climbing up the wall. He suddenly disappeared, like the Kell was that fast. Roa'urn watched as fallen ran to the skiff. "Reminds me of the house of wolves. The good old days." Roa'urn said while sighing. Ivect then lost the memories of the Terrace carrier and felt his air sac work again, with the ketch's air not being so cold anymore, at least to him anyway. One of the captains came up the Roa'urn and said to him that they will land the ketch in a similar location to Caughantis's rendezvous that he sets. Caughantis however was at the top of the ship, being a vex hydra who was controlling the ketch's primary functions. However the captain quickly came up, and demanded to Caughantis so that he would control the primary functions. Caughantis stepped down on the privileges and controlled the modules located all over the ship.

Ivect then had his head start vibrating gently, just enough for him not to feel it or show, but enough for him to know. Caughantis sensed the carrier and Ivect sensed Mideran. Meanwhile in the hangar, Davoskis manned the SIVA-affected spider tank, and the skiff picked it up while Davoskis was not feeling anything that suggests that he was upside down. Roa'urn did not man the Goliath tank, and the Harvester was full of centurions and legionaries. Phalanxes were the minority to shield the offensive unit. Soon, there was just Psions and a few vandals that have shock rifles on the ketch.

Stealth activated on the ketch, not to be seen on radar at all. All the ships released from the hangar also got that benefit. A Vandal walked up to Ivect telling him to deploy with the Psions when they land. Ivect then thought to his head that they might actually breach in and save him, and hoped for the best. The vandal then walked away and walked to the balcony.

Davoskis then dropped down from the skiff, telling his comrades to let him do this solo. He then reinitialized the systems, not letting the legs of the tank become the weakness. The harvester then stayed with the ketch, while Davoskis lined up for a surprise attack. Davoskis made the spider tank go invisible, so that nobody would ever know that he was about to directly blast through the execution site.

-Davoskis is in position. Ivect, This relies on your sense. If you can sense him about to be executed, call it out. We cannot afford to make mistakes on this one.-

Ivect. silently whispered; "Mideran. Hold on, Help is on the way."

 **Another 2k word chapter has been completed. The Kell Davoskis is about to find out that its not their unit alone. Remember in chapter 11, where Sasha, Tuo/Inaj, and Deji agree to protect the Sevawing named Mideran if things go wrong, even if they have to break all the laws? This will mean that two sides will be planning the perfect plan to try and get him out. Problem is, that Only one will work. Which one will it be? Find out in Chapter 16.**

 **Read on if you would like. I really enjoy making stories in this site, and I would like to thank each and every reader, commented, people who like and dislike for letting me learn how to do better. I hope you can also get that message.**


	16. Mideran's Rescue

_**Chapter 16**_  
 _ **Mideran's Rescue**_

"Mideran. You behave, and we should be able to try and convince them to spare your life. If they still think the same, then we alone will take them on for you to live." Tuo spoke to Mideran while he was sleeping. Tuo looked on his chest, seeing some kind of harness on his back and weighing down his neck. Tuo then grabbed his head, and shook it around to try and wake him up. He instantly sprung up, with the chains still restricting his movement. "Here Already!? This is fast for a Carrier!" Mideran yelled while having sense of excitement in him. He then remembered what Tuo said a few seconds ago then he replied; "You would really do that?".

Tuo nodded and answered by saying; "Yes. I am very sure that We can free you if you are imprisoned, and if you are being executed, then we will free you in time. Do not worry Sevawing. You will be in good hands". Sasha then ran out of her room wondering what the yelling was coming from. Then she saw Tuo with the imprisoned Sevawing. She sighed in relief, as she set her weapons to work as an invisible, hoping that if it was a no, then she could light up the room with her 'Magic'.  
Mideran's tail curled around his right leg as Sasha walked down the isle, entering the circular dome he was in. He felt welcome in her presence and he slowly smiled at her. Sasha waved back, and Tuo rushed to her to discuss about the harness on Mideran. Still curious, Tuo forcefully asked Sasha about it. He said; "Hey Sasha, What is with the additional attachment to him?"

"Oh that Harness? It is said by him that if the others need to find him, that will let them know they are close." Sasha stated. "By vibration of their head.

Tuo then began to walk towards Mideran again, and felt his head. He could not hear or feel it, he could only feel the warmth on the top of his forehead. "Inaj, activate the suit." He said. Inaj immediately formed the metal suit around Tuo, and then he tried to feel for the vibrations again. Inaj scanned deeply for any vibrations, and he did find something. He was still hiding it well, but the vibrating was coming from his blood in his head. "Inaj, you got it?" Tuo asked. Inaj replied in a resounding yes. He told about the report he just received, and told Sasha that there was another Sevawing near. Sasha clapped slowly for a second, seeming kind of happy for a second, but then became angry for the rest of the time. "Even if there is another one, we still need to protect him. I feel like we will need all the help we can get." Sasha said. "Inaj, What is the arsenal of the Terrace empire?"

Inaj answered with some joy. "Glad you asked." Inaj answered with glee. "This so called 'empire' has nothing against me, and it only focuses on delivering brutal force at one target. We get a swarm in, they are officially done for.". Tuo then held his hand high and quickly drew it back to his hip. He was really feeling the success coming from the future, but first they got to get there for any results to take place. "Anyway, We got Photon cannons, bombs, axes. Lasers that are from diamonds, flamethrowers, and assault rifles that have 1.40 caliber rounds." Inaj explained. "Too easy. We can easily beat that." Inaj scoffed.

Deji then came into the prison and announced that they were at the capitol. They were supposed to take the Sevawing into their side, and let them try and get him back. Deji then looked at Sasha while she was thinking about Mideran. "Please do not tell me you are actually doing this... This is completely unnecessary. Look, I love you Sasha, and I would hate for them to take you away from me. If that actually happened, I would never forgive myself." Deji said. Sasha looked back with her hands gleaming with blue energy. "Deji, are you really that into me!?" Sasha cried out. Deji smiled and said yes. Tuo then unlocked the chains stuck to Mideran's bracers, and He shook them around, being glad that he could walk around for once.

The soldiers marched in one by one, looking like a endless line. All of them at once, as the Sevawing appeared on their sight, quickly pulled out an 1.40 assault rifle. They were ready to shoot him, but all they are asking was for him to move with the platoon. Mideran hung his neck low and folded his wings while Tuo and Sasha waved goodbye. Inaj then gone to his comms and contacted high council.

"Listen. We already know you know about the Sevawing we captured, but.. um..-" Tuo stuttered. "We would like you to release him." Sasha calmly asked.

"I am sorry for this, but no. We already signed the law ages ago, and we just cannot risk an invasion of Scarlet snakes and Sevawings." The council said. "Remember, they already killed some of your ancestors and your brother plus, millions of us. Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"If it means they are misunderstood, then yes. We will do anything to make sure that he is not killed. He is not a bad Sevawing!" Sasha yelled bursting out in tears.

"Enough now. The platoon sent into the hangar are transporting him to the slaughter chamber. Also, meet me in there. You can say goodbye to your friend in the slaughter chamber." The high council said while ending the transmission.

"Well, that is that. You need anything Sasha?" Tuo asked.

"A plan now. Load up, I am going to make sure they burn in hell. I will fill my lungs with their torment." Sasha said while appearing red eyed.

Deji then told Sasha to calm down, but she wouldn't. Deji could not believe it his angel, is going to attempt treason. Her loyalty to her word is like the relationship that bonds both him and Sasha together. His head sank, and he walked away, ready to load up before they take her away as well. "Deji where are you going? Tuo asked while re-calibrating Inaj. Deji replied back to him saying; "Helping you both before I lose both of you. Tuo, you are like a son to me, and Sasha, I love her as it was my sister. Even through she is a wolf who learned how to adapt to human environments."

"Lets screw them up for making this stupid law." Tuo angrily said.

"I agree. Lets make sure they will cry in agony. Let their pain be silent, and release into a soundproof room." Inaj added.

"I am ready." Both Sasha and Deji said in succession. They appeared with weapons that looked like it could take down a sentient in its pure form. Deji had the prime minister's gun, and Sasha held her staff, that was tipped with Amethyst. Tuo used Inaj to prepare.

"We are all here. We will let him live, even if we have to commit treason for doing so." Sasha said. They walked to the Slaughter room, as they followed the platoon of soldiers that were visible at a long range.

* * *

Davoskis then woke up inside the spider tank, with Caughantis barking out where the target was. The ketch was directly above the shield of the Terrace empire, and was waiting for just the right moment to disrupt the shields. Ivect could feel the ringing of his ears just by the constant vibration in his head. Davoskis then sighed in discomfort and let out a drone that was microscopic. It slipped through the shield as it took out a tiny piece of the force field so that sensors would not detect them. The drone then found its way to Mideran, and moved with his head, while no naked eye could see it. The team and Tuo could see what the drone was viewing. Tuo kept his mouth shut, and Caughantis was ready to call out when Davoskis would shoot the Perfected walker's cannon.

They entered the place where there was the Slaughter chamber, but they did not go directly to it. The drone heard what they were saying. The receiver picked this up: -Wait here. I doubt you want to see your friend suffer greatly.-, -Fine, but you said it, We can say goodbye to him at the Slaughter room. No funny business Okay!?-, and -Yes I know, one second, I got to make sure they are doing the procedure correctly.-. The drone then saw the door close and the high council member left the lobby. Then Davoskis decided that he needed every image they could get to execute this plan flawlessly. So the drone carefully flew between the doors and saw Mideran now being doused water. Later, a Machine that looked like a Quantum electric generator was hooked up to some wires. Davoskis could predict that there was going to be something bad happening.

-Yes, electrocute him now.-

They all could see what they were doing to him and Tuo began hearing the yells of pain. He began crunching up his fist. Roa'urn notified Ivect that Mideran was being tortured with electricity. Ivect thought it was enough for him to escape but then he realized when he saw the image, Mideran began feeling weak. The vibration started to weaken and weaken, all the way until Ivect couldn't sense him anymore.

"Oh no I cannot feel his presence anymore!" Ivect yelled.

Davoskis then sent the transmission from the drone. It read; -He is still awake. Good now get me one of those sizzling muzzles so he will not send a bloodcurdling screech when we kill him.-

"It is getting close Davoskis. I hope you are ready." Caughantis said.

"I am ready, just waiting for the right moment." Davoskis answered being surprisingly calm.

Everyone in the lobby now realized that they were cuffed by the soldiers. One leader came in and said to them; "You really thought you could fool us." They tried to struggle out of it, but they couldn't. They still all had weapons in their harnesses, and the leader did not take them out. "Stop trying. It will only affect you. Not us." He said.

From the camera of the drone, They saw a person handling the muzzle with gloves so their hands wouldn't burn from the temperature. He shoved it to the front of his nose, burning his mouth and causing serious pain while it was on. Mideran tried to get it off of his mouth, but it was too late, It already has been locked onto his head. He was guided to the Slaughter chamber, and the high council member walked into the lobby, seeing them handcuffed.

"What did they do?" She said.

"Nothing. I am just being safe for now. Cmon, move it you three. You wanted to say bye to him, do it. Then you move on with your lives." The leader said, while stomping his foot on the ground.

They walked with them to the slaughter chamber, being greeted with a sight of Mideran having chains tightened onto his arms and feet while his undercarriage was fully visible. The executioner then picked up the axe and then Davoskis was alerted. The team yelled at the same time; "DAVOSKIS! NOW!". The ketch let out its disruptor and tore down the shield. With it, The perfected walker then charged up, and shot the cannon, with the walker in hot pursuit. The walls came down and the Walker gone by itself as Davoskis appeared out of it. He grabbed his scorch cannon, and fired it at the executioner. He then let one vandal in there control its movement and weapons. He rolled into the Slaughter chamber which was easily accessible now, and then ground slammed in there. The drone also freed the three with lasers, and they also pulled out their weapons.

"No. This will not happen on my watch!" The leader said as he was flung away from Davoskis's ground slam.

They were happy to see him, as he sliced the chains off of his arms and legs as he was very weak. Davoskis then carried him over his shoulder, but he was slowed down by his weight.

"Follow me if you wish to live. Listen, we got to hurry out. They will send reinforcements soon, and He got a friend waiting for him. I also was kind of spying on you. Sorry if I invaded anything." Davoskis explained and apologized.

"It is okay. I will help you carry him. Lets move team!" Tuo stated.

"Alright They succeeded! Goliath tank pilot, get down there and watch their backs for them!" Roa'urn yelled in the comms.

They ran from the building as it began collapsing. Tuo then helped Davoskis carry Mideran, and hurried out of the capitol. They set ablaze some buildings on the way so that they can mask their escapade by smoke. They passed the force field and the tank passed them, instantly reversing and pointing their gun to the capitol. Once they got back to the general area of the ketch, they saw a whole lot of them running towards them, shooting. The leader then pulled out one gun and started shooting at the ketch, but what happened what the reflector shields were on and the bulled bounced off and hit a tank on their side. They were forced to retreat since they were moving to fast, and the hostage was rescued.

The ketch then picked up everyone and quickly left, before they could fire another cannon at them.

"That was close." Tricia commented.

"Mideran is safe and sound, just not doing well at the moment." Davoskis stated.

"Lets just wait till' he got enough strength to move." Tuo said.

"Good enough for me." Sasha added.

"Mideran... What have they done to you?" Ivect said while nudging his head.

"Ivect, you okay? You seem a bit unstable for a moment." Roa'urn asked.

"Yes, and thank you for all you have done. I know Mideran can still go through this even sleeping, but that surge of power must of knocked him out cold." Ivect answered.

With him being rescued and all, Davoskis still wonders, what will the Sevawing territory be like on Jupiter? There was many questions going around in their heads right now. With all that they done today, they were very tired, so they slept while Caughantis took back control of the Ketch. Tricia looked at Mideran while he was still knocked out. She thought to herself that Jupiter would be amazing. Then she slept, having sleep stories about what that planet would be like.

 **Sorry if the logic of destiny did not make sense here. I am going to remind everyone that this is a Fanfiction and to be honest, you can do anything you want to twist it up. Anyway, The part where they saw the undercarriage was not explicit. Next time when we see these guys again, is when They go to Jupiter and Davoskis, the Kell, or shall I say Archon, becomes a hybrid of a guardian with one of the Sevawing's gadgets. Also thanks for reading up to chapter 16! I finally got up to 32,000+ words, which I was a little behind on if you have noticed. Read the profile for each and ever updating challenge and OC info. I am going to then reintroduce some of the less recognizable OC's from DFO and others.**

 **Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention I got the wings of fire book yesterday. So far so good. The Dragonet prophecy from prologue to the first 3 pages of chapter 1 was INTENSE. Already a Dragon was thrown off a cliff from a dragon with a poisonous barb from a tail. After I make this challenge Fanfiction complete, I will be doing a wings of fire Fanfiction with Less OC's (I hope).**


	17. Willbender of the old has been released

**_Chapter 17_**

 ** _The Willbender has been released!_**

"Zalok. I just got a message from Rhenka saying that they are beneath the ground, and he will need your help trying to free them from the prison they are in." Equinox said.

"Equinox, you do not have to ask if I want to go. I know now I need to. If our fellow Sentients need our help, then we will find them a way." Zalok replied.

"Okay then, One more thing." Equinox said while handing his sword to Zalok. "Your blade of Crota never seems to fail you. Why not take it with you?"

"Thanks Mom. You are a huge help." Zalok said.

Under all that armor that He had, he thought that he was actually a hive knight himself. The funny part about that was that he wasn't a real one. Compared to them, He would be outmatching them, even if he was outnumbered, in a disadvantage. Zalok raised the sword and exerted wind that then made his disappear from Equinox's sight. After Zalok finally got back onto solid ground again, he felt strange energy, like there was taken again, but this time, it would not weaken him. He saw one over to the left of him, as it was looking down at something. The thing was something that He could describe in one word. Void.

It made some strange noises and each one reached him, as well as others that were far from him. He thought that his ears was going to bleed, but he resisted the thought of letting it bleed. Thinking that he could try and sneak up on it, he prowled slowly towards it, with his blade in his right hand. _"Every time"_ He thought to himself. He referred to when he was using his abilities to try and make him impervious to damage. So far, the only thing that actually killed him was the scarlet devil, Remilia.

He kept on going to try and silently go behind him, but then he got afraid that he had some strange thing that could read his mind. He then tried to stop thinking, and he lunged at the shadow. The shadow split into two, and merged back together again. It pulled out a gun, similar to what Davoskis usually used, but now it was one with the shadow, or void. It began shooting high amounts of purple beams, rapidly hitting his armor, putting a bunch of dents into it. Zalok then was shot in the face with one of the bullets, and his face was exposed. He covered the puncture point with his hand, while the shadow tried to isolate him in a ice circle.

Zalok however, did not get injured, only with the hive armor wore down to becoming chitin. He was pissed, ready to put each and looked like he swore to tear all of them to pieces of void or flesh, either one he preferred. With ease, he uncovered his eye, and manipulated the shadow to put a gun to it's head. It then shook in terror and pure fear. The thoughts in Zalok's mind was flowing like the rivers. With one finger, he forced the shadow to pull the trigger, and shoot himself in the head. He disintegrated on the ground, only leaving the weapon behind. _"Strange... Looks like one of my old pistols."_ Zalok thought. _"I think I can feel the darkness within. For now, It is best I get back with my old equipment style, Sword and pistol."_ Zalok thought again as he picked up the gun. The void began consuming him from the inside, and Zalok could feel it slowly creeping towards his shoulder.

Zalok then remembered what Equinox explained to him a half hour ago. Find Rhenka, and then try and free Uitan and Tyler. With that in mind, he gone to the place where the shadow was standing, looking at the ground. When he made it to where it was standing, all he could see was a hole, that had steam in it, and Zalok put his arm in there, with the pistol in hand. The darkness then disappeared from his body, and his hand became hot as the sun. He smelled the dusty stones, simmering from the blast, and he could remember what that meant. Someone used a nuke down here, and Rhenka knows how to use and make one by simply spewing it from his mouth.

Zalok then jumped down, feeling the intense heat, but then was instantly cooled down by the presence of the shadows. Zalok then wanted to make them all come over here. He then knew where each one of the shadows were, with his will doing the work. He had no idea in the first place when he did it, but he was certainly glad he had it. The shadows then walked towards him, and patrolled the area. Zalok sighed and looked around for anything that might suggest the place where the nuke was shot at. He found a rock arch, with a hole, outlined in burn marks and within its path, another one on the ground.

"Rhenka!? You here!?" Zalok yelled out in the cave.

He then walked and hit a rock wall, since it was so dark. He couldn't hear anything but pure silence and a few sounds from the controlled shadows. He wanted to go back, and search for them elsewhere, but Equinox said that Rhenka has already found them, and quick at that. Behind him, he could see the moonlight laminating the cave, with a dark blue light. After that, He heard someone whisper, and the voice sounded familiar. _"Rhenka."_ He thought. He then got back up and sliced the wall, causing it to shatter and break, with fire. He ran over to where he heard the voice. He found him, with his wings spread out and his yellow body laying on a couple of rocks. He began talking while he was sleeping, and Rhenka kept on moving his left arm. Zalok walked over and pushed him over with what strength he got. Rhenka woke up and began yelling random things.

The volume was just a bit loud, but Zalok could handle it, because he used to be with Rhenka when he was the genetically modified dragon he knew.

"So, You were sent by my wife to help?" Rhenka asked.

"Yes, mom would be pleased if this world was not filled with one person who causes major havoc." Zalok answered silently, while laying down the pistol.

"Okay then, look over here where I point." Rhenka commanded.

He turned around and walked the opposite direction where my back was facing. He closed his wings tight as he folded them, and dived into the channel in the cave and swam through it. "The sight is not far, and we should be able to free them in about five minutes." Rhenka stated while beginning to swim as fast as a dolphin. Zalok did the same, but was slightly slower than Rhenka, who was way larger than him and liked land more than a place with free movement. The current was still, and the only movement that he could see was Rhenka's trail, which was looking like an arrow after he had disappeared.

He could hear the constant dripping of droplets, impacting on the stone surface, slowly making each and every step more noticeable by how it sounded. It became louder, and louder until the point where each time where Rhenka steps he would hear a mini earthquake going on, but nothing fell from the ceiling. Zalok's father then begun breathing short bursts of flame for some light, and then he pulled a needle that was stuck to his back, that even Zalok couldn't notice, and lit it up as a torch. Rhenka pointed at a small hole and looked through it. His tail was slowly moving left and right to try and keep his balance and keep himself upright. He then backed up and pointed to the hole. With Rhenka's tail, he was elevated up to the high hole where Zalok couldn't reach.

Zalok gasped for a moment, and looked more. Uitan was looking like he was sleeping while having a bunch of sharp ammo stuck to him like glue. He moved and said ow. Tyler was still being held captive, and some shadows were tying his snout, so that he couldn't breathe fire, and stabbed a few sharp objects into his head.

"We cannot risk it tonight. I think these creatures draw their power from lunar light." Rhenka said.

"Hey, don't you know that you have very hard scales? You can stand up to them." Zalok replied.

"I know, but still it wouldn't be worth it since there must be a leader, and if they want him badly, they will chase him all the way around the world if they had to." Rhenka said while shaking his body to become dry. "Daytime is the best option, or at least the noon."

"So, what shall we do now?" Zalok asked.

"Wait. You can tell me anything and I will answer." Rhenka said as he laid on his arms and legs.

"You like being this way, don't you?" Zalok said. He did not know what he meant in a second, but he did find out eventually. He gone and hung his neck over the water, and then started to speak again.

"I do like the benefits of being a dragon, but still, I wish that I was human again." Rhenka said. "Its not me saying that I was not grateful for what that artifact did to me, but when I was human, I felt everything, and used my extensions to the fullest. I had opportunity."

"Dad, remember when Akaz used to slap me with his infested arm?" Zalok asked.

 _"I used to hate that so much. I punched him in the face a couple of times here and there."_ Zalok thought as he sat down on a rock. Rhenka began smiling slightly and burst out laughing while being quiet at the same time. He looked like it was so funny, that he could literally pass out from just doing so.

"I still remember those days. What I wish was that he wouldn't come with the tenno. Now he had gotten himself killed, and you sacrificed some lives. The fact that you found my grandsons and now Akaz is my Grandson/son is very confusing." Rhenka answered, standing to try and stretch his bones. "Enough questions for this night. We have a big day tomorrow and we cannot afford to mess things up by just a few mere interruptions." Rhenka said while forcefully making himself sleep on the cold stony floor.

Zalok slept near his left arm like he usually did when they were both at Gentau. Zalok also closed his eyes, but heard some light taps coming from a distance. Each tap reminded him about what Akaz did, and he usually succeeded in his plans. Growling was now occurring and the sound became a instant nightmare. Zalok woke up, seeing two pairs of red eyes staring right at them. He then tried to wake Rhenka up by vigorously shaking his head, but he just wouldn't wake up. He was just in a deep sleep.

The eyes appeared closer as the taps impacted louder and each low growl became a lion's roar. One of them charged right at Zalok, and missed, making the victim become Rhenka. He then felt the pain, the sharp teeth trying to pierce his scales was not working, although it was hurting a lot. he started blowing fire at them, with Zalok ducking, hoping that he too would not be engulfed in flames. When the fire was spread through the cave cracks, it shown that they were crocodiles, now roasted and smelling like salmon.

"Dinner for me I guess." Rhenka said while grabbing one of them. He then bit off half of the crocodile, and then eat the other half, seeming like he hasn't eaten for days. He was enjoying it, but when I could see the sight of just meat being eaten, and could smell it as well, It almost made me feel like I was about to throw up. He ate the next crocodile whole and quickly went back to sleep, with a breath that it now audible.


	18. Elder of Jupiter pt 1

_**Chapter 18**_

 ** _Elder of Jupiter_**

"Haven't you heard?" Latinis said. "You could go to Jupiter now! Isn't that exciting Volxhos?"

Volxhos gone from bad to worse, his leg was completely crippled, and he seemed angry, holding a grudge on a certain somebody who decided to _Harvest_ Him for a creation. He looked at Latinis like his home planet was just destroyed by grineer. He sighed, releasing his anger in a very still way, and Latinis sighed in relief. They were still in love with each other, but they were different. Much more than a guardian and tenno. Latinis was a nemesis who was a servant of Usir, who accidentally got here by using it at the power core. Volxhos on the other hand, well lets just say he had a hard time getting off the planet. He might of been raised by the natives of Jupiter, known as the Sevawings, and they were ferocious at hand. He could even feel one of his burns from when a Sevawing mistaken him for a outsider.

"Well?" Latinis continued to try and get a response out of him. All she would get out of him was _"It is pointless."_ or; _"We are part of an experiment on earth, and we cannot escape it. They already got us locked down, and tightly might I add"._ She laid her hand with a dark knife in hand, onto his shoulder. He was reminded then how they got here. They were crash landing after a grineer cargo ship shot them down, as the Liset's engines were failing. They flew nearly 34 hours, and crash landed onto earth. The humans then discovered them, and then sedated them before they could do any harm. "J _upiter is a skip and hop away. If we hurry out of here, we can make it onto the cavern where Ordis said he would be once the coordinate was visible."_ Latinis thought to herself.

She then swung her sword at the glass, and begun cutting their chains loose. Volxhos immediately approved of the plan, and his Atlas moved with him as one. For a second Latinis thought that a guard sliced his head off, but then she noticed that if they did, he would not be running with her. They reached the hall, finding a bunch of cameras looking directly at them. In that moment, the alarms came on, and turrets sprung out of the ceilings and walls.

"Do not worry! I got you!" Volxhos said while springing up a wall of boulders, and throwing pieces of it at the turrets. The humans came right after the turrets were shattered and broken on the floor. They shouted; "Freeze!" but they refused to give up now. Latinis then forced a sphere of darkness to come at them, and they were engulfed in a dark horror that ended with their bodies lying like they were dead.

 _"I think I saw this before... The defenses, the environment, everything.. It just looks like some nightmare I just had."_ Latinis thought to herself again. He heard quick and fast mechanisms, making the hatches close very fast. Before they could even reach the next section of the hall, they have been trapped. Gas slowly seeps into the space, and Volxhos was not ready to let her go just yet. He then started breaking the blast doors with rocks that looked like they were hard as diamonds. They broke after 3 swings. The blast doors seemed to not stand one chance against the Atlas now. Latinis held her breath and followed Volxhos when they have broken one after another blast door. They finally reached the end of the hallway, where they could see the Liset being raided for parts. They could see their weapons hanging on the rack over to their left, so they picked up their respective weapons, with the Atlas picking up his Opticor and cluster rocket launcher. Latinis could feel the energy coming back to her rapidly, as she picked up her sword, as it looked so long and adept at killing things with one stab.

They ran towards the ship and signaled them to get away, and so they did out of pure fear. Nobody could blame them for that, the sound of being stabbed and then blown to pieces sounded like a dreadful thing. The hatch shut while they got themselves comfortable.

"Operator, do we go to Jupiter now like you commanded?" Ordis asked.

"Yes, and be quick about it. We might get blown to pieces if we don't now." Volxhos answered.

The engines then rapidly came back on and before they knew it, they were already shooting beyond the clouds at very high speeds. He went back into the arsenal, and then changed his Warframe from Atlas to a Rhino prime, handling a gold shotgun, accompanied with two skeletal tonfas that were decorated in a certain way. He then went back up to the place where Latinis was kneeling down to the navigation segment. He then walked over and did the same. The Lotus then interrupted while they were looking at each other.

"The Infested are taking over Saturn again tenno. Nobody deserves to join or be with infested. Not even our enemies. Help if you can." Lotus said on a transmission.

The craft sped to Jupiter, not looking back to earth. The ship felt like it was just about to be consumed with infested spores because the room on the right of them is closed, and it seems it has infested qualities back there. He could not name it, but what he did not have was another tenno to help, someone who uses the 5 schools, since he did not defeat the shadow stalker yet. Latinis felt like it was going to get ugly when they got there, so she put her potions and throw-able items on her belt. Volxhos laughed as he saw a bomb hanging from her belt. "Are you really going to use explosives!? We do not need them!" Volxhos said while laughing uncontrollably. Latinis answered to say what she knew about. "If anything comes our way, we need to suppress and knock over. Even if they are your mentors, I doubt that I am going to be cut slack.

"Oh look. We are actually here for once. Well, prepare yourself. I am already ready." Volxhos inquired.

Out the front window, she could see that the surface was storming, meaning they could get struck down when they get into the atmosphere. She saw some strange tiny squares on the surface, with clouds making it almost impossible to see. Volxhos found out that once he did accidentally drink one of Latinis's Potions that his leg actually healed enough so he could use it once again. He held the boltaces on each side of his hands, and prepared for a warm welcome and battles along the way.

They entered the atmosphere where the clouds were almost so foggy, that even a high definition telescope couldn't even see through it. They felt the ship continuously shaking and then getting faster and faster, but then Ordis made the Liset swoop up, and now they could relax. Where they have entered was where corpus stations were supported by skinny looking pillars that surprisingly held the station up. Latinis could feel the gravity pulling her down easily. Cannons on each side began to track them down, and then shoot at them, hoping that at least one bullet hit their engines. Alad V on his platform saw the ship speed by and then threatened them.

"Thank you for donating to our project, staff will be coming to you shortly." Alad V said on the transmission.

The liset kept on going and sped up and lowered the altitude so that the turrets might not see them. They cleared the corpus stations and saw a hole in the fog. Volxhos already knew that it was the entrance to the sacred palace, where he was raised. Ordis made the Liset dive down into the hole in the fog, and then was met with a sight of two Sevawings guarding the door. The exit for the liset then turned around when they got in, he looked and saw two Sevawings guarding the door unarmed seeming unarmed. One was kind of yellow, and with a head that was long and straight, the wings being the same color and the claws being extremely sharp and long. The other one was blue, but still had sharp claws and excellent claws to impale their prey easily. Volxhos then thought getting in there was going to be easy, and he put away his weapons as Latinis did the same as he did. They then began walking near then Latinis followed, but they were greeted with them charging and pinning them down with their claws. The quick take down was not expected of these creatures. Akaz couldn't pin him down that quick without using anything but his natural abilities.

"Filthy Outsiders.. We know what to do. Throw them into imprisonment and never let them out. Make them starve and die of thirst." One of the Sevawings said.

The one who pinned down Volxhos then overloaded his warframe with a intense stream of electricity, which his Warframe could not handle. He knew to save power to his warframe, so if he was captured, he could do his iron skin, and then stomp his way out with no trouble. Latinis was also pinned down, but instead of knocking her out with electricity, she was stunned and knocked out by how hard the Sevawing's tail was. They both took their captives away into the cave. The door opened slowly, and as soon it was high enough, they threw them in and let the door shut, so they could quickly start guarding again. The door then quickly closed which is strange. Other Sevawings dragged them down through a complicated tunnel through the cave, with crystals shining light blue and the only source of light was from it.

 _"Crap.. They have gotten a lot stronger like I have, but at a very fast rate... Probably even the babies could beat me if I did not use my guns."_ Volxhos thought to himself. _"So much for a warm welcome."_

When they both woke up, all they saw was the blue crystals, and the feeling that they were being dragged in. Then a excellent opportunity came, when Simaris wanted to study them. So the synthesis target was the one dragging both of them. The bad thing was, that if they did try to wriggle one of their hands free, the one dragging them would then tighten his grip and make his hands become a very clingy one. Volxhos then charged without having to get legs on the ground, and rammed him to a wall. This then made him angry, and his scales shot up, then attracting electricity to him. The synthesis target was then lifted up by the trap, and Volxhos started scanning him with the synthesis scanner, and scanned each of his limbs, including his head to make it transfer to Cephalon Simaris.

-Excellent job hunter.-

They felt safe once again, knowing that they would now be able to walk freely, but another Sevawing then quickly knocked both of them out with its tail. It then dragged them quickly across the rocky surface, and then entered the sacred place, where a ton of them were walking around doing their business. The Sevawing that was dragging them then walked towards where they would trap their victims, and threw them in there. It entered into the cell and then chained their wrists with the hot coals and the cuffs. He then exited out of the cell and went on with his life.

"Enjoy dying. Its the last days you will ever have." The Sevawing notified and laughed heartily.

They woke up 5 minutes later, noticing that they were trapped, and then hung from chains that was almost unbreakable.

"I am sorry if I did bring this on us.. I really did think they would let us in." Volxhos apologized.

"It is okay. We know how to deal with situations like this." Latinis reminded him.

"This isn't your average everyday prison, this might be lightly guarded, but the Sevawings do not take us outsiders kindly." Volxhos said. "They will kill you on sight. We are lucky that we are alive right now."

"If we can get the elder to spare us, then maybe we will be let off easy, and probably become free once again. This is my home after all. He should know me by my scent. It has always been the same." Volxhos explained.

"These are highly intelligent and aware creatures aren't they." Latinis sarcastically asked.

"They are. If you want to be with them at their home, they need to know you. There are some of them that know me, and some of them that like to talk a lot too." Volxhos said.

 **(Finally done with chapter 18. Anyways, lets get right into the descriptions. The Arsenal that he had before was Atlas, and a Opticor. He switched into a Rhino prime with a Tigris prime and a telos boltace, which was the tonfas that look like it was crafted by an actual skeleton of a live animal.)**

 **(Chapter 19 is now when the ketch also arrives at the same place. The description of the story will take effect at chapter 20. Stay tuned for more!)**


	19. Elder of Jupiter pt 2

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **The Sacred Palace**_

(Also Elder of Jupiter pt. 2)

I began getting feelings from my body back. First it was the wings that I could move again, then it was my legs. I found out that it was very easy to recover quick, ever since they saved me. If the others did not come to save me, I would've been screwed beyond compare. Now, maybe it is time that I go back to Jupiter so that I could rid myself from this dimension. I then remembered a deal that was made some time ago when Ivect told me when I was sleeping. _"We need to help them find SIVA after you are alive and well."_ I made my mind recite the quote word by word. My hard tail then swayed from side to side, getting a larger radius when I swung it, and I accidentally hit a crate, as it slammed into many barrels. This made a very large crash and I could hear footsteps running towards me.

"Everything Alright Mideran!?" Davoskis said and with his gun in hand.

"Yes. I am just trying to regain my full strength. The crash was just my tail making a cache fly towards the barrels." I explained.

"Well then, carry on if you want, you are not my responsibility." Davoskis said in a strange tone.

I could see my legs right behind me, being stretched in the weirdest way I ever seen. To be honest, things wouldn't be the same once we even get home. I bet Ytrian would be especially furious at me, ever since she ordered me to bring some of us back. So far, only Ivect was found. There were others, but they were either dead, with their heads either severed or still intact. Some had been incinerated into ashes.

My legs then returned to when I was originally sleeping at, but I laid down with my wings over my stomach, just wondering about the recent raids on the sacred palace. I used to see some of my own kind, some of them casuals, and some of them who had a strange handle. I always thought they would do something, but I never got the chance to see them, due to Ytrian guarding the alphas. They usually do not wield the handles they do, since they are adept at fighting without anything, with the thought of us using the tools we would stray away from our old techniques.

When we first discovered this dimension, we used to kill everything in sight. Humans roamed all over, but when they saw us, they tried to resist, but then with us, they would be screaming, trying to escape, and we never considered that they too have families. I thought after this we were kind of heartless. We considered taking over, but we heard that a so-called sentient killed one of our own, so we hunted them down as our primary priority.

Never in my life I saw our victims get a edge over us. They started wiping us out like trees in a wildfire. They had axes that was in some way that it made our necks possible to cut off with ease. I then flew up to that Island where I fought Tuo, thinking I would be safe from the torrent of death sweeping the land, but I guess I wasn't. They searched often on that island, and it really pushed me to the limits of stealth. The thought in my mind became a reoccurring nightmare.

I heard rustling over to my left, and I couldn't really pinpoint the exact location it was coming from, but then I went over, trying to lift each crate one by one, until I saw a dinosaur that was pink, sitting there like everything was fine. My scales shot up as I was very surprised about this new creature I was seeing. I was prepared to fight or talk it out, but either way, she had to get out of the room. I realized after, that I caused a pile of barrels to topple over each other, therefore possibly causing harm to the dinosaur.

"I am sorry! Are you hurt!?" I asked.

"I was lucky that I was against the wall with three barrels near me, I would've been squished." Tricia said.

"I never did see you. You remind me of myself up on that island." I said in a soft way.

"Oh Davoskis knows me as a really devious girl who can hide well." Tricia explained. "I just like to call it sneaking around a cluttered area."

"I see. I suppose there are areas for me to hide with me being bigger than you?" I asked.

"I do not know. I just been on here for about three days. So far, I never saw nobody bigger than Davoskis. He is a great Kell, or whatever that is. Roa'urn just refers to him as his name, or as a Archon." Tricia replied.

"Oops! I think somebody is coming! Let me run away in the shadows." Tricia said, while running into a door where shadows obscured her from sight. The footsteps became many per second, as the lights became dim. The others might be coming. I think I could fool them, thinking that I might be still resting, and I am, but just almost done. I coiled around a grate on the floor, and quickly closed my eyes and started snoring, trying to give them a fake knowing about his current status. The footsteps that came from the hall over there became clearer, and then again, it became loud and high pitched. Almost like there was metal slamming onto the floor each time a foot touched the ground.

"I can feel the vibration again. He is getting better. Hopefully he is done with recovering from that shock." A voice resembling Ivect said. I knew that voice. One of my own. So I guess I did find some of our kind in this dimension. Kind of. I heard another walking with her.

"Whatever he is doing, I am sure he is fine for now. The sooner he recovers, the sooner we can go to Jupiter to ask for help searching for the remains of SIVA." A Deep Voice said, with a tone of Roa'urn.

They walked in, and began scanning the room, or at least that is what I pictured in my mind. Then I felt metal and a leathery hand grab my arm, but then it was quickly released. He began calling to me; "Mideran. You okay there?". I responded back with a yawn that I thought was convincing and cunning. Ivect slapped me across my snout. "Get up. Now is not the time to sleep." Ivect said. I woke up with that terrible aching feeling on my nose, and it began to feel kind of broken. I forgot about Ivect and his keen sense of sight. He probably knew I was just faking it, probably seeing my scales being shot up and my tail in the wrong area.

"You love trying to trick us, don't you Mideran." Ivect said while knocking me over and locking down my head. "You cannot try and fool me."

"Since you are awake, maybe you should tell us where the exit from this dimension was at?" Roa'urn insisted.

"Owwww..." I groaned in pain as the slap felt worse than a scorpion's sting.

"A little bit too hard there Ivect, I swear you were this close to actually breaking his neck as well." Roa;urn said.

"Oh do not worry, He is an Alpha, and they can handle more than that."Ivect explained. "Mideran. Please drop the act and stop acting like a baby."

"Geez. Cut him some slack Ivect." Sasha said to Ivect. "Besides, If you were sent to find any others remaining, then why would you injure them?"

"Its our way of saying Get a grip. If you know what I mean." Ivect smiled and chuckled lightly.

"That meant that it said pull it together, or else you are a slave to the corpus." I explained further.

"Corpus!? That greedy cult better not be lurking around on our ketch.. I will rip their necks off if I have to." Roa'urn said while tightly gripping his hands on a sniper rifle of an strange design.

"Calm down Roa'urn, this is not a time to get hate on your enemies." I said.

Roa'urn immediately holstered his sniper rifle, and walked out of the room. _Man.. What a temper. I am so glad that I got rid of it,_ I thought to myself. Ivect began lifting his heavy body above me, and then jumped back on all fours. I got up on my fours as well, but it took long. Today, Ivect seemed excited, just ready to pounce on anybody like our young ones. Although that was almost bad, since he could get the jump on anybody sneaking up on him. Then he tears his prey apart, piece by piece, until the bone is shown and when he is satisfied with the meal. I came to think about those strange handles again, as I remembered each guard wielding them. They gone on the rear two legs, and held the handle with their arms and claws. I kept on thinking what was going to come out of the double pronged looking knife. I just did not know what it might've been.

 _It might be a hidden blade, or probably one of the stones, or probably thin blade._ He thought to himself again.

"Hey Mideran. Right now we are moving. Mind if you can just rest for a little while longer? The life support systems are beginning to fail." Davoskis warned. "Ivect, keep an eye on him, and sleep with him if you would like."

 _Perfect. Another trip with me inside, but now its barely breathable now. It is a voyage all over again, a very uncomfortable one as well._ I thought I felt the oxygen just stop working, and everyone went to their usual spots. I kept my position, and then I realized that dinosaurs and humans cannot usually survive the life systems becoming off. I heard strange voices, claiming they will fix the system momentarily. I rested my body on the surface of the metal floor, and tried to conserve oxygen just in case it cannot be fixed.

I felt the ship starting to tilt, making the objects around me to slide leftwards. Something was fishy, I was not sliding at all after a few seconds, and then was slammed down by something else. I do not know who it was or what did that, but knowing them, they wouldn't do that. The lights then turned off, and the engine started making strange, and loud noises. I could not see after a few minutes because the darkness came, with the light being forcefully shut off. I really wanted to see, so I lit up a rifle that looked like a shotgun and a rifle combined together with flames coming out of it. When I spewed fire onto it is was burning bright, and doing it well, to the point where I could see myself if I wanted to and I could see the other things surrounding me. I sure did take a beating from all those crates.

"Good, you are okay. What are you doing to my scorch cannon Mideran?" Davoskis asked.

I was startled and immediately jumped back from my resting place and hid the scorch cannon behind my back.

"Nothing! nothing at all!" I pleaded.

I saw Davoskis standing there, slightly tapping his foot on the metal. I knew what was going to happen next if I do not do this correctly. He came closer to me, forcing my hand from my back, to see if I had anything. In that left hand, I was forced to show the scorch cannon, as Davoskis pulled my hands from my back.

"Okay, I will ask again. Why are you holding my scorch cannon?" Davoskis asked with a expression of anger.

"Fine fine fine... I heard someone say they were going to fix the life support systems but then all these eerie things started happening, and I am going to investigate what was going on." I answered.

 _Or, at least that is what I am going to do now... I do not know. Lets see in a few minutes who is really fixing that system._ I thought loudly. I really wanted for someone to just fix it, so at least I can not worry about dying by suffocation due to someone's inability to fix their own ship. My legs began shaking as well, as the flame went out in front of my eyes. I felt a bit weak afterwards, and Davoskis pushed my head and body down forcefully. The nerve to treat someone like that was very crude. My eyes lowered, and I gone back to a resting position.

* * *

 _-Tuo-_

"Inaj, I am going to find out what just happened. Can you give me something I can see with?" Tuo asked.

"Activating night vision. You are fine Tuo." Inaj answered.

Tuo now could see the things surrounding him as he hopped out of the stasis chamber. Tuo felt a sense of resemblance to ones that Thrask would be in, but he was distracted by that thought and therefore tripped over a cache. "Seriously Who leaves all these things all over the ship!?" Inaj complained. "I do not know about these guys." Tuo replied to Inaj saying that it might not be their fault, probably just some maneuvers that left the place a mess. He looked behind him, at the cache he tripped over and saw that it was just a yellow barrel with no hinges, no handle, nothing. Just pure gold. It seemed hollow, but he was not exactly sure. Tuo commanded Inaj to scan it, and there was actually something inside, something that they might need. It looked like a tilted spire, with two together, and it was a pair of them. There was the energy reading going up high within that barrel.

"AI. is in that barrel. Wait one second." Inaj said while overriding Tuo's suit to crack the barrel open with the hands. The barrel broke, and it revealed a red light, and two stabilizers so that the cannons would not affect the user at all neither mentally or physically. "Nice! I take back ditching them to search." Tuo happily reacted.

Tuo walked with the suit on, scanning the interior of the ship with each step. Even if they had night vision, they still need to know where and when to go. That was preferred from the academy Tuo went to. Tuo begun walking towards the life support system that he just found on his HUD. He then walked up a flight of stairs, leading to a musky, but stable hall. There were four rooms, and if he saw it correctly, then he should be in the right place. According to the scans, the room that contains the core for the LSS module was located on the top left. So he walked to the top left door, as it never opened. Tuo got frustrated and decided to pry the door open. He put both of his hands between the crevice of the door, and forced it open with the help of Inaj.

When he entered, the Ketch rumbled with an intensity he never experienced before. He realized they were under attack, and it was best if they could hurry up and fix the modules. The module seemed to be dark as well, with the part inserted into the slot. He opened the slot door and found a purple vial of florescent liquid was shown to be the module's power generator. Tuo examined it, and noticed nothing was wrong. Inaj also scanned it while the Ketch shook again, and he also did not find anything wrong with it. It was strange, yet quite intriguing. If the main ingredient was not the problem, that what was? He heard a yell across the Ketch, warning everybody about a hull breach with prejudice. With that being said, Tuo was shaking, begging that they were not to come up here and discover them. Inaj scanned further and saw the problem immediately. Apparently the module was twisted the wrong way. The question remained, who did it? Was it one of us? That did not matter now, since they are being attacked from probably all sides now, so they quickly twisted the module the right way and closed the slot door. Suddenly, all the lights came back on despite the LSS module being a life support system.

They were running with haste, as they hoped they were not being confronted by the Terrace. To their surprise however, came the same guy who handcuffed them.

"Oh Tuo... You really did mess up yesterday. The Sevawing is your enemy." The person said. "Look what you have brought upon yourselves. I am afraid I will have to kill you once we get everyone on this ship back to the Terrace empire."

"What is nice is that I will be given a promotion because of this. Now, soldiers, Seize both Sevawings over there, and make sure he cannot escape." He said.

Mideran then woke up seeing the heavily armed people with a advanced restriction technology that was foreign to everyone. Davoskis had one, Roa'urn had one. Even Tricia could not hide from them. _Oh no... Why did I do this to them!? Why- You know what, enough being the nice guy. They want a piece of me, and so they will._

Tuo could see Mideran, getting up on two arms and two weak legs that looked like they were going to fail in a few seconds. His scales shot up, and he spread his wings high inside the room. The electricity from the cuffs then was directly transferred to him, making them become free.

"Mideran! What are you doing!?" Ivect asked while being concerned.

"Making sure I return the favor to these low-lives." Mideran answered.

He then began floating in air, and then with ease, he lifted the Terrace soldiers and the leader without touching them. They were flung out of the ketch, and Mideran followed. With their faces of confusion, Mideran looked excited for once, and the energy that was collected, became a force field for him. He then let out a powerful roar, one that could be heard from a universe away, and they were decimated. The blast however did not affect only them, It pushed the asteroids and pushed the Ketch, also destroying the corvette that the Terrace had.

The ketch begun to spin, and turn, while being pushed towards Jupiter, travelling closer to its gravity well. Mideran quickly flew back and tried to stabilize the ship before it crashed into Jupiter with a massive explosion. He went under and held the Ketch by it's balcony and began pushing it against it's speed working against him. The gravity that was felt there was feeling perfect for the Alpha, and he pushed harder as he began slowing it down as it started to burn up. Under him, he saw the corpus shipyards constantly resting on some thin pipes above the clouds. He was told to stay clear of those, as the corpus were their enemies. With the weight and force coming down on him, there was almost no way for him to make the Ketch go up and avoid sight from the corpus. Mideran's legs began failing again and he was forced to go and try to stop the Ketch from falling down at the entrance to the cave. With extreme speed, he landed onto the sandy surface, bracing himself for what could be the biggest thing he had ever stopped. The Ketch was now a tad slower than when it came down to Jupiter, and now it was not burning up anymore.

He spread out his wings, hoping that he could also try and slow it down when it hit his hands, and his tail was dug into the sand. _Here it comes... Now its do or die. I will never fail you Ytrian._ He silently thought to himself. The Ketch pierced the clouds above and sped right at Mideran while the guards were watching carefully. The ship came closer, and Mideran was very anxious about this. What if it exploded, Would she be dead? What if it sunk him into the sand? He would get blamed for the reason why the builders had to repair walls and making their everyday job as if they were slaves, plus he would be suffocating if he gone too deep. He hoped for the best, and when the tip of the Ketch's nose met Mideran's hand, it was smoldering hot and it pushed him back far. It began sinking him, and pushing him backwards. He was being overwhelmed, but then it actually did stop and Mideran slowly tilted the huge carrier down. Out of it came his rescuers and his new friends.

"Now we are even for you saving me." Mideran said. "I appreciate for all you did for me. You want to see where I live?"

"Whatever. Sure I guess." Tuo answered."You should really check out your legs. They are as shaky as a earthquake right now."

Mideran felt the weakness in his legs, and accidentally fell down on his stomach wishing that he would be in perfect condition already. He might feel fine, but he was certainly not 100% fine. Although while Mideran has a good record with them, the guards do not. They then denied them access to the Sacred temple when they were offered by Mideran.

"No you don't." One of the guards said.

"Guys its okay. These people all risked their lives to save me, and I am willing- no. I insist that you let them follow me." Mideran explained.

"The answer is still NO. Mideran, Ytrian already taught you what could happen if outsiders tricked you. You do not know if these guys have a plan." One of the guards firmly said.

"Oh well. Sorry guys. Can you wait here while I go get prepared to help you find SIVA?" Mideran asked while he was passing through the guards with Ivect.

"Sure. but I am going to be leaving so I can find the rest of Inaj's memory." Tuo explained.

"Oh my. One down, that will sure be interesting to watch." One of the guards said.

The feeling of home again, made Mideran comfortable, but the fact that he just got here and due to a deal that Ivect made, He could not stay long. The fact that the guards would not let anybody but Sevawings and Alphas come in was plain tragic. He wanted to go home and thanks to them, he did, but then he realized that the queen is still on the throne, waiting for any voice that pleads for her approval.

"Hey, mind if I can see Ytrian? I need to speak with him." Mideran asked.

"You can do that." One of the guards said and both of them unblocked the path. "The rest of you, wait here."

* * *

 _-Mideran-_

The tunnels still looked the same from years ago, but this time the crystals were shining brighter than before, which means that Ytrian was not using them to fuel himself. He does not necessarily need them, but he just likes to drain its energy for various reasons. The first moon was too easy to raid, and with the Sevaeric, we did win. Rumors got out though that the heir to the lunar throne is still here and was not killed.

I walked around the rocks about seven times, until my eyes were met with my home being completely intact. I couldn't believe that all these years they managed to still be thriving. Last time I saw Ytrian he was apparently sick for some reason. I wasn't permitted to know about the illness, but I do remember her not being able to stand up, and vomit was all over the floors. My faced then crunched up for a second, remembering that excruciating thought, and I wanted to snap out of it. Suddenly, the thought was gone, and I continued forward.

I could see thousands of my own kind, flying around, walking around, all in front of the sacred palace, which we found on this planet. Sometimes when I was walking through that there was still somewhere in us, something that prevents us from unleashing a beast inside us. Although my teacher said that it was just some nonsense and I probably was eavesdropping on some native humans too much. I agreed for a second, but then broke that memory. i walked up the inclined plane towards the iron gates, and as I grew closer, fire began coming out of the two heads that looked like our heads. Each step made it become hotter, more energetic from the previous step. I got close enough and remembered that simply knocking and entering was not enough.

The door was locked with our seal, one that only responds to our natural abilities. I let my scales shoot up, gathering the energy from the flames, as it became what I used for the key to this door. I could feel the fire and heat rippling through my scales, the energy constantly impacting me. At first I felt funny because fire is not usually what I gather for these types of attacks, but I knew if I wanted them to come in and Ytrian help them in finding SIVA, then I have to tolerate it enough. I could taste the fire already coming up my throat, as if it was me vomiting. I could see the light shining inside my mouth, and I could not hold it in anymore, so I opened my mouth hoping that it would be enough to open the door. An orb that appeared red hovered over his bottom - front teeth, and began shrinking. Confusion slipped through my mind, as I did not know this would happen. I felt the heat surge through the area and it then shot at the iron seal on the door.

With it's beam, it began filling up the container, turning the energy into a concentrated sphere. Creaking was heard from the door as it began opening and fire began to burn out. The other Sevawings looked at me funny, wondering what I was doing. I would usually say it was my duty, but when any Sevawing enters the palace, they were forbidden to speak unless one of the advisers or the queen herself says you could. With that in mind, I grabbed a muzzle that was lying on the floor, and wrapped it around my head and locked it on tight, so I would not accidentally break the rule.

I walked into the palace, while the gates behind me began closing slowly. Darkness surrounded me like a giant sheet, starting to give me some worries. I could hear water trickling from above and impacting the floor. The background was just too silent, giving me a suspicion that something was going to kill me in a few moments. I let my guard up, and began walking faster, speeding without running. With my footsteps included, the darkness offered tons of footsteps all around. Bellowing was added and the sound sent shivers down my spine. The footsteps got way closer this time, and it began locating above me. Someone was stalking me. I ran with fear and tried to dodge anything that was threw at my way. The steps became louder, sounding like thunder with each step.

Wind began blowing through my hard skin, as my wings were greeted with a crisp, cold air. The wind however was not from the sky, it was from another Sevawing. His snout became audible, as the footsteps slowed down and began shaking the earth around me. I began covering myself with my wings and arms, looking like I was begging for mercy, but the breathing stopped and I couldn't feel the vibrations anymore. I sighed with my nose and uncovered my body, but after it came back again. This time, it nailed me down with it's claws and made me scream like a dying lion. I was turned over, and with his arm, it restrained me. It looked like it was about to kill me with it's claws, but then it retracted them and instead spewed lighting across the walls.

One by one torches lit up, and with each one came a sight of Ytrian standing tall and courageous. She backed off of me, and then asked a lot. After some years, in all her glory, Ytrian. He towered over me with her large silver body. Her claws that literally felt like he already broke my armor that we call scales.

"Glad to see you back in good condition. So, anyone that was stranded on there?" Ytrian said.

"No. The massacre almost wiped us out within days. I was lucky to survive. In fact, speaking of lucky, I got friends outside the cave waiting for you to let them in. I made a deal that if they helped, I would help them find SIVA." I said.

"I am sure the guards would not mind showing a way for these 'guests' do they?" Ytrian asked.

"I guess not." Mideran stated.

She backed up from me and spread her wings, transitioning from land to air. She flapped her wings with grace and quickly opened the same gate I once ventured through with a big red laser. I followed her with haste as she cleared the doorway with ease. I struggled to follow her to the door but she was the one who is possibly the strongest out of all of us. Heck, she could be possibly wipe us all out with all of us teaming on her. For a female, that is one huge achievement. I exited from the palace and ran on all fours. I saw the arch with the same crystals glowing like when I reentered this place. I happily chased her through the spiral path and when I got back outside, she was already there, seeming to welcome them with open arms, while the guards complained.

"No we cannot let it happen again! Remember last time we let them in Ytrian!" One of the guards said.

"Nonsense. If they try it, then they can die along with the rest if they choose." Ytrian suggested while touching his chest. "Next time you do not take my words, your punishment, will be not so.. Lenient."

I noticed one of the guards attitudes instantly snap from whiny to very agreeable. I always liked that about Ytrian, she always has a way to make the others change their opinions. I regrouped with the crew of the Ketch.

* * *

 _-Sasha-_

When we all saw the Sevawing that Mideran was talking about, we felt our hearts sinking and dropping down to the ground. I dropped my staff so that I may look less threatening, because if he does attack, I know she will kill us. The way she treats all of her guards is kind of cruel, even though they were complaining, it doesn't need to be agree or death. I remember when Deji, who is putting his hand on my shoulder right now, saw that in action. He said that Rhenka was a Sevawing?I want to see him.

She called out to us and commanded all of us to follow her. I shrugged and followed her first, as we saw the gate open and darkness combined with the crystal's light. The others followed behind me, seeming suspicious of the easy access. I looked back, seeing my wolf tail dragging on the floor, and Caughantis being the last to enter. Once he was about three seconds in, the guards closed the door and gone back to their posts.

The space seemed to get darker as we progressed, with less crystals lighting up our way. I looked back again and saw Tuo with his suit on, with the light on his helmet lighting it up instantly. She knew about the light so she looked back in anger and firmly told Tuo to shut the light down before she herself would have to tear them apart. Tuo then turned it off, in spite of what the alpha did to him when that alpha was tired. Ytrian looked forward and then saw the entrance to the grounds. She walked a bit slower, but I was the one to notice it, as she did slow down, but not too much to notice. We all stopped when we reached her hind leg, with her stopping.

We all saw the valley, full of things that we might see in a dense forest. The light that was shimmering down was somehow illuminating from the rocks, as when we landed, we saw a huge mountain. I think the entrance in the first place was masked by an illusion. The misty air reminded me of when me and Deji were walking together, on the day we got married. Ytrian looked at Mideran as he also looked at her.

"Mideran. Check on the intruders in prison, I will watch the newcomers." Ytrian commanded. " I think the tenno and that woman with him is planning to escape. I want an alpha to do it. now."

"Whatever you say." Mideran slightly roared back.

"Ivect. If you see anything outside that may suggest the corpus are planning to pillage us, let all of us know." Ytrian insisted.

He flew away at a outstanding speed, as I waved a bye to him, but he did not let me know he also did the same. He disappeared above the canopy. I guess that was where the prison is, but I forgot about that and Ytrian started to move again. I began having bad feelings about this so called visit.

We walked into a small cave, as Ytrian opened it with a laser beam. I could see the expression on Deji's face, I knew he was wanting to back out now. Roa'urn pushed him with force and he regained his sanity. We all sat in there, as Ytrian commanded us to stay there. A few minutes later, he came back with a roasted cow, that had its head cut off and its legs severed.

"Enjoy." She said.

"Sorry we do not really eat like you." Tuo said.

"Well, if you do not want to, then be my guest. I see humans like you can also slice these up and you eat them, so I thought the same. Take it with you if you do not want it right now." She stated.

I took the second option of take it with me, and hauled it up. I guess that they all was feeling the same way. As Ytrian opened the gate again, a roar was heard above us. I looked and saw a huge white flash, and it almost blinded me. I heard several yells and screams, and saw a few leaves falling to the floor. Then we saw Mideran's bad side.

He crashed down from the top of the tree down to our position, and he raised his scales again, absorbing the prisoner's energy. He seized the escaping suit, and the girl. He then slammed them into the floor a dozen times and then finally put pressure on them when they were weak. I could see his eyes, looking like a snake being angry. His eyes returned to normal. Ytrian looked down at the people escaping. Ytrian commanded Mideran to unmask the suit. He then put his foot around the girl and released his claws of his arm. He then pounded the helmet and grabbed it. He ripped it off, and I saw someone that I knew. Our team began murmuring as the person laid there unconscious.

"Isn't that Volxhos?" Davoskis asked.

"I reckon it is Davos." Deji answered.

"Intruders. I might know him, but he is a traitor to our kind." A nearby Sevawing whispered.

"A Traitor!? How is Volxhos a traitor!?" I yelled.

"You are with him!?" Ytrian roared.

"Yes! I know him! He is not the person you think he is!" I yelled back

Ytrian calmed down and answered to him. "Mideran. Its your call. You want to behead these prisoners or save these two?"

"What happens if I choose wrong?" Mideran asked. "I surely do not want to die by your talons."

"Nothing really." She answered. "Would you save them or not?"

Mideran looked nervous as he thought that one wrong decision would slaughter all of us and him. He closed his eyes and let them both go to release the oppression.

"So, you chose to release them." Ytrian said. "Okay then. That was not so hard wasn't it?"

"Wait. Why did you let him decide? Why did you let them free?" Roa'urn asked Ytrian.

"You guys chose to spare my life. Now let me spare yours." Mideran said. "If I remember correctly, Davoskis, didn't you want to ask Ytrian a favor?" He added. After he said that Ytrian turned back around and then looked at the Kell.

"Oh yeah. Ytrian, can you please help us find the remains of SIVA?" Davoskis asked. "We really do need to. The fallen has been wiped out by the Guardians, and we wish to use it to make sure that we can take down this man named Nekrox we met about seven years ago."

"Well, You did save Mideran after he was found, but I am afraid I am going to have to deny. Unless you do a task for me." Ytrian said.

"What is it?" Caughantis asked.

"Well, some of our citizens hunted for the same thing you are speaking about; SIVA. Although they found it at a very strange place on Saturn. The people who populated it, had found strange diamonds that were very large, and had a symbol. It looked like a red spearhead. Some of us keep on disappearing based on Ivect's reports around the area where pieces of the Dreadnought, the Guardians called it. Ivect saw it being in one area with a hot spring where geysers sprouts up, but when one of the Sevawings got close to the piece of SIVA, something sprung up. It was very large, and I doubt that I could take it on, unless I were to willingly use my life force." Ytrian explained.

Davoskis then took a step back. "Wait... What the hell? I do not recall the Dreadnought ever falling down to the surface. This is-"

"Let me finish. Please for all of your sakes shut up." Ytrian firmly said. "Anyways, Ivect asked some of them about the strange figure, and they answered an Ogre. It was a very large one, with a deformed head that was visible and it seemed to have a tarantula's legs on its head. They also say that some of their people have been torn apart by that same ogre. We want to put an end to that monstrosity."

"So, We destroy that ogre and-" I said and I was cut off by Mideran.

Mideran stomped on the ground so hard that even the ground beneath him started trembling and cracking. "She says if you could take it down, then that piece of SIVA is going to be shared between us, and you have the full support of us. I know you need more, so we are going to let you have access to the armory." Mideran said while sitting on the cracked ground. I shook my head and made my spear come back to me by teleportation. "I want to take Volxhos, and this girl with me. I am sure they are capable of helping us." I said.

"Very well." She reacted.

"We can get the Liset into the ketch. Okay then our next target is that Ogre with a piece of SIVA." Davoskis said.

I began imagining the ogre in my imagination, It probably towered over most of us, and was very resistant. Deji slapped me in the arm, and kept on walking.

"Cast your protection over us. By the sound of this target, we are probably going to have to get every single thing we have to take it down." Deji said.

"Inaj, Scan Saturn for an Ogre, and scan it for SIVA as well." Tuo said.

"Acknowledged." Inaj answered.

I let my tail between my legs and began walking with my staff in my right hand. With her words saying that she could not take the ogre down without using her life to do it? Many of her own kind died to it? The Sevawings could not stand up against it? I was as scared as a person met by a ghost. We all came to the Ketch, that was still intact by the looks of it. The guards then held a handle that did not have any blade. That was strange. Were they serious or is that a secret? Either way if Davoskis ever got to the SIVA, then this mission was top priority, and we were dragged into it.

 ** _(As requested, the seven thousand word chapter has been made. Anyways, I would like to thank Kamikage86 for favoriting and following this story. I am not going to spoil the target for you since I have been spoiling things way too much right now, but think of it, The Dreadnought and the Ogre. Plus there was three raid bosses in King's fall that I have not mentioned yet. Hopefully you already know. I will stop here for now with the both of the Rebellion generals POV and the Sevawing culture. Maybe in chapter 22 or 21 they actually come face to face with the hardest target they ever faced.)_**

 ** _(P.S. I killed that boss already so many times and on challenge mode too. This is a perfect example of Warframe, Destiny, and OC's packed into one fanfic. Well not that perfect anyways.:/)_**


	20. The Pack of wolves

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **The pack of wolves**_

In the night, they were grouped up in the middle of a stone arch, looking at the stars. They could see shooting stars, and things gleaming. Although what they remember from a time ago, Enuo basically saved their lives if he did not have a good standing with the guards. The air was still warm, while in some places, unbearably cold, with the weirdness of the environment. They have already hunted, making a steady food supply for them, as they were planning to find Raleigh at the break of dawn.

"Andre." Kareem called.

"Yes?" Andre replied.

"Is it me, or is these stars just fire?" Kareem happily asked.

"Oh my god..." Andre angrily reacted. "Kareem please stop with the bad puns, it is really getting annoying."

"Whatever you say." Kareem sadly said. "Just trying to make you lighten up."

"Both of you, please shut up, something is really coming to us. I am trying to find its direction." Rutha angrily asked.

Rutha's ears went up trying to mark where the person was coming from. From the scent, it was not exactly a person, and it wasn't certainly themselves. She made a low growl, making Marcello wake up from his deep slumber. Marcello then realized that Rutha was knowing that someone is about to sneak up on them, so he followed as well, with the earth trembling with each step, despite how light he really is.

"Sheesh. She is that wolf who always attacks someone that she does not know. I cant believe she was the one who led us straight to the meteor that gave us these strange abilities." Kareem said being confused and standing back up on the arch.

"Its not her fault. If that is Raleigh he cannot possibly escape from us now. If so, then we must be the worst pack ever that cannot work together to kill someone." Andre said while also getting up from laying on the stone arch.

All of them was gathered in one place where Rutha was growling and preparing for their first target for the night. Although after a few seconds, Rutha lowered her tone and became silent. With that the pack became silent, with Andre looking like a trained dog, but with fire spinning around his leg. Rutha then looked back, feeling the warmth of the orb, knowing that Andre was already screwing up the encounter.

"Andre... control the fire, dont let them see it!" Rutha silently yelled. "It is a bipedal! Back up."

Suddenly they heard the target talking with another, and they all were listening, being very silent to eavesdrop on them.

"Misery said she would be right near the Arch, where you could see a hill through it." The unknown person said.

"I know bro, but still, I am certain that message was a fake one, Just in case, let me pull out the shotgun." The other unknown said.

"Fine then, I am pulling out my dual SMG's." The first unknown said. "If you are wrong, I am going to laugh so hard and then say I told you so."

They heard the guns click, reload and get prepped, as they knew that one wrong move could end their life. Rutha signaled the team to back up into some bushes so that they could hide before the Arch was being looked through. They all listened, and in almost no time at all, they were completely concealed, well, except for Kareem with her tail being visible, but still it would take a keen eye to spot them. They heard them come in, as they watched their feet collide with the ground. The odd part was that they had the paws, but were standing up perfectly. Not even Kareem can go on both hind paws, and she is the flexible female. They did what they said and stood at the arch, looking through the hole. Although after they began spreading their legs looking like they were about to attack something.

"Uh oh. There is a Scarlet snake. Tell me if he is near alright? I can kill it with my shotgun." He whispered.

"Alright Coby." He answered.

The sun was beginning to rise above the land, as the light began tinting the sky with a violet color. Some clouds were rolling in and water began falling over the forest. The secluded arch had a location where you could see the plains from the hole, but you can only see foliage everywhere else. The canopy began pouring down the rain from the sky, being too heavy to hold the water from above. With each raindrop splashing on their fur, they began to get a bit irritated, wanting to get out of the foliage, but if they did, they would be spotted. The Scarlet snake that they mentioned was something they did not know about, and Andre assumed that it might of been them that they were facing.

They heard a low pitched hiss from the arch. The footsteps were heard and both of them backed up. Within seconds, they saw its slithering body moving among the grass. It got louder with the noise, until it finally lunged at one of them, but before they heard something been punctured, they heard a gunshot, resulting with a bloodcurdling noise that made the wolves cover their ears with their front paws.

"Hey There is Misery!" Coby informed the other bipedal. "Roast, mind if you come with me?

"Yes, but wait, I feel some warm air coming beneath us." Roast said.

"Well then hurry up, lets get to her!" Coby yelled.

They began running and the pack sighed in relief as they saw them running towards the other bipedal named Misery. With that in mind, they began hearing another one of the Scarlet snakes. With the fear of them getting bitten, they backed up from the arch, leaving their dinner behind. They sped up, knowing that snakes and vipers were fast. They forgot about the bipedals a few yards behind them and they focused on protecting themselves. It appeared, as a huge purple skinned snake, with eyes as red as crimson. It shone like a diamond, but with it's tail being as dull as the rock. It lunged at the dinner that they collected, and saw the blood coming from the two gills that it had. It shot the blood out like fuel from a rocket, but at the same time, it was spraying all over. It glanced at the wolf pack, and with great spread, charged at them, with it hoping he could eat them whole.

"What is up with all these scarlet snakes here?" Coby asked.

"I do not know Coby, but this forest has been infested with them. This one, is probably a mother, and you probably just killed it's son." Misery said.

With the adrenaline pumping with each heartbeat, they prepared themselves for a high paced fight. With the powers they inherit, it is probably anything goes. It lunged at the wolves, missing Kareem by a few grass spikes, and Marcello stomped the ground, with rocks rising up from the ground. Within that area, spikes of pure stone tried to impale the Scarlet snake, but all of it missed. Kareem then began trying to look for the snake, but it disappeared. Behind them the snake was almost about to inject it's venomous fangs into their pelts, but Andre blasted a fireball at it, causing it to stagger it and making it stop climbing the stone pillar. With the sight of the large target, Coby pulled out his long-range shotgun and aimed for it's head. However, it was going too fast, so no matter where he shot at, it would not hit it, cause it was constantly dodging. Kareem then saw the snake, and the wind became one with her sight, and the wind carried the snake into the air, with the air becoming a saw blade at the next second. It quickly sliced it in half, and the snake was dead with it's body cut in half.

Misery was clapping behind them, as Rutha looked behind herself, and got into a defensive stance. Although Misery was not in a fighting mood or anything. Instead she giggled for a second, being slightly amused by the way that they have slain the scarlet snake. Since they did not know how to secretly kill it, the other people knew about them. One controlled earth. one manipulates fire, and one that somehow makes the wind bow to her will. Andre felt a bit embarrassed and turned around, with his head down. "Sorry, you did not hide that well, but do not worry your secret is safe with us." Misery said. With reassurance, Rutha stopped being in a defensive state, and calmed down into a serene mindset.

"That is a relief."

Marcello walked away from them, thinking to himself why they were not killing them. He knew that it would be a fair game, as none was not powered over another. Still, with the situation going on with Raleigh and other things, befriending a human would be really strange and gives a striking thought to Marcello. _What if they were Raleigh's Servants? This is bad!_ He thought to himself. He ran back and nudged Andre at his neck, trying to get his attention. He turned back at him, and he looked like he was about to maim somebody.

"WHAT!?" Andre asked with a expression of disgust.

"Shouldn't we go hunt for him?" Marcello asked. "You know, the one who killed our kin and gives everyone a hard time?"

"I GUESS." He Answered. "Sorry if you had to see me behave like that. I cant believe he would do that."

"Oh it is okay. I used to do that whenever he would accidentally point his gun at me." She stated. "Never ends well, DOESN'T IT ROAST?" She angrily said while holding him up with darkness, making it grip him harder.

"Oh crap. Misery. Calm down, it is okay! By the way, you said it was accidental." Coby said.

"Oh right, I forgot, mistakes are made once and a while." Misery shockingly said and released the darkness from around Roast. "But that one happened too often."

"What did you do that for!? I said I was sorry!" Roast yelled.

The pack decided to run towards the last piece of evidence that leads to Raleigh. Over at a quarry, they found it again, a fragment of a shadow crystal. Rutha bit it and held it with her teeth, but the feeling was weird. It started to make her nose tingle, and her face as well. Soon, the crystal started glowing just enough to show the way. Andre saw that Rutha was then grinder her teeth and asked if she was okay. She answered 50/50, but she sounded like and looked like she could handle the dark energy creeping up her head. The crystal shot a bright beam to the right of her, and with that energy pulsing through her now, she was beginning to start yelping. She dropped the crystal, looking like she was about to say something but it was constant stammering. She began crouching, becoming weaker and weaker with each moment passing. her legs were shaking and she was finally forced to just sit down before she crashed down. Andre could hear her whispers; "He is almost there... There is no escape at this point..." Rutha silently said. With each breath of her, the world became a bit darker, as clouds began spiraling, but not downward. Kareem could see it circling right above her, and lighting struck Rutha right in the leg. She slowly began disappearing, as Andre tried to grab her. He was practically begging the effect to take him with her, but it was too late. She was gone.

With the pack reduced to three, the servants of Raleigh decided to teleport right around them so that they may capture them. One by one, strange black figures began holding up their rifles, ready to shoot at will. Andre could see it and he thought it was the end. Kareem however, was thinking the opposite, she began using the wind to slice the darkness to bits, before they could even shoot. The wind cut off their barrels of the rifles, and the ammo clip, so that their weapons were rendered useless. The fighting let Andre know that there is still hope, and probably Rutha is still out there. He let his fire burst around them, then expanding into one final flame halo. The darkness burnt to the ground, and their bodies disappeared.

"What was that!?" Marcello questioned.

"I do not know, but it took Rutha away, and began attacking just a minute ago." Andre sadly whimpered.

"This is something else. We are not being endlessly Harassed anymore, we are being hunted. As long as we move and take down our assassins, we should be able to make it. I feel like though that there is something that is going to tear this world apart and I know Raleigh is part of it." Kareem explained.

 _ **(And ended for the chapter 20. Technically its 21 including prologue, but screw it. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that you would like to read more. I will try and get into it more tomorrow. And Last Chapter I hit the 40k mark, that's nice.)**_


	21. The Beast Within

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **The Beast Within**_

* * *

 _ **-Altayous-**_

"We are almost- There..." Altayous said becoming exhausted. " Just one more... We can do it guys."

"Why are you so tired Altayous? You were properly prepared for this. You just saved our butts two tests ago." Akaz asked with some energy orbiting around him.

"The gas remember?" Altayous answered.

"Oh yeah. Well you know whats next?" Littlefoot interrupted while no longer laying low.

"Equinox." Altayous said.

"Wait? My mom?" Akaz confusingly asked.

"Not exactly yours. More like the bad side of her.." Altayous nervously added.

"Oh? what is she like?" Topsy asked.

"Like, I see you, I wipe you from existence. She is bound by some sentries so that she may not return to the good side, so that both of them combined can wreak havoc." Altayous explained.

Akaz gulped at that sentence hoping that his mom was not really leading a double life. The blessings of equinox restored us, before we faced our final trial. I prepared by sniper rifles for something that with the Lunarian's help we beat. With the bright room and the door right in front of us, we knew that it was do or die. Now we got Topps, with almost his horn breaking off, but was fixed by the blessing, Littlefoot who's body was almost incinerated, me getting pulverized, leaving Akaz with the broken leg and wing, forcing him to carry me while he had a disadvantage. The good part about this was this was more of a team battle than a test, but the bad news is, she is stronger than every one of us combined.

With the thought in mind I mindlessly pushed open the door with my gauntlets. We entered with no idea where she was, although I felt a bit warm, with the darkness and all this was not so bad to deal with. I could practically feel my hands start shaking with anticipation. Although it seemed to have a mind of its own. It turned it against me, getting my weapon out and aiming. I was satisfied at first, until it began turning, and it did it quick, as in a few seconds, I saw inside the barrel within my black spindle. I tried to resist the temptation to pull the trigger, but the control was somehow stronger than me. She began laughing with a dark tone, glowing like the sun. She risen with darkness surrounding her, and light orbs spiraling around her hand. With one orb she opened a portal to another dimension and made a laser come through it, shooting directly at us. The control was broken from her to my hand, but still the thought that she can manipulate someone as easily as that was ultimately shocking.

She closed the portal, as she began summoning random symbols, unique to her kind. Akaz seemed afraid to try and attack her, with her being his family and things, but then she taunted him. "Give it All you got! NO REGRET!" She yelled. Akaz began to lose the reason why he was being so reluctant, and began ramming her with his horns, and knocked her back a little. She seemed to have nothing that proved that the hit was actually effective although. She slapped Akaz across the face so hard that it flung him back to the wall. Topps tried the same thing, but ended up being force back with a unimaginable force, making the impact feel like he just broke his spine. Littlefoot whipped her legs with his tail, but it did not make her trip, it only served as more of a reason to kill them. He tried again only this time, she knew exactly where it was going, to her head. So she placed it in that location and grabbed the tail, and roundhouse him until he was fast enough, and he was released into the wall. Littlefoot rubbed his head, thinking that it cracked his skull.

"I do not get it. How the hell is she taking us down so easily!?" Akaz asked loudly.

"It's your Mother, and she is a answer to Legend! What do you freaking expect!?" I yelled back.

"I do not know! I thought she was just her, not two!" Akaz answered.

The corrupted Equinox then began emitting a screech so loud that it almost made Akaz's ears bleed. It flustered all of them, and she took the chance to suppress them easily. She took two ends of a portal and made it swallow the whole team. Within it, the gasses that made them become desperate to make it was spreading inside the portal. It then spit them out as it felt like it was enough for them. They were all packed in a tight pile, leg over leg. I felt like I was just about to throw up something, and the dreadnought was not as horrible as the gas here. I could barely breathe, but I stood up, as I aimed for her head while she was casting a spell with the symbols circling around her waist. She had her eyes closed, which meant that it could actually affect her. Altayous quickly shot her with the black spindle in hand, and it hit her. She got staggered for a second, but then the darkness around her became a variety of weapons of the old. Bows, swords, spears, and others. They all then combined into one large ranged bow, that had bayonets at each edge, and a string that turned the arrows into light. She quickly drew an arrow, and released the arrow with quick and deadly precision. It then hit me in the arm, and I noticed it actually pierced me through my armor. I felt life slipping through my grasps, but it quickly came back, to seek vengeance. I summoned my hammers, while Akaz got back up and tried to assist me in using them. I felt my flames getting stronger, and with more life.

I threw the hammers quickly, hoping that she would weaken from the sunspots that were being leftover from the impacts. She then nullified all of it, and levitated me and Akaz to her face.

"Helping a arsonist AKAZ!? It is time that you faced what you have deserved a long time ago!" She yelled.

The darkness became light, and the light became dark, and it shone all around Akaz, rendering him useless to resist. The blight began closing on him, and then it exploded in a crimson wave, with the corrupted Equinox redirecting it all to his head. Soon, the others tried and restrain the corrupted side of her, but only resulted with The whole top of the tower to become a smoldering mass of ruins. By the time I blacked out, Nothing has really changed, except the tower being blown to bits.

When I woke up, I saw Topsy looking over my body to make sure that I was okay before I got up. Littlefoot was apparently around the general area. I noticed all the weapons I had were taken away from me, and was replaced with my own fists and armor. I got up, knowing that the whole team was together, but I did not notice what exactly happened to Akaz. He was sleeping safe and sound, but his breathing was abnormal. Something about that crimson wave just did not seem right. Then I heard her voice inside the room. This time she was completely merged, and she was looking kind of ashamed, but of whom? The thought disappeared and gone straight back to what Akaz was doing. Suddenly he was breathing faster and he began smelling around, trying to find where we were. "Akaz, What are you doing?" I asked. He then raised his head, knowing my voice and ran towards me, with a aggressive roar. He had his teeth showing, ready to tear me to nothing but flesh. I dodged his lunge and slowly backed away. The strange part about this was that I never knew him as this. He is better than that, we all know it. His eyes were not opening, but then he slammed his front claws onto his snout, and tried to ease a headache that became worse as time progressed. He finally stopped, but then being almost paralyzed for a second.

"You alright there buddy?" Altayous said, getting down to his eye level.

"Why? What is wrong?" Akaz said while being concerned.

"You just tried to devour him. Just like Red Claw." Littlefoot explained.

"Wait... Did we actually win?" Topps asked.

"If it was not for the rule break, then we would've been sent away from here to probably seven systems away." Altayous answered back.

"You did pass, but what is about to happen is going to be devastating." Equinox said.

"What is going to happen?" Littlefoot asked.

"My other self cast a spell that makes him go back to his old ways, at the same time torturing him for the rest of his life." Equinox briefed. "According to the scrolls, there was no way. Usually they would die off, or end up like an assassin. There will be no getting around to him. Although, there is an exception to that. We had one rare case that the victim could know the person, and at least he will not be so aggressive towards."

Shock came to me, as we knew him, it was about to be taken away, all just because I used. Guilt began dragging me down a ton for now, imagining what it would be like if I was sentenced to never knowing myself again or being changed forever. Each step I took in circles made the guilt deepen into my thoughts, almost to the point where I would literally be saying them out loud. Equinox then let the orbs of light come around the team and I, and it made the area white.

"You may go home now. Akaz, make sure you do not lose your mind, its the only thing keeping you from destroying the world." Equinox pleaded.

Cera was released from the cage she was in and she ran towards Topsy, which was her father. He thought that we wouldn't make it, but we managed. It was a good thing that we are finally through it now. It has already been too many near death experiences for me. I know that they will be together, fine for the rest of their days, but what about his? This Dragon has already been through enough and now he is going to go through a painful, plus a sorrowful life? Maybe it would be minor? I do not know. I saw the two triceratops collide and they affectionately nudged each other without saying a word.

"Can't you fix it?" Akaz asked.

"No. I tried for many decades, centuries, and millions of years, still with no luck. I doubt that I could even do it today. Hopefully trying one step at a time can let it calm down." Equinox answered. "Good luck."

We were all teleported away, and I found myself sitting at the chair again, just having a day to relax from all of this nonsense.

* * *

 _ **-Akaz-**_

I teleported back to where I came from, which was the ship. I could not move at all, thanks to the other side of Equinox. I saw Elise, trying to keep the egg warm by putting light pressure on it, whilst tightly grasping it in this cold winter night. I know what that demon in my mind just said to me, warning me about even trying to resist. I only could obey his one request, saying to act like what I am. I know I am going to have the worst time ever, and that flash of fire and metal would soon come back to me, restraining me from even controlling myself.

"Where were you?" Elise questioned.

"Deep trouble." I replied. "Listen, It is me if I change a lot, please accept me. In a few moments from now I could possibly lose control. I have no telling what this demon wants."

"Well okay. Cmon. we got to find somewhere for this kid to start his or her life." Elise said.

* * *

-Equinox-

I saw what I secretly extracted from him, an AI. I know this can restore his memory easily, but something has to implant it deep into his mind. With the spell cast over him, telling by the way he viciously attacked Altayous, he is going to be one of those assassins, and the worst part is that its a sentient, meaning that it can lead to devastating results.

I could see a very similar looking piece of metal, resembling most of the dragons foreheads. I picked it up, and it began intruding my sleeve, and working right into my mind. I rejected it by my corrupted side, and tried to find a way to communicate with it.

"Hello. I... WANT... YOUR... POWER..." The strange piece of metal demanded.


	22. Shadows of the past

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **Shadows of the past**_

* * *

 _-Tuo-_

"Alright.. We are here." Davoskis said while carrying a scorch cannon.

"We got to be careful this time. This ogre can tear us apart easily, it can do that to you as well." Ivect pleaded.

"Agreed, may I suggest these cannons?" I walked out and pointed to the ion cannon.

"Not enough. We matched a power of an ion cannon, and we tried to use it on him, but it really wouldn't work. He then ripped his leg off." Ivect said. "We couldn't dare to encounter him again."

They landed near the dismantled Dreadnought, and were prepared to face one of the Sevawing's mortal enemy. Ivect warned them that he would rise out of the swamp, followed by a piercing roar that made the water ripple continuously. I was just waiting for the right moment to shoot him right in his head. If it was as tough as Ytrian said, then I am probably going to die easily. Luckily, I heard that ogres were slow. Hopefully that is true, since I need time to aim and charge just like a Sevawing. Then I just got a transmission from the council reading; _Return before we hunt you down with assassins, You-_ They were cut off by transmission after a very eerie sound. My comms began to render dark and before I knew it, the Suit started powering down. Volxhos was also questioning why there was the energy drain effect, as he assumed it was a parasitic eximus.

Some person came through a wormhole from the ground, that looked like Volxhos in some way, but more edgy than him. He was black and red, as he came through with a flaming sword. He frantically asked; "Where is that thing!?". I answered to him that we just did not know, and we were about to face an ogre. He said his name was Altayous, and he was searching for the cause of the power grid failing miserably. He agreed to help us with the task, but on one cost, trying to find Akaz. I did not know who he is, so I asked him what was he and his origin. "A Dragon, and a real threat to handle." He said. Davoskis came over a minute later, wanting to know what the commotion was about, but then earthquakes started happening, the water was rippling vigorously. We pulled up all of our guns, ready to fight against the abomination.

It rose up out of the water, and Altayous called him Golgoroth. He began pondering how he could've managed to survive after he killed him, but he also raised his gun while thinking.

"One second, Shiro is alerting me with something again." He said while taking cover behind a rock. "Hey all of you, you might want to get into cover, his eye will tear you to shreds."

Shiro was heard through his helmet, as his words were very quiet, and very hard to understand. Altayous replied to him with shock, talking about some weird figure coming towards his location, and what it did. If I heard him correctly I think he might of said, _He just absorbed Atheon's eye, and he is coming fast, towards your location._ Golgoroth then fully appeared above the marsh, towering over us with a head almost like a spider, and bonds on his deformed hands. He had no eyes, although he did have a tear in his head that was yellow. We could not pinpoint where his weak spot was, until he opened his head. I shot at it quick before he turned around, and then he closed it, turning his head to me. He began spewing some axion bolts at me, that just went towards me and Inaj. I tried to shoot each and every one of them, but when I got into cover, they bounced and hit me in the head. Venom came into my suit, corrosively burning my skin, turning it into rotten flesh, making infections. I groaned in pain, but it disappeared for a second. What I saw after I got back into cover was his chest opened, and Altayous was firing at it with a laser beam. Each shot did not work or to be honest even put a scratch into him.

I had excruciating pain from the impact, only not letting me see well, and Inaj repaired the suit by himself. I thanked him and ran back up to a high rock so I can shoot the back of his head easily. Altayous warned me to stop, but Davoskis then added to his comment that he is going to let us beat him, and the back of his head was the way to go. Altayous nodded and prepared for a whole clip to be unloaded upon Golgoroth. Suddenly another wormhole appeared, but this time from midair, suspended as a crack in time, and came out a black dragon with darkness spiraling around it. I took it this was one of Raleigh's minions so I backed away before he could see me. Altayous called out His name, and that was Akaz. When I looked at him, he was in progress of his claws going longer, and he was preparing for an attack on Golgoroth. Davoskis then walked out, shooting the back of his head with a scorch cannon, and suddenly his gaze met his. He ran to Akaz, knowing that if he was in the way, he could take down Golgoroth, but before he did, Akaz disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared, dashing towards his chest, immediately taking his claws and stabbing him while roaring loudly. His rage seemed to make Golgoroth angrier, and it tried to grab him by the wings. He then succeeded in doing so, and began pulling the hardest he could, but Akaz seemed to not worry.

"Oh god no.. Get out of there!" Davoskis yelled.

"Too late, He is dead." Ivect replied.

Golgoroth then tried and slam him into the floor to try and break his wing, but it did not work, as if his wing was indestructible or something. I saw Ivect's face when Akaz was slammed into the floor and Golgoroth failed to hurt him. The black Dragon's ferocity, then increased, and he began spewing a similar, but more powerful version of what the Sevawings use. He accidentally bit his head and his back closed up, following by the axion bolts infused with the Ogre's venom. It kept on blasting Akaz right in the face, but he did not seem to care, as he began head-locking him so that we could shoot. We all began shooting his chest, hoping we could take him down, but his chest closed, and he focused more on Akaz for now. His head then sprung back up and Roa'urn shot it, as the gaze was transferred directly to him, Roa'urn decided to take matters into his own hands. He shot each axion bolt, and rendered each one against him, taking the ogre's weapon against itself. Davoskis then reached into his pocket, and noticed that something was discretely placed in. It looked like a storm infused orb, that when he touched, it looped around and hit him right in his chest. He could feel the arc energy running through him, and suddenly, each of the ogre's blasts became almost nothing.

"Davoskis... Are you now a Striker?" Altayous asked. "I did not know fallen could inherit the light of the traveler."

"Welp, only one way to find out." Davoskis said.

I began shooting with the others, as Akaz took his gaze again and appeared behind us. His scales shot up, with a orb coming from his mouth. With it, came a huge beam that made Golgoroth go back a dozen meters. Davoskis then ran up to Golgoroth, and jumped over his hand while it was attempting to grab him, and Davoskis then emitted a pillar of arc energy, and smashed Golgoroth straight in the head. The impact sent Golgoroth straight into the ground. We thought it was over, until Davoskis was met with his grasp. They began contesting each other trying to see who was the one who is going to die, and Davoskis was already losing. Akaz then saw Davoskis struggling and quickly rammed Golgoroth, making his head disappear as well with his bite. He was released of the pressure, and the two animals were fighting against each other again. His chest was permanently open, and he became as weak as hell. Akaz floated up into the air, going backwards and then released a bunch of sharp blades that looked like it was a guillotine. Each slice then pierced through Golgoroth, and stunned him, making him vulnerable. with ease. Akaz shot up his scales again, and the beam was shot through his mouth, causing Golgoroth to die without a breath. He was then walking over him with his claws inside his chest, knowing that he was a supreme.

He was really sure that he was dead this time, but then is arm rose up and grabbed his leg, and he was thrown away from the marsh. He hit a nearby ship of the Dreadnought, and he got back up. Akaz was looking like it was aggravating how things have more than nine lives, so he stood up on his hind legs, and formed a spear.

"No... Please do not tell me he is going to do that again!" Davoskis dramatically yelled.

"Wait.. What do you mean?" Ivect questioned.

"Last time he used it, the spear drained the life force out of him." Roa'urn explained.

"No worries. His punishment serves him well." Altayous calmly explained.

"But-" Roa'urn said while being interrupted by Altayous.

"Watch and learn Davoskis." Altayous said while clapping. "Watch and learn."

He held his spear in hand, and without aiming, he threw it at Golgoroth, and impaled him to the wall. Akaz flew over and held his Tyunasis, a pistol that looked like a bow, and a sniper rifle. With it, he shot Golgoroth in the chest, making the ogre become frail, and immobilized. It imploded, making a explosion of a blast, while making a force so strong that it turned the ships around. With the implosion, Akaz then opened up his wings and let it be fully exposed before he absorbed his energy. He roared again, letting them know that he meant business.

"Well done Akaz..." Altayous complimented Akaz.

"What the? How did he pull out his weapons, I thought it was tied to his warframe!?" Davoskis questioned.

"Oh, but he doesn't now. The punishment was a black magic card, laid on a table." Altayous softly said.

"What do you mean by a black magic card?" I questioned.

"The black magic represents a negative and positive effect, similar to some on yours Volxhos. I can sense that Heavy Caliber on your Golden Vectis." Altayous explained. "Anyways, The corrupted Equinox corrupted his mind while me, Topsy, Littlefoot, and him were attempting to beat her. I feel guilty now since this was apparently my fault for being a arsonist. So what she did was intoxicate him with her dark magic, causing him to go insane, and lose his mind. Everything that he knew from the past, is now linked to him, what his defeated enemies could do, he now can do."

"And how do you know about him now more than us when we were actually there!?"

"Oh before that indecent with the corruption and all, he told me the whole story." "Grineer, Life force stolen, Lech Kril, and all that. I can assume the reason why he did not die from that spear. It is because it was linked to another thing now. A Nyx. He might of absorbed the life steal, and transformed that into power for himself. The huge laser that came from him was probably a mix of the fairies and Utosho. He must've killed a fairy that could shoot a laser, and Utosho was used to make it bigger. Transference is also a thing, but I am too lazy to explain that right now. What I am looking for is returning him to Equinox so that she may try and restore his mind."

"Guardian, my sensors just went dark, what happened!?" Shiro asked.

"My old friend is doing this. He is actually a ally, but the curse on him prevents you from seeing him through me." Altayous sighed and said.

"I do not care if he is your friend or foe, Take him out!" Shiro demanded.

"Sorry, at this point, if he was strong enough to take out Golgoroth and possibly the whole taken race with ease, then there is nothing I can do." Altayous sadly answered.

Shiro sighed and turned off the transmission. Volxhos asked him what was wrong. Altayous answered back to him explaining that Shiro doesn't know what he is saying. He also added that Shiro could also put the Iron lord, Saladin through.

"If each Guardian comes here and tries to slay him, there will be nothing left. Nothing, but him." Altayous explained. "I might of slain Golgoroth, but that was with help, from both my team and the environment. We couldn't do it without someone altering the light and increasing how we call damage."

"So How many guardians are there?" I asked.

"At this point, probably thousands, since now SIVA has killed most of them."Altayous insisted. "Equinox.. I found him. Give me the device now.." Altayous answered back.

"Wait, where is he going?" Mideran asked.

"From what I can guess, He is probably going to try and get the Ogre's venom from under his scales." Altayous answered. "It's probably slowly eating off his natural armor, and no one can stand the Ogre's venom. Invincible or not."

"What are you going to do? After all, you did want to find him." I inquired.

"This is a perfect opportunity. He is busy trying to remove the corrosive venom, and we got him right where we want him." Altayous responded.

In his hand, something similar to my suit's base appeared in his hand. It looked like a piece of legging of some sort, but it was curved strangely. He slowly walked towards him while he was dipping his head into the marsh. He was almost there, but then a bomb landed and he was sent back straight to his head. I looked up, and the Terrace came in with a mothership and a few destroyers in the process.

"How do they keep on finding us!?" Sasha cried out.

"They are tracking us most likely." Deji responded.

Soldiers landed from everywhere as a containment orb came and snatched the two Sevawings with Akaz with them, and the soldiers apprehended the whole team.

"You thought you could run. We just found your hiding place. Nice job on defeating the ogre by the way, now we can toy with SIVA a bit, and lets see what is possible." a Lieutenant reacted.

They were all lifted up into separate carriers, the mothership containing the dragons, and the two destroyers, each with half of the teams. Altayous however managed to be captured with Akaz.

* * *

 _ **-Altayous-**_

Great, They came and this is what happens... we all die. Although the benefit is, that Akaz could most likely eliminate the fleet. Akaz was trying to break the barrier, but this was a indestructible energy barrier. He could not break it. He then decided to just calm down, and take a breather. Although that was when he did realize I was right next to him, and he looked at me, with his head near my head, and his teeth giving a image of gore and flesh. I took this chance to put the mechanism onto his head, hopefully it will make him have control again. He then lunged at me with his ginormous mouth, and I slammed it onto his head before his tooth came into contact into my armor. He then was shocked, and looked dead for some reason. I held his mouth shut, whispering to him that he was back.

Lights were shut off in that room, except for the barrier and the base of it. Then a soldier of low ranking came in, and ran in, closed the door so that he may say something to us. He had a bow on his back, with a few grenades and stasis mines hooked onto his legs. He had a cybernetic suit to say at the least. He then turned the console on, and freed us, with the base still intact.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble if you do that?" I whispered.

"Shh... I am not one of them. Do not worry, I faked into it." "Name is Enuo. Listen, we can get out of here with what we both want. Although Akaz here is probably going to do all the work."

"Why does he have to do it?" Altayous responded.

"Elise can reach out to him. The lunar princess can make sure we are not all dead by sunrise." Enuo explained.

"You know that now he is more than capable of destroying this universe right?" Altayous said while leaning on Akaz.

"What? Okay, you know what, if that is true, then this is going to be easy. We can all be back home, and we aren't going to be prisoners. We just need the right time, and for him to be free at that time." Enuo spilled the beans to Altayous.

"Hopefully he is in control right now. He has to in order for this to work." Altayous explained.

"Agreed." Enuo nodded.

* * *

 _ **-Sasha-**_

Well, thank you stupid tracker on my tail. Things have gone from strange to bad very quick. I plucked the tracker from my tail, and snapped it in half with my paws. They have already disarmed me, and now I could probably not do anything to escape now. Tuo was separated from Inaj, although Inaj could hack through the barrier and set us all free at once. At this point, without a plan, we are all goners.

"Tuo. Tell me, why are they now hunting us and that dragon that was not a Sevawing?" I said.

"I-" Tuo was cut off.

"Do not guess. This was your plan from the beginning and we are suffering now. Now, if that AI has a plan then we must." Deji explained.

"If we stay silent they will go away. Although I just heard Inaj wanting to use his mainframe to crash the ship or use the ship's internal defenses to purge the cruiser." Tuo said.

"Nice Inaj." Tuo smiled at the mainframe of Inaj.

"Thank you and no problem." Inaj reacted.

* * *

 _ **-Roa'urn-**_

"Volxhos, anything that can help us?" I asked.

"I have already called my friends to try and free us from the left destroyer." He said. "Rest is up to us. I could probably rise a golden maw from up here."

"That's great. I am ready to take them down." I applauded.

"Me too." Latinis responded.

"Do not forget about the third." I said.

"Tenno, are you alright? The data stream was cut off for a second." The lotus interjected.

"Little problem. We got captured by the Terrace. Do not worry, I got a plan." Volxhos responded.

"I am sending a alert to all your fellow friends. Good luck." The Lotus alerted.

"Lotus eh?" I inquired.

"Just wait. they will come, and I am sure that the others will have other friends that can intercept us. Right now, we got to focus on hacking this ship so that we may escape." Volxhos explained.

"Why do I have a feeling like we are all about to explode?" Davoskis asked.

"Do not know, but whatever it is, it is possible. Lets get to work." I said.

* * *

 **Yes, and now the battle with the master of darkness is coming closer, and the weakness is getting there.**

 **Thanks for all the views, and let me know by pm what I should do to make this a bit better. I have a feeling like I am going to do another Fanfiction. with the same rules apply, but this time no OC or FC, just the characters.**


	23. Blade Ridge

**_Chapter 23_**

 ** _Blade Ridge_**

* * *

 _-Thrask-_

They all have abandoned me, I wish that they were back now. So far, I have been subject to multiple situations where I would be intoxicated and near death by then, and the wounds that followed were bringing me a intense and searing pain that I could not stand at all. Heck, the only reason why I survived till now is probably because of this strange feeling that lets me fire a powerful blast. It just makes me wonder, am I really just wanted for my firepower? I limped without showing that I was injured, since what would happen if another predator decides to attack me while I am injured, I am basically screwed. Whatever I throw would have to be a lucky shot, but it would be considered that it would be unlucky since I am not really good at hitting targets precisely. So what they used to do was put me near the barrel of the gun, and let me shoot the beam at the target with it. The Roran empire might've used me as a weapon, but Tuo saw me differently.

Where I was at is a huge difference between home, and a artificial. As they might call it, Blade Ridge. I remember when Tuo let me know about this infamous canyon, that is was full of bandits, mercenaries, hunters, and another kingdom. The other kingdom however, was unknown to almost everybody, since they could not get one inch close to it. There was a guard that killed almost any trespasser, and with no sympathy at all. I am not sure that the myth was true, so I guess I wanted to check out Blade Ridge for myself. Thing is, I am very close to it, and next to it, a huge fire pit. I know that we Dragons are close to or are resistant to fire, but I am very sure I do not want to be caught in the wild all alone just to get killed by a bear. Plus, I barely even know how to fly yet, and these wings only do good for gliding. Although those will not glide far even on a high hill.

I saw the mountain that almost pointed to the direct center of the sun. The noises were getting less noticeable, and I continued up the mountain. Climbing used to be my favorite thing to do, so I began looking for some edges on the mountain that I could climb on. I found a hole, and placed my front claws into it, and then I used another one that was a edge with my other front claws. I pulled both of my arms up so I could place my rear feet on the stony surface. To be honest, the personal climbing skills never ceased to amaze me, and it almost never gone away, like it was locked to me. I kept on climbing, with my wings folded and tail swinging side to side, gaining speed so that I would be safe from anything that came from the ground. Soon I reached a point on the mountain where I found a road, a very narrow one. I looked around when I climbed onto it, and I realized there were multiple. I traveled on the road, and then when I got to the other side of the mountain, There were more huge, gigantic masses of stone. I felt some warmth coming on my scales, but the warmth was rising, completely missing my back. It became more intense before I realized there was a volcano that spewed molten lava on the crevices of the mountain. I know my scales could not handle it yet, but I feel like I will get more time to live if I accidentally stumble into it.

It looked like the only way I can get into that ridge, is if I glided over the lava, but I still remember, high hills will not go far, and I know most certainly that if I do it now I will burn to ashes. I looked up and see that the point of the mountain was over my head, and over the clouds. I figured it might work, so I ran to the top of it. On the way, I found some kind of spearhead, and blood that was freshly placed onto it. That gave me the frightening conclusion that the hunters were here, and some of the myth was true. I was not positive, but I grabbed the obsidian spearhead and kept on moving forward. The road became steeper, and more narrow as I went up, and I heard someone die in the distance. I am presuming that was the guard that protects the kingdom? I was not sure. I slowed down as I got higher, knowing that I was almost there. I could see the clouds just a few steps away from actually touching me, and that would be my first time ever knowing what clouds felt like. Luckily, in my path of gliding, the clouds were moving towards it. I visualized the jump and ran into the clouds while hoping for the road to be easier to navigate. The clouds were furious, and was getting extremely windy for the way that they looked. I noticed that I was already getting droplets of water, shimmering on my scales. Soon, I was over them, and found the top of the mountain.

The platform was actually narrow as well, being circular and blunt. If I spread my limbs out, then my claws would dangle over the platform, waiting to fall off the edge. I began hearing some footsteps coming from down there, and I began to get frightened. The person coming up was running, and I knew he saw me. I quickly looked for the cloud's direction, and I found it. I heard some grunts coming from down below, and I quickly ran and jumped towards the direction of the clouds. To make my distance even longer, I unfolded my wings and spread them out so that the air may slow my fall while I am swooping down to the Ridge. I looked behind me, and There was a camouflaged person with an arrow seeming to be aiming to my head. He seemed very far away, but when he shot an arrow, I realized it almost killed me. The arrow that was shot missed my wing, however skidding across my back. I hurried and changed the angle which I was gliding in, and tried to lose his tracking, and it worked once I got through the clouds. I began to feel lightheaded once I passed, and I realized once I got through the clouds, I was almost halfway through the lava pit. I sighed in relief, knowing that I would make it, but a gust of wind pushed me back and made my collision course straight to a edge of the road. I was trying frantically to try and fly, but I couldn't. I decided to try and get a bit faster, so I swooped down again and this time, pulled my head up along with my body.

I got so close that I was grabbing for it, but when I landed, the edge hit my rear foot, making it feel sore, and slowing my movement. I could predict I was here, and alive, and I was glad, but to survive all these hunters and bandits, I needed to be on my game. Avoiding was key now, as I walked down the path I made that theory. For once I did something that my kind could do, even though the other young ones could probably fly by now and glide way better than me. On the way down, I saw the arrows that the hunter shot at me, they looked like sticks a few quills and a spearhead right on top of it. On the blade, it looked like some kind of poison though. When I got to the point where there was a entrance, I looked and i saw something that I thought was my home when I was a newborn. I decided that if I could try and practice now, it would be a good time, so I jumped off again, and this time, I tried to flap my wings to gain altitude, but it did not work at all. At this point, my parents probably would look down on me and say; _You are a failiure. Get out of here._ I glided down so that I could avoid hitting the base of the mountain by accident, and I ended up on a tree branch, where there would be a vine of grapes. I knew that these most likely would not kill me, since there are two types of them that vary between poisonous and not poisonous.

I decided to strip one grape on that vine, and I slammed it into my mouth as if I was starving. It was actually tasty and was able to be dragged along with me, so I snapped the vine holding the grapes using my mouth with razor sharp teeth and cut the vine. I jumped down from the branch and kept exploring the inside of Blade ridge, which I do not get why it would be called that. Maybe because there were so many weapons being flailed around, killing others and helping murderers hone their skills to go and start a massacre. I know the guard started one already. soon I came across a opening inside the forest, and decided that my leg was needing rest, and my wings need to as well. I sat down near the roots and began eating the grapes off the vine I snapped off. Suddenly the things began tasting weird, but I did not feel the poison. They also began tasting like weak poison as well, but i knew that vine of grapes wouldn't hurt a fly if one drank from it. At this point, I wouldn't blame myself if I had to kill something to eat. but I was injured on the foot so I rested.

Few hours later, I woke up, experiencing pain that seared and burned as multiple spots kept on stinging. Each one gave me a reason to make me yelp, but if I did, predators were surely going to come right here and kill me on sight. When I looked at the spot I was sleeping on, I realized there were a bunch of ants that crawled the surface, and they were biting me. I then began hearing a similar sound, footsteps. It was so close, I could almost taste it, and it was very close. Soon I heard the words; " _Surprise..."_ as I was hit with a wooden bat. I got knocked out easily, and I could no longer feel anything.

Once I woke back up, my snout was tied together so that I could not breathe fire, and my wings were bound, as well as my arms and legs. They got a huge stick in their hands, and I worried that this was about to become a very bad thing. They then tied a few more vines around the log and I was hung upside down. I could hear them talking so quick, that I would not even know what they were planning to do with me. They had some knives pointing at my lungs, some on my back, and one other was ready to cut my tail off, as well as my wings.

"That is a Sevawing alright... We can get a huge profit by selling it to the market." A bandit said.

"Yes, and remember, we got to kill it and cut off his horns." Another one reminded.

"Wait... He does not have any yet, well except for on his nose." He pointed out.

"Put out the fire, and lets go." The leader said. "We do not got a thousand years."

The two bandits then carried the huge stick and began walking as water splashed onto the campfire and doused the fire out. I could already feel the blood rushing to my brain, and it was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. soon, they let me down with the stick untied but not me. They had one knife up to my throat, and another to my nose horn, which was not very big. I saw the knife get closer, and closer, until it was pushed away. I heard a few yells of pain that came from right beside, me and I realized I probably was not doomed after all. The person that came out of the cave, was running faster than Tuo ever would, and had a spear in his hand, ready to pierce them.

"A Sevawing like the Queen ordered..." "You scoundrels, get the hell out of here before I have to take you on one against all of you."

"nah, we are outnumbering you. What makes you think you could take us all down?" One bandit said.

"Come at me and I will show you the error in your precious cocky grin." the guard responded.

"Well then I guess we will just run away now." the leader said.

"On a second though. I WILL ASSASSINATE EACH ONE OF YOU." The guard said while taking out a bow and shot the leader in the head.

The bandits, without their leader retreated, but the guard untied me and ran at them, shooting the arrows at them to kill them. I found the opportunity to escape and I gone for it. I tried to run, but then the guard came back, and said; "Going somewhere?" as he picked me up from the ground. He forgot to untie my snout, so I could not breathe fire at him to escape, so instead I was kicking him very hard, and he seemed to not be affected at all.

"Feisty one aren't you. You are going to be perfect for her." He responded.

I did not know what he meant by that, and the 'her' part was scaring me for some reason. We both gone into the cave, where he was carrying me by the waist, and he held a spear in his other hand. I stopped struggling so that I may try and get some mercy here. The cave was very dark, until we stumbled upon a huge light a few hours later. There was a huge caste, surrounded by a immense forest, with the sun shining heavily. I saw his face, and he was sweating since it was actually very hot here.

"Queen's orders. You should be thankful that I saved your behind there. I know I wouldn't." He said.

 **(And I am finished, with chapter 23, or technically chapter 24 including prolouge.)**


	24. Darkness after Night

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **Darkness after Night**_

"Hey, Rhenka wake up, you are oversleeping this." Zalok notified.

Rhenka shot up, and quickly raised his head, resulting with him impacting the top of the cave. He then rubbed his head, having serious pain from the sharp rocks from up above. The rough and hard surface feels like you drag along somebody while on it, and soon, they will be bleeding, fatal or dead. Zalok tried to look through, but they patched up the hole already, knowing that he was there. The minions of Raleigh seem to be very intelligent, but somehow Raleigh always gets their minds converted to his side.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" Rhenka asked.

"Not really." Zalok responded.

"We take the wall down, and then do a full frontal." Rhenka said.

"Well, that always worked for me, but i know that if there is-" Zalok tried to say.

"JUST DO IT!" Rhenka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay okay, fine!" "You dont have to yell!" Zalok disturbingly said.

Zalok immediately swung the blade, and the wall began cracking into pieces of rock, not making a mark. Rhenka then sighed and bashed the wall with his head, and it came crashing down. There were many shadows, all with the same rifle, aiming straight into Rhenka's head. One threw a leash over his head, and pulled him back to them, with the others shooting. Zalok then tried to take over some of the shadow's minds to take out the other ones, but that did not work. Soon he was forced to use his sword to try and clear them out. With each slash, darkness, void and limbo was splattered on the metal surface, marking the death of the affected. Rhenka then broke free of the shadow's leash, and stabbed his claw into it's chest. Darkness also splattered onto his arm. Soon there were nothing but corpses and dark blood.

"Cmon, Uitan and Tyler shouldn't be that far away." Rhenka said while placing his head down low.

They both ran for the left hallway that was strangely empty, as they thought this was an ambush, Rhenka spread the ground with flames. Zalok knew that if he touched even one of them, he would be burning in hell. So Zalok asked Rhenka if he could sit on top of his back, and Rhenka did, but the heat from the flames still step was searing hot, letting the heat go through his scales. It was like a disease, but more feverish. Rhenka then said something but did not notify Zalok. He slowed down, assuming that Zalok would get the gesture. Although he thought, Zalok did not understand this at all. Was he just slowing down because of this Fire? it doesn't make any sense. Then he spotted the ground which was not burning, and without warning jumped onto it. Instantly, Shadows came from the walls, chaining them by surprise. They took each of their chains and wrapped it at a pair of limbs.

They began communicating to each other as they were done, while Zalok was relieved of his blade, and Rhenka was struggling hard to get free. A huge shadow came in and pushed both of them with extreme force. With the chain tightly wrapped around his mouth, Rhenka could not really do anything at all. Just get pushed by the shadow. He tried to blind every one of Raleigh's minions, but with the sharp feeling of darkness suppressing him, he couldn't. Zalok tried to take over a shadow, but he couldn't do it when there is darkness in presence. One of them suggested stabbing them both with a very huge thorn, that usually was used for executions. One however, conveniently had it in the back of his armor, and pulled it out. With haste, it jumped onto Rhenka and stabbed it through his thick scales. His eye's widened, thinking that the puncture was impossible but it just happened. Soon, his sight began dwindling, and he no longer could feel anything. His whole body began losing control, and he stopped breathing.

Raleigh came into the hall, seeing the shadows subduing Zalok. Raleigh approved with excitement. He then ran to Rhenka, checking to see if he was genuinely dead. He was not breathing or making any any movements anymore. He cut into him, and collected a sample of blood on his finger.

"Great work... You actually killed two Sentients in one go." Raleigh stated. "Something that I could not do in years, you accomplished, and you are the low ranks."

"Will- Interrogate the other Sentient? Will extract Vermillion co- Master?" The shadow slowly asked while stuttering.

 _Do what you got to do. I have a forsaken mind right now._ Raleigh muttered under his voice. _After you are done extracting, please get these two sentients out of my sight. Incinerate them or something._

"As you wish... Raleigh..." The shadow acknowledged.

* * *

 _-At the Tower-_

With the darkness rapidly spreading across the world, as Equinox merged, the energy that Sentients used to have, was getting drained with each passing second. Within minutes, they could not reach a state of continuity, and became unable to take down Zhallo. Even though Zhallo was a Sentient himself, he was not affected since he broke his bond with Equinox, being stated as the Demon of Sentients. The fire that Equinox stood next to, was flaming bright, but it kept on lowering, and lowering. The heat was quickly fading, and the color turned from blue to red, meaning in that room, it was about to become a massacre by the flame. With that in mind, She called each one of the sentients that were in the tower, and to that room too. They all came in, limping, not being able to fight at all.

"It is time. We will all be put to rest." Equinox said.

"Why did you merge with your bad side? That was a bad move for all of us." Death said.

"No time to explain. I will now put us all into a deep rest, and seal us away. If we do not, we all die from the darkness. If darkness takes dominion, then we die anyways." Equinox stated.

"Okay then do it." Death agreed.

Equinox raised both of her hands into the air, emitting a strange light that almost blinded everybody, and when it exploded, they were all gone.

* * *

-In space-

Akaz begun to stretch, and move. He knew he now had control once again. He slowly looked at his front claws, and saw the blood seeping down the tip of his claws. He was wondering why there was, and he asked them, realizing that everybody in the room was sleeping and he knew each and every one of them. Altayous was cooped up next to his foot, while Enuo was sitting against the wall. Mideran and Ivect were also doing the same thing, but very separated from each other.

"Uhh, Altayous?" Akaz asked.

Altayous sprung up from sleeping from his leg.

"Oh nice!" Altayous exclaimed. "He is awake!"

They got up slowly, being sore from being in one place at a long time. They looked at Altayous, as Akaz had the claws that was covered in the ogre's blood. They all stepped back for a second, and Enuo did the opposite. He began talking, but whenever he talked, Altayous and Akaz could not hear him. Altayous then did a gesture that was supposed to be translated as 'I cannot hear you'. Enuo then nodded and shut off the force field.

"Anyways, what I was saying is that we just restored your sanity. Now, we need you to control both of the ships from here on my signal. Although, you have to be careful because our allies and friends are on the other ships." Enuo said. "Hopefully you know how to use them, right?"

"What is this thing on my head, and why did the energy flow from me and Equinox suddenly felt like it has been severed?" Akaz asked.

"Well, we are about to find out." Altayous responded. "Although, we still need you to take down this mothership or at least it's engines."

"Fine." Akaz said while connecting to the ship's control module.

Suddenly, alarms sounded and distracted Akaz from his action, and threw him off. They were not knowing what was going on since, Akaz did not do anything yet. They heard large explosions going on outside. From what he guessed, it was the Tenno. The mothership however, made sure that each and every one of them was retaliating, and so the 2 destroyers rerouted the cannons to the invading horde.

-Left Destroyer-

Volxhos then used a Fomorian disruptor to take out all of the shields, and he ran out the door, so that he may help their efforts.

"Volxhos! Where are you going!?" Latinis asked out loud.

"I will help!" Volxhos answered. "Come along Latinis!"

Latinis then walked out of her shield and ran towards the huge Rhino prime, who was Volxhos. Latinis, with her sword came and sliced each base, containing the power to imprison people. The team immediately pulled out their weapons and started to kill everyone in the ship, with the exception of themselves and the tenno. Soon, alarms sounded again, and this time it warned of a hull breach. They knew that their rescuers were fighting on ground and space now. Davoskis saw a Terrace soldier shooting at his head repeatedly, but when he did, Davoskis quickly dashed towards him, and pounded the ground with intense arc energy.

Roa'urn ran out as well, but this time he was going for the control module with Caughantis, who has already hacked into the Destroyer's mainframe. They could see about four Tenno roaming the ship, flames spreading everywhere, spewing bullets of pure agony. He could see all the bloodshed that the Tenno did to the Terrace empire on that ship, and wondering why. He then found the mainframe, and Caughantis was prompted to hack it already, and he said he has already did, knowing each and every step taken. Roa'urn then immediately stood and held his sniper rifle up to his shoulder. Another one of the tenno came in and slowly walked over towards them. He had his gun up at Roa'urn, making him try to show that he is with Volxhos. It slowly put it's weapon in it's holster, and he walked off as Caughantis finished hacking the mainframe. He then tried to reach out with Sasha and Deji, with Tuo and Inaj as well.

"We got our Destroyer under control. How is yours!?" Caughantis questioned.

"Think you can Help us out? These Tenno think we are enemies, and are pointing guns at our faces, so we cannot execute the plan." Sasha rudely said.

There was a voice that spoke faintly.

"What plan you wolf? Tell me." The group leader asked.

"Fine, one second." Sasha bellowed. "We want to go back to Jupiter so we can claim our reward. Our Friend Akaz is on the mothership, but I doubt that they slacked off with their plan. They are going back to the second moon on Ceres, which ironically, Ceres is a moon as well. If you would let Tuo over there with about 5 guns pointing at his head free, then the plan will execute perfectly."

"I understand. Let us rid this ship of you enemies then." The group leader stated. "Move out."

-Right Destroyer-

Tuo was released from the Tenno's oppression, and was told to hack the mainframe of the destroyer he was on. Inaj has already scanned the ship pre-entry, and overridden his mind and the suit. Tuo was running fast and it looked like he was about to crash through the ship, run through the reactor, and compromise the ship's integrity completely. Soon enough, There was the console where Inaj let the suit's lashes out, which was controlled entirely from Inaj. It then injected it into the mainframe, and made it so that Inaj could take over the ship, without having the suit around.

-Destroyer hacked. Caughantis. Please get Mideran and Ivect, I know Ytrian would want them back.-

"Acknowledged, Inaj." Caughantis responded back.

-Space-

Soon, the mothership began moving once again, and this time, it began to go at the highest speeds that Akaz ever saw. The Tenno all got out of the destoryers, returning to their landing craft, one being a Xiphos. Akaz knew that something has happened on the Second moon, and it was about to get ugly. Both destroyers in succession left the scene, and gone back to Jupiter. Within the ship that Altayous was on, he wanted to really know what was keeping him from going berserk. He knew that was something that was on his head, but the energy that was controlling him suddenly disappeared. Altayous patted his leg, saying; "Do not worry. We should come upon a new day".


	25. Light after Day

_**Chapter 25**_

 _ **Light After day**_

When the mothership finally stumbled upon the second moon, he realized that the barrier has gotten weaker, and it let them in without having to use any weapons of such. Akaz knew something was up. He immediately teleported everyone in that room back to the world, and he was greeted with Lava. He was fine with it, but Enuo and Altayous was not. The heat was rising with a intensity that Enuo cold not bear, so he tapped Akaz on his head, and told him to fly onto land or anything with a ground that doesn't burn. Altayous asked what had happened, but soon the answer was clear. Raleigh and Zhallo succeeded with his plan. When they got up into the air, they realized the sun was not shining any more, and instead, skies of crimson light and a subterranean layer of molten lava was beneath their feet. The air was humid, and was almost unbearable to Altayous, even though his suit supports his air. It smelt like burnt rock, and dead corpses. Without warning, they were all teleported to a huge sphere in the sky, and it was spinning violently. All of them were risen and was tied to the sharpest chains in the universe. One that could kill in any second at command. Raleigh came into the center, flying in a black walker. Rocks formed underneath them, as others came in too, and rocks formed wide and spacious platforms that could support them if they fell.

"You will all taste death today. You really thought you would be able to stop me from completing my original intent?" Raleigh bellowed. "Especially You, Eidolon. Pathetic pieces of flesh."

Soon Eidolon began giving strength to everyone using his hand, and he was immediately freed from his prison using his hand. Raleigh saw this, and tried to impale him using a dark spear, but it missed when Eidolon rolled left. Soon, everyone, even the wolves and Tuo was freed from their torturous positions. All of them were standing on their platforms, with their weapons high, or magic preparing.

"What's This!? A Joke!?"

Eidolon jumped at Raleigh, and sliced into his necklace, that was used to make him eternal. Raleigh bellowed; "No!" And was furious. Soon, with his darkness, the shadows came to appear as the others were swarmed with his minions. Akaz then emitted a powerful blast that exterminated the shadows. One however tried to stab another poisonous thorn into his skin, but it did not work. On impact, the shadow was dead, and every one of his minions were dead. Soon Raleigh began to take matters in his own hands, so he began shooting rockets and guns from his Mech. Tuo dodged each bullet, and while dodging, charged his lasers like the Sevawings, and fired continuously. The Mech began getting holes through it, but then it regenerated to the point where it was thought that the Mech was just pure flesh. The guns began firing at Kareem, but with the wind torrent was whirling around them, Kareem had the best advantage ever. She used the wind around him to start slicing the Mech to pieces, but when it landed on a invisible platform, it made them duplicate, as the parts regenerated as itself. The mechs were now targeting everyone at one time, so that Raleigh doesn't need to be shooting every person at one time. Marcello then made the rock that was used on the platform fly at the mechs, and Andre blasted fire at the Mechs but they were stronger, and therefore they were not affected at all.

Akaz was getting tired of Raleigh using machines to get his way, so Akaz flew off the platform, and swooped up to get a angle. Suddenly, he shot a huge beam that vaporized the Mechs. Raleigh was falling down to the invisible platform, and Akaz got straight onto his platform. Raleigh was lying down, but he got back up to wreak vengeance. He immediately choked all of them, and merged the platforms away from them.

"DIE IN VAIN." Raleigh yelled.

Raleigh let go of their hold, and soon they all dropped down, but Akaz had a better Idea. He caught the ones who couldn't fly, with Kareem using the wind to get onto the platform. Raleigh didn't notice, and Eidolon got Talya back to the scene, with her casting spells on the whole team. Eidolon quickly drew his sword out of the holster, and jumped at him, but Raleigh denied it, forcing him back with a tremendous push. Raleigh then made a beam slowly get more powerful right at his hand. It grew larger and larger, growing faster by the second.

"ANY LAST WORDS!?" Raleigh complained.

Eidolon and Akaz knew this, and knew what to do. Soon, darkness and light orbs began to appear behind Akaz, who was putting a shield down, while Raleigh chuckled lightly saying it was not going to work. Eidolon then got up to the edge of the shield, and backed it up with his shield.

"Talya, mind if you can help us, can anybody else strengthen this thing?" Eidolon asked.

Tuo placed down a shield that almost reflected anything, and Talya tried to at least help them with whatever they had got. Soon Everyone in their group ran into the shield, hoping they were safe. Raleigh felt like the laser was enough to take them out, so he pointed it at them, and made the laser fire at the group. However, the first and 2nd shield broke within a few seconds, but the last one reflected the huge blast of energy, and Raleigh became stunned for a while. Akaz wanted him to pay for killing people, and Tuo wanted revenge for trying to capture the Vermilion core using the sentient, while Eidolon knew this had to be done. They all began stabbing their sharp objects into him, while Tuo was charging a beam that would be able to make him die. Eidolon gone back and charged up While Akaz charges up. Raleigh then looked at them, but it was too late, they have already shot the beam, and he was eradicated. His corpse fell on the floor, breaking and breaking slowly. They heard a huge explosion from down below. They knew that this was the end of the world, and in about some time, Raleigh's corpse is going to send them flying.

"We all stay here. We cannot avoid this." Talya said.

"I am sorry, I could not kill him sooner." Eidolon Apologized.

"Me too. If only we could've actually done better this time."Andre confessed.

"It has been good seeing you guys. Thanks for everything you have done. Maybe if we all live, we could all see each other again." Akaz stated. "There comes the first light striking up from his corpse! Brace yourselves!" He said while covering himself with his wings.

Soon, the corpse exploded, causing them to be blasted almost across the universe. Some of them landed close, and some of them was sent to a faraway place. None of them were dead, but they were now separated from each other.

* * *

 _-The first moon-_

Akaz landed on the lunar surface, being classified as a meteor, but no more. He was very tired, from all the fighting, but what he did was remove the piece of armor from his head. He felt excruciating pain from the lashes of that AI, and when it dug deep into him, it saved him from the Demon. When he removed it although, nothing happened. Who knows? His whole family must be dead. The wind made him cool when the sun was beaming brightly down on the area, causing him to feel comfort as the lashes were removed from his head. The blood that came out of it, was immediately healed, and it became a sense of relief. He slept thinking that this was just a time to finally not do anything for once, not having to worry about things, he thought while holding the piece close.

Elise was rescued right before the world ended, and just in time as well. Enuo came in and guided her out of the collapsing dimension, as the second moon only became a supernova in a small place. She was then led to her mother, which was no longer dead, thanks to local healers. She bowed down to her, making sure she knew that she was respecting her, although the king was dead. The queen stated that it was good to see her again, and she thanked her for that, and came towards her. Lightly, her arms and claws came around her, with Elise slightly crying as a tear came down her face and began applying more pressure. Elise responded to her; "I missed you so much". She added to her current words; "Why did you have to leave me?". She said that, despite knowing it was not her fault, it was the Sevaeric. The soldiers that walked in held their guns up. Elise then heard His roar, as She knew that her husband was back. Although who walked in the door was different, so that meant that Akaz was someplace far from here, but at the same time, close enough to be heard.

"Hey, umm your majesty, where is Elise?" The random person said.

"Right here, the huge dragon right in front of you." The queen answered.

"Alright thanks." "You still up for that offer that I gave you?" The person Elise knew said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!" She outrageously yelled at him. "I KNOW YOU! STAY BACK OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"What!? I never hear-" He tried to say.

"Shut up, I have proof that you are not what you say you are." "Here, Enuo, you here?"

"Always for you my princess." Enuo reacted.

"Good." She said while tossing his records to him. "He kills his wives. Running and running until they get to a moment, and then he would pull out his knife and kill them. Guards, if you may so kindly inspect him." She calmly ordered.

"Besides, I am a dragon now, and you are a human. Even if you were not a killer for the last decade, what sense would that make? Making me your servant. Hmph." Elise angrily stated. "Also, I just heard my mate sound out a distress call. I got to go now."

The guards then pulled out his knife from his pocket, and it seemed like it was a poisonous one too. He was immediately restrained and the one guard who pulled it out was shouting out; "She speaks the truth!". Elise then ran out the door, taking off with her huge wings flapping and sending a huge gust of wind through the palace. She began searching through the lunar surface, as well as the green hills that were strange to look at, since it was a moon. Then she remembered, that was the alliance that the queen made, one that was a deal or a costly war. Obviously Elise's kingdom would win, but it would kill many of them. She hovered, trying to look all around for him, and finally found him in a lunar crater. Although a strange person was walking up to him. He swooped down silently behind him and watched what would happen, just to see what he was planning.

"Nice... Another one. This will serve us well." He said while getting hold of him and walking backwards. He looked back and saw the princess standing right behind him. He then trembled when he saw her, as he almost knew what was going to happen. "Excuse me? Are you really going to drag him away from me?" Elise said. The soldier nodded, saying the truth while was backing up into Akaz. "Can you please get away from him? We have business to deal with, and I want him to be with me." Elise explained. The soldier nodded again, and released his grip on his neck, and gone away towards the green patch. Although his theory was wrong, He known that if he had continued, she would've either killed him or took him away and sent a message to his kingdom saying; 'this man has given us a reason to start becoming enemies'. He ran, while Elise tried to move Akaz off of the ground. Akaz woke up and yawned for a while, when he was playfully knocked in the head by Elise's forehead.

"Well finally! What the heck happened!?" Elise said while laughing a bit.

"Second moon ceases to exist. We got blown to this first moon, and yeah, We had to leave the corpse. We just had to." Akaz Responded.  
"Whatever, we got a whole lecture to go through. I am speaking for that." Elise said. "Stupid, and annoying person that wants to kill me with his knife, at the same time trying to marry me. I know he might be a prince, but I am not that foolish like the other women he lied to."

"Geez, sounds like you had a rough morning today." Akaz added.  
"You think!?" Elise being annoyed said to Akaz. "Follow me, and sorry for the inconvenience."

So they flew back as Elise guided Akaz back to the capitol, and when they reached the balcony, they landed, sending an additional two large gusts of wind. Within that sight, came with a scene of two guards with a halberd pointed to his neck. Akaz said hello to all of them, but nobody answered, since they were all focused on the person who was trying to assassinate Elise.

"Elise, why were you actually looking through his diary? and why were you also doing that to his records and journals?" Enuo angrily asked. "You utterly ignored the resources you had and put the matters in your own hands."

"Hey Enuo, I saw a Sevawing, and what I studied was that the leaders of their tribes usually do that as well. The omega class does not need someone else to complete what it needs, depending on how hard and strenuous the task is. Elise would make a fine queen if I do say so myself."

"Oh Akaz.. Why did you have to point that out." Elise said being embarrassed while getting closer to him.

"So, What do you want to do with him Elise?"

"Throw him in the worst dungeon possible, and once fifty years has passed, kill him."

Akaz gasped as Elise said that while being extremely annoyed. The guards lifted him by his arms, and one still had a halberd up to his head. Elise was then prompted to say what happened in her disappearance, and Akaz sat down and listened next to one of the guards. The person next to him was becoming terrified as he saw his tail slowly creeping towards him. It finally stopped and the guard was uncomfortable, wishing that he did not have to be neither listening to Elise or being next to a twenty five foot high dragon, being thirty five with the neck up high.

Elise was explaining her story on how she survived and grew up over the years, even mentioning when she first met Akaz. The queen saw one Guard sleeping and walked down to him and tapped him on his armor so that he could be reminded that he had a job to do. She was done hours later and everybody sighed.

"Well, that was interesting." Enuo said. "Night is about to occur. We should all find our places to hide and sleep."

"Why hide?" Akaz asked.

"Its just in case we are attacked that most of us will hopefully not die." Elise explained. "Enuo, mind if he comes with me tonight?"

"With pleasure." Enuo stated.

So they were led to her training grounds, which surprisingly was still on fire for all this time. The time has passed for when the citizens were already cleverly concealed away from the outside. The rock that they were all standing on was smooth, yet, the lava that was flowing from the left of them, while the gap was leading to a surprise inside. Enuo explained why that was there. It was used for training her to not be a pushover. He knew what the last king did when they refused to fight against an assassin.

"Last time an assassin broke into the palace and killed the king when he was too afraid and begging for his life. And the queen was fast enough and was willing to slit his throat after the assassin threatened."

"Oh my god, how many assassins are there?"

Enuo then pondered what he had said and guessed a hundred of them as an estimate. Elise mouth dropped to the floor as her head was laid down low, as Enuo gave her a strange expression. "Elise stop faking it, you were there too, do not get surprised with me m'am." Enuo scoffed. He said it was okay for the outsiders to be surprised about the assassins in the area, and then he stopped being surprised about the statistic. "May I Akaz?" He assumed that he knew what Enuo was talking about. Akaz twisted his head a little, being utterly confused and buffered, trying to see what the heck was he was refering to. "Akaz, he means taking self defense lessons." Elise said.

"Oh, nah i am fine, I usually do it on the go." Akaz responded.

"Meh, cant win em' all." Enuo reacted.

Suddenly a masked person ran in with a knife, jumping over the fire, and Akaz quickly turned him around and knocked the knife out of his hand, and pinning him down to the smooth rock. He saw the knife burn, as it was being scorched by the fire. Elise responded in a nice way, seeing that he knows what could be behind him. Elise clapped and said; "Nice one. Now, I will answer the question that you are probably going to ask now, and yes you may kill him. I do not know this person." Akaz then happily responded, eating the flesh from the person. The person quickly screamed in agony as Akaz ripped the flesh off his arms, and the blood was quickly flowing from his arm. Akaz then chomped off his head and then ate the body whole. Enuo was sort of grossed out by this, but all it was is just the feeling that e could eat him at any time.

"Oh sorry if I scared you Enuo. I usually am friendly towards humans." Akaz said.

"It is alright. It reminds me of her when she was a kid's age. Some person comes in here uninvited, and she tears them to shreds as a reward." Enuo stated. "After she did, she would actually laugh saying that that person was a hardcore idiot."

Akaz stepped back with his arm and looked at Elise as Enuo said that. She said the same thing that he just said a moment ago and replaced Enuo with Akaz. Enuo asked where the egg was, being genuinely worried, and he said it was right over there, inside the cave where they usually sleep. It was very large for a cave, and the egg was wrapped around with reeds. Enuo was confused on how it got there, and asked Elise how. She answered back with a resounding; "That was what I did when I sneaked away from you". He sighed and crouched near the egg.

"Do not touch it please."

"I'm not."

Elise came in, and Akaz stepped in between the fire and the cave. As a result they both laid down next to each other, being glad that they were together. Their necks became combined, and their scales rubbed against each other's. Soon they were resting, and Enuo decided to leave the scene so that they would have at least a little privacy. He did not worry for both of them however, as he knew both of them were adept at hunting and defending. Their noses breathing was loud enough so that Enuo could hear them breathing. Although, with that in mind, he wondered, is he a sentient?

 **(halfway there guys. I might be almost in time for the War within quest that soon will be coming out for PS4. :D)**


	26. Brutality

_Chapter 26_

 _ **Brutality**_

Somehow when the world ended beneath our feet, we were all continuously teleported through a series of portals, each containing a different temple. I wonder why the old kingdom did not collapse at all, and somehow when lava sprung up, we all disappeared when it touched the surface. Somehow they had some kind of auto teleportation, sensing disaster and immediately taking action once the trigger has been sensed. The guard who was carrying me, seemed to not care at all, much less worry about it at all. That however, probably was the good thing since we were so close to becoming ashes and nothing but black dust. None of us could stand fire, since i did not develop any fireproof scales yet. He then lightly punched me in the nose so that I could wake up, as I assumed that meant that we were here. He suddenly stopped to watch something, as I opened my eyes to see. We were standing upon a stone palace, where there were at sight about six hundred people, but that was just a guess. There could be more. They were chattering as I saw far in the distance that somebody was put on a high chair, with a rope tied along his neck. I was wondering why they were, until he kicked the chair and let him hang from his neck. He tried to struggle free, but it was already too late, he was dead a minute later. Another moment later, he was untied and he fell into a fiery pit, which smoke came out of when the impact was found. Then he kept on going, walking through the crowd as the peasants did not mind us walking through their groups. It almost seemed like they were being controlled, but how will I know when this was the first time I ever saw this?

Going to Blade Ridge was a HORRIBLE idea. I never thought that I would actually make it, but at the same time I was kidnapped. I was nearly decapitated, and now I am getting carried away from whoever rescued me. Tuo was right, never in a million ages, came a time where that Ridge was ever safe. He began holding me over my back, holding me so tight that I could barely breathe. At that moment, I wished that I could go back, but I realized if I did now, then it would not let me through or I might end up somewhere where there is nothing but the void. I have already faced it, its gone, forever. soon we reached the huge stone stairs and we came across some guy in a mask. He held his giant axe sideways with his hands holding on desperately to keep it up, but he seemed like he could handle it so well, I almost did not notice. The person holding me engaged in a conversation, as they were just meeting each other, like they were best buddies or something. The person then walked forward as another person had her hands bound in chains, as the executioner laid her head on the hard surface. I looked away, and closed my eyes before I heard her voice, knowing that she just died. He did not seem to care, and we finally reached a few pillars along the way.

Over top of us were nothing but grey, and black. There was no sky, and the roof was perfectly over us, where almost no light came in, but it was visible at one point. "Oh screw this." He said. "At this point I will have to walk back about ten miles before I reach there, by the time I get there, the queen is probably going to request something that I most likely hate." He added. He then quickly let go a bright flash of light, that somehow took us to one of their dungeons. They were all empty, and some of them, had skulls that was shaped like mine, except way bigger. What do they do to them in here? He opened the cell door and forcefully pushed me in, as I tried to run back to him and try to escape, he slammed the door and locked it faster than I could even say "dang it!". He quickly glance at me, as he heard me say those words. "Escape and I will find you, hunt you down, and personally end you myself." He said. The spear man walked out of the room, as he eliminated the flames from the torches. The only thing I could see was outside the cell, and outside it came a upward spiral stairway that led to somewhere that was most likely going to take me to the wrong place if I wanted to escape. Suddenly, I heard slow breathing, and I scanned around with my claws and wings, and the only things that touched was the walls. I guessed it was not really empty for a dungeon, and it was in another cell. I decided to sleep to see if they would come back for me tomorrow.

When I finally gone almost numb from sleeping, visions flowed like a river through my mind. It slowly became blurry, but then it focused back into a clear image, comforting me. Then it was starting to feel and sound strange. It was consisting of the person who rescuing me and some strange person in a hood. She looked kind of old, and around them was a whole collection of scrolls, some of them with labels on the endpoint.

"How is it? Is it coming back together again?" He anxiously asked.

"Restoration is coming back to the Sentients..." She strangely said. "Soon, another war breaks out, and we are going to be taking serious hits if we do not do something."

"We got to choose fast and wisely?" He responded.

"Affirmative. We got to make sure that down on Ceres, the two new empires do not try and have war, or else..." She explained.

"Our secret?" He answered.

"Yes... Our only safe cover through deception." She backed away.

"Wait." He stopped. "Didn't you say that only two would be considered gods if the restoration took place?"

"It won't certainly end well." She answered. "Is that Phoenix already harnessed and ready to become one?"

"Ready, but what we just captured was a little one." He responded. "I think he needs a lot more to reincarnate himself."

"I see." She reacted. "You do realize that if he had almost all the fire that is within a dragon, he could be powerful enough to stop a Gioradon?"

"And who is-" He said while picking up a scroll and skimming through it.

"His name is Tylirious. The Sentient that is still alive." She said. "Most of them call him Tyler."

"Sand is quickly dropping down to the bottom of the hourglass." He stated. "We get that Phoenix out to make sure that we can assure them that peace will be given due to no attacking."

"Hello you nightstalker." He said while expelling me from the vision.

What I could probably pull out from that was they were planning to use me as fuel for their weapon. I cannot let that happen anymore, I got to somehow find a way to escape. but how?

* * *

 _-Back at Sevawing territory-_

"Here is proof for slaying Golgoroth, and we managed to sneak out with the piece of SIVA." Davoskis said while making the ogre's head appear in his hands, then immediately dropping down to the floor. When the dragons looked at it, they had a face of horror, feeling like Davoskis was going to kill them all. Ytrian on the other hand, was overly pleased, knowing that they would not dare see Golgoroth kill another one of their own.

"Very well then. Keep the piece. you have earned it. I am sorry if anything happened to you while you were attacking him."

"Ytrian?" Mideran asked.

"Yes Mideran?" Ytrian softly responded.

"Wouldn't you say that it would be a pleasure working with you?" Mideran explained. "Or maybe at least give them something else? I feel like something that we couldn't do ourselves, and we did it together, wouldn't they deserve more?"

"Well, I never thought of that. I will get something for them. Tell them to wait as they get their bonus." Ytrian annoyingly said.

"Alrighty then." Mideran reacted. "Davoskis likes huge cannons like rocket launchers."

She walked out of the temple like there was something wrong with her. She would usually never walk out of the room grunting since she was not that kind of dragon. She would most of the time just calmly walked away if something was bothering her. Meanwhile, Mideran told Davoskis to waait and Roa'urn listened in as well. The structure began feeling eerily cold,, as if a frost bomb was just detonated and got through to the whole area. Latinis was shivering intensely, trying to keep warm and not freeze to death. Ice slowly formed on the pillars. Each pack of ice was very hard, and was unbreakable, as ice started to cover the floor. She then came back in with a face that looked like she has been blasted with a ice blast. She was not shivering at all as the room got colder and colder,but suddenly it became warm again with the torches having fire within them. Ytrian finally pushed a crate full of stuff for Davoskis and his comerades.

"Here you go Davoskis." Ytrian sighed. "You are a natural born leader arent ya?"

"Sometimes. Thanks for everything." Davoskis reacted.

"No problem." Ytrian said. "Mideran, come here so I can start relieving myself from this ice crystal."

Mideran felt his heart sink, due to what she just said. He knew he was about to receive a horrible beating or beat down from Ytrian, and usually it never ended well, as he would be sore for months. He walked forward, being absolutely terrified of what she was going to inflict on him, but this time she slapped him across the face and pinned him down again. Soon she started biting him, making sharp pains rise from his scales. Her bite was almost more deadly than her poison which she can administer with her sharp tail. Volxhos begun laughing silently as Mideran was being pummeled by a girl. Soon Latinis then slapped Volxhos to make him stop laughing because of the indecent. Davoskis pushed the crate as the team left, and got onto the Ketch, which was remotely rerouted by Caughantis. On one end, he could say it was a out of this world job, but they did it well, now the only thing to consider is to find the remains of SIVA which is most likely on Earth. The ketch's hack then closed and they were elevated up into the atmosphere, and left.

"Tricia. If you are here, we are going to let you know that we are going back to the great valley so that you can go back home and we can figure this whole plan out."

She appeared out of one barrel and found her laughing at a picture. Tricia quickly put it back as Davoskis walked around the corner. The team got back into the other rooms inside the ketch, and they were gone from Jupiter. Roa'urn was in a hallway, thinking about the Terrace coming to them.

 _What the heck was that? We were just minding our business, and suddenly they came in and swooped us up, then the Tenno got involved, and we came and crashed the destroyers. Davoskis however was called by Ytrian a natural born leader. She is technically correct since in the past he was. I knew him as a great friend, and he would try and never leave a person behind just because he or she was too weak. Akaz however, is now probably a unstable lunatic, who is massacring everywhere now. They probably came for him, but why did Altayous get snatched with him as well?_


	27. The Scaled Assassin

_**Chapter 27**_

 _ **The Scaled Assassin**_

 **(Note: I plan to make this fanfiction a hundred chapters, because I am already getting so many ideas right now. I'd like it if I just continue on. BTW, on LBP3, there are some events that might suggest how chapters 33-37 might go on. Name is Kiezion. [Since somebody taken it already.])**

What I know from the light of the great circle, was that there was a new visitor, but we never got around to meeting her. Usually it would look like a dark yellow fastbiter, but somehow, it looked like Mideran, and Altayous at the same time. She never bothered to ask who we are or where we were from, but I do not care, I am going to try and find her anyway. We only seen her when she was moving, and she moved faster than a shooting star, and whoever it was, it was utterly prepared. I saw one of her trinkets fall off, and it was unusually jagged to the point where I slide it across my finger, and blood will start shedding on my toe.

"Tricia, You and me need to talk." Davoskis said.

"What is it this time Archon?" I asked.

"I was hearing a similar laugh to yours. Can I ask you who you were laughing to or who was it that was making such a similarity?" Davoskis stated.

"Oh I was laughing at nothing." I said. "See, Usually I was very easy crowd, but then I am just too hard to please nowadays."

"And I forgot to mention something. You haven't been messing with my stuff lately haven't you?" Davoskis questioned while showing a picture of Petra Venj. "Its old I know but still, that is really not good to be rummaging through other people's stuff."

I looked at the picture, and my mood got a bit upbeat, and I contained it well, and I answered back to him, "No". I knew I was lying, but that has saved me in the past. To be honest, I think they will smack me down later, but I can handle it. I began feeling the Ketch rumble lightly again, and that's when I knew that we were close to home, and by this time, my parents and mostly Cera will be looking for me at this moment, I better begin covering my plan quick and well too. I did not know that Davoskis had a little 'Crush' on Petra. Honestly, I think that nobody ever knew or wanted to know. I cannot focus on that right now, I better run to the hatch and start preparing to collect a feast for both food and evidence.

Never in my life I felt so desperate to cover up, but now I know it is needed if I want to go home and at least be slightly believed. Tria after all this time is probably crying from how long I was gone, or complaining, and she most likely asked Cera to go find me, because she is my big sister. I felt the ketch tilt over a bit, and I knew we were very close, so I ran towards the hatch and when it opened, I dashed down the stairs and into the wilderness. Suddenly, a blast of cold wind forced upon my frill, and making my whole body go cold. I know at this moment it is at a cold time. Not a safe time to be swimming in water. I secretly left a note behind saying; 'Shh... dont tell anybody I went with you'. I hurried and rammed a couple trees to get tree stars from the canopy, but a few dropped. I found a bush although that had tree stars all around it, next to a tree with nothing but wood. I collected everything from it, and tried to use a large leaf to pull it all back with me. I knew this was enough for evidence, since the cold times were around since I asked to leave for food. At this age though, you cannot really blame a young pink triceratops who wants to stockpile. Hopefully they will also agree, and I know exactly where they are.

"Coming back so soon? Why on earth would a young one like yourself be stranded here, beside a broken life?" She said.

Then I looked all around me. Nothing was found. I assumed it was from the outside, so myself quickly ran deeper into the forest. I heard many rustles of leaves, that were crackling like wildfires. I felt my heart beat rise and I was desperately trying to get away from the strange voice. I knew everyone's voice from the valley, but this one, is unfamiliar. Soon, the leaves stopped rustling, and wood was creaking terribly. She then appeared to me, pouncing onto my body, and having the same trinket from before up to my neck.

"Hmph. You thought you was just going to run away from me? Who do you think I am young lady?" She said.

"Fast biter? I cannot tell." I responded.

She muttered under her voice; "These creatures of my age has a different language... Why cant I crack it?". She then holstered her strange trinket, and let me go free. "Do not push your luck with me. I'd rather be unknown, quiet and deadly, then to be known and be exposed to fears." She said. "Please. go take your package and go. Winter is a tough season you know, and I understand your motive."

She was really annoyed by the way she looked, and I was the first one to get one good look at her. She was actually was orange and yellow, but had skin like a raptor, and horns like a Dragon, with the same position as Akaz, one on her nose, and two on the back of her head. She had no wings though, and her claws were extremely sharp. I could feel her almost slitting my throat just be being touched by one of her claws. Her hind legs were bent like Davoskis, and she had red eyes like Arinias. I decided what she was not important right now since we might not be travelling to the same place. I bit each end of the giant leaf, and tied it together, effectively dragging it away. The strange thing about this winter, was it was not snowing, unlike the last time, and the one that my Dad Topsy told me about. Soon however, could actually trigger it to come down on us with a unrelenting torrent of flakes and the coldest of winds.

I finally got back, panting and shivering at the same time, because the trip up the ledge was grudgingly the worst walk I ever took, plus I was carrying a package as well. I found them talking and I decided to listen in instead of just barging in.

"She is nowhere to be found? What possibly could've happened to her?" Tria sadly questioned.

"I do not know, but from what I heard from Dad, I say it could be the visitor we have, probably kept her hostage while I was being held hostage at the Trial tower."

"Cera.." He called out in a angry voice. "You promised me that you would never mention that ever again."

"Whoops... Sorry." She reacted. "Anyways, that visitor was rarely seen. She was most likely devoured by her, like a regular fast biter."

"You were lucky I came in to rescue you." Topsy insisted. "I risked my life to save you, and if we did not have our allies with us, then you would've never got out of there."

"SORRY! I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A STUPID METEOR RAINING DOWN-" Cera yelled.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Tria angrily yelled. At that point I think the whole valley heard and rocks and boulders landed down to the bottom of the waterfall that I was hearing. "We are trying to find Tricia right now, which is your Daughter Topsy, and also mine. Cera, please, do not mention this again before I have to punish you, and Tricia is your little sister."

I accidentally stepped on a twig, and all of them looked towards me as Cera gave a very strange grin. Although Tria welcomed me with open arms which were technically legs at the time, Topsy was a little angry. Hopefully their mood lightens up when I show my little stash. Cera gone towards me, and began angrily pounding on the ground. Each step made be jump a little at the time.

"oh... you little..." She quietly said and lunged at me. "Come here you runt!"

She lunged at me and caught be before I could escape her grasp. She began playfully rubbing me on the top of my head, as I could feel the friction making my skin began giggling for a second, but then she was called off by Tria, as she pushed her away after her warning. She saw the package I brought along too, and she smiled warmly at me.

"She wasn't eaten, or kidnapped, it just weirdly took her a long time to find tree stars, but Tricia, I am still pondering why did you not come back home during night?" Tria asked.

"Too far away from home, too cold, and with the visitor being a fast bit-" She cut herself off. "Sorry, been listening to too many rumors lately."

"Go ahead, if you want to protect her, lets see her when she comes in close quarters of you." Topsy mockingly said. "Maybe then she will be like Chomper, a tamed sharptooth."

"Please do not stay in a random place in the valley at night again please Tricia. If you have to then you can but please try your best to not worry us like that." Cera blurted out her terms.

"I promise." She added. "Anyways, what do you know about fast biters?"

Topsy's eyes widened, and both Cera and Tria put their paws over their eyes, trying to imitate a human face palm. I did not know why this was such a problem. I mean, we had Chomper, who was thought to be a complete monster, but look at him now, he is living her with our friends, even after the Grineer attacked. Even when Oryx was corrupting our land with the taken. Akaz was a sharptooth, but he was a heroine. He would rather risk his life then to leave us under the rocks and dust. Somehow a fast biter got to their nerves? Are you kidding me!? "Tricia look, there are times to trust, and there are for the opposite. We all know what happens when Fast biters are befriended. They betray. Especially how they killed-... No. I am not going to talk about that. I cannot right now. Tricia, please do not talk with this matter anymore, You cannot be with her at all now." Topsy mournfully said.

What the hell, was this guy talking about, She wants to be unknown, but when you say you can never trust a fastbiter based on a very common stereotype between carnivores, that is just cold blooded. Tria shoved me back to the old nest, where we used to live. The whole family moved along as well, with each one of them watching me closely. They were staring at me like a floating eyeball, or something like a Servitor. It just gave me the creeps just thinking about those mechanized floating purple orbs of energy. It somehow gave me a weird feeling, a short boost of energy, and I am wondering why, since it could be it's aura.

Two hours passed, and they are still staring at me, making me look like a freaking slippery snake, who can snap at any moment. I was just about to ram Cera in the head right now, and Tria was also staring at Cera for a quick moment, testing to see if she was actually focusing on me. The result was that she was actually watching me, and She did not notice Tria at all, giving me no time to escape or anything. It is like when Roa'urn listens to Caughantis tell about Sekrion. He would be paying close attention, but at the same time being bored to death. Who knows? he probably will show in a few moments probably to wipe us all out.

After I was thinking about that, silence became a very quiet and deadly thing, as another voice came out and shot a smoke bomb right onto Cera's face. This caused a huge cloud of smoke, and low visibility, heck I couldn't even see in front of my eyes. Someone grabbed me by my underbelly and heaved me up to the sky. Quickly I was whisked away as I saw her get captured as well.

When we were pulled in the cargo bay, we were immediately knocked out cold by a tranquilizer dart. Soon both of us slowly gone to sleep as She almost gone into a blind rage.

* * *

We woke up having our bodies shown upward and our limbs being tightly restrained. Someone called out saying that we were awake. Some men came in, and untied our muzzles.

"What do you want from me!?"

"Simple and easy to your small brain, to fix you."

"I am not going through that crap again." "Get lost. Beat it. Dont even think about trying another tranquilizer dart on me again."

"Why did you take me!?"

"To the young one, I am simply here to make sure you are dead." "Now if you will excuse me, I have to report you both that we are on our way to slaughter both of you. Especially you, Ukona Feria."

"So that was your name?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am about to TEAR OFF ALL OF YOUR F-" Ukona said while the man put the muzzle back onto her, as she began to become illegible.

"You were never meant to be a assassin, your father and mother raised you the wrong way." He said while leaving the room.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Mmff.." She muttered.

So her name was Ukona, and she was a assassin? The day was just getting more exciting by the day. She had some anger issues I suppose, but if we want to get out of here, we are gonna need her and myself to work together. Next to me, she began roasting the muzzle on her snout, melting it off of her. The molten silver dripped from her mouth and onto her stomach. She then lashed her tongue and the braces began melting and melting until they were fully off. Then her arms were free, so she used her knife to cut the restraints. She also did the same to me, as I was afraid her knife would cut me badly.

"Hide. If you want to get out of here, hide. Also, keep silent, there are cameras and voice recorders everywhere. I do not want you to die, and I do not want to become a regular raptor again. Experiments are horrifying, and I know that they do not know what they are doing." She explained. "I will take care of everything myself, here, take this nose blade that I have on."

She ran out and I instantly tried to find a secret entrance in the room, and there was a hollow point, so I opened it up with my horn, and hid inside it. It led me into a series of complicated paths. throughout the ship. I knew where she was since the floor was rumbling above me. Ukona was probably wanting a blood lust, since she is probably killing all of the humans right now. I hurried forward, and took a left, also running forwards as well. I came across a straight up section where I could not get up without using the walls. So I began jumping on each wall, making sure that I was ascending in position. Soon I was there, and I climbed my way up to a straight path. Ahead of me, I saw a grate that I could see through, so I looked through, and Ukona was desperately trying to fend off the soldiers. She started cutting throats with her knife, and shooting her silenced gun at the aggressors. She tried to cast something, but it utterly failed, as it sent her back with a tremendous force. Someone else, shot a dart at her, and she immediately fell asleep. The guard thought she was down, as he walked towards her. Ukona on the other hand was close enough to kill him, so she woke up, as if she developed resistance to it. She then flipped the knife around his neck, and sliced it off. She became so angry, that she picked up a nearby knife holster, and threw it like the tenno. I could hear screams of pain and agony as each of those small knives cut through their heads. She tried it again, but this time was interrupted by a tool that restrained her by rope and two heavy things. She was restrained from her stomach and hands, to her feet, and she tried to corrode the rope, but it was too far away from her head.

"Back you go into the cell. You will never outsmart us." The soldier said.

"Darn it." Ukona snarled.

So she was picked up by the guard, and he knew that Ukona had a corrosive saliva, but she couldn't spit it, and even if she did, she would never spit it far. He held her jaws shut tight, and heaved her over the neck. I had to save her, since if we do not do this together, we are going to die a painful death, like the fate that befell the people in the cargo bay. I quietly slipped out of the grate, and ran quietly to the person carrying her. His neck was completely exposed. I ran at him with silent feet and jumped to him. Slowly, as I went towards the neck, I saw blood splattering over the walls. Then I gone to free Ukona from the things on her. She asked me about my intentions of saving her, and I answered back that if we could not do it with you, then we were going to lose all together. I mocked her after I said that and said out loud; "I saved you. Admit that you needed help". She then agreed and then denied it slightly, saying that her game is a bit off since she was sent to the great valley so that she could calm down and stop the blood lust.

We gone for the control room which was where she was tied down, and we saw two soldiers. They began shooting at me primarily, but then Ukona shielded me, taking all the hits, however she did not seem to be hurt at all from the speeding projectiles. Then she threw two knives at the people and killed them both with precision and with knives piercing their heads. We nodded and ran towards the control room again, and when we opened it, surprisingly nobody got on us when we were completely prone to the rear side. We saw the person who kidnapped us in the first place, and he pulled out a magma gun and trembled in fear.

"Stand back! I have this magma gun and I am not afraid to use it you raptor!" He yelled.

"Oh fine, like anything will work on me, go ahead, take your best shot." Ukona mocked him.

I backed away, knowing that if I touched the lava, then I would be dead. soon I felt the heat radiating off of her, and magma covered her from the bottom to top. She then walked towards him as he kept on trying to shoot the assassin in the face. Then she said; "You just gave three reasons to give you the worst death imaginable". I watched as she lunged at him with her magma covered body, and she bit him in the arm and ripped it off like it was paper. The person yelled in pain as blood seeped out of his body. Then Ukona bit his chest, corroding his bones and flesh, then she aimed for his head, and then stabbed the knife in his throat. "Glad that is over." Ukona said. "Can you please enter the coordinates in the interface, I know how to operate it, but this magma is going to melt and or short out the circuits. I will tell you what to do."

"Alright. What are the coordinates?"

"For the great valley, I do not know, but a old beacon says somewhere near the great valley. Lets see... X: 76 Y: 19, angle 0, Z:50. Add in the millions."

So I listened to her, and put it in the tab and soon the ship teleported. Then I felt like we died wen we crashed into something.

"Nice work. Now, from what I can tell, the valley's entrance should be right there." She pointed out.

So she walked towards it, and I followed. I gave her back the nose blade as he began burning the grass around her. She then realized it and shook the magma off, letting it set the rock on the patch of sand on fire. I looked back on it, and saw a skiff that was old and worn out, and I saw a bunch of fast biter tracks along the way. I was very afraid, and suddenly, the sharptooths roared and ran straight at us. "You run, I will burn them straight to hell" She said. I ran and looked back, seeing her jump like the fast biter she is, and she bit the left sharptooth with her corrosive teeth. Soon it roared, and fell to the ground, as I could see the corrosive damage destroy him from the inside. She then jumped to the right one, and stabbed him with her artificial nose horn. She then started to rip off the meat of the sharptooths and was happily enjoying it. I was backing away slowly. She then looked at me, and ran with me as I ran back home, eager to see the beautiful valley again, but the cold was starting to intensify.

I went back to the tree stump which I was born on, and Cera was still wiping her eyes from the smoke bomb. Tria came to me being proud coming back home and asked me what happened. Before I could say anything, She jumped up to the hill, and landed perfectly.

"Oh yes, I would like you to meet a friend that without her help I would've never came back." I stated.

"Fast biter! Kill it!" Topps said.

"Wait a minute dad. Shut up and listen before you become a wreck full of sores and broken ankles like the last two times."

"You can just call me Feria." Ukona said.

"Well alright 'Feria', but your real name is Ukona." I answered.

"Hey, you kind of owe me." She restated. "After all, I saved you."

"No I dont. You were also saved by me. Either way, there was no carrying of any type." I said. "You were trapped. I helped you. Easy enough."

"Only reason why was because you had my artificial nose horn." Feria explained. "I have a natural one too, but that one is combat augmentative."

Tria and Topsy were wondering why we were fighting over our escape, but they reminded me to start trying to explain further.

"Ahem. Can you please get on with your little story?" Tria asked."Or is it just a bunch of arguments?"

"Oh yeah." She loudly said. "We were captured by your average everyday scientist. He wanted to kill her, and try to make me someone who I am not. That is really against who I am."

"We had to escape back to here. Chances are that the smoke was from the air or sky. If you hate her, fine, but you do realize that there was a chance where we also might all be hunted?" I stated.

"Tricia, please lets leave her alone for now, by her expression right now, she is looking very hungry and angry."

"Oh she already ate two sharptooths. Only because they were attacking. Plus yeah I think its time we split up for now. I want to see her tomorrow but-" I was cut off by her.

"Yes, we will meet in the morning. Although soon, I am going to be picked back up so I can go back to the kill for money business." Ukona said.

 _ **(Yes, and that is wrap. If I have let full exposure go through I can put the alternatives here. [Irrelavent Lore break or Lore bend immenent!].)**_

 _ **("Tricia look, there are times to trust, and there are for the opposite. We all know what happens when Fast biters are befriended. They betray. Especially how they killed my father. They already shredded them to pieces in front of my eyes, and I saw his blood spill on that rocky floor that day. That day, I fell deep into a severe depression, and I was ready to jump off the cliff, but then I saw Tria.")**_

 _ **("Nice job Tricia, for covering me back there with the cover, patronizing me. Now, may we try and teach them how to say Raptor please?" She asked around the trees. [Not implementing])**_

 _ **("I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A METEOR RAINING DOWN TOWARDS ME! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Cera yelled.)**_

 _ **("Yes, and I'm going to TEAR OFF ALL OF YOUR FREAKING FACES, AND HUNT DOWN YOUR FAMILY." Ukona yelled.)**_

 _ **(Anyways, maybe I should start doing the next chapter before I lore break land before time once again, and probably screw myself over.)**_


	28. Unexpected Voyage

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **A unexpected Voyage**_

I woke back up near the rocky surface, where I was next to a strange so called 'sharptooth' that they were talking about. He was mostly purple, and he was as large as the sharptooths I killed yesterday. I pulled out my knife just in case anything happened to become an indecent, like you know, him wanting to devour me whole. Maybe then I will not be ridiculed by them just because I am part 'Fast biter'. I began replacing these words with what they say I am, assuming they mean the same thing. Excitement came back to me, as I knew I was going back home, and hopefully I will get a task so that I may find my next prey. Fresh, and tender, with a side of profit as well. An excellent combination.

I heard a cry of confusion and fear, as rocks fell around me. I turned around and noticed the sharptooth cowered in fear from who I was. He began saying get away from me, but I pushed too far. Soon, he let out a cry for help, hoping that he could just give everybody a false sense of security. Soon, if they are the targets, I will kill them, and I will make sure they are one hundred percent dead, ensuring the job was properly done, but nobody knew about this except some people and our lab people. Another dinosaur that was kind of dark pink came out with feathered arms and a Mohawk shaped frill. She stood on two legs like me, but her legs bent backwards, and somehow she was fine with it. She gasped and then ran back into the cave before I smelt something funny, rising above me. Then I felt it's warm, but foul breath, picking me up from my back scales. I decided not to do anything before I am continuously exposed to public. I was carried like a longneck child with their parents lifting them over a high edge. I hung over with my head facing the huge horde of angry dinosaurs.

"Feria!?" Tricia screamed.

"Sorry, the purple sharptooth freaked out when he saw me." I retorted. "Tricia, if I go, please do not follow me, I am not trying to get anybody hurt."

"You are going." The longneck that was carrying me from my back said. "You are doing it now fast biter."

"Littlefo-" She cried, but it was too late. He had swung me around, making me dizzy and launched me into the air, over the wall where there was a deep and treacherous canyon. The wind became a huge gust, supporting me from the trip from the great valley into the fabled mysterious beyond. I wished I had the jetpack with me, but since I did not, I was flying through a sight of a long drop, full of mist. Who knows what could be down there. I felt myself beginning to fall and succumb to the thought of death, but when I found a edge, I knew that was probably my only chance of surviving, but at this speed, if I even tried to get onto the platform, I will be having such a hard time reaching the rendezvous. As I fell, I let my claws simulate where the rock was going to scratch against my obsidian hard fingers, and as I fell, I was preparing for another thrill that I loved to feel. The adrenaline pumping through me, the constant feeling of excitement, but at the same time, danger lurks around every corner.

I finally reached the edge, and I clawed onto the pillar of rock to slow down my fall, and suddenly I came to a complete stop. I was hoping for more, but at least I am ready to go for another rock wall. I jumped off and aimed for a nearby pillar which had a sight that blue lava was flowing out of. I knew if the lava was blue, that means that I could not breathe at all. So I activated my oxygen mask, and made sure that it would work even if it was invisible. I slowly crept down as the trail came back to my feet, and all I could see was a pathway to a unknown place. I preferred to check it out, since my radar would love to update on this area of the region. One step closer to knowing each and every part of the world. I mumbled to myself; "Might as well give it a look, maybe something will get me back up to the surface". I began running and not breathing as I knew that oxygen would run out in about 24 hours, unless being recharged by another oxygen tank or taking in the oxygen from the air around me. I ran and ran until I reached a cliff where there was a beautiful sight of a forming cave. The rocks on the top seemed to drip down like the mounds of termites, and the water was glistening even though there was no air. I was still a unarmored raptor, being a open target to anything at all. I know that anything that had fire I could resist, but things can get eerie if it was something else that came through.

Soon, clouds of darkness began filling the atmosphere, following multiple orbs of light, striking down lightning to bring forth robots. They were like Tricia, except their frills were round, and they had one eye. Most of them however were brown and ready to shoot me. I got out my knife, knowing that they must go down or I could have a handful on me. I began running at them, slicing their necks, but it revealed circuits and the ones affected charged at me, shooting a bunch of bombs at me. I felt the impact on when they touched the ground. Those guns meant business, but then I started to think for a moment about them, and if a neck slice would not work, then wouldn't their chests be where they are weak to? I tested that theory and threw a knife at one without the head.

"Perfect" I said while quickly shooting them all with my pistol. They began dropping like flies, as I began picking up their weapons as they all died. I ran ahead so that I may see more, but knowing this, I cannot mess up one bit. I am going to have to know how to get back up, and fast. I held the line rifle in hand, and when I held it with 2 hands, it felt weird, but with one hand, it felt like I was carrying a lightsabre. I pulled out the slap rifle as well, and it was like a nice two edged sword, while at the same time being pointed directly to my enemies. I ran ahead, knowing that there were signs saying do not cross. I disregarded the warning and almost stumbled off a cliff. I sighed in relief, but I smelled really rusty metal right behind me. I tried to turn around quickly, but then I was knocked off the edge by another huge robot. I fell onto my stomach first, but then got back up quickly, seeing that it was a shrine, with strange circular features. Lava started spilling downwards, and it was feeling hot in here. soon, the temple looked like an Arena, one that I would never get in if there was no air.

Soon, an beam of light shot up from the center, sending a boulder flying up into the air. I knew that was my way out, so I ran towards it. I found it after 2 hours... it was now me going back up to the surface. Although I began to hear distorted machine sounds heading my way. In front of me, came a giant floating triangular head that had a pointy neck, and on it came six arms that looked like they were going to disassemble me right away. I knew that I had to get out of here, so I jumped up and bit him at his eye, and he did not get staggered. Instead, he spun two pairs of arms around, and then sent me back with full force. The pain that resulted with the impact gave me a sharp pain that I was beginning to feel, but then slowly it got better by the second. I scoffed and pointed my line rifle at him, but then it began shooting the same purple bombs at me from earlier. I began rolling and rolling to evade each one, but the bombs got faster and faster, until it finally hit me on the head. I was sent back again, but this time I had a little headache, with the giant head constantly shooting at me, making the bombs shake the ground around me with extreme quaking. I began to develop resistance to that as well, and I walked towards him, covering my face before he would hit me with another one of those. I gone and rolled again, this time charging the line rifle myself. It charged up and fired a straight, concentrated shot that looked like pixels flying through the air.

It hit him right in the eye and it made the corrosion start melting him faster. At this rate, with the increased exposure to healing and other things, my life support gone from 21 hours to 5 real quick. I knew that if I was to live, I would have to destroy it and without being hit. I started running and gunning with one rifle as the floating head kept on shooting bullets at me. I kept on shooting mine, and constantly he was staggering. I then bit him with my teeth, and kicked off of him, dodging his forcing attack. The corrosive damage was spreading quicker as the eye began to not glow anymore, and shields began growing and growing. I tried to shoot at it, but it only stopped the line rifle. I decided to wait and run from him before he would reveal his head again. I found the chance when I peeked out for the fourth time, and began shooting and running the direction the shield was going to. The corrosive saliva then shut it down completely all of the sudden and it was blasted back. This gave me about one more minute to grab my stuff and get going. The exit was about a canyon high, and it would take a long time. I felt my breath start to short out, as I transmitted the destroyed machine, and holstered the stolen weapons. I ran towards the pillar of light as I was desperately trying to hang on and not breathe, as I knew death was almost here. I was flying so fast that I practically shot out of the ground into the sky where the clouds were.

I felt air coming back to my oxygen device coming back, halving the amount for me and the machine to recharge. I saw down below and I landed into water, which slowed down my fall, and at least made it less painful, much less a slap to my whole frontal. I swam out of the river and told the team to pick me up where I was at. They responded back saying that they have already changed their route as they were flying through space. I then closed the transmission and slept for the night. I then smelled another strange scent, but this time it was very close, like it was just right next to me. I then quickly rolled out of the way of the bite, and I shot it with the line rifle I stole. Soon it then tried to cover it's eyes, which gave me a perfect chance to put it out of it's misery. Who said you needed weapons to end a life? I then pounced onto the sharptooth and bit it with my corrosive saliva, with the sharptooth beginning to pass out. I waited until he fell down and then feasted on it's flesh.

I was so busy eating the bloody meat that I almost forgot they just messaged me about them arriving in a few minutes or so. By then I would probably had eaten off the flesh and left no evidence of the skeleton. I ate quickly and faked like I was just sleeping as they were going to be here shortly. Soon, I felt a bright light shining on me, as I warmed up through the cold night. Soon a rope was hanged down and the person I liked to see came down and picked me up, but I pushed his hand away from me, and grabbed the rope myself. He shrugged for the whole remainder of the time as he was closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around me and my head, but I warned him about my corrosive spit, so he backed away. Soon he stared at my face as he knew I just broke a promise.

"Ukona, have you been eating like a carnivore recently?" he asked.

"oops sorry, I love to do that." I embarrassingly responded.

"Whatever, lets just get back, I heard you were in a very tight situation." He stated.

My eyes widened as I heard him say a tight situation. It was like they were always here and never bothered to show up. "How did you-" I asked.

He pulled out a camera footage from right here. I saw his face as I pointed straight to him. "We have one of your scales on your hands that has a hidden camera so that we always know about you and may send help at any time." He answered.

I shivered intensely. I could feel the chill strike down my spine as I knew they were spying on me again. "But what if I wanted to be alone? Like, Completely?" I complained.

"Then we would just turn the camera off. It is not a big deal, as it is not attached to you like your cord when you were little." He restated a old fact.

"Arrghhh.. please not now will reminding me of that age. Very painful and mournful days." I groaned.

"Alright." He reacted. "How about-"

"Please, no more, I had enough for today. My head is beginning to throb so hard that it feels like it is being swung with a hammer." I interrupted. "If you were really stalking me for my whole life, why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"We show it to you if you were young, and your mother would kill us." He answered. "If we did it while they were gone, you would've been depressed, knowing that every single thing that you done could be replayed and played backwards."

I emitted a low growl, becoming slightly annoyed and a bit down. I was afraid that they were going to try and make be forget it, but he knew me. If it was one thing that happened, even slightly, I could remember it well enough to restate it in a orderly manner. I was not lying when I said my head was throbbing. stupid purple bombs messed around with my head, and I could barely even stand up straight. I tried to lay down on a very soft cushion to lay my head down, but the headache was still there, pounding within each second, slaughtering me from the inside. At least I am going home, but I would've never had this excruciating pain if it weren't for that purple sharptooth. I would kill him, but then again, we are talking about at least hundreds of dinosaurs, ganging up on me to expel me or snap my neck. With the headache in mind, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Ironically, we were there after three minutes of sleeping, which of course did not help. I usually never slept well, because I had to keep a close eye out. Reports of unknown thieves broke in and cut off all communication devices that usually get out our distress calls. Now every transmission had to be a web, one connected to another. It did not matter who we called now, since we state our message, then they relay. We landed, and I was escorted out, and saw doubles of everything and began to feel dizzy, until I passed out while I was at the door.

Somehow I could hear them, even though almost everything shut down for me, the audio systems seem fine, as the artificial ones can mimic the natural. Everything was replaced with a dark void that almost seemed like a dream, but a eternal night was not here until 13 years, and the Lunar desolation is about five months away.

"She is absolutely wonderful sleeping." the person carrying me said. "Wish I could be in there with her."

"Get real. It is a suicide mission if you try." the other person said. "She wakes up and bites you, and you are done for."

"I know but, I really do feel sorry for her." He said. "She is one of a kind, and she is being treated like a personal treasure. Most likely a Child's toy at this point."

Soon my sight was back, but I was completely paralyzed for now, and I could not even say one word to them before they closed the casket. The feeling of being so hopeless, yet your potential is a break of dawn. I tried to look at them as they were peeking through the casket as they closed it.

"Good night Ukona. You are on a important assignment tomorrow. This is something that all of us, even our enemies do not want, and are begging for someone to do it. Rest up and recover well." He said while shutting the casket tight.

I gave up on not sleeping and began doing it. Tricia was actually very good for a stealthy triceratops. Maybe they should try her next? No, if they did they would make her suffer a worse year than mine ever was. I know she does not want to be watched every single freaking second.

So where am I going tomorrow? He said everyone is begging for someone to try and do it, and it was even wanted by our most hated enemy. I could make one guess, but we just call it the land of confusion. Some of us just call it earth. At this point every planet has a lifeform that can take over its own planet by itself. I began dreaming about a very strange thing as it seemed real.

 _"Great, I am stuck again, forever. they are keeping us prisoner? why?"_

 _I was already almost a slave to these people, as I was having to serve them or I would not go out of the tube. It brings back very horrifying memories, and me being embarrassed as a lot of people just stare at me. They said that I had powers as well, but I need to know how to do them without BACKFIRING every time. Worst case scenario, they could then try and send a project to find all of us, after we did so well at hiding from them. Really although, we never wanted to hurt them, we just wanted to be in peace. You keep in your distance, we will keep out of yours. but some telescopes never point away from us, like the triangular robot I just faced. It loved to look and shoot and piss me off._

* * *

When I felt a warm sense of morning shifting through the doors, then I was almost ready to wake up. What they were going to do was put me in a pod and shoot me to the land of confusion, then if I need a quick pickup, they would get a stealth module and come in there, taking me back in. I was not surprised anymore, as the headache was dying down, and I could feel my muscles pulsating with energy. I liked the feeling, and I decided to kick the casket door, but I forgot that it was locked. I tried again a few more times and I landed hard on the edge of the casket that I was still in. I assumed that they were going to unlock the casket so i could wake up properly, but then once I thought I was going to nap for a little bit, I heard a door creak in my room, and a moment later I saw his face through the casket.

I stood up feeling funny and judging by my dorm at this place it was very suitable for my age still, even though there was still things in it for like when I was young. They held my hand as if they thought I was still having the horrible headache along with me, but i should really tell them that its almost gone now. Although I liked it, escorting a lady through the base, made me feel like a special girl, consumed with herself. Once I made it through the door, the air was damp and moist like what I used to be exposed to when I was above the cavern myself, and the misty air was surprisingly warm as I was left alone for a while. I kept on going and i soon realized that I was walking in a pool of lukewarm water. I could feel sizzling pulsating through my feet, and it did not hurt, since I am lava-proof anyway. I slowly slipped in calmly for a few minutes and tried to relax before I was sent to disable the observatories, and possibly kill anybody in my way. I moaned for a second, and then made my way out the door and shook the liquid off of me.

I finally exited the steamy environment and gone through a different door, one that was kind of metal, but it was nothing too eerie about that. I pushed the button and the door opened with the crack going separate ways. He was just standing there, asking if I was ready to go. Then he added another question consisting of why I did not have any weapons on me, but what I had was a line rifle, invisible and ready for sniping. I told him that I was going to try and act like a normal raptor-like creature, and hopefully nobody sees a difference. He stated that I had a short snout, but it was acceptable. So he led me outside where we had all of the machines.

I saw a couple of bipedal machines, that were also going to be used for the pod. The pod looked like a cone, and it was actually quite large for a escape design. Meanwhile, the cannon was still adjusting, scanning the position on where most preferably have to land so that I most likely wont get detected by the earthly humans. From what I heard, some of them kill for no reason, some for, and some are innocent, being murdered by the crazed. At this point, if any of us outside of it's orbit was angered, we could take over, and enslave them forever, but from what I could tell, this is more like a disable and extend our peace offering type of mission.

"Oh yeah, and who attacked you was named Sekrion."

A voice was heard through the communications, saying; The Nexus Mind is still here? It was like someone hacked into the audio device and was just listening in to what I had to say, and creeping me out even more. I never knew that I was so vulnerable, knowing that a secret cannot be kept secret, just because of a few augmentations. I asked him if I could take the bipedal machine for a spin, wanting more experience trying to operate it. He said sure although he stated that it would be at the training grounds, where our unknown troop gets what they need. Soon I teleported there, and there it was, towering over me with a laser cannon and something similar to what Sekrion was shooting at me. I jumped off the wall with grace and landed on top of the cockpit, and opened the hatch. I jumped in and I saw a helmet that I was supposed to put on. At this rate, size did not matter, since it was needed to control it. I saw something coming from the distance with smoke trailing out of it, as I knew it was a rocket. It was coming straight towards me, and I was trying to command the Mech, using my mind. Soon, when it got close enough it shot a tiny laser beam that exploded the rocket within a range. I knew it was not the laser beam, since it would've been bigger, and it would've vaporized it. This machine had a nice self defense mechanism that I was dying to see. Soon a bunch of bullets started shooting and the mechanism knocked away or stopped bullets within midair, with extreme precision.

I then thought for the bipedal to start walking and both of it's legs responded to it. First the right leg gone forward, and then the left leg, and soon the machine was moving to my will. I tried to make it jump, but when I tried, it only came about a short height. How come? I kept on walking through the green grid hall, and this time, when I walked, I tripped over a black block that I was confused about. The machine tumbled over with a horrible thud, shaking me very hard. It then got back up immediately as it used a stasis field to start rotating and turning the machine. Soon the bipedal's legs were upright, ready for action once again. I thought about if there was a booster function on this one. I noticed the feature on some of the machines we already have, like a strange spider tank with a crane for a connector to about probably a thousand cannons, being covered by it's chassis. It was a rotating cannon, and it had a booster concealed on the bottom of the machine. With ease, I thought about the boosters activating and sending me through this course without hitting any walls, and with no surprise at all, I was rising, but it gradually moved forward faster as time went on. I knew it was going to be bad if I hit a wall at that speed, so I made it stop. I then was teleported back somehow and he recorded my results. Mine shown that it was still about 2 minutes which meant null on the other column.

He yelled out and told me to come out of the cockpit and exit the vehicle, but I slowly climbed out and sat on it instead. He angrily kept on calling me down, but I kept on answering that I wanted to stay up there. He began to become furious and then slapped his hand on his forehead, trying to contain his anger. He finally said to try and direct the vehicle into the pod and exit from there. I agreed and gave it for a spin one more try. I walked faster, and I knew each control a bit better as I tried them out, then a guide appeared in front of my eyes on the top right corner of the screen. It shown commands that the brain thinks about to use the machine properly, but there was also the 'Old ways' command that simply made it manually controlled. I then thought of it, and the controls popped up and sprung like the springs on some shoes. My arms were shaking in anticipation, and I then held my two claws on the levers, and pushed one forwards and one backward. I did this in succession and successfully walked forward, as the helmet registered my head angle so that I could turn. Soon I was inside the pod and inside was a couple of weapons that I used and my suit which I never actually use unless it is for a very dangerous task. I shut it down with the button on the top, and opened the hatch. I climbed out of it, as he nodded in agreement that it was a working prototype. He also told me that he used the thing I transmitted earlier and modified the machine that was for you. He explained that the machine was a present for me on my fifteenth birthday. I got giddy and rapidly jumped up and down, being in a cheerful mood. Another guy came in and notified him that the cannon was ready, and I prepared myself for trip to a very special, but confusing place.

Within minutes, I could hear gears cracking and turning, working it's thing to try and aim for the land of confusion, and I spent my time in the pod, locking everything down that I had in there, including the line rifle. The way that I was moving during the launch sequence was a very frantic, yet coordinated run, that made me rush about three times faster than what I usually do. At this time, I sat myself down and strapped myself down to the seat, knowing what was going to happen next. In a computerized voice I heard 3... 2... 1... as they said zero, I felt myself feeling zero gravity, as I was being launched at a very high speed. I was feeling the force now, and it was becoming one of the most thrilling experiences of my life, along side me clawing down the cavern when I was falling from probably a thirty two mile range. Soon, the rush of adrenaline ended and I was able to start going and freely flying inside the pod. I then gone inside the machine, and found inside the cockpit, guidelines.

At this moment, things were feeling suppressed, and locked to something, like a bond. The pod itself, as I knew was going way too slow. I grabbed the guidelines and soon it disappeared in my hands. I then thought this was just a prank from one of our friends, but then I realized that it was a complicated gimmick. I put on the helmet, and within the HUD, it then shown the rules and tips.

 _If you are reading this, this is how to operate a black Noroln prototype, made by Terrace industries TM. Go to page 13 If you do not care about reading the terms of service._

I never want to read the legal rights and terms of ownership anyway. I turned the page, looking for ways to operate the machine more effectively.

 _1\. This Noroln is a state of the art bipedal robot. It has a internal computer that processes about a million operations per second, and a hidden anti-projectile gun._

 _2\. To operate, simply let the headpiece read your mind. This is how you can alter and act through the machine._

 _3\. Do not try and alter it in any way. Mindless alterations can result in a broken vehicle. Please, for your own sake never try this for yourself. It is common sense to know how to use equipment._

 _That is the condensed outline. Now turn on for a more detailed description_. No I am not going to do that. I then took off the helmet and kept on looking around to see if there was anything useful. There however, was not much. There were too many buttons ever since I thought about that old version thing anyways. I hopped out of the cockpit and gone back to the seat where I first went to when I entered this escape pod.

* * *

Soon I heard horrible shaking, and loud crashes all around me, like an earthquake in space, although my ears began to hurt, and that was when I knew I was about to land. I braced myself, as the pod fell. I was almost certain the padded cushion was not going to serve well in this situation, and I was ready to say goodbye, but the strangest thing happened. The pod shook like it was on ground during a earthquake, but it felt like it was suddenly slowed down by something. I heard splashes, and it did not take me long to get up and get back on my claws again. I tried to practice getting used to this gravity, and then I gone on my hind legs, trying to look like I was a real raptor. I know it would not make sense for a hybrid to act like one of it's own, but still, if it is part of this world, then that could really save the other nations a lot of trouble. I opened the door and found water flooding in, and when I exited, the escape pod made itself invisible. I then held by breath and swam up to the surface, which was very dark, and when I was nearing the surface, something tried to drag me down. I then pulled out my line rifle and quickly shot it in the face so it may release the grip. I was still starting to feel queasy, with me practically flying through the water, I was not that sure it was very safe. I then found a crack in the wall underwater, and I decided to speed through it so that nobody or any living thing could see me. I kicked my feet and let my arms be like paddles, as I gone to the low area.

Resistance began pushing me a bit far away from where I intended to go, so I gone back up and jumped onto the coarse grass. It felt so prickly, and then again very fuzzy for this type anyways. I holstered my weapon, rendering it invisible, as I gone back to my original objective. I then realized I did not know where the observatory was in this area. I tried to reach out to them, but they couldn't pick up, all I got was a very static noise that almost gave away my position. I gone back onto my hind legs with my tail being long and almost stiff, and strangely free. With my arms bent, it made my claws look like min scythes. Somehow, I felt so different all the sudden, my senses heightened, and suddenly I smelt things from a half mile away. So much burning and saltwater. I jumped up to the branch, but I only gone on since I did not jump high enough to get on there for my whole self to get onto the branch. I clenched the branch with my short and semi-blunt snout that surprisingly swung me up on top of the piece of wood. _Not bad for a first time_ , I reminded myself.

I attempted to jump from branch to branch, successfully landing each one, as my feet were the only thing that I could depend on to land. Each time I did a successful jump, I would end up almost falling off if I were to stay for a time. Soon, I began hearing some bellowing and I then gone for the noise. I was eager to find out what I was going to find out or use to help me do my objective, but it was a very nice sight. The silver ally sleeping on the coarse grass that was almost entangling his tail as he laid on her side and with her feet stretched out. Her arms were laid down like she was posing or something. Her body was silver, and it was almost shining too. I knew who it was after I saw her harness on the floor. It was Ytrian, the queen of the Sevawings resting on the land of confusion. She seemed tired, and unable to move, as her legs were already being tied by the vines. I jumped down to the ground, as I curiously walked towards her. This was a risky move, as she always said to me when we were talking to each other; "If you go to the land of confusion, make sure you do not got a tiny tracker beneath your scales or such". Who knows, maybe the humans already found her here, and is tracking her right now. If she leaves orbit with it, then it's game over, their world will open eyes to ours, and we will destroy their planet in the process. We felt like it was kind of our fault for being here, but we were scattered. I tried to get my sharp and jagged claws under her impenetrable scales. Each one I checked under was either having a piece of dirt that was loosely under it, suggesting that she might of crashed. There were no unusual objects stuck to her, and when I tried to scan her scales for the object on the exterior, she then rapidly turned around, breaking the grass and calling me human. She was angry for a moment, then when our gaze met each other, we knew each other like sisters.

"Ukona?" She called.

"Ytrian?" I asked.

We were very surprised that we were on this forbidden land, and were asking ourselves, _are we aiming for the same objective?_ She then told me that she was looking for her son as she had a suspicion that was aiming for a theory that the humans kidnapped him. I told her it was not possible since your guards can easily dispatch a human and were highly aware of the surroundings.

"Do not scare me like that or I will get my guards to endlessly torture you for the rest of my life." Ytrian threatened.

"I am sorry for that. Remember, this is the land of confusion! They will probably put a tracking device on you, and they will find your tribe and our whole secret that we have been keeping so well!" I explained loudly.

"Shh. Humans have some sensitive ears you know." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Right." I changed my volume. "So, what was been going on with you?"

"I was flying and searching for him for about three days straight and still I cannot find him. I know that one of my advisers said he was kidnapped by humans a long time ago, at this rate, he might be dead already." She explained. "I then felt so weak after doing this for so long, and then I crashed down into the forest with almost no trees being knocked down."

"Do you know by any chance a observatory is?" I asked.

"Well, you can ride on me, but make sure you are ready for me crashing down into things. I am not really someone who gets off the ground a lot for a omega." She answered with a silent tone. "Make sure you do not become overwhelmed by my recoil, I get uncomfortable with somebody's behind pounding on my back."

"Alright. Thanks your majesty." I said.

Without warning, she moved her tail around and easily broke the foliage wanting to snag her into a place. He then got back onto all fours, forcing her head below the canopy. When I saw the harness she left, I asked her about that as well. She answered back that If she was going to put that back on, she would have to take the time to scan it's structure for any trackers on it. Regardless of what I was going to say, she rushed back, without making too much noise and sat down, sliding her hand across the necklace.

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked.

"It is a harness used for changing our way that we can attack." She said. "Before, we were forced to work for another omega that was like a Tyrant, assassinating the king as well as taking the throne himself. Nobody, under any claw stood a chance against him, until some of the miners found gems that made ourselves have something else instead of lasers. We all fought when we gone to his throne, and when he saw us, he laughed, but when we put all of our forces together, He died a long and painful death. Since I was the son of the king, I was chosen to lead, as well as another one who I picked."

"I remember having that on, Remember when I tried it on that I did not even fit it, and somehow I was shaking the temple harshly?" I giggled while saying it.

Ytrian laughed while laughing and pushing a weak branch. "Yeah, that was funny how you fumbled, and managed to anger my adviser. He was going full throttle on his anger issues on you!" She stopped afterwards, and her scales shot up from her body.

"Stand back. make sure you stay still and act like you are a sign that tells a direction." She said while pointing to the sky and looking like she was just frozen by a nuclear winter. I also followed along in her footsteps, and pointed the opposite way, also turning around a bit to make it more believable. Soon a man walked through the large leaves with a machete, and began trudging our way. He did not seem to even care about us, as I assumed he bought the bait. He wheezed and looked up at us, seeming very suspicious on how we looked right now. Fear immediately shot through my heart as he took a step closer. I tried to keep the pose and made sure that he wouldn't see that I was a actual raptor. He then got so close, that he looked me in the eye and shoved me to the ground. I fell down almost like I was a statue, but my toe-claw was moving a bit. I hoped he did not notice it, and he walked away until we could not see him anymore.

Ytrian then gone and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. I followed and she placed her tail under me and smacked me up into the air, so hard that it was aching like it was being smacked a thousand times. I finally landed on her top section where she had the harness wrapped around her neck. I groaned in pain as I asked her why she had to do it so hard. She responded back to me saying that it was to ensure that it would let me land on her back correctly. I held on tightly onto her harness, thinking that she was going to take to the sky now, but she reminded me that if she did right now, it would raise a ton of alarm, and she kept walking in between the trees. I liked how her back moved as she lifted one arm and another leg, in succession. It was more thrilling than the Noroln prototype, and the best of all she was my best friend. Strangely, there were times where we would get a bit too fed up with ourselves, and instantly become bitter rivals, but the actions were friendly, and the fights did not go for the kill.

She finally found an opening, and ran for about a second, and quickly lifted up into the air with her wings spread out. She then started flying east of where we were previously facing , and we were up to the point where we would be inhaling clouds. the water would sting my eyes, and my nose would be going crazy at the speed we were going at. The clouds were so thick that it would occasionally blind me from my own face, and that usually meant that the fog was unbelievably heavy. I was begging Ytrian to lower or ascend as the clouds were starting to fill up my nose with dust contaminated liquids. She then rose up into the sky, scanning through the clouds to where I was supposed to be at. Soon she saw it and swooped down with grace. As she dove down, I noticed her wings were not correctly folded. She was however winging it to the best of her ability, making a tight turn and spreading her wings quickly enough to let her land softly. I jumped off of her back quickly and saw myself still intact. I blew the liquid out of my nose, and it exited like I just sneezed. I then bent my legs and arms just like a regular raptor was going to do.

"Alright. Make sure you can hurry, I know this place has regular security checkups daily. If they found me, I would surely be ganged on by the militia that they have. You know I cannot handle so much smoke right?" She explained.

"Do not worry, you winged it, now I will sabotage the telescope so it will not investigate us any further." I promised.

I gone into it, and what I saw were only part of two officers trying to guard the structure. I silently walked right behind them and spread out my arms, and when I seized their heads, I crashed both of their heads and made them pass out. I thought to myself _Oh my god. These arms can pack a punch for their size._ I began trying to find a way towards a little small electric box so that I could cause a blackout for the whole building, and maybe shut the machine down. I was hearing nothing, only the dome moving as it began scoping everything. I liked how the air was no longer scorching, and more like a tropical place than a deserted wasteland. I continued on and I noticed what could possibly be the strangest thing I have ever seen. Stairs are upside down as well, and doors have it too. It is like the room is one big mirror. I am aiming for doors saying do not open, since it has a higher chance of leading me to the machine I want to go to. I jumped onto the railing and vaulted over, retaining my pose so that it might make me look like just a raptor randomly looking around Just in case a human decides to jump in and stop the party. Then I heard footsteps, racing towards me, and then i was grabbed by my torso. I frantically tried to look around as the human picked me up. Then I finally got a glimpse of him, slamming me to the ground, Putting my hands around my back and putting handcuffs on my arms.

"I do not know who or what you are, but I am afraid we are going to have to ask you some questions." He said.

I tried to fake him out by letting out a low growl indicating that I am about to attack. I do not need arms to cause collateral damage. He tried to shock me, but it did not work, only bringing the pain. It was very intense, and I was screeching loudly, and that is when I heard Ytrian coming. I looked at the door, and she was warding off the visitors and staff by his mere presence. She then breathed a stream of fire towards the human on me, and when the flames hit him, he was burning. I could smell the sizzling coming off his suit, as it started melting his skin, finally becoming nothing but ash and bones. I thanked Ytrian and then continued on my objective. I opened each door as I came across a storage, some strange kind of machine and very empty space. I knew the strange machine was not the one, but was very close, so I decided I walk through the first door. I lifted myself over the balcony and looked around. I also looked up, and there was the scope, turning and turning to see more about our little homes.

Strangely, I did not think that a scope could go that big and you could see things from probably light years away. I thought it was kind of cool, but with the task at hand, I need to stay focused. I checked each room from a distance, and finally there was a door that had 'DO NOT TAMPER WITH' engraved into the metal door. I ran over and tried to open it, but it was locked. I knew what to do, and leaned my head close to the door, and lashed out my tongue that was imbued with corrosive properties. When it hit, suddenly the corrosive was melting the walls and I spit more onto the door, trying to quicken the process. Soon I was able to fit through, and I jumped in. Then I saw the high voltage machine, one that I could instantly sabotage without any effort. I spit my saliva onto the machine and the corrosive kicked in, leaving a hole outside the machine. Then I tried doing it again, but this time damaging the internal circuits. I decided to run before the machine exploded since it was making strange noises and was beginning to shake. I ran through the door where I came in from, and vaulted over the first balcony, running out before the dome exploded and was launched high into the air. When I got outside, they got a whole team full of soldiers that were named the S.W.A.T after I saw the APC. They already had plasma guns that were aimed at my head. I tried and lunged at them, but with the line rifle I had, that would make me a alien as they called it, but when they found Ytrian, they also called her an Alien since we were not from this world.

Soon they were all shooting at me, while I was speeding to take each of them down. I ran at one guard and spat the corrosive liquid into his helmet and quickly chose my next victim. One plasma gun shot me in the back, and the impact began making my body feel like it is being rapidly pounded by a sledgehammer. I had to slow down if I wanted to make it seem like it actually affected me, so I slowed down intentionally. They kept on shooting me in the head while I was slicing off a S.W.A.T's Head, stealing his weapon. When I picked it up, they stopped firing so drastically, and instead ran and shooting me. I was being shot by a barrage of searing heat and pain, and it was not pleasant. When a soldier missed, the round gone straight to Ytrian who was apparently faking being asleep. I saw his stomach move, and he was breathing. Hopefully he was not being shot with a ton of the lasers. Soon, a whole salvo of missiles came our way, and I knew I could not stop them. Then we were exploded by each missile, constantly breaking the ground and whiffing up dust.

When It was over, Ytrian stood up and saw that aircraft was coming our way. When a bunch of reinforcements started shooting her, she roared, and forcefully slammed the floor with her rear leg, causing the rocks to spike up and impale the aircraft or make it crash into the piece of the rock. Then she filled the ground with a intense heat, melting the rock beneath it, and I jumped onto her leg to make sure I was not touching any lava. I personally believe even though that I am resistant to magma, her fire would be killing me instead. Then we heard screams of melting men and the rupture of a nuclear bomb that was going to us. We could not see the nuke coming, but when it did, it weakened us even more than anything that they threw at us.

After the nuke stopped exploding, there was nothing left more than a hole and poisonous air coming from above us, as we laid down in the crater that the nuke created, and we were lying down, exhausted.

"See, and that is why we do not go when I flew 3 days straight and became unconscious." Ytrian annoyingly said.

"Well, at least they cannot find our homes anymore." I stated. "Right?"

"Oh ho ho ho. You really thought they have only one? This is one out of hundreds that are around the world. You only did a small portion, and look where we are right now." She said.

We stopped talking to each other, and made it seem like we were down for the count. Although I was thinking of a surprise attack when they try and come to get us, but Ytrian made it seem like she wanted to be taken by them, someone that is way lower than her. _Think happy thoughts and hope that they do not know where we are..._ I thought to myself.

Soon they were upon us, and we were thinking to ourselves it was almost over, and the torment could end or start just by how this goes. All of the sudden one shouted 'velociraptor' at the top of his lungs. They gone down and hung me by the legs and arms, making sure I could not do anything. Soon Ytrian was swiftly picked up by a huge helicopter that had a giant hook. When they took me, I was wondering what was going to happen, but as soon as I was placed in the truck, while being tied even more, I realized that this will not end well. One of them with a very tight armor dropped down to me and questioned who I was. I growled again, but when he heard it, he tried to rip off my skin, thinking that I was a impostor, but I was actually what that soldier said.

"Impossible. A raptor alive at this time... They were extinct millions of years ago, how!?" He angrily questioned.

"At this time, we may as well get him or her comfortable before we conduct some tests so that we may find out if he is really a Velociraptor like he said, but the other living thing we are going to investigate further." The other person said. "Who knows, it might be a mythical beast."

I think I am going to take the high risk and try to escape at the facility. Right now who knows how many guns is pointing at my head, waiting to shoot and neutralize me at movement. I really do hope that they do not try doing something that might include when I was born, or I am going to kill them all. I was told never to try and kill a human on this land, only when you absolutely have to. I was starting to hate that rule.

* * *

-Ytrian-

"Nice try concealing your secret. Now, tell us what you were doing." He was saying.

I roared weakly in response to his tone. I was really not joking around with these boys around here. I was itching to take their heads in my grasp, and crush them with full strength. I knew however, that they were trying to talk me out of being so silent for words. Somehow they saw me, and I want to try and make them believe it was all in their imagination. If I used a offensive ability right now, I would be hunted, and who knows what would happen if they decide to follow me into orbit. That would be making me so angry, and possibly someone has already injected or stuck a tracking device on me, one that could not be destroyed easily.

"Do not try and play with me." He scowled at me. "We all saw and heard you. Do not try and fake it."

He walked to each of my limbs, tightening each bond that was cast on me, as it was squeezing me tight. My mind says to breathe a nice little flamethrower at him, but if I did that , they were surely to instantly tie my maw. So, I fell silent, being defiant to his orders. I was a higher position to him, so he should be bowing down to me. Our whole alliance would bring this planet to it's knees if they heard about it. _Play it well and they might forget this whole thing._ I thought to myself. He walked away from me, but something was off. Instead of leaving permanently, he turned back with a lethal injection.

"TELL ME NOW WHO YOU ARE!" He angrily yelled.

Like that thing is going to hurt me. They do not notice that my scales are impenetrable. I made a cocky grin at him to try and intimidate him and he said he had enough. So he ran up to me, and with all his might, attempting to inject what was supposed to hurt me, but with the scales protecting my skin, it broke the sharp edge. I was officially yawning with boredom, and with my restrained tail, I pushed out my stinger, that only made my tail go longer by about a length of a hand, and stung him with my venom. He fell down, gasping for air and crying out loud. I was laughing my butt off when I saw his face, knowing that my venom would turn a disobedient wretch into one of my servants in less than a minute. He was really yelling so loud that he was cursing so much, so I retracted my stinger, and I gone to sleep, pretending I did not see any of this.

"WHAT THE F***!?" He yelled out.

I chuckled even when I was asleep. I could remember when I used to do that to Ukona, who had a similar reaction to when we fought. It sure brings back old memories. After a few more curse words trying to accuse me of trying to murder him, a few people came in and laughed harder than what I used to ever see in a young one. I opened my eyes and laughed with them, masking my voice and replacing it with short, separated grunts that was kind of similar to theirs.

"F***ING HELL!" He outrageously said. "SOMEBODY PLEASE ALREADY KILL HIM!"

They stopped laughing and I quickly fell asleep again, hoping that there was no weak point that could jeopardize my life force. They tried to stab it in me so many times, that I say it almost felt like a dull blade smashing onto me. I suddenly thought; _Why am I even lowering myself and exposing myself to them!?_. It felt so embarrassing that I immediately bit off each chain and sling that was wrapped around, and I glared at each and every one of them. They were reluctant to even bother me when I exposed my teeth at them. Each tooth reminded them that it could pierce through each of their armor in a quick second. I roamed around, seeing that there were a few places where I could rest up before I escape and check on myself, and possibly rescue Ukona which would've probably ran out and melted holes in people's faces and walls.

I hope that everyone back on Jupiter listen to Mideran when I am gone. Hopefully the rulers of the alliance do not know I am missing, because if they do, then I would feel bad for whoever was stuck on the land of the confusion. I know he is a very great alpha and leader, and if I was to discover that everyone is dead, I am hunting each person who was responsible, and I am going to tear them apart limb, by limb.

 _ **(And there we go, a 10k word chapter done, finished and finally, you will see more chapters from me. Oh boy.)**_


	29. The Hunted

_**Chapter 29**_

 _ **The Hunted**_

Oh this is exhilarating. I am being chased down by several of queen Ragna's elites. I was holding one of her precious gemstones, one that glowed purple, so I knew that this was a shadow gem. If I could make it through the gate, the energy that the gem harnesses is mine. I was being shot at often as I was frantically jumping from ledge to ledge, and off of cliffs. Heck, the structure itself was a mountain on its own. It was already high enough to be peaking over the clouds, and the cold weather was almost unbearable. I withdrew my gun after I shot three bullets at the elites heads, but those bullets proved useless.

The guards were all trained in the most rigorous terrain that I ever saw. Once they qualified, they were given armor that had a helmet that could flash its eyes like a flashlight with its own personal HUD, and interface. The armor was like a dragon's scales, as it was sought to be a bad idea, but when it proved it on the battlefield, those theorists ate their words. The armor was white, and could change to black depending on how they choose it. Their weapons range from a very hazardous knife, that is tipped with corrosive acid that was extracted from our stomachs. We never knew how the knives would actually take the corrosive well. They also have a multipurpose pistol that can become a sniper, and a full auto sub machine gun. It looked like a very oversize looking pistol, but when flipped and with the right triggers, it can become a very variable weapon that is versatile and deadly.

I saw the edge of the cliff coming, as I prepared for a very unpleasant landing, but as I can imagine, I will probably not escape this one if I do, since these highly ranked guards have jet boots that they can use to lighten their fall. I took a deep breath and when I felt my feet being half on and half off, I jumped while spreading my arms and legs out to slow my fall. I fell through the clouds, finally being able to breathe fully again, and then I saw my demise in a few seconds. I tried to back up to the point where I could land within a wagon full of hay before I kill myself from falling. If the people were wondering why I could not absorb the gem right now, its because the shadows have to personally come to you itself. At the way I am running, I have to be so focused and being slow while being chased by them. It was a very risky move. Soon they landed with the pistol and flung the gun forwards, making sure that it would turn into a long range sniper rifle, and when it shown, I was running for my life.

They began shooting at me, as I dodged each bullet that seemed to nearly hit my ear each time I ran, because I was going in a zig zag motion. I was panicking so much that I forgot to tightly grasp the loot that I collected. I sped up, panting like it was no tomorrow, and quite frankly, there could be no tomorrow. As I was about to turn the corner, I felt a shock at my legs, and soon my legs were tied up and then once they caught up, they beat me with their bare hands.

They took me by the arms, and carried me up to the citadel for questioning. They activated their jet boots, at they were speeding up into the sky without anything bothering them with my weight. It was like they could take on anything, but we all know somebody has a weakness to something. When we got back up to the balcony of the citadel throne room, I was let go and was forcefully shoved into the hall. The door opened and torches were lit on fire, filling the room with a strange scent of ashes and a weird smell of rotten oil.

"We caught him red handed with your purple gem your majesty." The elite said.

"What was his name? Oh yes. Azain." Another elite stated.

"What a foolish decision. You just squandered your whole life for a shadow gem." Ragna responded. "Next time, if you even escape and get back in here, I suggest you do not touch my s***." She angrily stated. "You can throw him in prison, and maybe kill him if you hate him that much. Do as you please."

One of them, first plucked the gem from my hand, and threw it to Ragna who was furious at my attempt. They gone to pick me up and haul me over to one of her dungeons where she would put the most hated prisoners and or targets that have bounty, and people are waiting to kill or pick up themselves. I was very regretful for that decision, and I was begging for my life, but then she denied each and every one of my requests, knowing that it would end in betrayal.

Down there, they put a knife to my neck and one right behind me, so that if I made a attempt, I would surely die from the knives. So far, last time I remember, I was almost wanted in every part of the alliance. The Lunar surface on the moon of Ceres, Solstice on Ceres, Quele from Pluto, The Kano from Neptune, even the Sevawings from Jupiter want me dead. Sevaeric however wanted deals from me, and they got all the guns on them now. When that empire was the biggest, they controlled each and every one, Aseem, Quele, Solstice, you name it. They were stopped by a weird black dragon that had a mind of a human and inherited the warpriest's abilities.

They forced me in, and slammed the bars shut, before I sat down and pondered some things. Soon, the lights gone out and I was left all alone, hearing the yells and loud conversations between the cells. All of it got louder as I shoved two of my fingers inside my ears so that I could stop hearing the irrelevant conversations going on. _Do not worry... I can escape easily by this laser they never knew I had. If they took it however, I could simply just dig a hole to the gate and climb the ladder._ So I woke up and grabbed for the laser. However, the laser was not there, and I silently said no under my breath. I then gone and with my strong arms started breaking the ground under the uncomfortable bed that I was given. It might of not covered it completely, but it had to work, since it is at least somewhat concealed. I kept on going and tried to go up to the surface. I began hearing the cracking go hollow, and soon I was buffeted by a bunch of dust that led me blindly to a drop so high that I thought I was going to throw up. I began running towards the ladder at the wall, and with ease managed to get through the first rotation of guards terrifyingly patrolling the streets.

I sighed for a second and then kept on moving until I got to the wall, and there was a ladder that extended almost to the top. There however was a few problems, as a couple of guards were standing there seeing over the wall while I have to work with a creaky wooden ladder. I decided to climb it, and with the loud high pitched noises, I was afraid they were going to kill me on sight and know that I was here. When I got up, I saw them with their knives in their stance being flawless. I gone and tried to disarm one of its knives, and when I hooked my right arm around his arm, it cracked and I took the knife while I was dodging the other guard. I then stabbed the vulnerable spot between the chest piece and helmet for both of them, and they became limp. I decided if I wanted to try and survive out there, a little protection wouldn't hurt, so I put each armor piece on, as I felt my body getting very heavy and all of them did fit for my size. I felt like a cyborg, that just was manufactured, and very slow. I first turned on the interface, making the helmet take the commands from my movements. I tried out the stomping and my boots were ignited, raising me up into the air after I quickly stole a Aseem elite pistol. I looped around and sped through the air with a high speed. I did not think I was spotted yet, but I knew there were some people outside the city as well.

* * *

Next morning, I woke up being encased in dirt and sand, as my boots stopped working for now. I began running through the desert, hoping to see a ally around, but there usually wasn't. The sand was blowing around, messing up my respiration system, and the heat was almost unbearable. Sweat dropped down like rain as I took each step, being one step closer to getting dehydrated. When the sun gone up to the top of the sky, I noticed that I have walked a whole mile without complaining. That was a relief, since I did not want to be giving off my position, and also dying from the inside. Although a oasis would be a nice thing if Saturn even had one.

I found a cactus springing up from the sand, as it was prickly as usual. I pulled up my knife and weakly sliced it, as the knife cut through it like paper. The results were amazing for a knife that is corrosive. I then drank the cactus juice and felt myself feeling a bit drunk for a second, although without the whole disease thing to it. I then realized if I took this with me, then I would have another thing to drink just in case I need it. So I sliced the other half and carried it with me while proceeding in my current direction.

Even with the heat, it is still good to know that I do not have a waiting charge on me, saying 'Certain death in 3... 2... whatever'. That would be horrifying spending your last moments before someone slowly kills you, and you can feel the stinging pain that makes you go limp. There was nothing but sand, the sun and about two cacti per mile, and the timing is outrageous to cross. I was beginning to hallucinate and I thought I saw some obelisks in the distance, but when I took a drink from the cactus arm I sliced earlier, things began fitting in like puzzle pieces, as the image was starting to become more clear, and the clarity improved and improved some more. There was really a whole temple just sitting here in the middle of the desert.

When I finally reached it, it was over me as a pyramid in the center of the ring of obelisks, as the light began arcing to the tip of the pyramid, and then a door opened near it. I was hoping that it would not be too hot in there, as the armor was making it worse. I climbed up, being unwary of what I might face in this strange structure in a dangerous land. When I climbed up, the obelisk shut down the interface while at it, and almost made me completely immobile. I was struggling to move each piece of armor up the stairs of the pyramid, when suddenly the rockets on the boots propelled me up high enough so I could travel down with ease. I sighed while drowning in my own sweat, as the sun's heat pounded on me like a drum. I was so desperate so I jumped into the pyramid, and for some reason the room was dark, sometimes showing a bit of symbols in neon. I could feel the air rushing aside me. The wind was already cooling the suit down and my body, and I was beginning to feel a tad better than before.

It became cold a few seconds later when I was falling for 16 straight seconds, and it was terrifying. Things were whooshing near my ears and the speed startled me, as I knew something was in there that was going to take me to my maker. The armor then disconnected and I fell straight into a puddle of water as the interior was pitch black. I backed up, feeling the cold, crisp air, and soon i bumped into a pillar that was very rough. My hands were already starting to feel numb as myself climbed out of the water and gone forward. I began bumping into many objects and when I was turning around to go around it, it was beginning to feel like a pattern. _Interesting... Its like a game of dodge the bullet. Except bigger bullets._ I thought to myself.

After carelessly walking into a few more objects, I finally crashed into a very rocky nest, that was sharp and rusty. I stumbled back and lights turned on one by one, like it remembered me. All over the place there were wires of synergy running throughout the place. They were orange this time, compared to the other times being red, purple or green. I do not what I just triggered, _but since I could not see over the nest, lets climb one of those pillars_. I gone up to the pillar, carefully placing my hands, securing my grip and placing my feet onto steady edges. I looked over, and saw a very large dragon sleeping inside the pyramid, and it was tied down by the Synergy virus. If I want to get out of here, then I am going to have to free this place of this corruption.

I noticed that there was a few platforms suspended in midair, since of the apparent magic in this building. Soon everything was covered in rocks, and the synergy virus. This made it look like the cave it was. Some signs of the Synergy were pulsating, but were like pods growing on the surface. One even appeared right in front of me, and I sliced it with the knife. People were most concerned with the Synergy virus when it came from Saturn originally. It was a new way of life, or speculated to be, until someone hacked it's primary function, and made it so that it would turn the people into corpses, and zombies within a few seconds of being touched. So far most of the low ranking guards are searching for this virus, and so far, none of them returned.

This group however, was not the kind of aggressive one, it was more like a deceiving type. I continued forward, and I hit a spring that was loaded into the pyramid. However, instead of flinging me out of the pyramid, it only made me smack directly into the rock ceiling over me. During flight, I accidentally cut a wire of the Synergy, as I knew that this wouldn't end well. It's blood splattered over me and started to corrupt me slowly. Thoughts in my mind were instantly manipulated, and were focused on trying to make me give in. I quickly wiped it off and continued to try and destroy the pods that the virus was connected to. I noticed that the top of the cave was gleaming orange, having spikes that could kill people or convert people within a quick moment. The hard part was crossing the bridge while each slab was independent from itself, and doeskin connect to anything, plus it is narrow. I gone and hopped on each one, but then the slabs were tipping over, and each jump I made made me almost hit the spikes on the ceiling. Each leap of faith was literally meaning either life or death, as each slab fell. When I made it to the fourth jump in the lit pyramid, the slabs began toppling on one another. Somehow, they were all bent on killing me, by sending its broken shards bouncing and aiming for me at the same time. I was dodging each of the jagged rocks, and when my foot finally landed for the 15th time, I passed the chasm.

The pod of the virus showed up, and I sliced it in total agreement. With that gone, the ceiling was free of the virus itself, as we got to a point where a whole chasm was ripped open again, and the tentacles of the orange virus were trying to restrict me from continuing any further. They had almost familiar voices, and with each word tempted me further.

"How are you, my son?" One tentacle softly said.

"Wait what the hell? How-" I terrifyingly asked.

"We are your parents, of course." One tentacle explained. "It would be rude to walk by and never mention, right?"

"You are not. You are not the virus, you killed them. Do not try and fool me, I already know the truth." I responded.

"Oh well, then it is time for you to suffer the same fate as them." Both of them said in unison.

I ran and jumped on a nearby cable that led to the next node, as the wires were struggling to catch up to me for the first five seconds. I desperately swung from the cable, evading their lunges. As they reached the cable, it spread onto there, and made it electric, thinking that they could make me drop and then use me from there. Although thanks to this armor and the gauntlets, I was impervious to shock for now. I slid my fingers quickly so I could try and increase my momentum as I was escaping from the two tentacles chasing me. The virus was most likely in full biological form now at this point, and whoever was down there, they would have to resist with the hardest effort they could. I finally made it around the curve and came across an ancient temple that was holding in a artifact within it's orb. There was a nice spiral looking crystal in there, but what was around it was one of the biggest pods I have ever seen. Within seconds, the tentacles began guarding it, and some lashed out on me. I jumped over a leg swipe over one side, and on the other crouched the high kick. Once they sensed that I was not one of their victims, they were going berserk, and trying to endlessly maim me and start whipping me everywhere. The armor that I had on though protected me from the virus itself. However it was not going to last very long, as each whip left a mark on the elite's armor. I struggled to reach out, but when I ran towards it, whilst dodging each tentacle that tried to smack me and disarm me. I was at a point where each one was wrapped around my wrist and ankles, removing me from it, and then trying to disarm the armor by scratching it rapidly. While groaning, I threw the blade to the pod, as one tentacle was reaching for the blade, but then it failed to catch it while it was in flight. I hoped that it would actually cut the pod. As the knife flew and turned like it was on a table, it sliced through the bottom of the pod and cut it off as one tentacle was going to inject the virus into my neck. Each and every tentacle shriveled up and turned into nothing as a voice cried out; "Azain help me!". I knew that you couldn't rescue people who had been consumed by the virus. They would be bones and be decomposing inside of the pods anyway. Gasping for air I ran and picked up the knife before the rock walls retracted from their original position.

I fell from the rock slipping through under me, as I fell with a painful thud. I was holding the relic after it dropped into my hands, declaring it was choosing me. I grinned for a second, and then a slot appeared from the ground. It looked like a bio hazard sign that was being supported by radiation, as fog steamed up from around it, I ran to it and placed the relic inside the slot. Then I heard roaring from behind me, assuming that it was the sleeping beast.

"Tresspassers... It is now my duty to erase you from existence."

I tried to dodge his tail swing as his thin tail whipped me across the legs, rendering me crippled, and then he slapped me with his claws, with slashing my helmet as well. The claw tore a eye piece off the helmet, and it allowed me to see through again, but then He forced be back and breathed a torrent of freezing winds that completely broke my armor as he got closer to me. He noticed the eye I had, and then he cracked the ice, thinking that he knew me.

"Huh. Lets see if you are really him." He said. "The one destined to defeat the Templar Nesc."

 _ **(Enter Azain and Arianas. It now leads up to the badlands and the sentient tower. If you read up to this part, I thank you for doing so. Want to read the next? Wait tomorrow, there might be another one that might go to another scenario.)**_


	30. The Revered Templar

**_Chapter 30_**

 ** _Revered Templar_**

"Hmph. Too easy. You think we should advance for the next solar system?" Nesc inquired.

"No sir, I advise that we should wait and recover until so." a soldier advised.

"Fine, I do not need any of you to do anything, I will take over myself." Nesc angrily reacted.

"Are you that confident of yourself commander?" a Psion of the Cedran asked.

"I am positive that your troops have been the only thing that has gotten in my way during the invasion." Nesc reminded. "Besides, You are the ones that scuffed up and cracked the artifact that the Cedran was looking for."

"Again Nesc, its not our fault, someone shot it out of our hands, and they also died for doing so." The person that was blamed by Nesc said.

"I want no more words. from any of you. I will Fulfill my promise to my Monarch." Nesc ordered. "Begone, now. Prepare a long distance hyperspace between the milky way and our planet. I shall start with Neptune and Pluto."

"Too bad my friend could not do the job himself, and now, I will also carry out his work, and possibly punish him for failing so miserably." Nesc blurted out.

A new recruit came in and was previously eavesdropping on their conversation. He asked the Psion about him. He said that his name was Nesc, a high ranking commander, and the absolute best at carrying out large tasks. The Cedran already praised him while trying to learn more on how he manages to invade entire sectors of planets by himself. Every time a Cedran asked, he would deny it and say that it was just how he leaded. By now almost everyone knows that it was a lie by him to hide a true background. So they put him in the archives that would say that he was just a commander with a overall hardcore personality, bowing down to nobody but his king, who was still bleeding out somehow.

He seemed like he would not care if he met him in person, so he did. When he opened the door, Nesc was placing the helmet that exposed his skin, but then it shut, making it covered completely in cyan armor.

"Nesc sir?"

"What the hell you want?" "Cant you see that I am going to invade in a few more days?"

"No I never knew. Anyways, how do you conquer all these solar systems by yourself?"

Nesc sighed and slapped his gauntlet with his hand underneath, onto his forehead. He then released his grip on his helmet, and pulled out his giant battleaxe, that had lightning sparking out of it.

"Now, would you like to find out for yourself?"

The recruit was trembling underneath the suit and was utterly terrified as he began to summon the storms that causes tempests throughout the day. Then Nesc could hear his fear and holstered his axe onto his back, and calmed down. "Alright fine, I just had enough alright?" Nesc sighed. "Make sure you do not tell this to anybody, this is top secret, and the fate of other people including yourself relies on if you can keep or forget the secret I am about to tell you." As he leaned on a wall of the throne room that they were in.

"Have you ever heard of the day that all those people died because of the terrible ground beneath us?" Nesc stated.

"I heard that it was quite heartbreaking for the king." The recruit stated.

"Exactly. Things happened so quickly I can barely even remember right now. All I can pull out fresh from my memory, is how I could rip apart a sphere so big, that it would be like the sun we have today." Nesc explained. "However, this is nothing like when I fell down there. We are what they call spirits, and when we are here right now, there is our origin linking to how we all know things and our own potential. We had many allies before that, and when war broke out over a puny Sevaeric that stole each of that, we lost all links. We are now alone, and possibly, as they keep me, they are now the most powerful empire on the face of the universe. I shot a tracker at him, and now I am preparing to avenge my people, and for the king's request, destroy every thing allied or in war with the Sevaeric."

"I see. May I come along with you?" The recruit questioned.

"No you may not." Nesc answered. "You are a recruit, and even though you might be better than any of your allies, I am afraid you are going to mess up what I have in store for my new enemies."

"I understand sir. Well, good luck." He said to Nesc.

"Good luck to you as well kiddo." Nesc responded.

Nesc then walked out of the room and jumped into a pod, where he was being aimed directly towards Pluto. The recruit, on the other hand was ready to follow him to the ends of the earth, even if it means he will be killed by him once he sees. Soon the double barreled cannon was already calibrated and ready to go, as the pod mechanically moved towards the barrel and ammo slot. The recruit also tried to go for the barrel and then was put into the same cannon with him. _Firing in three.. Screw counting, and I will just fire now._ The person said on the intercom. The two pods shot through space at amazing speeds, as the crew wished him good luck, but then everybody was wondering why the heck were there 2 barrels. They assumed that it was a requirement as the double barreled cannon might need two ammo slots to do it without messing up the aim. The soldiers then regrouped and gone back to enslaving the race that they just conquered. Within space, the recruit was thinking on why Nesc was someone who is probably the slayer of many worlds, and does not know his beginning of his abilities. On the other side, Nesc was thinking on why he could not unlock that deep secret that he once knew.

* * *

They landed on Pluto, The recruit crashed into ice, and Nesc into the underground cave. Nesc was already getting a little cold, but he knew that if someone was allied or a enemy with the Sevaeric, then he must do what he is told. Annihilate the people and the large planet they are living on. He knew he could easily do it, as with the great battleaxe on his hands, he could wipe out the planet with a single blow, if he chose to. All he had to do was let the arcane flow through him and slice the planet, causing it to implode or explode depending on size. He thought to himself that if he were to find the first one, then there might me tons of allies to the Sevaeric, which he despised, so he immediately exited out of the pod, and climbed up a icicle, then quickly jumping over the hole.

The recruit on the other hand was very eager to assist Nesc on his task, so he got out of the pod using a button, and saw him while he was walking on the ice. Then he waved, but then Nesc turned around and quickly roundhouses the poor recruit into the the ground and held his axe near his of them were breathing heavily due to surprises, and near death experiences. Nesc then raised his axe and slammed the blunt edge onto the ice, holding the axe like a staff. The recruit got up and was very scared, terrified, and anxious to ask. If he did right here right now, he would be a ghastly head and his helmet would be picked up by some one else, knowing that it was worn by someone who has blood infecting them each second.

"Why the hell did you follow me here!?" Nesc yelled.

"I want to help you." The recruit mentioned. "I doubt that you can get anything that we may want without another person."

"Get back, and do not even dare interfere." Nesc reacted. "Here is my advice: Leave the planet as soon as possible, I am probably going to destroy it."

The recruit took his advice and called a rescue team of Cedran to come to Pluto and pick himself up. Although Nesc was muttering under his breath constantly insulting Sern'arc. When he said his fifth insult unto the cold and frigid air, he disappeared behind the mist while the recruit was looking away. When he turned around, he was gone for now. Then when the transmission came back in, he responded to them that it was a false alarm. They took it well and ended it quickly. The recruit gone the opposite way and ran to the nearest city.

Nesc remembered his companion. Together with Sern'arc and himself, he would usually take over whole empires and solar systems in a few days or hours. It depended on who he spared and not. Ice was his and himself's main element that he could take and use for his own purposes, although he also can use aqua. Although at the last battle that he was in, Sern'arc was sent away to take over the solar system himself. By now, Nesc thought that he was already sealed away, and or dead by now. _He used to be a good Wyvern... Oh well, if I accidentally stumble into him, I will just say hi and advise him to go away before anything else happened to him._ He thought to himself. Maybe he was not dead, probably arrested at this point, and if they have not taken the right procedures, then he should be just roaming around.

Although Nesc never knew where he was, after the scan ceased to exist in that three day span. Although what he does not know is that he is actually in the old kingdom temple where Azain was at. He however, does not know what or where that is. Once he got back on the ground, He held his axe firmly as he stumbled upon the capitol of Quele. _Will this be my first victim?_ Nesc eagerly thought.

Soon two lasers pointed at his helmet, that if it was unmasked it would be aiming for either his forehead or his eyes. He dodged the bullet with haste, and ran straight for the walls and shield covering it from his wrath. _Yes, it will be you who will disappear tonight.. Hmmhmmhmm..._ He answered his own question in his head. The Quele were getting nervous enough to start wasting their mortars at the blue Templar as he dashed towards the force field. He felt a huge cannonball hit his head, but when he looked at it, he realized that it did not push him back, it was forced back. He immediately thought he was as strong as the militia, as he knew that they were as capable destroying life as they knew it as him, but they were not like-minded.

Soon he reached the blue force field, and swung his great battleaxe sideways with great force enough to destroy the planet itself if it was bigger. Before even a 10 second time, the barrier began breaking and shattering until it rained down like hail and landed as sharp glass. He chuckled lightly and wan for the silver wall. Everything was starting to be thrown upon him, and he was bombarded with various nuclear weapons and explosives, but each explosion and impact proved useless to their eyes, with the armor protecting his body from harm, there was almost no way to stop him from attacking.

The Templar then threw his giant axe, and when he wanted to make it break down the whole wall, the axe impacted and made each section of the wall implode shortly after.

 _It looks like game over for you Quele empire, maybe you should've thought twice before attacking me. I might spare your own puny lives, but you will suffer either way._


	31. Sern'arc, friend of the Templar

_**Chapter 31**_

 _ **Nesc's Personal friend**_

* * *

 _ **its time to move on and put out new cards. New OC/FC set imminent some already appeared and i thank**_ **Anhminh Dante for favoriting and following. Now this is the fanfiction with a personal record of more than 27,000 words, more than 25 chapters, and 3 followers and favorites, but zero reviews. If you want to question about the fanfiction and of the characters, ask on the reviews section. Anyways, Enjoy chapter 31.**

 **(Sorry if it took so long to update this chapter, I was extremely sick, but now, I should be able to update a bit faster since I am not at such a weak state anymore.)**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. "What is this place!?"

"I will explain later, but for now, lets just hurry and make sure that the Templar isn't already here." I stated.

"I will ask you one more time, dragon. Who is this Templar you speak of!?" He angrily asked. "Who is Nesc?"

"I cannot tell you. It is best that you cannot recognize him, or speak of his name at all. He does not know somebody that knows him, and things get very rough and ends with someone's body spilling blood as the body is cut in half." I explained. "By the way, I am a Wyvern. Do not forget it, or I will impale this tip of my tail full of poison and sharp steel into your small human body." I threatened.

He then pulled out his knife and tried to cut me, but he was immediately forced back by my tail. I rushed at amazingly fast speeds to confuse him, then I pinned him down, as I encased his whole body with my ice. He was still struggling to get up after that, but then he shot a kind of bullet I was not familiar with. He then shot me with it, as it reflected off my scales and rendered it useless. I whipped my tail at the gun while holding him down with my talons. Then I raised my right wing, with the claw on it ready to make him say his prayers, but then I stopped, realizing I could not be like Nesc.

"What are you- Wai- t-t-ting for? Finish m- e off!" He shivered.

I was going to lie about his destiny however, to try and make sure that Nesc gets his wish after years of endless and gruesome hunting. I quickly thought of something and then it became clear, as the lie was almost perfect, probably enough to trick him. However my gut said this person could break out of my grasp at any minute, so I spewed a very concentrated stream of ice cold air at him, that resulted in himself being covered in ice, immobilized. I could see it in his eyes and mindset, he was absolutely gullible. He was gritting his teeth, being ice cold and encased around in ice. He was trying to look like he wanted to die, but at the same time, I thought he was crazy. Who would try and squander their life if they could be given another chance? I said no and backed off of him, but I did not free him from the ice.

"Better than the over there." He said.

"Alright, I might as well tell you what I am dying to tell you." I responded. "I can sense your mind, and you are the one who is going to slay the Templar, Nesc. IF you want this to happen however, we need him here. In the meanwhile, may I give you a Icet?"

"How did you... Get that relic?" He asked.

"Easy. Ragna is very weak and I beat it out of her." I answered. "The guards however were not and when I swallowed it before they knew, Ragna called me out and they flipped me over and dragged me away."

Great, I already feel like my chest is about to blurt out the reason why I am lying to him. I thought us Wyverns of the Cold nova tribe were skilled at throwing people off the trail of truth. I guess I might be a defective. He looked at me weird, as I put my wings on the ground so I could feel like I was on all fours. My tail was flailing from one side to another. My heart was racing, pounding like a jackhammer on a concrete surface. I was so nervous that my cold aura started to exert from my scales and soon ice over the whole place. I looked up from my place, as I hanged on a pillar and saw where he entered this temple at. It was so high up, that I do not think I could breathe that far.

I could see his knife's corrosive effect was gone, and I grinned as I knew that he could not instantly kill me anymore. There was no prophecy, just a personal belief and a personal goal. I still am confused how I betrayed the Cedran for all I have done with Nesc, while I was the one helping him get on his feet again. It was like a dream, only comparing perfectly to where reality and the dream world collide to form a perfect dream. Everyone has those moments sometimes, and I can understand why.

"I knew you were coming... Uh.. Azain?" I guessed.

"Wait a minute! How the hell did you know my name already? I have not even revealed it to you about my identity!" Azain yelled out.

I knew that was a very lucky guess, and it will work towards the legitimacy of my case. So this guy's name is Azain, and if I knew his now, maybe I should give him mine. I know if I say Sern'arc, a trigger off of a tracker will go off, notifying all Cedran of my location, and they will kill me for failing my objective, getting the vermilion core. Although I think it was already destroyed when the second moon, being combustive, exploded in my sight.

"My identity clearly identifies me as Arianas, the second division of the Cold Nova." I proudly said.

I was breathing heavily as I was about to try and explain about Nesc. Although to describe him in one word, it was almost impossible, as he has a almost multitask personality. I bet no scientist ever tried to do that. Just thinking about him was upright painful, as with each life he took away, was the very moments of the well in the cold nova filling up with the life force he took and absorbed. I began feeling a cold knife shooting up my spine, as my legs were beginning to tremble from even thinking about him. Nesc was here, and he was beginning to exert his deadly aura from one of our leaders.

"What is wrong Arianas?" Azain questioned. "Is this some kind of joke? You are really going down after so little effort?"

"It is him... I know you can feel it too. and If you do not, then you really might be the one to fight toe-to-toe with the Templar." I responded with grace.

"Now that you mention that feeling.. I am beginning to realize it has been dying down a little, with each second."Azain softly said. "Is it changing for you, or is it remaining the same?"

When he asked, I was going to give it to him straight, because if he really can take the aura and ease it within minutes, then he has what it takes. The feeling was still piercing me with the same pain from last time I was around him, but this time, after that minute he told me, It suddenly disappeared. It vanished, only giving a sense of warmth. It was just gone, however he told me that it was only slightly stinging inside his chest, now giving his fists the same feeling. Soon I saw his hands glowing with the same color as Nesc's great axe. Suddenly, he began exerting the same aura that the Cold Nova leader exerted. I began panicking from the old ritual he was showing off, and then he questioned why I was looking so afraid. I answered back, pointing out that his hands were now smoking light blue, and he was showing the mark of the Templar.

"What do you mean this so called mark of the Templar?" Azain cried out.

"He is calling for you. In a matter of moments, he will control you like a mindless puppet under a strings of a master." I explained. "My best advice right now, is for you to keep your mentality focused on staying as strong as obsidian. Do not let him take you down that easily."

Within seconds, before I finished giving my advice, he began groaning as the light blue smoke began lightening, and it disappeared as he summons a giant hammer from both of his hands. He then gone into a stance where my tail whip could not knock him down. I gasped as he held his old hammer in front of me, reminding me of his old days where he would be a senseless murderer. I could sense him coming rapidly to this pyramid, and then he spoke through him as he held up his hammer saying; "Arianas... I need some help with this task, and if you choose to comply with my terms, I will make sure we will go back to the tribe ourselves". I instantly replied back to the person; "no". Azain, being controlled by Nesc then swung his hammer with a speed that I could not notice or avoid, that I was quickly sledgehammered by his response.

I was sent back to the wall with force, as the impact felt like a huge high velocity bullet hit me right in the spine. I could begin feeling his anger growing, as the controlled Azain was starting to learn his spells. He began yelling, and launched many orbs containing nuclear energy, combined with each element of the tribes. Each one bludgeoned me with a mix of nuclear energy with either Fire, earth, Wind, Ice, Arcane, Darkness, Light, and out of the strongest of the tribes, the element of control. Each blast was utterly tearing me apart, with each orb he flung at me, it was like a sawblade cutting through me. Each orb burned me with intense energy pulsing with great amounts both in and out.

The temple began cracking with each orb, and when he let out the nuclear arcane, the temple collapsed under his might, causing the space to be filled with debris and dust. I was immediately pummeled with his hammer as I was going to try and freeze him, but with Nesc being born from the Melequis clan and being raised by the Cold nova, I knew it would not work. He then slammed my chest with his hammer and rapidly slammed my head into a obelisk. My body was lying down on the sand studded platform as he was walking upon me with the giant hammer.

"It is not too late to come back Sern'arc..." Nesc said through Azain.

Instantly, the mind control from Nesc was broken, and his weapons disappeared. The aura vaporized into the air around him, and he no longer had the mark. Azain collapsed onto the ground, being completely exhausted from each of the swings.

"What just happened?" Azain asked. "First I was getting sucked into this vortex, next I lose myself, and now I am back."

"That was Nesc, Azain." I answered.

"So he is a alien perhaps." Azain said. "And Your Sern'arc. Is it really a lie that your name is Arianas?"

"It depends on how you want to identify me as, a Wyvern or a Cold Nova member." I responded. "I'd prefer Arianas after what Nesc recently did."

"Well then, I guess we meet him a few more days or so?" Azain became cocky and said.

"Absolutely not. You might be destined, but with his mark briefly controlling you, almost piercing through my scales with his old weapon, you are not safe from him yourself." I angrily said. "Besides, powers from the Melequis is not basic, and only the ones that were descended from its own line can perform its rituals. Nesc is born from that tribe, and controlling you or anyone else was the most basic thing that a Melequis could do."

* * *

 _ **Finally I am done. These tribes of the Cedran alliance is in the next group of fanfictions I will post, not including the no FC/OC challenge. I thought of this while I was feeling sick and light headed, and now I got it fully understood for now. I will list the tribes. T**_ _ **he Scorching sun clan, The Subterranean tribe, Erilious tribe, Cold Nova tribe, Xira clan, Eclipse tribe and the Seven suns tribe, along with Melequis. Until next time, this is Keizion reminding the public that updates will not be 100% daily, so expect some delays at times. I am very sorry for people who were viewing and asking themselves, Why isn't the author updating anymore.**_


	32. The Fall of Quele

_**Chapter 32**_

 _ **The fall of Quele**_

 _"_ **Now, your majesty, If you would, tell me your intent of taking on one of the most feared warriors of the universe?" Nesc questioned.**

"I never heard of you or knew you were coming." Quele's queen responded. "Anyways, we got other plans for you if you are really going to try and fool us with your fake first impression."

"Oh? So it first was a simple visit, greeted with a horde of bullets coming straight at me, and then you do not believe me?" Nesc "You have no idea who you are standing before queen."

"Wait.. so let me get this straight." One beaten up soldier said. "You came from wherever you came from and came here and conquered for fun?"

"No, I want the vermilion core." Nesc demanded.

"I regret to inform you that your so called intent of coming here is already gone." The queen spoke.

"Darn it." Nesc muttered. "One more thing, Are you allies with the Sevaeric?"

"What is the Sevaeric?" The queen responded.

"Today is your lucky day then. Prepare courses for the Wirnur Nebula, and once you come there, get yourselves captured by the Cedran. I will let them spare all of your lives." "For all I care, I would destroy this very land, and this planet you know right now."

"So you are forcing us to surrender?" a defeated general asked.

"Either that or you have a high chance to die, depending on how other territories are related to the Sevaeric." Nesc angrily spoke. "Try and resist, and you will doom the whole planet anyways. Best advice is to listen to my orders."

A soldier who was not seen by Nesc opened the doors and charged at him, but when he took his first step, Nesc could notice his each move. "One step- Never mind, say goodbye to anybody who actually cared for you." Nesc said while lifting his great axe. The winds of the Erilious clan, with the souls constantly being at his will in his grasp was flowing like a tornado. He spun his axe over his head, and then swiped it horizontally, causing the wind around him to be expended to forcefully go towards him. The Soldier jumped, and flipped so that he may pull out his knife while avoiding any head shots as a penalty to his life. He spread out and finally got upright, and held the knife to the position of stabbing, while Nesc was making sure that he couldn't take in what he was about to do. When he got close enough, Nesc immediately swung his giant axe that did not touch, and the wind sliced his center across his chest.

He grunted as the wind cut through him like a chainsaw, as blood was kept in the body, with intestines that slowly became misaligned. His final words were obvious, as he cursed at him. Nesc heartily chuckled lightly and called out anybody else who wanted to challenge him. Nesc handled his axe like he was about to break the ground with the blunt edge. After this, he was actually considering it, but he decided that one person in the minority cannot decide the fate of the icy planet.

"That was a waste of my time." Nesc said. "Tell me, Is there any more things you want to throw at me before you move or lose?"

"So what? You control the wind. That is not really that hard to take out."

"Then again, I could show you what happens when a territory speaks out against me." Nesc angrily said while Making his great axe bigger by a thousandfold.

The axe was illuminated with light, as the blade seemed to be bigger than the ice planet itself. Back on the ground, Nesc was slightly grinning, and held it proud and high. The queen however, retaliated, and made the whole palace materialize into one large boulder, being almost as large as the highest mountain itself. Nesc was notified, but he did nothing, he really wanted to test exactly how powerful these people were. She forcefully raised the huge mass of rock, and quickly slammed it directly onto Nesc, who seemed to crack the boulder with his helmet. The others gasped in agony, wondering what would become of them. Nesc on the other hand, was almost feeling invigorated that he was getting back into the game again, being born out of the Melequis, and learning the sacred arts of the other tribes that are along side the Melequis.

Nesc, without a word jumped up into the air and flipped his axe so he would prepare to slice something, as he was almost at the point where he would reach the airless void. With ease, He swung the enchanted great axe into Pluto, and when it was sliced in half, the planet itself combined into a small star, which then hit Nesc directly at his chest. The impact however, exploded but did not affect the Templar in any particular way, unless anybody counts mood as a factor.

"Pathetic... Absolutely pathetic. Out of all my years living in this universe, this was one of the easiest enemies I ever faced. It was even easier than trying to take on one of the Cold Nova's chiefs, and he was downright brutal." Nesc softly whispered out into space. "All the other territories I see now, You are next on my purging list. Prepare yourselves."

* * *

 _-Feria-_

Suddenly static filled the inside of her ears, as she knew that something bad just happened as she was being taken away. She was laid out on a small bed, having the purpose to try and calm her down or at least convince her to not run away. The mission to take out each observatory was becoming a bust, but suddenly, a huge blast decimated the whole facility, leaving a giant black crater with only her and Ytrian standing.

"Cmon, Word spread that the Quele has failed to protect their land, and worst of all, it was destroyed." Ytrian urgently said. "Something is fishy, and I know it, I am going back to Jupiter to warn them of this."

"You know there is some portals near there that transport you back to your original home." Feria explained.

"Wait, How do you know so much about us?" Ytrian wondered.

"My caretaker usually makes me study on each species and I tend to like the part where I learn about their weaknesses." Feria cheerfully said. "For example, between your neck and stomach..."

"Okay, lets not try and hinder our progress here. Quele was next strongest, compared to the Sevaeric and the lunar capitol." Ytrian said while being out of things to burn. "If it was destroyed that easily, then we must evacuate."

"What about the great valley?" Feria exclaimed. "Something tells me that it will not exist once this disaster ends."

"I am very sure that if a different realm that is almost completely severed from our connection and others, they will be fine." Ytrian reassured Ukona, who was still breathing heavily right now. "For right now however, It is top priority to try and get everyone the heck out of here."

Feria then heard the static clearing up as it started breathing like a tired man. It was getting creepy, and once he exhaled the fifth time, he finally said a word. Each word he spoke had a raspy voice, being like a slow talker, and a old man combined. When he was done, Ukona could not decipher it on the first go, but putting it together in her mind was easy. Piece by piece it came together and it shown: The Templar is here... You may run... but you will not escape his hold on you.

"I agree, lets get the heck out of here and warn your fellow Sevawings that he is here." Feria said while hopping onto Ytrian's back and activating the air supply that was implanted in her nose. "My folks are already dead, lets not delay, and hopefully no more will have to suffer."

* * *

 _-Thrask-_

"Alright. Due to commands from the Templar Nesc, and the Cedran Empire, we are going back to the Erilious. Prepare for high speeds, and make sure you do not die, I already see enough people slamming into the marble walls and blood is dripping slightly, and bones are badly broken."

Thrask however did not understand him, as if he was talking in a different language. The word Erilious, however, only tapped a small part of memory, but not enough to bring an image or any information. He was still behind the bars inside the fortress, as every living dragon in that fortress lined up, being shackled with their hands and legs bound, including the young ones. Every single one was forced into the cell, as the blue one roared in pain. The spearman initially threw a strange looking lightning bolt at him, and it started to make the whiny blue dragon glow, as it began to turn to ice, and groan with eternal pain.

"Oh well, enjoy your regular 24 hour provoker." He said while walking up the stairs.

Some others, that seemed to be related with him, were trying to crash and bend each bar to reach their loved one, but they already knew these types were unbreakable, and not even Nesc could break it, although he could bypass. Thrask, was also shocked, but also was eligible to bypass the bars, as he was small enough to slip through. He walked over, and with a sense of failiure, was flung to the right wall. Everybody smacked into the right wall as well, with the fortress travelling almost at the speed of light. This was giving everybody a hard time, not just the prisoners. The people were forcefully tied down to a rock, soldiers were riding the walls, and the figures of royalty were also doing the same. With the motion in mind, Thrask began having a very excruciating stomach ache, and with nobody there to help him, he would be all alone, feeling a knife in his stomach. Chests were hurting, heads becoming light, everything that happens when they were traveling at high speeds happened. Then, everyone passed out the second they moved to a sudden stop, as they were flung to the opposite wall with a tremendous bang.

Lights began flickering, as Thrask slowly regained sight, and the pains were nullified. However, he seemed to be half asleep and awake, trying to take in the sight. He seemed like he couldn't move, so a brown one with a huge pair of horns on the back of his head and some straight up and down where it would be in the middle of it's head.

"Buddy, its time to go, wake up." He pleaded. "Its over. If you want to live free, come on home with us."

Thrask did not give a response, nor moved at all, but he did breathe a steady stream of air towards his chest to let him know that he was still alive. The strange brown dragon, seemed kind enough to even take along any other strangers, opposed to the rest. With his claws being almost curved triangles, and his legs like a huge cow, he picked up Thrask and with his leg, decided to throw him up and make him land on his back the first try. "Tell me when you are ready to talk. I am going to take you over to my place tonight." He gently said.

* * *

 _-Tuo-_

"Oh my god. We got another big threat out there. Maybe if-" Tuo said.

"Tuo, we are now going to find SIVA for ourselves. We are going out of this solar system to find it. Maybe we can try and deal with the threat another time, Alright?" Davoskis complained.

"Thank the seven moons." Tuo sighed in relief.

And with that being said, The team, along with Davoskis, Roa'urn, Caughantis, Volxhos, Latinis, Tuo and Ivect were warped with the ketch to another solar system, where they would be temporarily safe from interfering and being interfered from Nesc.

* * *

 _ **(There we go, sorry for delaying again. Remember, if you just skipped to this part of the story, chances are you are not going to get what will go on in the next chapter due to you not knowing a lot of the factions. Anyways, thanks for supporting and reading, and I will still try my best to finish this fanfiction, topping it off with 50 chapters or more, with at least 100k words.)**_


	33. The Wind Tribe: Erilious

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **The Floating island of the Wind Tribe**_

With each shackle clanking and churning, their ears were getting slightly irritated, and they stepped gracefully trying not to step on anything that would make them roar loudly right behind the spearman. The brown dragon carrying Thrask, who was currently almost not having to have chains was happily walking his way through the fortress itself. On each tile, there was at least one crack or speck of blood from the sudden speeding and the sudden stop. The guards were exhausted, while others were almost dead, bleeding out from being impaled by a sharp harpoon that happened to be on the wall. The one next to the blue dragon was whispering for help, but his words were almost as faint as the rocks, standing still.

"Infernal defects..." He said. "This is just sad, how all of you are almost down, and if someone attacked right now, all of you, and all of us would be dead."

From above, a woman-ish voice shouted out: "You are quite correct my Ripper." As a arcane Golem dove from the sky. The Golem landed in a puff of smoke, and soon, it was blown away with a ferocious swing of it's energy. It stood up being almost black, but its head was almost like a wedge of rock, being connected by electricity crackling and sizzling with each impact that forcefully strikes it. It began putting itself back together though, and they still knew its base form, but when she was finished transforming, she still looked like a Golem, but this time, more well put together.

"Mother? is that really you!?" Ripper reacted.

"Why the sudden rush of emotions? I thought you said you were a tough boy."

"I missed you so much." Ripper said.

"Ripper, That little business trip was a bit, well, lets just say that my head is a victim of a bunch of targets."

"Oh no.." Ripper sadly said. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"Not at all, You father protected all of us. Although, the curse that is cast over him is still a huge problem, and he would like it if he was alone right now." Ripper's Mother explained. "You already know this, one moment he sees us, the people that he loves the most, and the next moment he will take action like we were just friends. Not to mention the burning in his limbs."

"Still there huh?" Ripper scoffed.

"Last time I heard he was going to war, and I never got back to him again, and he is a strong man I know it." Ripper's mother said. "We can forget about this, and we might be lucky, mind if you come back home?"

"I would love to.." Ripper answered back. "But I cannot. I still got to lead all of these dragons back to Erilious, thier first settlement in this universe."

"Alright. Well, My offer is still up on the table if you want it." She said while jumping up into the sky.

The force almost broke the ground itself, as the jump left behind a huge crater that consisted of cracked rocks and broken ground. Ripper was up in his mood for how he just saw his mother standing there with him, and it not being a dream, but he had a task to do, and now he had to do it. When he led them by his spear, Ripper was still wondering why she was still a Golem, as she was not always it. He guessed that she just liked to use that form a lot, since she was an Arcane and a subterranean.

After Thrask saw what she done, he thought that she was a very bad person that had abilities of a shape-shifter. If so, that would of been the first time he ever saw one, since back in that dimension, there were no shape-shifters or shifting. Then the dragon carrying Thrask was noticing that Thrask was shivering in fear, even when it was not even cold outside. "Do not worry, she comes here every once and a while to say hi to her son, Ripper, who is currently leading us." He said with a reassuring tone.

Ripper sighed, and slowly turned around head first, handling his spear as if he were ready to fight somebody at that moment. "Shut up!" He said while recharging his spear with the light of the sun. Each second, energy was drained, as Ripper would benefit himself from absorbing the life force from nearby plants. He began to emit a deadly orange aura, that showed his allegiance to the Erilious. The brown and blue dragon stepped back as Ripper threatened to call Nesc and make them like his servants, or he simply threatened to kill them himself.

"I apologize, I did not know you had a nerve for whoever says your parent's name." The brown dragon said. "But, the young was afraid of her, and I just had to, alright?"

"Whatever, if you had to, then I guess I have to do the same thing that I did to the blue one over there." Ripper regarded. The blue one stepped back even further, as he knew what was going to happen to the brown one and Thrask. He reached into his pocket and quickly threw a stasis pod to the brown dragon, trapping both the carrier and Thrask. "Next time, you will not be so lucky. Good night." Ripper said while pressing the button that was supposed to send a powerful shock to knock them out.

* * *

 _-Xelur'Mar-_

We woke up both being in a cave, with our shackles unlocked, and now things were really beginning to interest me. Ripper is a cruel man, but I know he has feelings. To be honest, his mother is not all that bad, but his father on the other hand is a way different story. The red one that was resting on my back began snoring, and it was quite loud for a young dragon at his age. For him, he was more scared than willing, and I cannot blame him. When some of us first saw Ripper's mother, myself almost passed out as she stared straight into my eyes, others were already feeling lightheaded.

He was beginning to open his eyes, as his gaze first laid onto my face, which was angrily looking at him with fury. His hind legs began struggling to lift his small body off of the ground. Within seconds, he began talking a different language, which I was not used to, and the young one probably does not know that I do not know what he is talking about. Then I had an idea, as I tried to switch to our natural language. My sounds, as best as myself could remember, would be saying; "I do not understand what you are saying." The little one proceeded in the conversation and tried once again to speak it's unusual language, as anger spread through my mind. On the outside, others would see me as the cheerful adult, thinking that if they do anything to try and anger me, they would fail. Although, this little guy needs to stop trying to speak this otherworldly language, and start speaking like us dragons are meant to be.

I grunted out, "Please speak Draconian. I know you were born with it.", being sincere, and at the same time begging. If he does not know this, the thought was just sad how a species does not know its own words. He tried to roar the same thing, as my claw slowly went toward his arm. I was trying hard to be gentle to him, like I would with my son, but with him not being like the others, it is a bit more difficult. Finally, he spoke out in a Draconian language, asking me to protect him. I replied promising that me and the others in the pack would try their best. "We are your family now, but I was meaning to ask you this but, your name please?" I asked the young one. He then answered back to me, saying his name was Thrask, and I replied back my name, Xelur Marius. Others either called me Xelur'Mar, or just Xelur, due to the fact that my name is kind of long. I kind of liked the little guy's name, especially since it had kind of a foreign type of accent we have.

I started by picking him up by my snout, by sliding it under his underbelly and lifting my head to let him go off the ground. Then, something sizzled and cracked into the entrance of this Paradise. He came in as the bird we all know, being almost like a walking sun, and he came in as Gught. I could feel Thrask backing up on my head, as he accidentally stepped on my eye and almost touched my eyeball with his claws. The sight of them, were quite terrifying to say at the most, but knowing Thrask, he would not want to try and hurt anybody unless he really needed to. I felt him curling up on my back, shivering again like the cave itself was cold. The truth of the matter is, that this is one of our friends we are talking about here, and a new person seeing a new guy that looks different could strike a sword through somebody's courage instantly. "Thrask.. It is alright, Gught is our friend and family. There is no need to worry. Why dont you go down and greet him as he walks into the huge space, wouldn't that be fun?" I said to Thrask, who was still cowering behind my neck. First, he stopped shivering, and then hopped off my back as he walked towards the phoenix himself. As he got closer, he slowed down, up to the point where he would be a snail as he got about ten feet closer to him. He was extremely close in contact range, but Gught ran up to him and frightened the child. Thrask backed up with haste, as Gught immediately looked at me like I had to do something to him.

He coughed, and then added; "What is the big deal?" As he walked straight towards me.

"There is no deal, you just startled him, that is all." I replied to Gught. I then quickly swapped how I talked and changed my tone to a stern voice. "Thrask, get up here!" I said to the red child. He then quickly faced me and ran up to me, using his wings to try and get a extra lift while climbing. I also called Gught up, and he came up flying as a flaming bird, as if he just came from the sun.

"Yes?" Gught asked.

"Gught, meet Thrask." I answered.

Thrask looked at him and spoke the foreign language again to Gught.

"No Thrask! We all can speak Draconian, not that!" I complained.

"Xelur, it is alright. I know that language as well, but the one that Thrask speaks is from the dimension of the Second moon, which I know myself."

"Alright then, You go talk to each other while I convince the others to be kind to Thrask." I said. "They are not the happiest bunch angels that you all know and love, you know?"

"Okay Xelur, do your thing." Gught blurted out. "I never knew there was such a young dragon on the Second moon. I bet you have quite a story to tell."

"Long story short, I have been kidnapped and taken here with them." Thrask said while sliding his left claws down his right arm. "You also?"

"Say, I am beginning to feel a intense warmth... its almost like-" Gught said as something crashed onto the nearby opening.

I ran back, looking for both of them, but they were already outside, trying to find out what crashed. When I finally reached them, I came upon a sight that was horrible. First, there were multiple islands that were probably millions of miles off the surface of the planet, and there were tons of gaps, making it look like some sections were peninsulas. The Cedran is trying to defend, but it looks like they are losing instead of successfully defending us like they always do. There were multiple Cedran ships against a big Acron mothership, but it was sad that a whole fleet could not take down a Acron. None of us could blame them for that, Acrons have the mostly industrial edge in thousands of years straight. They would be able to take other planets while still developing. Soon a drop ship shot straight down at the ground, tearing the ground beneath and sprouting up Acron acolytes. I dashed in and breathed a heavy stream of fire, but their armor was resistant to that, so instead, my claws swiped towards them as they were trying to aim for my head, but my body was moving like a snake, while being faster than a whip. My tail tripped both of them, and I let it fall on them with a huge crash, as one of the acolytes were broken from the inside, and Gught finished off the other, using his sharp but flexible feathers.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I do not know, but I am most certain they are trying to steal the Erilian Anophyst." Gught blindly answered.

"What is a Anophyst?" Thrask questioned. "I am new to this. Please tell me."

"Well, a Anophyst is very hard to explain." Gught said. "In terms of simplifying though, It is a source of power to the seven Tribes."

"And if they manage to steal it, this island is going to plummet to the ground, or the ocean, I am not really that sure. Either way, it will kill us all." I said.

"Well then, Gught." Thrask said with a cocky grin.

"What is it?" Gught asked.

"Remember how you heard the tank was destroying everything?" Thrask tried to remind him.

"Yes, and why are you asking?" Gught responded.

"You want to see a superweapon? I will show you, a superweapon." Thrask bluffed.

"Oh god no..." I said under my breath.

Thrask immediately inhaled, and I looked as he opened his mouth, emitting a red orb outside of it. Soon his scales started to illuminate orange light, as he charged up. Once he was ready, he made the red orb turn into a huge laser that shot at the mothership, and when it hit, it fell down towards the mainland on Erilious.

"Oh my god." Gught said.

"Impressive... Just when I thought a young runt like you could not protect himself." I congratulated him. "Good job Thrask, but maybe we should start worrying about the invasion. Sadly, your laser beam was not large enough to eradicate the whole ship, therefore we got a horde coming our way."

Behind me, I heard two people talking. Gught and someone else.

"Ah good news, The Erilious guard is going to help us fend off this threat, and so is the Cedran empire." Gught happily informed.

"Awesome!" I cheered. "Although we might have a war on our hands."

"Oooooh... impossible odds, huge crew? Oh maybe a mothership? Blast all of that, We can take them!" Thrask yelled.

"We need a plan first." I stated. "And based on what the Acron have, We need a Good plan, and quick."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay everybody, I am getting slower paced with fanfic writing. Anyways, the War within came out, and on my youtube, I broadcasted it, and I am soon going to do a No OC/FC fanfiction with Warframe, Destiny, and Wings of fire. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to you reading the next one, as soon as I write it. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**_


	34. Wind against Acron

_**Chapter 34**_

 _ **Wind against Acron**_

"How about we go in and nuke them?" Thrask suggested.

"Problem is, I doubt you can, your laser beam will tear holes into the island, and its too concentrated. Besides, Erilious has outstanding wind, so us dragons, could slice them with our wings." Xelur informed.

"Thrask, maybe you should come with Gught, he is the one who is extremely prepared for this fight." Xelur commanded.

"What do you mean Extremely? He is just a Phoenix and they are fire resistant!" Thrask complained.

"Thrask, I regret to inform you that you just embarrassed yourself in front of us." Gught said while turning into a huge sphere of holy light. It was almost as bright as the sun, and then when it dissipated, it was a human that came out of it. "I am not just a Phoenix, but a executioner. Good thing that I do not use fire for attacking, I use this nice guillotine, which can even slice through Sevawings." Gught bluffed.

"Maybe instead of bragging, please look behind you." Xelur said. "I am getting the others, you fend them off please."

They both looked behind them, and all they could see was a smoking mothership, flaming and exerting electrical energy, and thousands of Acron. Gught held his hand back while holding his circular execution tool, and threw it with great momentum. Thrask immediately tried to navigate the islands so that he may get close and personal with the invading horde. When Gught's blade hit, it ricocheted from one neck to another, sometimes slicing through the centers of their chassis or body. It came back like a boomerang, and it came fast, fast enough to kill him as well. Gught held his hand with his gauntlet set to overload, and then he reached for it, like he was wanting to grab the blade. It finally came close enough, as Gught quickly lowered his hand to dodge the blade and immediately grabbed the handle.

"Easy to do this." Gught mumbled. "Wait Thrask what are you doing!? Get Back Here!"

Thrask was almost running like a cheetah, being almost restless as he ran towards the horde himself. He thought that if he could fly and shoot his beam, then this would be all over. Winds were cold and frigid, making him cold, but Thrask did not care for the temperature. All he wanted to do was to save this tribe and repel this so called Acron threat. He remembered what Xelur said about their wings being able to cut through them, so he tried and swung his wing like a sword, but the wind did not come out and instead what came out was visible air, being grey and dull. Thrask thought that the statement was utterly false, and he decided to go to the bridge that connected to the island that the Acron were about to board. Gught was quickly catching up as Thrask was freezing cold moving like a mobile rock with grass legs.

The young dragon jumped from the side of the bridge, but now could fly due to the high winds constantly blowing upwards, but he was also going back so he was trying to fly forward as he was facing the frigid wind.

"Oh No you dont!" An Acron acolyte said while shooting out a grappling hook to Thrask. The chain quickly clasped around Thrask's tail and yanked him down to the island that was next to another island where Gught was running over. Thrask looked back, seeing that a acolyte already succeeded in catching him, but Thrask knew it was not over yet. For the last resort, despite Xelur's suggestion, Thrask opened his mouth shining a red orb that grew. The soldiers came and tried to shut his snout, but it was already too late, as Thrask immediately spewed a bright red laser. The Acolytes were not vaporizing like always, but they were still affected by the beam by blurred vision and overloaded circuits. The young red dragon stopped his attack, and when he looked at the Acolytes, they were crouching, but they surprisingly stepped back up to reel Thrask in again.

"God damn it Thrask!" Gught yelled.

"Help!" Thrask yelped.

Gught could not bear to watch, but he kept on going with his black and neon blue exoskeleton framing his armor and his blade right behind him. He managed to stand face to face with the Acron, but The Acolyte who yanked him to the island had him by the neck, with a fist.

"Let him go you sick bastards..." Gught angrily said.

"We will, but first, pay up." The Acolyte said.

"Give up what for a juvenile?" Gught asked.

"The wind Anophyst please." The black acolyte rasped.

Gught then clenched his fist, being enraged that they think they would do that. "Hell no you Acron scum.." Gught yelled out. "Over my Dead body!"

"Are you saying you want to die in the hands of us?" Another Acolyte asked.

"Gught dont Liste-" Thrask attempted to warn Gught, as the acolyte bound both his bottom and top jaw.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Gught said while preparing his weapon.

Soon one blasted Gught in the face, but the blast almost did nothing to Gught, as if the blast was just a little speck of grass thrown at him. He then retaliated with a huge blast of wind coming from his blade. The circular disc then sprouted out from its handles and the disk raised, as it separated the disc blade piece by piece, making it look like a Glaive. Three blades curved to the Center, making a little circle with a handle, while the other pieces made the blades shift away from the blades. It soon looked like it could kill somebody from a mile away. and Gught spun his circular Glaive above his head, and made the wind so sharp it could tear through metal, then with each wind gust cutting through the legs of hundreds of Acron, as their futile energy blasts hit Gught. When Gught was finished twirling his Glaive, he threw it and Thrask lowered his head, while seeing the Glaive literally slice through the necks of the many.

"Backup has arrived!" Xelur yelled out from the cave, with many dragons behind him.

-Reinforcements are coming to your area in about thirty minutes. Hang on!-

"We got our own!" An Acolyte from the back said.

Soon, another three Motherships came from the sky, just from cloaking, and with almost an whole armada with them. Then an Acolyte ordered a carrier to come down to immobilize and pick up Thrask, and Gught. The young one was sick and tired of all of the Acron coming, so he quickly shot rapid blasts of pure destructive energy, that quickly ended the operation of the mothership on the right. Soon he did that for the one in the Center, and it fell quickly. Gught immediately jumped towards it, and like Davoskis, kicked it into oblivion on touch. The other Dragons helped too by using their wings to make winds like swords and shot them directly at the Acron. Soon a million came from the mothership's husk. They started bringing in their special types of weapons, that consisted of missiles and lasers. When it hit Gught, he sighed as the impacts did nothing as well to affect him. Although for Thrask, each hit knocked him down, and left ashes on the bridge. Surprisingly, nothing other than the ground has not been damaged yet. The Dragons were doing well at dispatching the millions coming from the husk of the first mothership, but it still was not enough. Gught then gone in front of Thrask and threw his Glaive to eliminate additional hostile threats in front of him, but things for the Acron gone as planned. Soon a carrier quickly raised on the side, and blasted them with a huge stun ray, and with the tractor beam, took them away from Erilious. Xelur looked as the Carrier traveled away and silently said goodbye. The Acron that were not on the ground withdrew from the battlefield and the millions were left to try and take the Anophyst from the citizens of Erilious.

* * *

 _-On the carrier-_

The Overseer laughed like a madman as he saw both of them being prepared for conversion. Within the walls of the ship, came pipes of tan, grounds that are black, and red markings that appeared like each five seconds. Inside the room for conversion for Gught, they have already put him in titanium locks so that they could not be destroyed with Wind. Thrask on the other hand was treated differently, with on a much worse scale. he was grabbed by his tail and taken to a hall similar to a prison. He was thrown in one of the empty cells which had nothing but Dust and darkness. He looked at the other animal who was in front of him released, thinking that he would get out, but then he was led by the overseer who had a tiny knife hidden on his gauntlets. A Few minutes later, with Thrask tirelessly trying to take off his muzzle, heard screams of agony from his left. It was louder than a banshee, but it was coming from another room, which was far away. Multiple were yelling now, both from his position and the freed's position. Thrask covered his ears, trying to keep the noises from blasting his ears, but he simply couldn't, as the noises kept on passing through his hands and arms. It was almost impossible, but then it became quiet with a few mourning animals and some with just silence, then Thrask heard one who was captured, yell like he was dying and nothing else came out. Momentarily, the Overseer came in with the body of the dead alien, who seemed to have been killed by a stab in the head and chest, and it was oozing blue blood. The young one gasped as the Overseer came at his door and then wrapped his arm around his neck. "You're next."

Gught was still quite depressed that there was almost a chance where Thrask would never see daylight ever again, all just because he decided to barge in. Now himself was already in a state where he couldn't move, and if he turned into a phoenix, he would be vulnerable to so many things due to the fire not lighting his feathers, and shielding him. With a burning sensation of hate, he looked at the laser being pointed straight to his head, as all he could see was a green ball, and a couple of Acolytes standing guard.

"The Catch was a success. Although on the ground of Erilious, we cannot take down, they already outmatched us." A guard said.

"I feel like the young one will be perfect for invading this windy sector... Hold on I am contacting the Overseer." An Acolyte informed.

Soon the machine lit up, and Gught was now in complete silence as he knew what he was going to do was gonna work, and it had to or else he is not worthy of being in the arcane clan. As the machine was ready to fire, A knife was carefully placed between the gun and his neck. The operator said fire, and the machine fired a beam. The split second between Gught and the laser took place, and He opened himself up, showing nothing but himself. The beam hit him, but with the results of the beam, it was not working. It began powering him up like never before, giving him the ability to shapeshift like Ripper's mother. In rage, he turned himself into a Golem like the spearman's mother who came in. With that, he broke free, and smashed the machines, as the Acron acolytes started shooting him. The energy kept on exerting, and soon it became a killing aura that would stop functions necessary for life. He felt like he was desperately going to need it, so he hurried out and tried to find Thrask!

-WARNING, THE PRISONER HAS BROKE OUT AND GONE LOOSE. KILL AT SIGHT.-

The alarms sounded that out, and Gught ran faster, trying to survive while exacting revenge on every Acron on the carrier. The aura stopped to try and recharge, but Gught did not care if it had to recharge, all he needed it for was desperate situations, and so far, the only thing that was even enough for that type of situation was that everyone on the carrier was trying to find and kill him. With the Golem form though, he was practically immune to anything that the Acron threw at him. He saw his first victim and he charged at the acolyte who was off guard. The acolyte turned around, but was quickly turned over and was taken over by the Golem's mind control. It still ran like a Raptor, but then with the blue electricity, and the rocks beginning to form perfectly, it became a perfected. He soon was able to walk through walls and use abilities of people he saw before. Soon he got to the hall where Thrask used to be, but now he was gone. He looked around, seeing the poor aliens, caught for their abilities, so Gught let out a disruption field that negated the force fields and repelled any Acron fire.

On the other hand, Thrask was being cut by the Overseer himself, as he opened wounds from Thrask's scales. The Overseer was quite fond of this type of interrogation, and then he commanded the young dragon; "Join us and this will all be over..". Thrask was crying and the multiple wounds hurt like a bullet was shot straight through him, as his knife was clearly sharp and with a toxin that makes it seem worse than it actually is. Thrask cried out no, and the Overseer said to him that it was the Wrong choice. He pulled out his drill, as Thrask thought it would be the end, but Gught from the shadows assassinated him from above, and killed him with his aura. The Golem dropped down and scared Thrask, thinking that the Golem was Ripper's mother, but when Gught gone back to being human, The young one finally saw him.

"You alright there buddy?" Gught asked.

"N-no..." Thrask faintly answered.

"Fine then, I will destroy this blasted ship. Give me a second." Gught promised. "I will shield us from the blast."

"Not so fast you too." The Overseer said while pulling his Gauss rifle out. "Nobody is going to go nowhere."

He had his rifle being green and yellow, having the blue as the energy flow, and aimed for where Both Thrask and Gught would get hit. Gught, being extremely vengeful, decided to not even give him a chance, so he teleported through the wall, and snapped his arm and neck at the same time with his stony arms and hands. He then rejoined at Thrask's side, and then shielded themselves. Then he teleported the captives to himself, and they saw so many odd and weird forms. A Voice cried out inside the protective shield, as it said Gught's name. At that moment, he knew that Acron somehow captured Tlat, because she is one of the few who actually know him and are allies. With a slam on the ground, nuclear energy blasted the ship to nothing, and then With the arcane energy overflowing within him, he blasted a whole supernova. The radius then pulled in any Acron from at least fifty light years away, and when the ground troops were almost about to take the Anophyst, they were sucked in and vaporized into the arcane sun.

"Gught!? What are you doing!?" Thrask said.

"MAKING SURE THAT THIS SYSTEM COMPLETELY PURIFIES ITSELF OF THE ACRON!" Gught Yelled.

"Calm down! Geez its like you have a megaphone in your mouth." Tlat complained. "Anyways, I will ask questions later. You just do your thing. I see you are doing a great job helping us."

"THANKS TLAT..." Gught said in a soft, but loud voice.

Gught was thinking while emptying out the surge of arcane energy. The Acron were Cedran's sworn enemies, and if they were close, that could mean that it would wipe them out. He thought to himself; Was it really that easy?


	35. Xira, The mysterious Dimension

**Chapter 35**

 _ **The Mysterious Dimension**_

Gught finally stopped doing the supernova, and imploded the remains of the Acron around him. As he realized that he was kind of making himself foolish for using his arcane energy while there were no hostile threats anywhere near them, he calmed down quick before it could go any further. He then stood as a Golem that had legs like a T- Rex, but bulkier, and arms that were almost as big as his legs, being exceptionally smooth grey in texture, plus having them in a way where he would look like he was about to conjure an orb using his stony hands. His chest had a strange sign that marked the sign of Xira, Arcane element. His back had spikes like some alpha Sevawings, and had a head like Trinity prime. Although the head was stony and had blue energy speeding around it like electricity in regained some of the arcane energy from that, but it really does ring some strange theories. if he knew the Xira's one base ability, then that would be a outstanding advantage in battle.

"Hey Gught, Why aren't you a Phoenix?" Tlat asked. "Why are you a Golem?"

"I do not know. I guess this arcane energy sparked up... At least we are all safe." Gught sighed in relief.

"Well, this guy isn't." Tlat stated.

"Thrask?" Gught asked in concern.

"I'm alrig-ht, she is talking about the other o-ne that died." Thrask told Gught.

"Oh.." Gught said with overwhelming shame as he looked at the strange being who was there dead.

"I cannot blame anybody for what happened. Its not anybody's fault that he died." A random green dragon said. "Maybe next time we should get protection from Melequis."

"Are you serious right now?" Gught complained. "The Melequis will make you a mindless zombie! Plus they are hostile to whoever is not born from their tribe!"

"Yes, but if I do, they remember I am one of Nesc's servants." Tlat confessed proudly. "They should not attack me if I am property of the Templar."

Gught gasped as he thought he just had his heart stop for a second. That must've been a lie, it just had to be! If Tlat was Nesc's Servant, and Tlat was Gught's best friend / assistant, that would mean that Nesc could be a mutual or a rival.

Tlat walked up to the person who was extremely surprised, saying; "I'm sorry Gught, I wish you the best of luck. I might as well get back to preparing his resting place." Tlat said while teleporting from the force field and going to Nesc's sector.

Thrask walked up to Gught with weakness, faintly saying that it was alright and she was in a better place. Gught answered back saying that she might be in trouble if Nesc has her, Even for a Cedran, he is usually brutal on the battlefield, no mercy. No wonder Nesc would not be put in minor situations or raids, he would destroy it. The young red dragon gasped as he heard it, the name Nesc and his description sounded dreadful, and the others stared at Gught, thinking that his Rival/Mutual friend is evil. Finally, a green dragon that was captured in the last Acron raid spoke up, stating that Nesc treats his servants well, the topic was stereotyped overly for how he fights in wars.

"Thrask... You know what? I am going to Xira Alone." Gught whispered. "I am going to take all of you to Erilious, so you can find your way home from there. Hopefully the Acron have not conquered it."

"Are you going to- Ouch!" Thrask said while Gught accidentally shut him up by grabbing his snout with the wound on top of it.

"Sorry!" "Thrask, please be quiet until we get back alright?"

Thrask growled lowly as a response.

"Good." Gught agreed. "We are all going back to Erilious. Make sure you have a plan to get back, I am going somewhere else after we are there."

* * *

 _-Ytrian-_

"Its extremely strange... I sense no life anymore... Nothing."I acknowledged.

"Life force?" Feria questioned. "They could've left."

"True... Hopefully nothing has happened." I said.

Me and Feria walked to see that the guards were lying down, appearing asleep, but not breathing. I walked towards the sleeping guards, slapping them across the face with my claws. Still they did not wake up. Feria gone over with me this time, and put her claws on his scales it seemed like, but things were not always what it seemed.

"Crap.. No warmth underneath the scales." Feria stated.

"Could it mean that he is dead!?" I questioned.

"Yes. But lets just hope the others are safe. Lets check the cave out first." Feria said.

I agreed and followed Feria down the cave where I usually would walk through. We did not see any crystals on the wall, and nothing lit up the stony hall, making it exceedingly difficult to navigate. My tail already bumped into the wall, and soon my head crashed into the outer wall of the corridor. Feria then grunted with a higher pitched grunt that she used when she took a hit to the stomach when we were younger. I ran over to her voice and tried to breathe some fire around in case the guards actually listened to her putting the torches in the cave. I spewed out a massive stream of fire, and there was something lighting up in the distance, but it was at least one more around the path. My nose picked up Feria who accidentally tripped over a rock inside the path and we walked over to the light. Feria called out torch over my head like she was screaming, causing my ears to get irritated a bit. My wings folded as my spikes went up, revealing my preparation for a surprise attack, and my tail was ready to seduce and kill my prey.

We walked in, seeing a bunch of fire and my citizens either dead or bleeding out due to crushed skulls. I looked in pure terror, thinking that the Corpus did this, but it really was not, they almost never use something blunt and not enough impact to dismantle our heads, so what was it that killed them? Feria jumped down from my head, and she ran with her knife in her pocket and the rifle she stole.

"Wait up! I am coming!" I pleaded.

"There is no time! Hurry up I think it is somebody I know!" Feria confessed out loud.

Following her, the corpses that were bleeding, looked absolutely disturbing. The ground looked like an airstrike landed here with bombs that did not have explosives on them. We finally made it to the door of my throne room. I told Feria to stand back, thinking that this was going to take a lot since they attacked. My spines collected energy rapidly, and my claws dug into the dirt, hoping that I would not fly from the sheer recoil of the beam. Once it felt like it would burst, it came out as a beam, filling the container that I was aiming at. The beam itself was already filling it up quite fine, Feria was applauding silently as she prepared for a long fight. The container finally filled up and the seal broke into two, as the door creaked loudly. We both covered our ears as it opened, and when it did finally open completely, we walked in seeing a light and a strange human figure.

"Miss me?" the strange figure said in a raspy voice.

"What the- Neros!?" Feria yelled out.

"About time Ukona." Neros said. "If you so kindly hand over Ytrian, I will spare your life. She has a bounty on her head you know."

"WHAT!?" I yelled out.

"No.. I am not handing her over." Feria calmly said. "Over my dead body."

"If you say so." Neros stood up from the throne and jumped at Feria.

Feria also gone at Neros, being extremely focused, but pissed off at the same time. She first tried to grab him and try to slice his throat, but it missed, and Neros countered with his ice blast, causing a whole patch of ice to shoot up spikes from the ground. Feria flipped back and fell to the ground.

"I am the one who Killed them all! I will- Auugggggghhhhh!" Neros said while exploding from nothing. Suddenly I knew that someone else entered. I looked behind, and I saw a human, armored with blue and holding a huge axe.

"Lies... I hate lies..." The interfering armored person said. "I am the one who did this. The guards denied permission for me to see Ytrian myself... What is going on Ytrian..."

"Who are you!?" Ytrian yelled.

"Name is Nesc... and as far as I am concerned, you are joining the same fate as your people unless you can prove your worth to me... You as well, raptor." The blue Templar said.

"Finally someone calls me the right species..." Feria complained.

"Urrghhh..." Feria groaned.

"Feria!?" I called out to her.

"Oh... this will not be fair... Alright I will negate my Aura for this fight. You should now be able to hit me." Nesc calmly added.

"Feria... Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, Lets beat him to the ground." Feria angrily said.

"Lets commence..." Nesc said while throwing his great axe straight at us. The weapon spun so fast, that it looked like a spinning green disc that really was defying physics, it was like it was being controlled by psychokinesis. Nesc himself looked like he was controlling it while he was standing still, but then while it was spinning towards us, he walked towards Feria, and made the axe spin back towards him. It almost cut Feria in the neck, but it was a near-miss. I picked up Feria, who was almost tired already and I charged up my laser from my body.

"Sevawing tactic... I know this too well..." Nesc bluffed. "Time to negate your sense of time."

He conjured a orb between both of his hands and made a pentacle around him, causing a field to explode around me, as I felt everything reversing and turning into a vision in my memory. Feria dashed towards him, charging up the line rifle and shooting it like she was a expert sniper, shooting him in the dead center of his forehead. The bullet however, bounced off of his armor. One the time reversing stopped, I gone through and tried to swipe under his legs with my tail. Although when it impacted, it felt like it hit a boulder and the boulder jumped on it. Nesc apparently was hit by my tail, but it did not make any difference, and he stepped on it.

"Got you..." Nesc teased.

I looked in terror as Nesc held his great axe and swung it at my neck as I struggled to break free. Feria however sneaked up behind him and placed his knife around his neck. Feria had him to the neck, and Nesc dared her to end it right now. Feria then tightened he grip and sliced him across his neck, but then she realized it did not work, as Nesc had full body armor, plus an exoskeleton, plus a inner one as well. Feria then tried to spit corrosive acid on the back of his neck, but it had no affect, only a sizzling noise, and once it was off of the armor, nothing but the original armor shown. Nesc grabbed Feria by the neck and threw her to the wall, being tossed like a rag doll with Nesc's exceptional strength.

"Finally..." I said, while lifting my tail and flinging him up into the air. I saw him go through the roof, and I decided to go after him while his axe was not in range. My spikes gone up and discretely gathered energy while myself was going to fight Nesc myself. He was almost floating, as he looked straight at me. Feria watched from below as I got closer to the Templar. My claws were trying their hardest to hit Nesc, but he just kept on dodging each swipe. My claws finally hit his arm, but it made him get flung from there to a nearby cloud that was still going at its path. I was already ready to fire the beam, so I quickly let out a huge burst of the energy we Sevawings know. It hit him, showing a bunch of smoke. I thought that it was over so I descended, but then he angrily came down with revenge and sliced my neck off with fury.

"You ARE NOT WORTHY!" Nesc yelled with rage.

The blade already shown blood, as I saw my body fall from the sky and seeing myself fall away from it. Now knowing what would happen to both of us, I was not ready to lose this after such a bad start. I channeled energy from both of my separated parts, and it was instantly put back together, exerting a dead red aura.

"Hmph... Alright then... You and me Omega Sevawing... Lets see what you got!" Nesc yelled.

He tried to swing at my neck once again, but this time, The axe literally flung from his hands. He then tried to hit me with his gauntlets but he was also sent back with exceedingly fast speeds. I felt fire coming from my body, pulsating with each second. I began firing beams at him, suppressing him before he could get close to me. I saw Feria getting weaker and then I knew his aura was working. He then pulled me towards him and negated my aura, and turned off his.

"Impressive... You already know you cannot beat me, but compared to the rest of my commanders, you surpass them... Perhaps we could be partners..." Nesc confessed. "I am going to destroy this universe anyway and get the Vermilion core myself anyway, so why dont you help me, and I will help you..."

"Wh-a-a-t?" I complained.

"He is sparing both of us Ytrian. Accept! There is no possible way you can beat this guy!" Feria simplified.

"Fine.. its a deal..." I answered. "What do you want us to do?"

"Thank you Ytrian..." Feria said.

Nesc walked up to both Feria and Ytrian, standing in between both of us. "Get to the unprotected sentient tower, and find the vermilion core. It should be easy since Equinox is dead." Nesc demanded. Feria stood up and nodded, as my head did the same.

"Back in action!" Nesc said. "You need a boost to get there?"

"That would be appreciated." I said. "I do not know where it is, and even so, if I get tired, its going to wear me out and if the guardian shows up, then we are screwed."

"I see." Nesc agreed. Then he commanded Feria to hold on one of my spikes as we went outside. The corpses were still there, but Nesc apologized and gave out a life aura. Suddenly the cracked skulls and the Sevawings bleeding out were not injured anymore. They were standing, living, but tired. Feria sighed in relief and I followed. "Look, Sorry if I destroyed your civilization right here... I had to protect myself.." Nesc apologized once again. I answered back that it was fine, and it was just in their nature. Then another Sevawing called out 'intruder!' and immediately all the Sevawings both big and small came rushing down, and soon we were became surrounded by about hundreds of Sevawings, and they were all looking at Nesc funny. Then remembering what Nesc did, I spoke out. "This is not an enemy! Let us go!"

"But Ytrian... The blue knight killed us!" the brown Sevawing said.

"Templar... Get it right..." Nesc silently muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, because you attacked him. He just wanted to see me, that is all." I blurted out. "I do not want death to come to you guys and girls again! Please-"

"She is being reasonable Sevawings, do not forget that we are the ones who saved your own scales. In fact, since I am going to destroy all the worlds in this system to rid the universe of the Sevaeric, how about you go to our places for a long time...?" Nesc recommended.

"Where is that?" One of the Sevawings asked.

"Wirnur Nebula." Nesc said. "I am very certain that recruit already told his friends to try and help me, but to be honest, I can do this alone."

"Well, we are here now, and we will support you." I said.

"Appreciated." Nesc happily stated. "Fine, I will destroy this world last. a Cedran mothership might come here to get every one of you Sevawings a ride. but for right now, our goal is closer than ever."

Nesc began walking through the twisted corridor, like it was perfectly lit up. We did not know how he did it, but we followed him. I could still feel is aura trickling through my soul and his armor was almost as hard as Anophyte. Once we got out of the entrance, we were then lifted up by Nesc with his powers, and then flung to the Sentient tower.

 _ **(Now I am done, I am going to post part two later. Please wait.)**_


	36. Xira, The mysterious dimension pt 2

_**Chapter 36**_

 _ **Xira,The Mysterious Dimension Pt. 2**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the delay, Writers block and all that. :) Anyways, I apologize for any inconvenience of a consistent fanfic, and I still promise I will stick through it till the end, which is still far away, but I will make it. That is all and I wish everybody a blessed day.**_

* * *

"Okay. You are all here. Now let me go to this strange place." Gught said while teleporting.

"Bye bye, Gught..." Thrask weakly said.

"Young ones are you alright?" Xelur said in a concerned tone.

"Eh... we are kind of Fine..." Thrask and the Green dragon said at the same time.

"That doesn't cut it." Xelur angrily stated. "Larei, we are not losing you too, not after the scumbags named the Acron killed most of our ancestors."

"I am not going to share." Larei said with a cocky grin.

"Well, one thing is certain, Gught is not coming back anytime soon." Thrask said proudly.

"Why?" Xelur asked. "Why isn't he coming back?"

"He went to Xira to see why he did what he did." Thrask answered.

"So, just because he turned into a Golem instead of a phoenix, he went back to the Arcane sector?" Larei asked with a confused appearance.

"Larei, no more asking questions, He literally saved your green scales and your friend's scales as well." Xelur bragged. "Same for you too Thrask, you would've not be captured if you would've stayed back."

* * *

 _-Gught-_

Suddenly, clouds came and fogged up my vision when my stony self was traveling to the temple of Xira. The fog was so heavy, that the sight I could see in front of me was a purplish mist, that made me see from up to the tip of my nose. The air was warm, but still gave me shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I stopped and slammed into a wall that was bursting out arguments.

"Your sentence is death!" I heard a person through the wall.

It was like a court trial, and I kind of moved back and laughed for a little while, but then someone came behind me, and then slowly wrapped its vines around my neck. It started making me feel sedated. It wrapped tighter each second, as it slowly covered me up with a gradual increase of speed. It finally got to the point where it was releasing a chemical around my nose, and soon, I passed out.

What has I done wrong? All I did was just listen in! It seemed so unfair, yet it was fair at the same time. Soon, strength came back to me as a large burst of energy. As my sight returned, people gathered around me like wild tribesman. They called out, accusing me of being a witch, all each with different comments and accusations. The strange people lifted up their pitchforks and torches, and began waving them closer to my head as my stony face retracted down to my chest. My tail began forming into a sharp blade, in case I needed to make a quick escape. I assumed that they had a reason and we could just talk it out.

Then the scene quickly changed like a illusion from the Melequis. Was it possible that we were in Meleqainian territory? No, it cannot be. Melequis would've booted out my soul already. If only these hallucinations would stop. The scenes were becoming a torrent of flashing and darkness, as each second passed by. They began obscuring my eyesight, until it finally stopped at a sight of a galaxy. I do not know what the hell just happened, but I must be far away. Soon I was released from the tight hold, and everything seemed real again.

I began walking towards a distant star, with it shining brighter than the sun. The galaxy around it looked exotic, one of a kind. There were tons of the same purplish clouds when I looked around, and so many planets, like it was all around me. As I got closer, the heat from the star was sizzling on my stony body as I walked towards it. It began getting hotter the closer my Golem body got to it. Suddenly as it reached out, I walked into an invisible wall, and I fell from tripping on something.

"Oh my... a Golem and a lizard combination... We have not seen any of those lately..." A random person said.

"Correction, one other." "I wonder who it is?" The other person guessed.

"Aghhh... Gught... Its Gught. Remember, that Phoenix that visited years ago?" I answered and asked.

"You must be familiar with the elder, because we do not remember you." The person who spoke first said.

"Oh wrong people I see?" I asked. "Alright, take me to the elder, I want to talk to him about this mark on my chest."

"Why would you fly from the wind tribe to the Arcane tribe?" The other person asked, while lifting my leg up from the moist grass. "That was a very risky move there."

"Lemme guess. Acron?" I took a lucky guess while getting off of the dark and moist ground.

"Yes, and the Synergy virus." The random person said. "I do not know if anybody told you this, but if it has taken you over, we have to kill you here and now."

"Oh do not worry, I never saw it before, and I am pretty sure that I would've eradicated it." I scoffed.

"Fine we will lead you to him. Promise you will keep yourself under control, okay?" The random person said.

"I swear to my life." I said.

So they walked as I began walking like a raptor with them. The area seemed like a overcrowded forest. It was almost like the plains back on the second moon, but it seemed so... Ominous. Darkness shrouded every corner, and as I struggled up the mountain I realized it was raining heavily, so the two people decided to bring up an umbrella. They offered it for me, but I refused since I know that my stony body can take it. They pulled it away from me, and we stumbled upon a high cliff, that had sharp rocks at the bottom.

I whispered to myself, saying that it was so wrong that we were on the high end side of the cliff. They however jumped down with their parasols and glided down like a dragon. I knew that I could not glide, but I could use the arcane element to make myself descent lower at a fast rate. Once they got down, they called out, saying; "You can do it! keep yourself collected!". My heart sank, but then I walked over the edge, using the power I have remaining in me, and stepped down gradually like the air was a flight of stairs.

I was amazed how well my powers were doing after I caused a supernova with it. It felt so weird, yet so invigorating, giving me a good mood and a sense of hope. Then once I felt like I was low enough, I stopped using my arcane powers and jumped down, causing a seismic wave to ripple through the wet ground. They jumped in a rising suspicion, as they stared at me like there was a bug on my face or some kind of arrow to the head that was implanted into my head. They turned around, and kept on going towards a bulky, but tall tree. I followed behind them, being right on their tails, despite them not actually having them. I happily got between both of them and they waved, instead of saying anything. The other one on my left then showed a gesture showing quiet as he put on finger vertically across his lips.

I took this as an order, and I followed it with ease. We finally reached the base of the wooden stump and it had a arch with a stone door. It was with so many signs and Cedran descriptions that I could not translate it within the time it took for us to enter. Although some inscriptions were written out; 'He is coming... Nesc has to prevail in this battle...'. I ignored it as I desperately wanted to ask the elder about the sign of Xira on my chest. It began glowing with an intensity never seen before. It glowed like the star in the illusion, almost like the illusion was a striking message or future notification. I guessed that it was going to be almost like a advantage point or home advantage in here. Soon, we ascended up the stairs, seeing a mage halfway up.

"Please do not talk to me." He said while we were walking up the stone platforms. He seemed so grumpy, but we knew that if the request was to be fulfilled, we had to keep on going. Desires of pure fire filled up my mind, as the sign grew even brighter, and my head was feeling like tons of electricity was surging through it like a wildfire. It began slowing me down, as the two people I was following were kind enough to try and carry my weight. My legs were still operational, but the rest of my body was weaker than a rotten log drifting in water. Soon, we finally made it to the canopy, as we could see the greyish purple skies hovering over the atmosphere. It was still raining and it started to thunder right after we made our first step onto the top platform.

"Okay, that bridge is strong enough to take us all over to the other side." The person on my right said.

"What happens if we fall?" The person on the left said.

I looked down and saw so much possible ways that we could screw up and the results that follow. Quickly I answered.

"We die from either drowning, getting stuck under the quicksand or thick mud or dying from impact." I said.

" Alright, so we cross now?" The person on the right said.

"Not yet, we do not know if its slippery. If so, it will dramatically make it harder than freezing hell over to cross." The person on the left answered.

That part, saying freezing hell over was something that not even Nesc could do in a day. It would take the Cold Nova years to perfect a blizzard that widespread. The energy was beginning to come back to me, but it never felt like it could destroy a planet. For a Golem with the mark of Xira, it would be quite dreadful to see the magical rock form wither. The one on my left was sitting down on a cut down branch that was torn off from the canopy. It served as a effective bench, making me attracted to it. After all, I have been walking for a long time now.

"Who goes first?" The one on my right said. "Remember, none of us cannot fall.

"I want to. Maybe you can hop on my back and we can get across easily?" I pleaded.

"Are you sure? You became weak about 3 minutes ago and the moment it was over you want to cross a three mile bridge.." The one sitting on the tree stump said. "Very peculiar."

"I am positive. My arcane powers will not give up on me, and hopefully not you guys." I swore.

"Alright, I guess." The person on the left said walking up and jumping on my stony back.

"Well, this should be interesting.." The person on the right said while jumping on my neck and holding it tight.

The weight of both of them seemed so insignificant, that it was like carrying a feather on my back. I began walking slowly, first trying to cross the bridge without using the arcane energy. The bridge became very slippery, but somehow, the edges were not. My legs began placing themselves between the edge and the center to cross, as I handled the rails. The one holding my neck was encouraging me to keep on going, while the one holding my back was reminding me to be careful. Within five minutes of walking on this narrow but safety-present bridge, we managed to get from the stump to about a quarter there. After another three seconds, I looked around and saw that the skies turned crimson, and when I looked down, I still saw sand and mud, plus a narrow river, but there were holes everywhere, like the skies rained artillery shells that were going at the speed of light, going downwards into the planet. The one holding my neck let go with one arm and rubbed his hand on my head whilst riding me.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, You kind of remind me of my old Sevawing." The one on my neck answered.

"What is this? Sevawing central?" I grimaced, while tapping my foot in anxiety. "There were too many on the second moon! We had to worry about Sentients, especially dead ones, war, and Sevawings... It was a nightmare!"

"Calm down, stop getting so tense Gught." The one on my neck said while gently turning my head around the direction of our intended destination. "Lets just focus on getting to the other side, then we may talk about this."

So they convinced me to start moving again, and myself was walking faster than usual due to the fact that he just restated an old nightmare that was inflicted on the dimension of the Second moon. Soon, Geysers started to spew water higher than usual, making the streams of water piercing through the skies. It gone so high that the clouds caught the moisture and made rain come down on us. Other than the geysers, we were expecting a safe journey, in fact, we expected that when we cross the bridge, we are probably going to laugh it up, thinking that it was as hard as freezing over a scorching hot place. We soon got through a half segment of the bridge, where it would curve to the other tree. The sky was still crimson, and water was slowly lowering as the geysers weakened the velocity of the water.

Within several seconds on taking in sights, the one sitting on my back hit me with a rod, commanding me to lay down as we got down to a large circular area. It was fortified with several pillars and a kind of golden tint on the stone. It looked wonderful to me, but I think the other two think otherwise. So I took the person's orders and laid down, in a prone position. Then the person who hit me with the rod walked to the center calling out the name; ' _Aerenec_ '. Soon within a few moments a roar was emitted at the top of the golden tower, and it came falling down, closer and closer the low growls came as a giant Light green Wyvern gracefully landed in between the ceiling, pillars and the platform.

"Still got that hobby for flying into tight spaces?" He asked the Wyvern.

Aerenec roared out; 'Absolutely'. He got down to his knees and made himself prone to the person with the rod.

"Whatever you said, I am sure that you would've said yes or likewise." He said.

He began grunting in agreement, as that part of Draconian language did not seem to understand. It must of been a new thing spread among them. They have stopped studies of these strange but majestic creatures. The bond between them and humans seemed a bit special, as some carried quite a interesting secret.

"Wait, so this is your Sevawing? I thought they were four legged." I asked.

"Depends on which location. Xira has the Wyvern Types of Sevawings, and Melequis has the Dragon types of Sevawings." The person still sitting on my neck said. "Either way, They still can cause major damage."

'I wish to get you over this bridge. Please master, let me help you all for once!' Aerenec said in a series of grunts and roars.

"Ummm... What did you say?" The person with the rod said.

"Its alright, I got your back. He said he wanted to help you cross the bridge." I said while standing back up like a Raptor. Aerenec then began speaking again in that language, and then I relayed what he just said back to him. "Nadras! I know you do not understand me, but I understand you, and I can help you learn what I am saying!" I relayed.

"Nadras? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I still am wary of spies Gught. If we got one in the area, we would be screwed over beyond reversion." Nadras answered. "Aerenec, now is your chance to do it. We will all climb on you and you fly us over to the Mansion. The elder resides there."

The Wyvern got giddy and started swing his tail back and forth rapidly, bending over with his tail acting like stairs. His scales were odd, and began shining all of the sudden. It was almost like mine, except it was orange and when it did come up, spikes shot up from his scales, and his scales tilted upward. This made his skin extremely sharp and made it so that I could not ride him without experiencing extraordinary pain from his scales in my human form.

"Ouch! Aerenec, do not charge up now! Not the time!"

He let out a light chuckle as he ran towards the gap between the pillars and jumped at the edge. He seemed like he was using springs to jump, when he was not. His legs were really that springy. He then spread out his wings, revealing his golden wingspan upon us and everyone who looked up from the ground or down above us. He seemed like he was not flapping, but instead using some kind of magic to make himself fly without flapping his wings. Soon he began flapping his wings and dove down a bit to gain speed. We were now flying over the chasm with mud and sand with a narrow river, and within a few seconds, we finally crossed over the pass, but there was such a long way to go. Soon Nadras looked at Aerenec's head and then he looked like he was shocked. He ignored us and then reached for his pocket while we were speeding across a wide, but short forest.

"Oh my god. I forgot to-" Nadras gasped. "Aerenec, we both know you hate this part, but open up your mouth."

He pulled out a muzzle that was used to help people navigate Dragons and Wyverns when they were riding them. Aerenec seemed disobedient and kept his mouth shut while speeding to find the mansion of the elder.

"Fine when we get there we will start, but no more time than that." Nadras promised.

And now I feel bad for them. They seem to be serving the humans, and some of them have tools to make their everyday lives miserable. We were practically speeding through the trees as the forest became more dense, and taller than before. The mist returned and began blocking our sight again, making Aerenec's job a lot harder. The wood was hitting me as we were speeding and it actually hurt, making me twice as surprised as Sevawings in Wyvern form.

I heard geysers again, spewing up water with a ferocious force. Aerenec was trying to dodge each pillar of liquid, but suddenly one sprouted out from the ground, hitting his right wing and flipping him over. Then we splashed into another one as the air became hot. Then Aerenec crashed into a tree whilst falling from the dense foliage. Soon we hit the ground and Nadras forcefully applied the muzzle onto his mouth, binding both his upper and lower jaw together. Then he placed the rope on the middle of his neck, like a horse.

"Yep, I can sense him. It is best that we all keep silent." Nadras said while scratching his head.

"Gught come with me, and Aerenec and my friend Iocas can stay here." Nadras commanded.

So the Wyvern sat against the tree and Iocas sat right next to him while Nadras led me to the elder. Within a short time span, we got there and still had sight of Iocas and Aerenec. Nadras knocked on the door with the ring and waited patiently as I stood behind him. We heard footsteps coming from the door. Then the door opened as a servant opened the door for us.

"Do you know where-" I attempted to ask.

"He is upstairs meditating. Wait inside here." The servant said.

"No need. I am finished." The elder said. "What do you want?

"Well, I am wondering about this mark on my chest..." I answered.

"Well then Gught, I see that you are finally getting into those years where you would get the mark. Its nothing to worry about really, think about it as a benefit." The elder said.

"I never been here in a long time. Tell me, What is Xira again?" I asked.

"Pupil... Why did you have to forget?" The Elder groaned in disagreement.

"Fine. Xira is the Arcane clan, the masters of mysterious magic. If any of the clans were asked to hold a Dimension and keep it stable, the first pointing finger would be to us. We are not manipulators though. Long ago, we had a deal with the Melequis that the Acron was getting stronger and stronger, and decided to make two separate dimensions to make sure that none of our people who know the magic of Control and Arcane arts would get captured by those savages. This land, was made by a expert sage who knows both control and Arcane, so he could make and control the dimension of Xira. He would call it the land of despair, since the terrain would give almost anybody a really bad day, and could kill anybody at any second."

"So Elder, What about this mark?" I asked.

"It is either you are affected by any of Nesc's relatives, or you are getting to the point where you could master aggressive magic." He said.

"That Supernova that I made, right?" I stated.

"That was you? Well then, you are making excellent progress already." The Elder congratulated me.

"Well then, thanks for everything." I quickly cut off the conversation.

"Have a good day. Hopefully you will not die within this thick forest!" The Elder said.

I walked back out and saw that the mist grown stronger, and I barely could see where I was walking. Earlier I did hear a little cry saying help. I gone back to where they were sitting, but Iocas was holding Aerenec's muzzle in his hand, and that light green Wyvern was gone.

 _ **Here we go, a chapter finished and one closer to 50 chapters! Anyways, I am still sorry that I did not get this submitted sooner. I am moving around too much. I hope you like it, and read more If you would like, even download it on your phone with the app. I know this fanfiction is very long, and it may take a while. But my promise to all of you, is that I will finish this fanfiction. Thanks for all the support.**_


	37. Desolation God

_**Chapter 37**_

 _ **Desolation God**_

* * *

 ** _Well, We reached the 1k views, And I would like to thank everyone who read any of this story, even people who skip. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it will be the last one to be published to get to 100,000 words. I will not stop however. Okay, well that is enough info for now, so I will see you on the next chapter._**

* * *

"Akaz, haven't you noticed that the egg has not even hatched yet over months?" Elise asked.

"No... I think it has been shorter than the expected time." Akaz answered. "It usually takes more than three months for an egg to let out the baby inside. Four if it is lazy."

"I am really starting to worry about the young one... What if he does not make it?" Elise asked.

"Do not worry, its the environment around us that is probably going to determine what he will grow up to be." Akaz said with a frown. "I mean, have you even seen this place? Lava is circularly flowing, and there is a gap that leads into a whole world of it. What do you expect?"

"One more day till the lunar desolation occurs... And tomorrow Arinias is going to manipulate it like never before... Get ready." Akaz informed.

"Alright we had enough desolation talk for one day, lets just rest and see what tomorrow brings." Elise said.

Akaz and Elise curled up around each other, making their scales rub against one another. The heat shared with both of their bodies resembled the fire, still simmering hot and harmful if humans touch them. They suddenly began joining both of their claws and hands together, like they were holding a item that both of them had to hold. They both smiled, being happy they were together, and then they slept with silence.

Dreams kept on coming to Akaz's mind ever since the egg was laid. Sometimes in his dreams, it would be smashed by some imaginary cliff that somehow shifted into another, resulting in a crushed egg, or Elise would drop it and break it. But this time however, was way more different. This time it took place in a strange black temple, which had tons of blue fire, being extremely cold in there. then several knights surrounded him. He dashed around and controlled the lunar desolation like it was his slave. Soon, they were all gone, and the egg remained, but then a random knight appeared and sliced it in half, as blood came out of it, spilling with terror. Akaz yelled no when it was almost the crack of dawn, making Elise startled.

"What is wrong!?" Elise asked in a loud voice.

"Nightmares... Just keep on coming back..." Akaz said while stepping onto a platform doused with Lava. Soon, the energy of the lunar desolation appeared around him and then emitted a blast that sent the lava flying. The lava almost hit the egg, but only by a foot. Akaz looked at the egg, thinking that he was almost a murderer for doing so. Then the aura came back and emitted a wave that caused things that Akaz was enemies with to wither and die, and for his allies to thrive and become positively affected by it.

"Akaz Careful with the Egg!" Elise complained.

"Oh no... I am sorry Elise. This Desolation just passed on to me.. But Why?" I said.

"Probably the holder has died and you were in the bloodline that inherited it?" Elise guessed.

"Maybe so." Akaz said with sadness.

Elise seemed like she was still on her toes, but was still going for straight answers, not ones with extra stuff on it. Meanwhile, Enuo came across a old temple similar to Akaz's dream. He walked inside, seeing the blue fire, thinking that it must of been cursed by the desolation. He pulled out his bow with an explosion arrow out of his quill, preparing for any surprises. He pulled back his string, feeling like there was a enemy right behind him. He then got to the point where the suspicion was at an all time high, and he thought he heard footsteps, so he quickly turned around and let go of the string, making the arrow fly through the air. It was flying and it began curving towards a blur. It hit the blur from a distance, making it explode. Suddenly, a grunt was heard from the blur and when he finally landed without bouncing back up, he stood up, letting out a cold aura.

The aura that he radiated began corrupting Enuo from the inside, with its cold and unforgiving energy. Soon it was felt, as multiple sharp pains rose up from his legs to his head. He grimaced and was forced to the ground by the powerful foe.

"You shouldn't have done that..." The blur said from afar in a firm voice.

Distress was going around Enuo as he thought that he was not going to make it. Why couldn't he just not shoot the arrow? He was then relieved of his grip, but the grip is still light. He no longer had the searing pain that was shooting from most of his body. He then slowly walked towards him as the blur warned him to back away. Since Enuo at firsthand experienced his wrath, he stayed where he was. He then holstered his bow and arrows and waited for the blur to show itself.

The blur walked from the door to him in a slow manner, and began breathing heavily. It seemed like he was faking it, just from how he walked. He seemed so angry, yet so calm. Soon he got where the blue fire emitted light, where Enuo was standing. He stood right in front of him, with a suit of light blue armor and a giant battle axe.

"Do you know... Where the Vermilion core is?" The blue armored stranger asked.

"Sorry, you are out of luck." Enuo answered. "Raleigh destroyed it."

"And I am assuming you work with him?" The stranger guessed.

"Work with him!?" Enuo yelled. "Hell no!"

"Oh, I know the sentients are way stronger than that. And I received Intel that one was roaming on this surface." He said. "So, you heard about it or saw it In any shape or form?"

"No. Not at all." Enuo answered back.

"Fine then, my next prize might be the one who controls this so called Lunar Desolation." The stranger said. "Tell me where he is..." He said in a raspy voice, whilst grabbing Enuo by the neck. The bowman who was getting demolished by Nesc was almost choking and since Enuo did not want to lose his life, he told him who he should look for. Nesc explained that the Lunar Desolation is almost everywhere in the universe, and if the wielder is a bad person or someone who cannot control it, he should try and either seal it away or dispatch it immediately. Enuo said that Akaz was the wielder after his draconian father, but he was a son to two who had some kind of dominion of the Desolation itself.

"He is in the lunar kingdom..." Enuo choked still wriggling around in Nesc's grasp. "Please do not hurt him, he is a good soul."

"I will not hurt him if he doesn't attack that's all." Nesc informed. "The least I can do is seal him away during this apocalyptic era. Now you lead me to him."

"Alright.." Enuo said while still being choked by the Templar. "Just please let me go."

Nesc let him go, while Enuo dropped down to the ground with force. Enuo did not know who he was, but he knew that if someone gets on his bad side, somebody is going to have several blades shoved down their throat, and its not going to be pretty. Just hearing his motives and goals made the Templar sound like a reasonable guy, except the aggressive behavior. Enuo then led the way from the dark temple to the lunar kingdom itself, while Nesc was hot on his tail. He was so close, that even Enuo's bow touched his leg. With response, Nesc quickly sidestepped and pulled out his axe, thinking that it was some kind of poison tip on the edges of the bow. Enuo said that it did not have anything on the edges and was sorry for being too close. Nesc then backed up and followed in proximity still, but this time, he was not in range to be touched by any of Enuo's weapons, even the bow and hand extension couldn't reach him.

When they finally got to the secret cave outside the laboratory and underground, they came along a sight of Akaz standing in Lava while floating over it with a bright red aura. Nesc assumed that it was the Desolation's power, so he walked up with Arcane energy, making the air look like it had invisible stairs, and told him he had to seal him away. Akaz's expression looked depressed, like he just got rejected by Elise, which happened a few times when they were little.

"Either that or I have to kill you."

"Why can I not have this power?"

"Trust me, in our solar system, there are others that abused it, and I was assigned by my king to hunt them down." Nesc explained. "Even If you are good, there is a good chance that you do not know how to control it, therefore, I have to make sure that the desolation cannot hurt anyone else."

Soon Akaz felt something rising, but at the same time, lowering. It began stirring up, and the funny feeling made him realize that he was becoming unstable again, even with the armor piece to attempt to prevent, it still would not work. Akaz then felt his control slipping out, and with no warning, Akaz sent out a huge blast that sent everyone flying. Elise had the egg in hand, and luckily the egg did not break, but at the same time, she wished that it would've hatched.

Nesc was extremely angered while Enuo kept on trying to calm him down, but the light blue Templar refused to back down, since this was his other job other than conquering and pillaging. To protect his king and the Cedran, possibly helping others as well. He then made his axe shake the ground, and immediately, himself and Akaz were teleported to the sky. The black dragon was not surprised or stunned, so he charged at Nesc at the speed of light. Nesc attempted to swing his axe at Akaz's neck to try and kill him, but then he remembered that it was not his fault. Something probably just triggered some nerve or something. Either way, this has to be done. Seal him away or kill. Nesc chose to seal him away, but within that second, he swung his axe, and it slightly hit Akaz, but the axe was then stopped by his scales, and immediately was forcefully punched from the air to the lunar surface away from the kingdom.

When Nesc looked up, he saw Akaz as a blur, and quickly at the right moment dodged him, avoiding the black dragon who was probably going to drive him through the ground. Even though the Templar's armor is almost indestructible, it still had weaknesses. An Acron death beam could weaken it, but it takes too much power and is a kamikaze tactic, as a last resort. Once he burrowed through the ground like a drill, Nesc heard rumbles coming from the ground. Then he noticed that he somehow can sense where he exactly is. This was not something he ever encountered before. A person who had dominion over Lunar Desolation and excelled with quite a ferocious fury. Soon, Akaz shot up from the ground, spewing magma from the center of the moon. Akaz seemed stronger now, and he charged at Nesc again with a speed never seen by the human mind or by minds imaginable. Akaz then charged up like a Sevawing, seeming like he got something from Ytrian or another Sevawing and shot a huge beam at him, aiming at the space above. Nesc then turned on his aura, and immediately the laser began weakening, until it finally stopped. Akaz still was there with the aura as he chased Nesc into space and Nesc countered with his axe swinging at his head. Although his scales were actually stronger than Nesc's armor, it shown a scratch on Akaz's head. Then it healed quickly and with a ear shattering roar, Akaz threw a arcane spear at Nesc, making him land down to the Moon with extreme force.

Nesc was already getting rag dolled by the dragon with Desolation powers, but then he realized he has not used any element yet from the seven tribes. First while Akaz was shooting at him with an arcane Sniper-like Bow-gun dubbed the Tyunasis, and energy was not being drained due to the effect of Melequis's aura. Nesc then made Akaz get dragged down to him as he moved him like he was a puppet, then made him blast himself with the Sevawing's laser. Then With the Cold nova, he emitted a Huge blast of cold energy, and then made his axe a long sword infused with ice. Nesc, using Control and Ice at the same time, attempted to stab and/or weaken him, but it was not enough. Soon Akaz broke free, and the Desolation aura caused him to get even stronger, now negating all his powers.

The dragon then reverted the effects done by Nesc, and then grabbed him with a force that was unreal. It began weakening his armor like the Acron beam, except that this did not hurt Akaz at all. Nesc tried to use his aura, but he now couldn't with Akaz's aura obviously reigning over his powers like a supervisor. Within the few seconds of Nesc struggling and Akaz increasing the intense pressure, his claws glowed and made a blast that made a explosion like a nuke. Then with the main desolation powers, called a torrent of red energy to strike from the black sky. The red energy pierced Nesc like he was paper, and the Templar now fell unconscious.

Akaz then calmed down from losing control and his aura gone back to normal. Elise came running down to him asking him what happened. Akaz answered back what just happened and Elise saw Nesc looking dead and Enuo asking why Akaz did that.

"I-i do not know... Its so Sudden.. Its like I am a god or something." Akaz answered.

"No, if you took out somebody who could destroy Pluto with his own hands and was nearly indestructible, You are indeed a God of Desolation." Enuo called Akaz.

"Elise... I need to go..." Akaz said.

"No do not leave me!" Elise called out, but it was too late. Akaz teleported within a bright orb into the abyss.

"I know that guy is still alive.. He was right, Akaz needs to be stopped. And fast." Enuo said lightly.

"I do not care! I want him back!" Elise cried out.

"Arinias blessed him with his power, and Equinox helped. Now he experienced the ways of darkness and light... He will bring forth the end of everyone." Enuo said. "Someone has to try and help him before he accidentally takes the lives of trillions. Or even more."

"Get up you piece of Anophyst..." Enuo taunted. " You got a job to do.


	38. Synergy in a dark place

_**Chapter 38**_

 _ **Synergy in a dark place**_

* * *

Aerenec's POV: I soon saw myself being encased in a kind of yellow pod. Somehow I could still see through it, but it was still blurry. All I saw were blurs of other people, animals being constantly consumed by the yellow slime. I felt things constantly moving around me, seeing if they could try and invade me, mainly they came at my head. I made sure that I kept my eyes closed before anything crawled inside of my mind or eyes. If they will not come here, then I may be out of luck. Its alright anyways, I had a nice long life.

* * *

-Gught-

"What the heck happened here!?" I said with anger.

"Hurry... Where I point is where they took him. Synergy Virus ahead... Use Caution.." He weakly said. "My time is almost up... Anytime the virus will kill me... And replace me with another one of the clones.. Do not trust anybody now..."

"I am a Golem right?" "If so the Virus will not affect me!"

"Quite right... Now hurry up! do not hesitate to progress forward!" He weakly yelled and pointed to the left of me, but halfway from left and forward.

He then died from the virus, being reduced to nothing but ashes as the virus burned him from the inside. I felt so sorry for Iocas right now, but I cannot lose one of my friends to our enemies. So I went in the direction he pointed to. The elder was right. Things do stuff here and its mysterious. One second someone is there, next second they are gone. What is it? does Wyverns have teleportation too?

When I ventured into this very empty, but dark area, it sounded like something was dripping onto a rock surface. So I looked behind myself, seeing another Golem that was just like me, instead of having blue energy like me, she had a strange violet energy that somehow radiated like Nesc's aura. She grabbed me and threw me to the wall, accusing me of stealing one of her tomes. Although this did not happen, and I tried to explain. She then punched me in the direction I was going and it ended up making me go through hundreds of trees in less than three seconds. I finally stood down near a cave where I crashed, and it was having a eerie glow to it. It looked so appealing, attracting me with a powerful scent. When I first stepped in I was hearing screams of agony and pulsating tar that was bubbling beside me. With that I broke the attraction to the lure and kept on going, knowing that this may be where Aerenec was.

Once My stony body crossed the stone arch, looked down seeing a huge cavern full of molten rock and magma flowing like Water, but a bit slower. I jumped down from the ledge and landed onto a stone platform. This looked like a prison, as there were multiple pods implanted inside the walls that were made by the Synergy virus. My eyes looked around for the pod that had the virus itself, and at the corner of my eye, there it was illuminating like a bright crystal, being surrounded by lava geysers. Then my ears heard a strange whisper and suddenly I saw a bunch of the captured victims drop down and walk towards me with thier weapons. They were walking like zombies, although they looked like they had a better aim than before. One shot a sniper rifle at my head, but it reflected off of my stony body. I immediately retaliated with a Blade gale, a wind blast that cut like swords through the duplicates of victims.

My eyes sequentially looked at each cell, trying to find that green wyvern, but he was nowhere to be found. Of course my eyes did not look everywhere but on that left side, there were no dragons or wyverns. Soon, A tentacle slapped me from behind and it flung me over the ledge, as I took a dive into the hot magma. I was praying to god that this transformation had magma proof stones, but I knew it was going to melt me. So with a burning thought, I turned back into a phoenix and briefly swooped under the lava and straight up from the fiery surface. I flew towards that tentacle and sliced it in half with my wing, causing the overgrown piece of the virus to burn in ashes down below. It was so satisfying, but then many others came and strangled me. I was not trapped however, as my powers could melt the virus instantly. Silence filled the air as the tentacles constricted harder until they thought they could choke me, but truth was that my body was too strong to be choked. my feathers radiated a deadly toxin that burned anything within range. Soon the virus started melting like butter and the sun, and I broke free and flew towards the pod that started the virus in the area. Still many more tentacles replaced the dead ones and reached out towards me, trying desperately to grab me by the leg, but my aura was killing each one of them. Soon I flew towards the pod when I splashed through the magma and cut it with my sharp wings. The magma flow retreated into the holes below and the tentacles withered into ash as the walls from the virus melted and the pods as well.

I looked on the right side, and there were none. There were multiple people, wolfs, birds and some kind of creature, but nothing that suggested the green Wyvern. Suddenly, I heard the similar roar and looked where it was emitted. There on the ground, Aerenec was stuck inside the pod and had his leg stuck in one of the magma holes, and was trying to get out. I flew down to him, where so many Synergy parasites were crawling all over him. With my aura, I melted each one of them with ease, and proceeded to try and get the Wyvern out. He appreciated the help, as he pulled his leg and attempted to help me with my the geyser spewed hot magma up from the hole and forcefully freed Aerenec from his steamy situation. He flew up and headed out of the cave, as a huge volcano exploded at the center and blew up both platforms. The other creatures and humans escaped as well, climbing or flying through the hole as they risk themselves with each second.

We got back to our place and gone back seeing Iocas dead, and Nadras mourning for his death. He was not dramatically doing it, but he was still majorly depressed for what happened to he looked at me, and he came to Aerenec with open arms, thanking me for returning him back from the virus. I wondered why I was here, and I realized that the motive was already completed, so I teleported back to Erilious where they were having a announcement from the Cedran. I was placed next to Thrask and Xelur, who were with Larei and her mother.

"The Acron has been terrorizing us for far too long! We have the firepower and the allies we need to take them down! Three days from now an Invasion led by Commander Nesc, will put a conquest on the Acron territory. This is not just a enemy and ally situation. This is WAR!"

The crowd roared out, as a sinking feeling came down my spine. This all out burst would make us vulnerable to attack and the wind Anophyst will be destroyed or used by the wrong hands if we do so. We need someone to protect this while we are gone, because I cannot guard against them, none of us can, but our powers combined can. Larei who was behind me cheered loudly being happy that we would be able to dispatch the threat within three days or more. Thrask on the other hand seemed dreadful, as he cowered and put his claws over his eyes, seeming extremely scared. I asked him what was wrong, but he did not reply. I tapped him on the shoulder and he said in one word, 'Nesc'. Xelur looked over and nudged him enough to flip him over to making him stop being so clutched up in a ball. "He is bad!"

"But he is our Ally, and soon he will come back and hopefully we can take these cyborg pieces of nuts and bolts down." Xelur said with a sigh. He then picked up Thrask by his tail and walked from the announcement, but I stayed with Larei and her mother.

"For anyone who is thinking about the Anophyst and how it will be kept, some will stay here from the tribes, accompanied by one of the more powerful generals of the Cedran. Stay if you would like, just be prepared for any attacks!"

 _ **(Cutting this one short. I literally ran into a writer's block here. Wait for next chapter.)**_


	39. Knight shrouded in holy light

_**Chapter 39**_

 _ **Knight shrouded in holy light**_

"Aghhhh.. Where am I? What happened?" Eidolon asked while standing upon a large lunar crater.

He stood up and held his sword in a defensive stance, just in case a surprise attack could break through his armor. Eidolon walked forward to get out of the gigantic crater, which was smoldering and covered with patches of fire and ash. The sun was shining from afar, being so direct that even the ground seemed hot. The heat was surprisingly intense as the deserts on the second moon, but still has more potential than just a subtle warmth. Over at the ridge though, which he still could not see over right now was a sight that was going to be quite disturbing. Eidolon kept on walking despite the heat. Suddenly his leg became weak and he began limping terribly, struggling to keep upright on the lunar surface. He then started to use his sword to propel him through the atmosphere, stabbing the sword in and pushing himself towards his intended direction. When he was actually moving fast, he fell slowly and soon landed near the ridge. He was crouched behind the wall, preparing for anything he might see, but first he looked toward the inside of the crater. Nothing but ash and fire has been seen by his eyes, and he transferred his energy to his arm. His arm was glowing intensely, but with a surprise, he jumped up on the edge of the crater and saw a light blue Templar, unconscious on the ground. He ran towards him, hoping he would make it there in time. Within a minute or so he reached him and saw him looking like he was dead. He then remembered Talya's magic, and then tried to perform it himself. He conjured a orb between his hands, and then controlled it with both of his arms. Then he placed both of them near the blue Templar on the ground and put the hands together to push the orb inside him.

Soon he was breathing and awoke from a deep sleep. He instantly got up with his axe and asked where was the black dragon. Eidolon answered back by saying that he did not know who he was talking about, so Nesc decided to try and find the vermilion core himself. Luckily, shadows came from the sky, and another black dragon came down, landing with grace as he was landing. He called out, asking what was going on, but Nesc immediately sensed the power of the Vermilion core radiating through him. That would mean that this dragon was a sentient, and there was a chance he had absorbed the vermilion core already.

"Give me the core now! We do not have much time!" Nesc yelled.

"What!? Do you have any idea what happens to people who use it!?" Tyler asked Nesc. "They will Die from overflow of instantaneous power!

"I can handle it.."

"Fine then, prove it to me, show me what you are made of." Tyler demanded. "Right now."

Nesc then grabbed his weapon and controlled his body, causing it to be shaped in various forms to send excruciating pain through Tyler's body. Although he could not feel it anymore, as the vermilion core within him caused him to not feel any pain. He then sent a huge blast through the area, knocking Eidolon and Nesc out of the area. As they got up, they saw the blast gone for a bunch of miles. Fire spread out for that distance, and the heat was intense. Then Tyler came up to Nesc to breathe a deadly humongous stream of scorching fire. Although Nesc remembered the techniques of the cold nova, and instantly caused a widespread blizzard the same radius. The fire that was spread from the blast was instantly doused with the coldest ice that ever set on the lunar surface, then out of the ice Nesc showed up and swung his axe straight for his leg, and caused it to be cut off. He thought that he would now give him it, but the core made him regenerate his arm back, causing his arm to grow like the plants on earth.

Soon Tyler got angry and sent out a force wave and a nuclear blast to suck Nesc into a vortex of nuclear energy. Soon, both Eidolon and Nesc were becoming exhausted of trying to run from the vortex, so instead they focused on their defenses and put up a force-field around them. Within seconds, they were at the heart of the explosion and was buffeted by the intense and melting heat and their defense options were starting to weaken around them. Then with a forceful blast, the nuclear blast inside the vortex was nullified by the destruction of the energy used to defend the two. Tyler groaned as the energy that nullified the effects were also affecting him. He began to have eyesight problems, and a terrible headache that even the core could not ease. Although with the overwhelming pain, somehow Tyler ignored it and sent a huge laser full of the vermilion's energy through the battlefield. Nesc dodged it and looked behind him as the laser hit the center of another planet that was looking like a speck of dust. It then exploded with a huge ring as the blast was heard from there to the lunar surface.

Fireballs were summoned from his back, and sequentially homed onto Nesc, causing him to dodge while the fireballs exploded onto the ground beneath them. Then Tyler got to the stage where he was extremely pissed as he could not get a hit on him without sucking him in, so he summoned a pentacle that was pulsating with the energy of vermilion, causing Nesc to be immobilized and weakened while energy was draining from him. Nesc tried to get out, but the immobilization somehow got through his armor and therefore made him very still. The Templar was getting so tired of this, so he activated his aura, countering the immobilization with a killing magic that radiates around radius nullified the effects of the pentacle as he walked through it. Tyler then was surprised as he tried to get out of his stance, but he could. The aura was becoming too strong, and then it did the same effect the pentacle did to Nesc. Then Nesc rose him up and then made magma spring from the ground and slowly kill him with the molten and toxic rock. The vermilion's wielder was becoming weakened with each second, and it was already starting to weaken drastically. Tyler was no longer able to use the artifact's power, and soon Nesc came and made rocks appear from gaps and each impact knocked him from one place to another, and his final destination was near the Templar's foot. Next, he sliced his scales using torrents of gales and winds to weaken him. After that, darkness restrained him and light shot a laser through him, and finally with his ancient art from the long forgotten tribe, he summoned a tempest, consisting of life draining energy and pillars of desolation appeared, causing him to reverse his energy, and within seconds, the orb was separated from Tyler and the orb was transferred to Nesc's hand.

Tyler reached out for the orb, trying to absorb it once again, but it did not work, as the Templar himself was in the process of absorbing it. Soon light came from the orb and began to shine as bright as the sun, and emitted a similar heat. Nesc could already feel the energy pulsing through him, as he thought he was strong enough to chase after the Desolation God, Akaz. For the Thadrae family, he had to be the biggest threat out of all of them. Equinox was already enough for a solar system to handle, but someone who has complete control over Desolation, What Vilresaga practiced and almost took over the Wirnur nebula within a day? That was too much. Now with the power Nesc needed, he had a fighting chance.

"W-hat are you going to do with that anyway!?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Do not worry. This is not in vain or on the wrong hands. I have to seal away someone who knows the Vilresaga ways completely and controls it." Nesc answered. "If we do not do something quick, there is a chance where he will end existence as we all know it! Desolation is a destroyer!"

"I might as well go with you whoever you are." Eidolon blurted out.

"No. It is too dangerous. We are dealing with something being the death and destruction of trillions here! There is a reason why my clan, the Vilresaga has been destroyed by the tempest!" Nesc explained.

"I see you are up." Enuo said. "You know, the Desolation power has a weakness, but it is not a fatal point."

"Tell me now!" Nesc demanded. "We need every piece of information we can get!"

"Settle down." Enuo said. "Alright. This element is widely unknown. Sages from all around say it was because of the voids on moons, but I know a secret that is hidden among the kings of Vilresaga. If somebody got holy energy running through their veins right now, then that can be used to weaken the desolation. although, being one of the legacies and a half sentient, I am not sure if it is going to help. So far, I can only predict only that energy will be something that will even affect him."

"I do." Eidolon and Nesc said in unison.

"Oh yeah, reason why I came down is because a Sevawing and a anthropomorphic raptor came there and told me you were here to see me." Tyler warned.

"I sent them." Nesc explained. "I need that vermilion core. Desolation mages might be a terror to all, but the god of it is way worse. Somebody needs to take it out of him."

"Only problem is, that Desolation cannot be nullified. In its purest form to be specific. To seal him away would take that core and holy light, but still, the energy from the Desolation can break free. Eidolon and Nesc... Your strengths combined will have to take this beast down." Enuo explained. "For the fate of all existence. And if you lose, Life as we know it, will be nothing but nightmares of nothingness."


	40. Forbidden Memories

_**Chapter 40**_

 _ **Forbidden memories**_

Enuo was sitting on the bench, pondering how he could perform Desolation, especially in that state. The room was lit by several torches, and the roof was a dome with special type of glass. One imbued with an Reflection spell. He knew that the Lunar Desolation was a terrible event, and what it does was very confusing to understand. If he could sum it up within a paragraph on paper, it would say; "The Lunar Desolation is an period of time which the moon's dimension is full of hate and emptiness. At this time, All people who can perform that element will be stronger than before, but the magic will be harder to do." He remembered his oath, being eternally bound to the queen of Vilresaga, but that oath has been broken, ever since the great tempest. He noticed that one other came out of the gaping mouth of the cavern that recently ripped open at that time. It was a child, all alone, scared to death. After that, he went away to the Lunar capitol to protect the Queen's daughter Elise.

While he was thinking, Elise opened the large gates wide enough so that she could get into the room without any complications. This sudden entrance scared the living blood out of him, as he heard the white dragon push the doors. Elise looked quite disturbed only when she came in, feeling sorry for what she did to Enuo in the room.

"I'm sorry." Elise Apologized. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Oh my god Elise! Maybe knock next time!?" Enuo yelled.

"I understand." Elise responded. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about that stupid magic that disappeared from Wyrmer- Wer..." Enuo muttered. "Ahh god dang it, I forgot the name of where it was at."

"Does this thing you are thinking about have to do with my Husband?" Elise asked.

"No." Enuo lied with a happy expression.

"Well, I am staying here for the night. Hopefully that jerk does not kill him." Elise said with anger, clutching her claws together.

"Umm... your majesty, you are getting a little tense there." Enuo stated.

"I am not tense!" Elise retorted. "I'm just... Angry."

Then Elise gone and slept on the floor, being highly aware, and keeping at least one eye open, slightly at the least. Enuo smiled at her, understanding her pain, but then he started hearing dark and silent voices from around the walls. Within seconds, scenes began coming from the past, as Enuo was consumed by blood in the past. He could remember what happened within those years and months, sometimes even weeks. He was seeing his young self, being a young soldier, but instead of a bow, he had a revolver that was deadly at long range.

"You little..." Enuo said. "You told them our weakness!?"

"I had to!" She cried. "There was no point to live if they smashed the Anophyst!"

"Oh well, you had a good life." The accuser said. "Everyone, Do you want to see bloodshed or freedom for this low-life traitor?"

With a silent murmur before, all in unison they said death instead of the spoken word bloodshed. The crown only wanted for the person who gave away their critical points a slow and painful death.

"Then it has been Decided. You can watch him die in horrible screams and turning him into nothingness while he screams in agony." The accuser said. "Tomorrow."

A murmur struck through the crowds, trying to decipher why they would take the execution to tomorrow. There was no telling what she could do. Although the accuser who was discriminating her for saving the Anophyst from the Acron, but gave away something fatal, something that the Acron could use to wipe them all out. Either way however, they would not stand a chance. Acron specialized in interrogating information and at the same time exerting a brutal force within seconds. Literally in almost every battle, the winner was decided by who could put down the most troops down in time, even if the loser was way stronger than them, they could not seem to win against them.

Soon a lady came in with a white gown and was running up the stairs to the girl who was hung for treason. She bowed at first, but then laid out her arms, seeming like she is asking for something. She did not move her mouth, however closed her eyes, and she started glowing. Suddenly she spoke, saying that she has learned a unique arcane magic, called transformation. She suddenly burst out into light, and the particles collected, shaping into a form into a T-Rex like figure, having hands separated from the chassis, and with legs as well. However, electricity and lighting connected each stony limb together as she turned herself into a Golem, having energy pulsating through cracks in her limbs.

"Whoa.. Lvret? What just happened to you?"

"Golem transformation. The first transformation that ever existed in Xira."

"Sorry, but we do not need a whole commotion distracting the sages from doing their work on the barrier. Remember, this person shared the weaknesses of us, and if we are going to survive we will have to do our best and prepare our defenses. But feel free to come and meet me at the citadel." The accuser softly said.

"Alright, I just meet you there when you are done." Lvret said. "Just do your thing!" She said while running down the stairs.

The crowd looked at him strange, staring at him with those soulless eyes, mindlessly locking onto him like a homing missile.

"I am sorry! If that Anophyst goes, we all are very vulnerable!" She said.

"No matter! You betrayed your kind, and now you should burn in hell." The accuser retorted. "Let me show you how much they think of you, backstabbing girl."

With a kick, her chains and stand was pushed over the ledge and into the people below, where once she was close to the ground, the people walked away from the impact site, and then started beating her senselessly. The accuser of the person who leaked the information, ran to an conclusion that they will be gone, but the Acron will also fall. Enuo knew that was wrong theory. He knew his past like it was yesterday, as if it was the best day ever and engraved the good memories at the back of his head.

The Younger Enuo met the Accuser back at the citadel, while he eavesdropped on their nice private conversation. Lvret looked pretty to both the Accuser's and Enuo's eyes, and both of them loved her the most. Although they did keep this secret, since of what happens when someone else knows that you like somebody they like. Even so, they would not allow matrimony across the tribes, as of the incident with the Solstice and Cold Nova. That event, was almost the end of all the tribes, but one from each tribe stopped the dark minded duo before they could absorb all of the Anophysts at once, Therefore giving them the power to cut all power and magic from each tribe with just a thought of the mind.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, that demonstration from earlier today was not what I was about to warn you about, but you called me off before I could." Lvret said with a sigh. "What I want to say is that there was a huge seismic wave on the planet about one day ago, one that had enough force to destroy this one."

"Do you think it will come again?" The young Enuo asked. "If so, shouldn't we be evacuating right now?"

"We cannot. I do not think it will come again, but there is no telling. If you want to see what happens, get a Melequis to change the fate or get the current Elder of Xira to see it in the future."

"I think if it was that powerful, it should go and do it again. Lets hurry up and escape before it is too late." The young Enuo suggested.

"You do that, I will meet up in about an hour." Lvret said.

"If you two are going, I am as well." The accuser agreed. "I will warn the authorities to send out evacuation warnings. You save your own skin."

The accuser gone to warn them, and Lvret ran towards the outskirts of Vilresaga. Lvret also rushed out, but then quickly jumped into the sky like the gravity was not present. The Young Enuo also did the same, except jumping. He just ran. There was almost nothing but hours passing about 60 times per second, and after 34 scenes were quickly whisked away, it slowed down to the point on that fateful night where the Vilresaga was completely forgotten.

Within seconds, the sky turned blue, and became very dark. Rain poured down like anvils, with huge pieces of rain. Lighting started, and it made everyone's sight flash like a seizure, making them fall. Soon the water level rose and made everybody get swept away from the forceful wave. Buildings structures were already beginning to fail, but before the first one gone down, The ground began to crack open, revealing a perfect, but deadly sight, The water level began lowering due to the gap making it drain. Although the gap got wider each minute, and some people passed out, dooming their lives forever. Once it did this for about one hour, the gap filled up, and it started to create a ocean, full of life that was swept away from the old liquid surface. Lvret was already gone, travelling back to Xira in spite of Enuo's prediction. The accuser was nowhere to be found ever since. Enuo has just left orbit after the so called global storm that destroyed everything on that planet. If people were alive, they would've thought it to be Acron's fault for making the storm, but the truth was that they were not even related to it in any way. They would've though if the event happened one day later.

Then the dream ended and Enuo realized that Elise was still there. Her breathing was still heard, but he thought it would be fine if he slept by her for the night, so he stepped over her tail and laid against the side of her stomach. Elise felt his metal back hit against her scales, and soon she wrapped her tail around him, and as Enuo looked around him, her egg was right next to him.

"We can, and will find a way Elise. Even if it means death." Enuo tried to comfort her as she was sleeping.

 _ **Sorry about the delay. Anyways, I would like to thank kaitheuniversehedgehog for following and favoriting this story. It really does mean that much to me. I hope that I can finish these last 10 chapters as well. That is all for now, and I am getting off today. Have a good day everyone!**_


	41. Rupturing Ground

_**Chapter 41**_

 _ **Rupturing ground**_

The skies were dark brown, and filled with ash. At this moment, Lvret was not able to move around as much, since the Golem transformation does not protect her from the molten rock, that was flowing constantly and burning everything in its path. She thought to herself, that the magma flowing from the top of the broken mountain down to the bottom of the base, was breathtaking, letting her smell the crispy air of sizzling rocks and dirt. She began hearing the mountain sputter and eventually exploded, spewing out more lava from it's cap. Plants around were quickly dying, as the air was already suffocating every speck of life from the affected land. Nothing about this place seemed really too important, but was in her way. What she would do was search along the way. Although, due to the obvious danger waiting for just the right moment to go in for the kill, she gone and floated a bit above the ground, while at the same time traversing multiple gaps.

The sounds that were filling the air, were the sounds of scorching heat, burning objects, and rarely roars. Her stone fingers were already being hot enough to melt some people's skin, depending on what kind of spells they had at birth. Soon, something was felt around her chest, feeling like the magma from here was rippling through her body. With the pattern vibrating through, corresponding with her stony limbs, she noticed: Someone powerful is nearby. This was originally Vibrations in her head, then left arm, then her right leg. She knew how to respond to various warnings thanks to many years being in this piece of nostalgic origin, and matching situations. Soon, the roar came back again and when she looked to the left side of her, she saw a ridge that had a crescent wall. Lighting began lighting up in the skies, not even trying to go down to the surface itself. All it shown was the light that it emitted when it came from the clouds. The dry air was still choking the air around everything, and while her energy was slowly escalating with each second as her suspicion did as well. She walked into the gap inside the crescent trench, and soon, she saw a red sign of an unknown identity. She did not know this, but there had to be someone who did. It began chaining lightning from the sky and from inside the crystal to the walls and ground of the trench. Her body was shaking like she was planted inside the ground while a earthquake was occurring. Soon Agni crystals and some Anophysts broke from the walls, and circled around the gem.

It was a very terrifying experience, as its lightning began hitting her, making explosions and the surface around her break the ground beneath. She faltered, being staggered from the blast, but she was unharmed, but shaken terribly. She was surprised that that explosion was not powerful enough to break her transformation and kill her. When she focused on the gem, it began filling her mind with some shared thoughts. Some of fear and anger, some quite strange, but then a vision came. It depicted the end of the current galaxy, all with his claws slashing through each planet and draining all of the energy left. The vision broke into thousands, and soon Lvret came back to her senses, and what she saw was amazing. A shadow of darkness, holding his axes on each hand, and the heart was visible with orange light and eyes being red. The light was tracing like a speeding laser, and attempted to strike her while she was stunned. Within the crystal, was one of the Thadrae members. What she knew however, was the Agni crystals were only attracted to desolation, thinking that the crystal had some kind of Desolation with it. What was inside was the question. She quickly dashed towards the crystal, and then she impacted one of the Agni crystals, which then made a huge nuclear explosion. Lvret and whatever was in that crystal passed out.

Lvret, after a hour saw herself in the same place, being both on the ground, seeing a black dragon being very exhausted. The Agni crystals and Anophysts were gone, but instead of being completely gone, some began coming back to his sharp tails and horns, spiraling around the parts. Lvret rushed down to him, as he was about to wake up, but being completely depleted. She could feel his emotions rushing throughout him. Suddenly, he opened sight of Lvret as she was giving some of her ever raising energy to him. What he was trying to do was to get enough power to activate the effects of both Anophysts and the Agni.

"You might be slightly awake, but its better if you are awake while we are standing on a volcanic land." Lvret suggested. "Magma is everywhere. I will try to get you back up on your feet once again. Just give me a second."

The black dragon did a low growl, as he was rapidly regaining his power due to the Lunar she was transferring the power she had, it felt like his mother's hand, warm and loving, sometimes cold. It was almost like yesterday, if only that was true. First it was darkness and arcane, then part equilibrium, and now he felt a pulse run through his body, and he slightly raised his head and looked back at the orbs which were spinning violently. He tried to somehow shake it off by swaying his tail quickly from side to side, but it did not work. Then a pentacle appeared outside of his tail and horns, making him look like a disc professional. Within seconds, he let out a small pulse of energy, and Lvret stopped and stood back. The Agni orbs formed several pentacles, each going to a specific part of his body. One pentacle spun around his tip of his tail, the others were either on his three horns and the pentacles began making the parts disappear, but suddenly the Anophyst shards came out and made another set of pentacles, revealing his parts once again. Now he was standing like himself, except with a gap between each horn, and wings, then all of them combined together, and made him anew.

"Tell me... IS ANYBODY SEARCHING FOR ME!?" The black dragon asked in a godly voice.

He seemed only enraged when Lvret gave him some of hers. Lvret had the words ready to come out, but somehow she couldn't, she was willing, but the fear striking from each side was making her silent as the wind. He came towards her, being highly disturbed from the Agni pentacles. The Agni orbs were beginning to disappear as it implants its energy into him, being selective. The Golem however had other tricks up her sleeve, but she decided to keep it shrouded unless she really had to. He came even closer, gradually getting closer each second as the Desolation aura became existent once again. It began rendering effects of Lvret's powers useless, Although she did not notice. Finally He asked Lvret one more time, asking her this time if anybody was following him. She said that she did not know, and He quickly pinned her down as She tried to use some of her arcane magic, but it did not work. She was struggling to get out of his grasp, but her strength was only minor to his superiority.

She was already feeling her power being drained as fast as lighting, as she began to feel lightheaded. He began to lean in and get closer to Lvret, seeing if he could absorb the Arcane energy out of her faster before his Pentacles infuse into him. Once the process was complete, he knew that it would be from pentacles, to a ancient seal which would allow him to possess the powers of Melequis and at the same time, fire, Something that he was naturally born with since his reincarnation.

Soon, he let go of the aura, letting it gather up within him, and within the curiosity of seeing what she could do. Suddenly, Lvret was surging with arcane energy, and soon immobilized him with arcane energy. He tried to break free, but with anything, he could not. Although, just realizing that he could easily nullify the immobilization, he sent out a shock wave within midair, and made the mountains around them collapse. They were buffeted by dust, Lvret trying to sneak away, while He was hunting. Lvret did not see anything and accidentally broke a rock by stepping on it with a tap, being broken by the sheer weight of the Golem. He heard and immediately pounced on her, but then She sent out a force wave that was immediately absorbed by himself. Soon the pentacles disappeared and he was back to his normal self, calm cool and collective.

Once he saw the dust obscuring his sight with no visibility at all, he sent it away with his wings, flapping horizontally to forcefully push the dust by the wind. Soon, all he saw was a bunch of rocks, destroyed things, lifeless land and a Golem. He realized that this must've been all of his doing. It was shocking on how much he could do, and he imagined that he never used any Desolation spells or rituals that did damage, so it was amazing, yet depressing to himself. Within seconds, he became sad and tried to cope with , Lvret did not want to leave him alone after all the misfortune that came to him, and his potential being to powerful for the wrong hands to steal.

"Its alright. Its not your fault." Lvret said in a soft and forgiving voice.

"Can I ask you something?" He said. "Is there anyone following me?"

"No, you are not alone, but nobody is following you." Lvret answered. "I just saw you in a crystal and-"

"So that was what took my life force almost to zero?" Akaz complained.

"I guess." Lvret answered. "I never really got any time to analyze it, and I have a real path I have to follow."

"I feel like I need to say this, but please identify yourself." He said, "I am Akaz."

"Lvret." Lvret responded. "Listen, do you feel like you need to follow me? It seems like you are beginning to feel insecure."

"How did you know that?" Akaz asked in a confused tone.

"Magic." Lvret answered. "Its super complicated. No time to explain."

"So where are you going anyways?" Akaz asked.

"Well, first home, but then I am going to Melequis to warn them about what we are about to do against Acron, and if you see a Blue Templar at any chance, tell him that he is ordered to come back immediately and is supposed to help win the war against Acron." Lvret answered.. "I feel like my honey needs to know how he can secure his life, since he is eternally bound to the king of Cedran."

"I saw him before. He attacked me!" Akaz said.

"That does not sound like my husband..." Lvret whispered."Did you do anything to him!?"

"No I did not! He just looked at me, and told me that I had to be sealed away, but It was a accident I swear!" Akaz pleaded for mercy. "Suddenly I was not knowing I was going to release a blast, and I just had to protect myself!"

"Oh great, Let me guess, The Desolation? That old legend that never existed after hundreds of years ago!?" Lvret complained. "How did you learn something that was eternally lost?"

"Father on my 2nd side of my family, which are all Dragons was held inside a let me guess, I do not know how to say this, but Vyley serga?" Akaz guessed.

"Vilresaga." Lvret corrected him.

"Oh alright." Akaz acknowledged. "He was contained as an egg there. I do not know how that works, but he wielded it, almost killing me TWICE already, and died about a few days ago."

"Oh my. I feel terribly sorry for your loss." Lvret apologized.

"Thanks." Akaz replied. "Apparently now I inherited it, as the bloodline will transfer the energy of Desolation when the wielder dies."

"Well, if you want to come with me, then you can, I will protect you." Lvret promised. "Just to let you know, The Melequis has not seen nor heard from any survivors of the great tempest, so they will probably be stalking you once they sense your energy."

 _ **Thank you for waiting this long, and now chapter 41 is complete. Anyways, I would like to thank you again for reading, and I wish all of you a merry Christmas.**_


	42. Lunatics, Lunatics Everywhere

**_Chapter 42_**

 ** _Lunatics, Lunatics everywhere_**

"Oh yeah, and just so you know, Melequis does not welcome any foreign sign of magic or sorcery of any kind." Lvret reminded. "If you do however, they will all take you down with one blast, or if that does not take you out, then the mind control will."

"And where is your home, Exactly?" Akaz asked.

"Strange as it may seem, My home is not Xira. Its Erilious." Lvret answered. "I did not like Xira, since the Synergy virus originates from there."

"What the heck is-" Akaz said while being knocked into a floating island

"Oops sorry, we are here." Lvret said with a joyful tone while she was looking at Akaz planted deep into the rock. "Ripper is going to be disappointed if I do not come by the start of night."

"Let me guess? A young one?" Akaz mumbled while breaking the rocks to dislodge his head from the mountain. "I know kids are really annoying to deal with once you give them something new."

"No, but he is still my son, and I do not want him to worry or have one bit of doubt." Lvret responded. "He really does a have a short temper, and I may have to ask you to stay behind while you probably make sure nobody identifies you as an imminent threat."

"Its impossible for them to weaken me." Akaz scoffed. "So many people tried to do that, and all of them died or got injured badly. I am so capable of tearing this whole nation down, piece by piece... If they try anything, I''-"

"Ehh. Still, Even if you do manage to take out this big tribe, you are still going to have to answer to about six others, and a whole empire." Lvret honestly said. "You do not want to be in that situation, especially since you are basically asking me that is anybody against you following you."

They came to the huge stairs where Thrask saw the one guy being executed, and as they looked at that the torturous device, they were having second thoughts about coming here. Akaz assumed that someone committed a crime here and was hereby sentenced to a death penalty. However, Lvret was having a different idea. She theorized that there was a recent execution and probably one of the workers were extremely lazy to not put the device away. She proceeded to go towards the device in suspicion and picked it up by the pole, and held it over her shoulder. Akaz looked at her strange, thinking that she was going to use it against him, so he walked faster before he had to hurt anybody. Then Lvret sensed his fear and called out his emotions, and stating that what he was thinking was absolutely false.

He then felt a bit better, but then they reached the courtyard, while Akaz was way ahead. With that being true, Lvret told Akaz to stand down and slowly walk with her looking like he was captured by Lvret. He agreed to this and lowed down his neck, while Lvret wrapped her stony arms around his head and began walking slowly. Soon once they entered through the entrance, the sight was away better than what was recently saw. Instead of no life, there were plants placed all around, having fresh air and there was no sign of blemish, at least not on the outside, and minimal on the inside. When they snapped out of being dazzled by the sight, they were then stopped by two guards and then Lvret stopped for a second, rapidly tapping her foot, being extremely impatient to see her son. Soon with a quick swipe of the guard's gauntlets, air fiercely filled the space around them and lifted them up, causing them to be encased in a wind sphere. It was so perfect, that if She touched it, it would crack her stone parts. Although it can easily be reassembled. Akaz was thinking about what was going on, until they began asking what Lvret was doing here.

Akaz saw her kneeling on her bottom legs, and she felt so anxious, so she quickly said to them that she wanted to see her son, while keeping a straight face. The only reason why she was doing that however, was because she had another thing to do. Get her husband's shadow field, one of his pieces of equipment just in case he was fighting one of the Melequis. The guard on the left, looked to the right of him, assuming that his co-worker would understand what he was trying to gesture out using sight. Within their minds, they were having a bit of a dilemma. Lvret was not Ripper, who was authorized to take in Dragons from foreign places, but she was privileged to be granted with one request after she did finish off a raid before it got to the point where they were certain to lose.

"Look, Lvret. Are you sure you want to waste that one desire? On this black dragon?" The guard with the sword said.

"Hey!" Akaz called out.

"No offense. Just saying, Its just not worth it." The same guard said.

"Hey Akaz, do you mind if you stay with them?" Lvret asked. "Are you fine on your own?"

"I can stay, You just do what you have to do, and I will be here waiting for you." Akaz suggested.

Lvret smiled and was released from the oppression of the wind, and so was Akaz. "Thanks." Lvret said in a cheerful tone. She walked towards the gate and then grabbed the two guards by the neck, rapidly chaining her expression from good, to extremely Livid within a moment. "Hey you two, you better not do anything to him. Or else I will eliminate you myself. That can be my desire as well." She threatened. This phrase gave the guards a very tense fear that shot up and down through them, causing them to stutter and unnoticeable shake inside their armor. Akaz saw her pass through the arch as the doors were slammed right open, and she disappeared. Then he slept, thinking that nothing was going to go wrong.

She was walking with speed, as she began traversing through the halls and complicated corridors, full of pillars, patterns and torches. The sight was still breathtaking, but less exotic than recently. She then teleported, thinking that it would take too long and Ripper would be home, waiting for her and then being confused on what just happened. She reappeared at the door of Ripper's home, and she used the halo on the door and slammed it on the door about three times, just to let him know that she was here. Soon, Ripper opened the door, first seeming disturbed, and then lightly surprised and then welcomed her in with open arms. She smiled back, and then accepted his son's hug, and then went inside his house, which was not so mediocre compared to the fortress. Then they let go of each other, and then Lvret gone upstairs to Nesc's room, which they usually would sleep together. Ripper came behind her, and asked her what she was doing in her room taking one of his gear. She turned around, being quite straight forward with her son. She confessed that she had to go to Melequis on Cedran's orders, and she had to deliver news. She came here because mainly of that, and closely to see him. Ripper holstered his spear and kept his grip firm, just in case this was an impostor. However, he was wildly hoping that she was the real mother he knew.

He crept closer, thinking that she would know something she would do when he got close enough. He stepped further towards Lvret, and suddenly, both of their chests were beating, despite Lvret's stony body. This was strange, as it almost seemed like a thing between them, proximity towards each other. She grabbed her own arm, and felt it shaking along with her chest, as she knew that if it was too close, an earthquake could happen at any moment. Knowing this, she excused herself from the scene. She said to her son Ripper that she had to go, and get to Melequis. "After all, This so called invasion will come along in a few days. We must not delay." Lvret stated.

"I will miss you." Ripper sadly responded. "I swear, if something happens to you, I will end whoever was responsible."

"You do not have to swear, I will be fine." Lvret tried to reassure her son. "I got a powerful friend with me."

"Now why would you take another random trusted person." Ripper complained. "But not take your son who has experience?" Ripper asked.

"Because Your will cannot stand the rituals of the Melequis." Lvret answered. "Trust me, if it was safe enough, I would let you come along with me, but right now, I am a bit ticked off right now, because your father is destroying planets by himself without a good reason."

Lvret began walking around Ripper and out the door, saying; "Well, Good day to you, and I hope the best of things come to you". Ripper smiled, and waved lightly, knowing that there is a large chance that she may be gone after she leaves today. With the rising suspicion of the friend she talked about, he then began holding his spear next to his hip, and ran out the house with what he goes with usually. He kept on tailing Lvret, while she was walking towards the courtyard where she expected Akaz to be. When she did reach the arch, she saw that the guards were chained by pillars of red energy, and red light filled the area. She was quite shocked and asked them what did they do. Then instantly, the strange energy disappeared and Akaz was sent straight out of the ground, flying. He then landed on his stomach while gently lowering the altitude of the ground below. The guards ran away in terror and Lvret gave him a stern look.

"What did you do!?"

 ** _(Alright, sorry, just had to think about how to finish this chapter, with all these things going on. Sorry about the writers block guys, hopefully I can do better updating in less gaps than usual. I am almost there, Just got to get through that final stretch. I hope you all got the presents you got.)_**


	43. Sernos Thadrae

_**Chapter 43**_

 _ **'Sernos' Thadrae**_

It was already day after a few hours, or as it felt like. The Sun shone like a direct laser beam, beginning to make the center of the floor start sizzling like boiling water. The scent that it created was very dense, but slim at the same time. Within the room, anybody who was even touching the tan carpet, could smell it and think it was an actual fire. Although, while Elise was stirring in her sleep lightly while at the crack of dawn, and Enuo wondering what was going on, they were not aware of what miracle was about to happen.

A few hours later, there was a slight movement of Elise's egg, but it did not give anybody a warning, even nobody noticed. Maybe it was a false alarm, or something else, Elise thought as she heard a faint tap. She ignored the scent and then flicked it with her tail, accidentally whipping Enuo's wooden chair and breaking one leg as Enuo fell on his back. "Elise! Why!?" Enuo complained while getting up and rubbing his sore head. Immediately, Elise got up and looked at him like he was playing her favorite game. Then she realized that she knocked him over. "Oh Enuo I did not see you there." She apologized and lightly chuckled after, as she stood up. She anxiously checked on the egg to see if anything has happened yet. Once she focused on her egg and looked at it like an Eagle, she saw no difference, other than the position that she changed last night. She was a little irritated, but not enough to be visible to Enuo, showing her furious emotion.

She began feeling the quick and spaced out vibrations of the egg. It was weird to her, since the vibrations were coming from the ground, and there were certain areas would be vibrating, while others were intensely warm. When Enuo saw her being confused and scanning the floors for something, He came down to her. Although he was in the area where Elise felt the vibrations, somehow the effects were reversed somehow, like the species would have reversed effects. "Enuo… Please do not tell me you attached something to the egg…" She softly said. Enuo did not exactly know what she meant, but then he finally realized his feet were already suffering from burns. He hopped back yowling in pain as he held it tight to his stomach.

The burns from the affected area of the egg were beginning to make a fire, creating a pattern on the ground, but strangely not burning the wood below, despite the fire. The pattern looked like a bio hazard sign, but it was only faint. The ground itself was red and light yellow as heat was slowly corroding the wood, then with a breath of air, it disappeared. They were unsure about what just happened, but one thing was for sure, is that it will enter the world in a short time. Elise smiled, wanting to cradle her egg with her own arms, but then again, she could set off the aura once again, making poor Enuo get burnt once again on a wooden surface.

"I think the time is coming..." Elise muttered under her breath.

"What is going on!? What is that!?" Enuo complained. "Is that another Aura!?"

Within the object, a faint " _U_ _wu?"_ was heard within. Although nobody, even Elise did not hear it. What Elise was thinking was to go try and find Akaz herself, but Enuo thought he should stay with the egg.

The next few moments were kind of exhilarating, eliminating the boredom out of their minds, as a sense of danger crashed over Enuo's mind. When he looked at Elise, something was ultimately strange about her, almost like she changed in an instant. She still looked the same, still being a white dragon and then the aura appeared as the same. Strangely the wind found itself within the home as if the walls did not exist at all. The gusts were strong, and was almost an tornado, but the winds were not strong enough. He would find himself being so close to slipping that it would be either not slip or get flung out of the house and probably dive into one of the lunar craters. She was losing it, as she exerted a sphere of wind to knock over Enuo. Once Enuo recovered from being knocked over, there was the moment where Elise completely lost control, and began floating in midair, causing her to dangle her arms and make a fire float above each hand. She raised the right flame, as it instantly turned blue and spontaneously exploded into a raging inferno in all directions. The house was now finally burning, but Enuo doused the fire that was burning his leg, as he was groaning in pain from the burns. The fire was extremely wild, and smoke and ash was filling the air. Finally, Enuo began counterattacking with his bow and arrow, but somehow he had to not kill her, since this was not her fault, and there was almost no known cause for this.

He pulled back on his string and let it go with an arrow that had dynamite strapped to it. It flew through the ominous winds, and was tilted a bit. Enuo saw his intended target going from her arm to her head. Suddenly the winds stopped as he knew the unintended shot did something. Soon the flames disappeared and she seemed dead, although there were no wounds that indicated a confirmed kill. She no longer ascended, and instead lowered down to the ground, dangling at her suspended position. She ended up laying there like she was sleeping, so Enuo crept closer to her. He took his knife out as he crept towards her a little more. He had a rising suspicion that it might've been a trap, as at the same time he wanted it to be. If she was dead, that would put a lot on Enuo's mind, including what the queen will do to him once she finds out.

Elise began breathing again as she prepared for a quick escape before she could use what she had. Enuo got near her neck, and Elise sensed it, reacting on sight and swinging her neck, causing Enuo to get flung from the ground, to the air through the roof. She felt the urge to chase him into the sky, but instead, the control broke, and instantly knocked her out.

 _"Eeeeerrkkk..."_ The young one called out from within the egg, but still nobody heard it coming from it. Enuo was hugely concerned about Elise as he was falling out of the sky, yelling. He thought to himself, let gravity kill you, or Knock it away. He knew that in order to not die, he had to do something that he never did before. Reversing his own gravity. He then dove face down, and soon he was upside down, slowing his fall. He was almost to the ground now, and he nearly skimmed the lunar surface, with dust dusting up the air as he slid across it. He soon realized that he was going into the air a few seconds later. Increasing his speed gradually as he got higher and higher into the night sky. He then deactivated it quick, but he looked upwards upside down, and he saw himself about to plummet into a whole planet with hard surface. He tried to flip right side up, but he was awkwardly tilted once he did, and it was too late, he landed, hearing his bone get cracked, and he was now limping weakly, as his legs were not broken yet. He unintentionally jumped to the side and fell down on his back as well.

He looked at the home he was in, and ran towards it, wanting to know if Elise was alright. He ran as fast as he could as he hoped it was not too late. He felt like she was being controlled by a demon or another weird entity, With thoughts screaming in his mind; _Must get there! Must get there! She is My friend! I am not letting her go!_. He was running like he never did before, or at least unlike himself most of the time, compared to what was happening at the last lunar desolation. He was thinking heavily about that, but then ended up slamming into the door. He shook his head vigorously, and opened the door calmly. He saw Elise laying there, like she was sleeping, also twitching her legs a bit. She moved just fine, but something was still off. He could feel her darkness constantly gripping around his legs, almost like someone was about to drag him into the void with no hesitation. It kept on seeping into him, making him feel woozy, not alive even. He quickly got out of there, and took the egg before he left, just in case the darkness that she inhibited had potential to kill the life inside. He opened and closed the door with hast and crouched along the wall, gently holding the egg in his arms. He kept on screaming in his head; _"You are fine!",_ Although, the young one did not hear through the shell. However, it did hear the vibrations through Enuo's chest and the shell. So he decided to break out of his shell, despite not feeling like it. It tried to forcefully punch the shell with all his might, but all he could hear was the shaking of the egg and it tilting back and forth.

"That's odd.. Maybe it wants out?" Enuo whispered. He held his fist high, and looked at the edge of the egg. He was very scared to crack it and accidentally hit the living infant that was inside. To avoid this, he gently placed his hand on the top of the egg, and applied pressure downwards, hoping that it would slowly crack the egg without any injury whatsoever. Enuo did this gradually, and began hearing some screeches that he doubted the dragon could make. The young one intentionally punched where Enuo was trying to open the egg. very strange noises came from the egg as the top began to crack, and it began to split rapidly. When the infant heard the crack, he ran back, and rammed it with his head. Within three more tries, light began slipping in, as he knew that it was almost there. The point where he could be free, able to explore at his own will. He walked back and rammed the top like it was a irresistible button on the wall. Soon, he impacted the top and the shards flew like bullets, as he tried to get out, he felt a huge hand push him down onto the edge of the broken egg. Enuo saw him, and gasped heavily, as Elise came outside and saw the same sight. the infant felt a enormous sharp pain to his stomach, and screeched again. Elise rushed over and rammed Enuo and wrapped the infant around her tail. She was surprised, but sadly mistaken, as she thought that Enuo was trying to kill him. He stumbled and quickly recovered before staring into each other's eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?" Elise yelled at Enuo.

Enuo backed up a step, and replied; "I did not mean to! I felt something-" And was cut off by Elise, saying; "He is Very Fragile! Please!"

"Either that, or he could suffocate to death inside that egg or starvation!" Enuo stated. "Not to mention You were going Psycho back there!"

"Psycho!?" Elise responded.

"Did you forget!?" Enuo yelled. "I know you did not!"

"No, Last time I remember, I was inspecting that same egg!" Elise pleaded.

"Well, Let me just tell you this." Enuo said. "If I did not take that egg, you were most likely going to break it and kill your own son. You would not like to realize that would you?"

"No." Elise answered.

"RRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk..." The Infant growled.

"So, I guess what he and I decided, his name should be Revenant. Secretly Sernos." Elise stated.

"Why a secret name?" Enuo asked.

"There are always some person who is going to put a price on your head, and Akaz said it will waste a lot of time being endlessly being sliced at." Elise answered.

"Well, I will just be going so you can be together alright?" Enuo stated his business.

"Well, I hope he is not dead." Elise softly said. "I swear if that blue weirdo kills him, I will end him, and hunt down his whole family and take anything that is related to him."

"Well, we do not want a war between galaxies. That's for sure." Enuo advised.

 _ **Finally, I get this chapter out, 7 more to write. So if you read up to this, congrats, you have a interest! Anyway, I would love to finish this and do this sooner, but time is not permitting. I dedicate more time to gaming for now anyways. So if you want to read on, read on, want to read the previous, do that.**_


	44. Cold Nova

_**Chapter 44**_

 _ **Cold Nova**_

"Before you say this, Your welcome." Arianas Said. "Welcome to one of our secretive places my new friend."

"What is this This? A Volcano?" Azain asked. "You said a cold place right?"

"Exactly. Please fix your ears." Arianas pleaded. "Trust me, This is cold Nova."

"How does ice stay intact on a volcano?"Azain asked. "Isnt it impossible at this rate?"

Arianas cut him off, and grabbed his hand. Azain could feel his heart sinking, thinking that Arianas was going to joke around and blow a huge stream of icy wind. However, he did not, but instead, he Flung him onto his back, as a act of wanting to at least help him weaken or take down Nesc. So they walked down to a very strange gate, one with no walls, just the door. It had a huge hole in the middle as the entrance, and the door was already open. In the Wyvern's mind, he thought it was a trap, so he proceeded carefully and looked around for any signs of ambush. "I will get off of you, so that you can see what is up." Azain said, as he hopped off his back, brimming with his light blue scales. He pulled out his corrosive dagger, and Arianas was ready to stab anybody with his poisonous stinger, hoping he would get at least one, or if anything, avoid it.

As Azain walked closer to the gate, He realized that it became much colder. A few steps before made it seem like it was a desert. He knew something was up, so he asked Arianas what this sudden change meant. He responded back to him; "If you have gates, walls and shields, then we got Barriers.". Arianas braced himself near the mountain's border, because he never went there in a long time, so he would not be used to it, not to mention adapting to a desert environment. They would hear low voices coming through the gate, as they knew that they were about to greet one of their old friends and neighbors. Azain was shivering at this point, thinking in his mind that the temperatures gone from high to below zero real quick. Without warning, Arianas stopped right at the base of the standalone gate. He quickly peeked in, as a barrier rippled as his head pierced it. He quickly retracted it, hearing questions about what was going on, sometimes even why the Acron was not attacking them like they did to Xira and Erilious.

The Cold Nova has already been notified about the coming war, and still, there is an uproar a few miles away into a freezing cavern. The people here were meek, not wanting to fight, but instead negotiate. If they felt like they were betrayed, they would kill, and then with ice, take down other nations and even conquer whole territories, just for one little betrayal to anyone in this misunderstood tribe. Professors would wonder and their one question out of many for their personal top five pick, _How is the Cold Nova stronger than the Melequis, but still cannot defeat them?_ It was like answering zero divided by zero, there was no answer to how they could one day overpower Melequis, but the people and chief included would never try that in the first place, and would not want to by any chance.

The people at the gate of the border pulled out their crossbows that were imported from the Eclipse Confederacy. The deadly weapon itself could pierce even Akaz's scales, if modified correctly. They got their arrows, imbued with ice completely, and loaded that into the crossbow with no hesitation. They all aimed and was waiting for when they would identify themselves. They were as silent as the night sky, still waiting for both of them to come through. A few moments later, they saw a dot, grow into a nose, and it expanded into a Wyvern, being exactly the same as one of their voices of reason. They ignored it and aimed with full focus of the center of the gate, or at least along the line of the center, that was going down vertically. A glove came through with a hand inside it, and Azain walked through, seeing the guards all aiming at him.

"What is the meaning of this Arianas!?" Azain yelled while putting both of his hands up, wanting to at least divert their aim from him and hopefully not any arrow fired at all.

"Hey you know this guy?" One of them asked.

"He is with me, do not worry." Arianas responded as the people clapped slowly. "If he tries to stab me in the neck, I will sting him back, and trust me, he is going to be begging for mercy."

"So, how did we do master?"

"To be honest, that was very exceptional, but the only problem is, anybody can pass through that gate, and only the ones carrying the mark of the Cold Nova, could pass through every point of the barrier." The drill sergeant told. "Somebody rushing in here with that, and they would kill us, but you was lucky that it was one of our members."

"You mean this was a drill?" Azain asked. "Did you forget to tell me about anything Arianas?"

"Well I did forget that there was a very long training session for taking out anybody who comes in." Arianas said being embarrassed. "One of you shoot at me."

"What? but why?" One of them responded.

"Trust me, those arrows are absolute garbage when it comes to ice imbued humans or animals. However, Azain here, is not one of them."

"Oh, we will take care of that." The Sergeant said.

He lifted his hands up, making ice grow on his back, and all around him, making him an elemental entity. He slowly gone towards Azain, making him more scared then death, despite that he thought this could result in it. He then telepathically lifted him up into the air, and the elemental made a spike shoot through his icy hand. He first scanned him like a robot with range, and knew that he was not from here, so this was way better, as he swore no eternal oath to anybody. The transformed Sergeant then grabbed Azain by the torso, and stabbed the ice spike into his chest. He then let the resistance of extremely cold temperatures possible by releasing a toxin that had permanent effects. Soon, his body felt like he was standing on a hill on a summer day, being warm, while on the outside, the temperatures were no longer freezing his body. Blood however, gushed out quick and soon he passed out from shock.

"What did you do to him!?" Arianas disturbingly asked.

"He should be fine, remember Arianas, I am new at being one of the few people give blessings from our land." The Sergeant said while transforming back into the human he was. "Wait a second, weren't you banished?"

"Yes, but that was one year. and that passed already." Arianas answered back.

"I see." The sergeant responded. "The chief although, still wants somebody to rid you of your untrue fantasies."

"I swear Nesc is evil! I know he is!" Arianas bellowed.

The Sergeant held his neck to his height, and quietly whispered to him; "You are my friend, but what is sadder then seeing him get banished, is knowing that he is all loco with just one person." as he tried to convince him that one of the Cold Nova's most prestigious soldiers, was not what he thought he was.

"I am begging you, please do not." Arianas begged for mercy.

"Nesc is not bad! He did not mean to do what he did!" The sergeant angrily said. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME! HE DID NOT KILL YOUR MOTHER WITH ANYTHING HE HAD. PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"He did that to her! He knew it and he gone with it!"Arianas bellowed.

"Oh my, this gone from a old imagination to a new one." The Sergeant sighed in disbelief. "Can you please tie this crazy lizard up, I do not want to hear any more lies from his mouth."

Soon one of the pupils of the Sergeant got a rope and tied it around his wings tightly, also wrapping it around his legs and tail. Another one muted him with a muzzle, following his master's orders. Arianas was trying to escape but the rope was too strong, and the muzzle was locked on very tight. In his mind, everything that they think is sooner or later going to obliterate them, as he thought that they were intentionally wanting to see it. Azain woke up seeing the poor Wyvern get dragged away from him, and the Sergeant apologized to him just in case he heard anything about them or the Wyvern. He stood up being unscathed, and untouched.

"What just happened?" Azain asked."All I saw was a huge ice Golem pick me up and kill me. Is this heaven?"

"No, this is real. Just make sure you visit your friend that you came with if you are coming to this gate at the three day mark." The Sergeant answered.

"Why? What is the matter?" Azain asked again.

"Alright. What do you know about Nesc so far?" The Sergeant asked back.

"Well, he said that he is planning to overthrow each tribe, and destroying other planets for practice." Azain answered.

"The second one is new to me. Where did you get that from?" The Sergeant said.

"I figured it out by myself. I saw Pluto get decimated by his giant axe." Azain answered. "I do not believe however that he is totally evil and stuff, I think there is still good in him."

"Have you gotten face to face with him?" The Sergeant asked again. "Because some of us felt his wrath."

"No, now that you mention it." Azain replied.

"And that is why your friend is going to be free of his mental curse." The Sergeant informed. "He lied to you about Nesc. Although that was not his fault. There was a little... Accident."

"So what is your plan in the next few days?" Azain asked.

"Get Nesc back, get everybody in check, including Arianas, and finally wipe out the Acron once and for all." The Pupil said.

 **6 more chapters away before everything I worked for in the past few months is complete! I am so excited and I would love to thank you all for reading this, and Favoriting/Follow! After this, you know what I am going to do, an 8 category, and after the Teshin/Kestrel/Saladin/Yorihime fanfiction is finished, I have a very good idea. What if... Aquadrome from Rocket league was in the Seawing territory at the Summer palace? I think that is enough spoiling for my future plans for now, but as always, have a nice day, Ask questions by reviewing, and I will see you next chapter.**


	45. Dark Night

_**Chapter 45**_

 _ **Dark Night**_

"Akaz... What did I say about doing things to them..." Lvret disappointingly said. "Now they will have so many nightmares that their effectiveness will be crippled."

"You never told me that at all, That is what they get for trying to hold blades at my face." Akaz complained.

Lvret slapped her forehead with her right hand, having a strange aura going around her. She then released and walked forward. "I now agree that we must go, you have been causing too much trouble with our people.." Lvret said being almost emotionless. Akaz followed, looking behind him each second to check if the Guards were going to sneak up behind him and poke him with the cold metal. Although, the reason they were was because he looked threatening almost every time, even when he was just laying down and possibly devouring a dead cow. Akaz walked a bit faster until he tapped Lvret's ankle, making her stop. She looked back and saw his face towering over her, blocking out the sun. The shadows were only on her, and everything else was bright.

"Can you withstand mind control Akaz?" Lvret asked.

"Did it many times before." Akaz bluffed, even though he only did that a few times. "What could go wrong?"

"Well, do not lie, because I can keep you from it. Plus, Xira is where we are neighbors with the Melequis, so this should be easy." Lvret underestimated. "Only problem is, they will think you are from Erilious, and they will hate you, not to mention a very negative view against me."

"So what? I got all I need. Let me show them what I can d-" Akaz said.

"No Akaz! We are about to eliminate our enemy the Acron!" Lvret informed him. "We are going to have to get everything we got!"

"Alright. I'll just follow you." Akaz said.

"Affirmative." Lvret agreed.

Soon, Lvret held out her arms like a cross, and a light orb surrounded them both, being very wide and large. Life was drained, but only minimal from around the orb, as they were about to teleport to the most feared place of the Wirnur Nebula, Nasfer. With that in mind, they were ready for any mind tricks and surprise attacks, Lvret knowing arts of Arcane and Akaz being the Desolation god, not needing the moon to make the Lunar desolation present. They were ready, as the orb closed in, and soon disappeared, imploding. All they saw was darkness. Nothing but shadows and black.

* * *

 _ **Back at the moon...**_

"You know how to effectively slay a god?" Eidolon asked.

"Yes, I bet you have not yet." Nesc answered. "This one however, is going to be a hard one to catch, and harder to defeat as well."

"So, any plans? he is probably dead or so far away right now that we cannot reach him with at least 3 days." Eidolon scoffed.

"Alright. I might as well call the excuses of 'Teammates' I have." Nesc said while opening a hologram.

"Yes master?" The acolyte that followed Nesc said.

"Tell me if you find any trace of the Lunar desolation lurking in your area, we need the god on lock down." Nesc commanded.

"Nesc, we just did. Also an arcane Golem..." The Acolyte notified.

"Wait what!?" Nesc slammed the ground in anger. "He is trying to run Away from us!"

"I will help you go through this." Eidolon offered.

"Yes, a Golem with Arcane."The Acolyte said. "They are heading for Nasfer. Melequis territory."

"Could that be Lvret?" Nesc asked.

"Oh crap I forgot. Ummm.. possibly, but I have to tell you this, We are going to war against the Acron in about 3 days sir, maybe you should come back from the conquest you launched by yourself?" The Acolyte said. "Maybe prepare more?. Oh yeah I just got a more detailed description on them."

"Well what is it!?" Nesc demanded. "Tell me!"

"Geez. Okay, so Lvret is in process telling each tribe to prepare for a strike on Acron, Melequis being the last one, and this person? What? This does not match... Who is with him... Is it possible, another Arcane that learned how to infiltrate Erilious!?" The Acolyte over-exaggerated.

"No thats impossible. They do not have enough to become a fast and flying tank with danger with each part." Nesc stated.

"Alright sir. Come back, and we shall try and at least keep them in one place at one time." The Acolyte said. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck to you all." Nesc wished.

A faint chant goes through the hologram; "Get your mind distorter out! We will not be controlled by the Melequis!" And then the audio faded, and the hologram disappeared.

"Wait Nesc... How did you get here anyways?" Feria asked.

"By cannon, but I know the best way to get there." "Ytrian, Feria and Eidolon, You coming with me?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

* * *

They appeared before a huge night sky, having tons of spires and crimson colored clouds that were blocking out the light. It seemed like it would be forever until it would be day again. They both could see nothing, nothing but darkness, and occasionally a few rocks here and there. The air was warm still, but all they heard was thier footsteps. They knew it was Silent. So silent, that it was rising their suspicion on what was going to happen. Suddenly moans were heard all around them, and they were dropped down under, as a trapdoor opened right under them. They felt the air streaming against their body, and with no warning, came impact.

"Hello? Anybody!?"

"Oh That was unexpected. Nice to see you again Lvret, wherever you are..." An unknown voice said. "One second I will make this brighter for you."

Within seconds, he was doing very flow filled movements, making each crystal light up one by one. Soon the last one was activated by his control, and then he saw Lvret and Akaz, him trying too hard to be calm. The unknown person wondered why Lvret brought a Erilian with her, as she knew that they hated them for various reasons. Lvret quickly told the unknown person why they came here.

"You see, there was a recent attack by them... So we will take it back as revenge, and we will go all out." Lvret informed.

"Why the heck would the Cedran decide that?" The unknown person said.

"You know that the Acron are mostly Cyborgs right? You honestly can only control one at a time. " Lvret angrily said. "Vekar. We have to do this if we are going to have any hope of living in the future."

"We got this.. dont worry." Vekar whispered. "Right now, You need to watch your step. Hand the Erilian over now."

"But he is my-" Lvret tried to say.

"Remember, we do not let the Erilious come over here, especially the vermin they have." Vekar ranted.

"No I wont-" Lvret tried again.

"It's okay Lvret, I will go in peace." Akaz interrupted.

"Or I control your- Urrghhhh... What is this!?" Vekar complained.

"Did you really think you could manipulate me that easy?" Akaz bragged. "Cmon, let me go in without any of your tricks, please."

"Fine. You better not play any of yours however." Vekar agreed.

Akaz went with Vekar as he commanded Lvret to do whatever she had to do next, but Lvret was already done her purpose of coming to each tribe. She already did each one. When both of them were going down the hall, The sky was dark as well, with stars barely being visible, only because of their light. he could see his claws, but Vekar could see where to put Akaz for the time being. He then opened what looked like a giant bird cage, which they did not have any time to make another one since the last one came out, prisons are also full of the other tribe's members who dared challenge one of the Meleqain people. Akaz was ticked off right now, as he knew that the Templar was hunting for him, and now he was a sitting duck trapped inside a bird cage.

"Why this cage?" Akaz asked.

"We would do something different, but again, Full of prisoners here, and a phoenix by the name of Gught took a quick visit, had a lets just say, a 'fit', and then he got into here." Vekar answered. "And he escaped easily. Do not try to now, We will let you out sooner or later, depending on what some of us want to do to you."

Vekar closed the entrance, and walked away as Akaz sat on his hind legs, with his tail curved around the edges, and he was looking up into the night sky, being obscured by the clouds above. A sense of angst was flowing through the air, still wondering what was out here, the Wirnur nebula was a very strange place indeed. He knew that there was a chance that something horrible was going to happen, and he knew that the blue stranger was the reason why he was suffering for it. He waited, and waited, for a very long time, all the way until the sun appeared, shining its light, as the light was weakened from the thick clouds, only shining a dim red light to make everything except covered areas that blocked the rays of light.

"Pffft... Where is Lvret..." Akaz whispered. "I wish this did not happen, but I guess I did it so that they wont take it out on others."

 _ **Done with this one, five more chapters. Thanks for reading so far, and Thanks for the good vibes. See ya later.**_


	46. The Anophyst Escapade

_**Chapter 46**_

 _ **The Anophyst Escapade**_

They stopped warping through space, and finally stumbled upon The land of Melequis, Nasfer. Eidolon saw a bunch of ships land and some standing guard, as some of them swarmed Nesc by storm. Within seconds, Eidolon was barely able to get through the crowd, but now as they see Eidolon, they began aiming everywhere on him, wanting to know why he was here. Nesc gave out an order to stand down, and they all put their aim downwards to the ground, and gone back to their posts. One of them mentioned that the team was already there, and the Melequis agreed to not turn them into mindless zombies, because of their eternal thanks to the Cedran.

"You found him yet?" Nesc asked.

The Acolyte nodded and proceeded into the gate of Nasfer, as Eidolon followed the Acolyte himself without no hesitation. Nesc also followed and held out his axe. When other eyes saw it's sharp blade, it was mind threatening, to see that one of their own was holding a weapon on Sacred grounds. They finally found a square on the ground, near an isolated area with the sun shining like lasers, and the ground radiating like glimmering ponds. Then the Acolyte called out; "You know what to do" and the citizen pulled the lever and the trapdoor came from below them, and made them fall into a lit area, where they saw a grey pebble, having electricity flowing through it.

"Nesc? Is that really you?" Vekar asked.

"In the flesh Vekar." Nesc happily said. "I have been doing fine."

"Care to explain how thousands of your troops just stormed in and began swarming around Lvret's Erilian friend?" Vekar said in a low tone?

"I need to make sure he does not hurt anyone." Nesc replied. "However, I am very sure he is going to kill me first before I even have a chance, and that is why some of my friends are here."

"Wait, Where is Feria and Ytrian?" Eidolon asked.

"Back where the Acolytes can handle them." Nesc answered.

"Ack, just follow me, Maybe you can pull it off." Vekar demanded.

They were now so close to finishing Nesc's intent, but the problem was, Could they do it in time? Nesc experienced first hand how easily he could take down a target, and he was only using a portion.

"Any thing you might know him by?" Eidolon asked.

"Dragon, black, desolation powers, hard skinned, calm, ongoing, will do it if it benefits others." Nesc explained.

"Wait..." Eidolon said with shock. "Did you say a Dragon that is Black?"

"Pretty much." Nesc said. "Know him?"

"No, but I did hear Equinox mention him. I seen him before, and your description doesn't quite match what I saw." Eidolon replied. "At least not the artificial intelligence that is with me when I was reconstructed."

"Are you one of the Acron?" Nesc asked. "Just wondering."

"What is that? Some alien race? I do not know what you are talking about." Eidolon answered.

"You sound like you was reconstructed as a machine, am I correct?" The Acolyte named Qalurat asked.

"Minority is true. Mind has some knowledge that I got when I first stood up, anything else was just pure me, Eidolon." Eidolon joked.

"You got anything on him?" Nesc asked nicely.

"Yes, but I do have this last report." Eidolon stated. "It reads: -We saw a strange looking cyborg, walking up to Akaz, as he obliterated an unknown ogre, with an unknown origin. We captured them all, Including the Sevawings, but it seemed so Futile, as they escaped with the help of other Cyborgs. They all seemed like acquaintances to each other, including our new recruit, Enazar Akuon. They all aided in their escape.-"

"Anything else?" Nesc demanded.

"Yes, one second.." Eidolon responded. "-We sensed a strange darkness, and we all felt empty, and was being destroyed from the inside. It was no virus, but some kind of magical aura that was almost vice versa to our first success of bringing back the past, Eidolon. On that day, There were estimated three hundred dead, before the cause of the lost lives arrived. It was what Equinox said, Rhenka's son, and her son, Akazan Thadrae.-"

"What the... He somehow has a kill aura..." Nesc concluded.

"No, It is his mind that controls it, and he might of accidentally thought, kill someone..." Eidolon thought out loud. "But who?"

"Probably his own enemy." Eidolon guessed.

Soon murmurs began coming to their senses, as they started to hear: "You got his jaw?", "Can he escape?" , "That was easier than I thought" From multiple Acolytes. Nesc knew that he was close to his newfound goal, Protect everybody from harm, something that Arianas did not think at first hand. Eidolon walked ahead, and saw him being held down, as he shown no sign of resistance, almost like he was just allowing it. Suddenly, Eidolon heard a little voice from his mind, or what he thought was a ghost.

 _Eidolon, Something is coming, Tell your friends to watch out for anything suspicious._

That gave him a grave warning, that made him hustle back, and tell Nesc about that phantom voice, so that they may be aware. Then the phantom voice spoke again, being now a similar voice, a very familiar one as well. _Tell him it is not him, Something is really coming..._ It was sounding like Talya, but is it true she is dead? Or, is she using some kind of artifact to speak to him, and another to see into the future? This baffled Eidolon, but once he reached Nesc and Vekar, he did what the ghostly voice told him to do.

"Watch out, There is a chance of us all being obliterated or captured right now!" Eidolon warned.

"Oh by Akaz? Yeah, I knew that." Nesc replied.

"No! It is not him! It is coming really fast!" Eidolon warned again.

"And who told you that?" "You know that Melequis has the strongest defenses and second to best offense." Vekar said.

"Talya..." Eidolon said.

"Must be a lie. Let me at him." Nesc said.

"Oh well, waste your life as we all know it. Sealing him away is not going to stop a predicted tragedy." Eidolon said.

Nesc walked up to the crowd, being surprised that his unit actually captured him, although he did not see any weapons, only hands, arms and silence. The Templar jumped into the cage, and landed with no weapons in his hand. His target seemed harmless, yet he was not fooled, as they both knew that both of them meant trouble. He looked around him, as he looked like he was asleep or almost half awake at the least. Even though he was being held down with a ton of force, he still managed to not wake up, like he was a heavy sleeper. Akaz however knew it was him, and unlike Talya, knew exactly who was coming, as one eye gave him the knowledge that it was the Acron ready to invade. He had to buy himself time so that he could escape, but for the greater good, regardless if he is sealed away or not.

"Above you." Akaz tried to divert his attention. "You are forgetting that your enemy is right at your doorstep."

"Be quiet. Your massacre ends now." Nesc spoke.

"What are you talking about..." Akaz asked.

"You killed almost 300 people when you entered." Nesc stated.

"I might know this, but it was the criminal's fault for corrupting their mind." Akaz said with a calm tone.

"Huh?" Eidolon questioned.

"Only reason why they died is because my aura is like the Sentient tower, start ridding the unpure from my presence." Akaz explained. "But hey, a very mechanical warship broke the barrier, so you might want to do your thing that you did earlier. Heh. Heh."

"We got to hurry now! He is speaking the truth!" Eidolon warned.

Suddenly, rumbles came from the sky, as wind started coming from the sky, and Akaz's gaze at the sky was blocked by a Acron warship. A ton of Cyborgs crashed down, and a stasis field gone down and captured them all, without any hesitation. When the Warship lifted off, they were all lifted, suspended in midair, as they saw the huge invasion, and the comms were now jammed. Fire was spreading everywhere, and explosions filled the air. They were finally lifted on board, and then they all were lifted onto the big floor, being as hot as fire, and as unforgiving as pure torture.

"Now we are talking... The Commander and a Erilian. Best day ever." The Cyborg said. "You shall all suffer with full force."

 _ **Done, 4 chapters left. Lets go!**_


	47. Mainframe

_**Chapter 47**_

 _ **Mainframe**_

The Certain Cyborg walked up to Nesc, seeing his expression, predicting that if he was let free, he would kill them all in one fell swoop. The others were light work. Although Lvret was not captured, shot at, but still standing. They wanted to take the powerful ones, and hope to control them as well as the Cyborgs that roam around in the massive Armada.

"Well well well, what we got here? Our worst enemy on the other side, and Another enemy that we can use for so much.." The Cyborg blurted out.

"Don't you dare..." Nesc said in an angry tone.

"Oh yes, I dare, Maybe he is so weak, that our little Milestone, will be passed." The Cyborg spoke.

 _"Oh no.. you dont..._ " Akaz thought to himself.

"Take each one of them into separate chambers, except Acolytes. They are the ones who literally could swarm and disable." The Cyborg commanded.

So they were all divided into many groups, everyone for themselves, and was taken to the chambers inside that particular warship. Each was fitted with an electric chair for humans, and a overload circuit to kill prisoners if they even try to escape. If they even could however, as they had force fields that were as strong as the ketch of Davoskis, and two times the force returned if hit. After a thousand years, the Acron finally managed to make a turning point in their war against the Cedran. If there was a chance, it would sometimes flicker if somebody hit the edges too hard, and it would not force the prisoners back, as others experimented on it. This made escaping almost as easy as saying Nesc's name, or forcing someone 5 meters away from them.

"Well Nesc, How do you feel about your people now?" Akaz asked. "You literally took priority to me, instead of your actual enemy. Why?"

"Desolation is what will end us. You were not controlling it well." Nesc said.

"Ehh. Arinias always said that I was a fast learner." Akaz bragged. "Anyways, whats the plan?"

"Well, I do think we can escape midway." Nesc suggested. "Hopefully they have already set out a strike team to the empire itself."

"No, I tried that before, and it does not work well, Trust me on that." Akaz disagreed with the Templar.

"Oh you have any better ideas you reptilian Genius?" The Templar angrily retorted.

"No, although I can think of it as we wait. Right now, They do not know my secret, and they might have powerful weapons, but they will be never able to defeat me if I use it." Akaz suggested.

"Things you cannot control?" Nesc guessed.

"Actually, I can. Just sometimes it flares out more than usual at moments." Akaz stated.

"Very Funny. Why dont you use it now, you overgrown Lizard?" Nesc tried to insult.

"Hey, at least I am not the one being Selfish." Akaz retorted.

"Arrrghhh... Can you both please just shut your trap for once!?" Feria complained. "Can you be silent for just one minute!?"

"Cant." Nesc said.

"If we are going to get out of here, We need to work together. Regardless of our standing with each other, Regardless of our tribe afflictions." Feria said.

"Right now, All of our friends, family, and our people, could be in danger right now, and it is all of our faults." Ytrian pointed out.

"Correct, and we have a chance to right the wrong." Feria replied."So are you ready?"

"I guess." They said in unison.

"Alright. Nesc, since you failed all of your people..." Feria said.

"Hey!" Nesc blurted out.

"Nuh-uh, no sir. You are going to create the diversion. Possibly make light work for us." Feria suggested. "And since Nesc could not beat you, How about you help him with the diversion?"

"WHAT!?" They both complained.

"As Far as I am concerned, you both deserve to be the first kill of the day for the Cedran." Ytrian pointed out. "You both are just so horrible."

"Whatever Sevawing." Akaz rudely said.

"Its Feria." Feria angrily said.

"I do not need to address you like that if we are getting out of here."

"Alright fine. But what are you two going to do?" Akaz asked while Blowing a huge stream of destructive energy throughout the holding area.

"If we have a chance, weaken their forces." Feria said. "Oh yeah, Since your secret, can be shown so easily, here, Let me show you how to break the cage.

"Trust me, its not going to work, your teeth and claws, no offense or anything, but it will not penetrate anything that they have, not even scratch it." Nesc informed.

"Not what I was planning, but Okay." Feria replied.

"Same." Ytrian responded. "So Ukona, are you ready to do this?"

"Hopefully not scuff up or anything..." Feria said.

Feria climbed on the wall and slipped her claw under the force field, making it flicker and render it kind of useless. She tried to show him how, but she was out of sight, so she retracted her arm and tried the other side. "Watch closely now." She said while in the process of breaking the barrier. Akaz looked at the light yellow raptor who was professionally creeping up the wall and successfully breaking the field like it was nothing. Akaz tried as well, and put his long arms at the top left corner as she did. As she did it, Akaz did the same, as he followed her movements, and making the barrier dissipate quickly.

"Go with Nesc, He should be experienced enough since he did destroy Pluto." Ytrian said.

"Wha- okay never mind, we can talk about that later." Akaz replied as he disarmed the barrier with ease.

"Alright old friend, want to find out what exactly what we are up against?" Feria asked.

"Right behind you all the way!" Ytrian remarked.

Ytrian literally did not need to exploit the weakness, as she spewed a laser so hot that it shot through, and nullified the barrier and shot through the ship. "Whoops.." She said as she tried to run and follow Feria the Opposite way from Nesc and Akaz. What the Cyborgs did not know about Feria, was that the line rifle was concealed so perfectly, that they were not able to scan for it and succeed. She made the rifle grow from its compact accessory to a long conflux-imbued gun that was capable of taking down the Acron, although one at a time because It would not punch through.

While Nesc was leading the way as Akaz was ready to unleash a full on barrage on the troops within, the ship was met with a terrible shake, as the teams knew that they needed to get back before they were met with even worse consequences. In fact, Nesc thought that if they could get into the capitol easily, then the all the people who were captured or slain was to be avenged by them. They quickly re entered their respective cells before the barrier came up again. Luckily, they were not seen, as they were on the verge to trying to act normal and in a crushed charade. Soon so many footsteps were heard that they were rapidly crashing on the floor, being like a fully automatic sub machine gun. Once they were visible to the crew, they go to the back of their cells to try and tell them that they were scared for their life before they were aware of all of their table-turning abilities.

Soon they were now invisible, as the Cyborgs were no longer present, although they were close. They were very confused on what just happened, but then Nesc felt something rising into him. He was sensing them opening the barrier right about in that next second, the barrier opened and soon they were all revealed as the Cyborgs that were coming into the prisons was confused on what just happened, but then they did not mind it, as they held each member except Akaz and Ytrian over their shoulders as they were not showing any resistance, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Once they reached the point of exit, they were completely dumbstruck from how much you could turn a planet into a smoldering hell. Ytrian thought that death was going to come to them, while Feria thought the exact opposite. Both of them were also thinking to themselves, deciding whether or not to take these Robots down or let the Acron kill them at a chance. If they did surrender, there would be a chance of them being killed, or luckily just imprisoned. If they retaliated though, they would be certain that they are going to be marked as execution targets. Akaz walked along them willingly, just in case he could escape and obliterate at the same time with one simple, but well executed move.

One Cyborg turned around and seemed so suspicious, but they all looked and all they saw was the ship behind them. They kept on moving while one of the Cyborgs escorting them watched their backs, just in case his suspicion was right. They continued on until they reached a circle, and they were commanded to kneel down and take off anything related to war. Feria was set, Akaz and Ytrian did not have to since it was attached to them, but Nesc had to take off the armor and throw is axe aside. So he did, and he watched it bang onto the metallic floor beneath the dark-infested sky, causing ash to fall down. The axe gone down and made a huge crash, making it seem like it had secret weapons. The thrown away items were confiscated, and they were instantly pinned down, as the Cyborgs all trampled over them, aiming at their heads with a bunch of shotguns.

"Nice try, You really did think that you could fool us?" One of the Cyborgs responded. "You guys are not that slick. Just so you know."

"Uhh... What are you talking about... Exactly?" Akaz asked.

"You do not know? After you have that reading we had earlier?" The Cyborg asked.

"A Sensor?" Ytrian asked.

"Yes, now please be quiet before I stab you."

Ytrian stayed quiet and gave up trying to keep her neck above ground. Still, the soldiers were still pointing their double barrels at their faces, making sure that they did not escape. It seemed like nobody wanted or was close enough to save them, so they hoped that they were not shot, but Akaz began hearing very strange voices, some that are very familiar, almost like they came from the dead. The manly voice suggested for them to stay where they were, as they were coming to help them.

"Any last words?" The Cyborg asked.

 _"I got one, How about you screw off, you pathetic excuses of robots..."_ A familiar voice said while appearing out of nowhere. Akaz looked at him, and he saw Rhenka, with a exoskeleton with two back cannons that had longer barrels than his tail, and was so widespread, that it could be flexible for him. Rhenka then emitted a green orb above his head, and it instantly began shooting a very high velocity beam that shut all of the robots down. Soon however, came another platoon, full of tanks and cannons, but another voice filled the air. " _I will purge your land..."_ A female voice said. She was black and white, as he knew that it was both of his parents, a will taker, and a Sentient Prophecy, Rhenka and Equinox. Without a word, Equinox then dropped her hand from midair suspended to close to the ground, and instantly, the tanks began to crush into the flattest pieces of metal that they ever seen, as she angrily dropped a Agni sphere from the sky, causing a nuclear explosion that destroyed each and every Cyborg in range.

 **Done! Chapter 47, done, 48, 49, then 50. 3 more chapters, and I am done with this fanfiction. Oh yeah, I plan to make this a bit bigger, by +150 chapters I believe, so yeah get ready for parts guys. This is going to be lore filled. Dont forget to hit that favorite, and walk to follow. Good night everyone!**


	48. Resurrection

_**Chapter 48**_

 _ **Resurrection**_

He came towards Akaz, opening his arms and wings openly. He had such a welcoming position, that it seemed like he did not care if he was shot in the back at that moment. He wanted to see him once again, after he thought that he was dead. "I missed you... C'mere, you lunatic Agusi.." Rhenka pleaded as e hugged Akaz. Akaz replied saying; "You too". Nesc was highly confused, all because two gods just saved two prisoners, one Templar, and one god. Ukona was not surprised, but Ytrian really never saw this dragon before, as the same with Equinox.

"We make a good team dont we?" Rhenka said while turning his neck towards Equinox. "Just like old times."

"Just like our relationship with each other." Equinox mentioned. "Its almost unstoppable... Nothing will ever get us apart." Rhenka nodded in return, and released Akaz from his grasp. Within seconds, turrets turned to Rhenka and began shooting at his back, trying to at least get a fatal hit on him, but it was no use, as his scales were very hard, and very durable. He instantly took control over the turrets, and they all exploded. He pulled out a slip of paper, as if he was a messenger or something, as he handed it to Akaz. "You really thought we would be gone?" Rhenka said as he smirked. "Oh and also, You Father on the other side wanted to tell you something."

Akaz noticed the letter was already open, and he carefully opened the slip of paper, empty but with only one small dot. His claws felt it, as it was pulsating with electricity, and he put it on the ground. "Perfect. Stand back people." Rhenka said while walking back to next to Equinox. Everybody took his advice and soon the microscopic black dot began unfolding, and soon Nanobots began constructing a giant drill, causing the drill to automatically go on. It drilled through the ground and Made a trap door that looked like the floor previously before it was destroyed by the drill. Vibrations were heard from below, and then the ground began shaking again in that area.

"Are you alright with a secret hideout in this place?" Rhenka asked. "It was the best we could do."

"Thank you." Feria calmly said.

"No problem." Equinox replied. "Besides, if you need anything we will be there. Always."

"You mean..." Nesc said. "You are helping us?"

"Yes, We will be with you." Rhenka stated.

Equinox had four orbs spiraling around her, and then a sphere of light appeared and shattered, revealing a huge Brownish gold dragon who was about double the size of Rhenka, and a slim one as well. She had many Dark orbs and Light ones as well, as it would circle around herself, as if she had a limitation. She smiled and crawled down the trapdoor, as it opened. She slowly traversed it like a snake, almost like the poles on the walls were little conveyors of springs. Soon she disappeared from their sight, and all five of them gone down the trap door, as the door closed itself once all of them were trough. Nesc then traversed the canyon with a simple blink, causing him to teleport right to the edge of the other side. Ytrian just flew and Feria used the walls, running on them like it was a conveyor. Rhenka teleported with Nesc. They all were almost not knowing where they were going, but luckily Equinox shone a light that made the whole cave navigable, making sure her son and his friends would be able to walk through without any problems or most importantly, not running into any walls.

Soon within minutes of walking endlessly, they were at the section where they would see something light up from the distance, and Equinox, standing so tall stood there and waited, while staring the the five walking through the cave. She started tapping her foot, being kind of impatient, which was very uncommon for the sentient, but she honestly thought that time is key in this situation. Both Rhenka and Equinox know of the recent raid from the Acron, and saw Akaz on the way to there, but this was surprising.

"Hurry up guys, we do not got much time before we find out, and possible tracking will get involved." Equinox complained.

"Fine" They all said in unison, as they all teleported because of Rhenka. They all were there, and saw the base of operations within the bottom of the ground. Equinox mentioned that there was scanning going on, and hurried over to a monitor slightly suspended off the floor. Soon, a high pitched notification was heard, and the monitor showed the whole schematics of the whole planet. It seemed like the whole planet was reshaped by the Acron, and the whole aerospace was locked down tight. Prisoners were highlighted in green, Guards, wardens and any cyborgs within the planet were marked red. Reinforcements were marked yellow, as some were there right now, but having a huge dispute with a whole armada right now. Nobody but Acron were near the prisoners, and it seems that the Cedran just got there. However, the map shown something amazing. Out of nowhere, a stream of reinforcements gone through, as a straight line, and at the same time the red markers disappeared, they were shook terribly. It sounded like a jet just broke the sound barrier, and blurred their vision as well. The map then changed from grey to Red instantly, and then they teleported randomly to the surface.

Equinox did not want them to be seen, so she made one of the orbs dissipate into the spell, and they gone back to where they previously were. Equinox readied for what she was about to experience as she appeared before a circle of Cyborgs. They all aimed for her, as they all were constantly saying; "Stand down!". Equinox did not show any signs of resistance, but was ready to do something that they could not, no matter what they made. With ease, Equinox made everybody still, making the land around them only black and white, and sometimes grey. What used to be golden and brown was now a endless limbo. Soon Equinox turned from gold to grey, then darkness rose from the edges of her feet, and a blast was expanded, and erased everyone who touched the expanding dark ring, and every cyborg was gone, as she looked around and saw nobody, no living or mechanical soul.

"Hah.. Unlike Raleigh back in time..." Equinox scoffed. The land around them turned into normal colors, and time flowed again. She sighed in relief as she knew that even that time in the void did not affect her skill at using her abilities. She stood on all fours, examining herself, just in case they stuck something to her before she stopped time. She looked around with her long, but flexible neck, as she only saw the land around her. In her mind, the land around her was not so bad, as the buildings did not really look too bad, and the air was still bearable. It was so long and durable. Nothing apparently, as she teleported back to base.

* * *

 _ **Equinox**_

I finally got through the thick ground while teleporting, and came back across my son, and some of his friends, who were currently dazed from the hologram. I wanted to ask them why they were, but I was afraid the blue looking knight was going to do something as an reaction. The raptor gazed at me with concern, as she pointed right at my left leg, wanting me to look at it, suggesting that there was something near my left elbow, so I rechecked it once again, and there was a red light shining, as it flickered rapidly. The device began surprising me, as it would blink on and off so fast, that it was almost like one of the explosions of the sun. My mind sparked back up, and my claw quickly seized it and pierced it with extreme pressure. The device was now no longer operational, but it still remains as a piece of debris that can be reconstructed for later use. I picked it up with my long and sharp claws and put it on the platform.

"What is wrong?" Feria asked. "Aren't you happy to see your precious sons once again?"

"Yes, about that, we just found out that he inherited the powers of Arinias. We were hoping to help him get it down but-" I replied.

"It is okay, I am very good at it." Akaz interrupted.

"No you are not..." Nesc retorted. "You almost killed me with it!"

"Well that was because you were hunting me down okay!?" Akaz argued.

"Oh my freaking god..." Feria face palmed over the excessive bickering. "Not this again!"

"Please help these kids..." Ytrian said. Both of them gone head to head, trying to push each other over, as Akaz was struggling to keep his ground, the blue knight was actually winning against him. It was just embarrassing for me and Rhenka, for a child that we raised ourselves, to be out powered by a human. I then was irked, and then ended up breaking up the fight, using telekinesis. The ability caused them to float suspended in midair, and become frozen, not with ice, but with my energy. Everything was still, the one being highly hated, their mouths. The Raptor named Feria laughed as she did it so hard and fell on her back. Ytrian stared at them with her cold eyes. However, Rhenka was beginning to growl, as I knew that was something near, and close, moving to our position. I began walking towards the now clicking sound from the direction of the tunnel, and my suspicion told me that it was the Acron, walking in and confirming their theory.

One of my light orbs gone through and shot through the cave, making it light up fast, and quick, and all we saw was one person. He did not seem like the red plated, biped cyborgs we meet so many times, but he had nothing but he was covered in it. My legs were getting shaky, and the others were ready to kill as well, so I lunged at the one person, as my arms seized him by what I think was his center, and pinned him down with aggressiveness. I felt so out of character as some thought myself was very calm and welcoming in general, but now My mind is like something random, you could not expect it.

My claws were itching to kill this stranger, but then it whimpered and said; "Please... Do not hurt me...". It felt so sincere as I tried to check for any deception, but there was no sign found. He was practically losing all hope, so I let him go. The people behind me were yelling, screaming why I did that, but in my mind it was the right thing to let him have a word. He stood up and thanked me, then walked towards our little hideout, as I followed him. He walked like a crippled man with a cane, and almost fell about three times before he reached the floor that Akaz was standing on. He then got so weak, that he leaned on his leg, as it stood as tall as a short tree, and my son bent over his head, to examine him further from a range.

"There is a huge prison holding a bunch of us..." The stranger said. "They killed... So many..."

"We will break them out. there is nothing we cannot do." Rhenka said.

"You do not understand, they can nullify anything that is outside your physical ability... Its impossible for any of the tribes to succeed..." The stranger informed.

"Well then, destroy the source and then we can free them." Akaz rephrased. "Its not like we faced this situation thousands of times before, right?"

 _ **Lets go, 2 more to go before I complete the challenge, but this is not over, as this might be 200 chapter over time. Thanks for all the support you gave, and I happily accept it with open arms. I just feel so relieved that I did not do bad with this, as I thought I was going to choke on this one, but I did well! Well, I will see you on the next one! -Keizion-**_


	49. Larei's Secret

_**Chapter 49**_  
 _ **Larei's Secret**_

"Thrask? you going to come with me or not?" Xelur'Mar asked.

"Yes sir... I mean- Xelur." I replied. "Ahh I am new to remembering names..."

"Much better." Xelur thanked me. "Dont worry, you are doing fine."

Earlier, we got a little message that we were attacking now, and all of us were assigned to specific positions, just in case a transport comes here past the horde we sent. Last time we recall, both of us, are assigned as first watch, making sure that we are not attacked from frontal too soon and the others were not prepared. Although I was pretty sure that even Gught would not miss this, and if something did happen to him, we just gone from one hundred to eighty, within half a second. Even though we are very durable, and at the same time can hold off a huge number of them, we were weak to one thing, and that was many flashes of the muzzles firing huge amounts of bullets, and that was very horrible. Although somehow Tuo, modified me with something so that does not happen, but I am still way too young to face a thousand Cyborgs, all rigged with self destruction, bombs, and mini guns. Even though I can wipe them out, the attack needs time for it to be let out.

My guess on the reason why these Draconians, or Erilians were making the cave sound like a bunch of people with megaphones were because according to the same message that warned us, the Acron already succeeded with taking down the Melequis, and taking their Anophyst. Without a single doubt, there were rumors already spreading among us, sometimes changing our original plan intentionally, which means we may have deception going around within the speed of light. One of them that I already heard from my guardian, Xelur was that they were coming for us next, which guessing at this rate may be a scare to make us bolster our defenses twice as fast, preparing the Eradicator, etc. None of us can blame the one who started it anyway, as there was actually no telling how fast or when they are going to hit here, and more importantly how hard will they hit, and how often. My guess would be the Agnis, or the Scorching sun, where they can hit the hardest first, before they take on the easy ones.

"Come." Xelur commanded.

He began walking through the hole which led to a huge cave inside the indestructible mountain, as he tried to make sure that I followed by yelling at me, but of course it did not make me tail him faster. He was almost like a nuke that would emit sound on impact, but I did not know what he could do yet, since I barely saw him do anything since the last attack from the Acron. We reached the arch, as our ears were already ringing due to the previously known noise about this 'Defense' thing, but we kept on going. He seemed so tense, as the dragon in front of him was seeming to not move faster than he wanted to, so he literally rammed him into the stomach, and carried accidentally carried him on the back of his head with his horns, then he threw him off the edge. I just noticed that the ones behind me just stopped at a standstill, so I copied.  
"Thrask. Unless you want to be standing around while letting your OWN species die, follow me." Xelur firmly said.

"What did you just do to him!?" I asked.

"I had enough of this dragon named Hirvac." Xelur responded. "He betrayed us, almost letting the Acron steal our Anophyst, the one that would make what the Acron need, a better self-velocity."

"Why... Why would you end one of our own?" One of them behind me asked in response.

"He is not one of our own!" Xelur answered."Besides, any of us were told that we could kill him at any time, and I did that!"

He walked away with haste and anger, firmly calling my name, and telling me to follow him. It was very agonizing to see such an inhumane act, but that was in our nature once, we all remember. His actions, however, were way beyond ours, killing one of our own after we were taught to try and be a team, together no matter what ethical or physical divide we were in. Some of us think that Xelur was never told this, or rather be alone, or just stick with his original instinct; 'Kill, or be killed.'. I followed him as I was near the tip of his tail, as we were ascending the inside of the mountain, being filled with abysmal lights, and strange noises that sent a shiver down my spine, but no others.

He led me back to a hole a bit higher on the huge mountaintop, as the ledges were claimed to be unbreakable, and what we encountered was many others that were with us. Then, something occurred to me, that familiar young dragon, who was green, and almost looked like me, but a little slimmer and taller than me. She seemed to look down low, as she was watching over the land like an eagle, while her helper was looking high into the starry sky, checking to see if there were any carriers going to drop down, Friend or Foe. I was tempted to reach out to her, but Xelur blocked me off with his front right foot, also blocking my sight of her. He then turned around and quickly slapped me with his tail, causing me to almost fall off the edge, but luckily he was so fast, that his tail prevented me from falling off the indestructible banister. I was quite scared, and just stood still watching over the cliff, like Larei. Xelur sighed with his head right over me, and told me to get on his back and watch up into the space above. So, I climbed up his tail and sat right near the direct middle of him, making sure that his back spines that were retracted did not kill me when he became alerted.

I was urged to do it again, but Xelur responded in a very mysterious way, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Dont you dare move a muscle. You can worry about your friend later." He said with a angry tone. My hand gone down firmly onto his back, and I think it was kind of hurting him, and distracting him of his job, so I lightly lifted my paw and quickly waved towards Larei. She did catch a glimpse of me, but not for long due to Xelur lifting his wings, then tilting his back backwards, and standing on top of his rear legs. He then let out an unholy roar, almost matching the sound back down inside the mountain, causing more pain for my head. However it was not so bad, as it apparently meant that he seen something that was coming towards our little indestructible mountain. Soon the adults came down and flew over, except for one, who kept his watch on up the sky just in case of a diversion.

I was finally alone with Larei, as she was looking midway between upward and straight forward. I then came over to her, mentioning her, as she turned around and said; "Hi" in a friendly voice. She looked like she has been wanting to get out of this, as she was looking like she had better things to do. Now she has a chance to try and escape.

"Thrask... May I show you something?" She asked. "I mean, if you want to.."

"If it beats this lame position, I am in." I replied. "Xelur has been very strict to me for a little time."

"I am so sure. If you had to be with him during training, he would absolutely kill you." Larei explained. "I know I almost did." Larei said and chuckled a bit before continuing on.

With that in mind, I followed Larei to the entrance of the inside of the cave that was on the top of the ledge, and I was confused on which to do, follow directly, or guess where she was going. There was no time, as she quickly ran on top of the rocky banister, and dove into the center of it. I looked over as she waved back towards me, but I was focused more on the jump that could lead to death if I did not hit that hole within that distance. No, I can do it. I thought to myself, so I ran over the ledge, and unfolded my wings, and arched down to go down without gliding at very fast speeds. What was surprising though, was that I was catching up to her like a speeding train, except I did not have a certain path I had to go, just get to the desired place.

She whispered to me before I passed her with tremendous speed; "Slow down before you crash." as she slowed down a bit more. I was having the time of my life, until I cast my eyes on the quickly approaching lights that spread out like a spider-woven net. My wings tried to go out more, but instead of gliding and slowing my fall, it made me lose all control without a warning. My body was falling and I remained silent, as I hoped that I would not be dead from impact, but suddenly as I was about to hit the ground, Larei caught me, and slowed me down, but still crashed into the side of the luminescent web. There was a not so large pothole, but it seemed like everyone but the large people can get through it. Larei walked closer to it, and quickly pushed the lid over, as smoke sprung out and she encouraged me to go inside. I gone in willingly as she also did the same as me, and instead of leaving it open, she closed the door as we climbed down a little hole with red lights streaming from one corner to almost everywhere. Things were practically the same color, yet red-tinted, as it seemed like a horror room or something. Maybe even a core, but then Larei pointed to the Anophyst that I did not notice, as it was seen as a floating wind orb, with a little shard inside it.

"So that is what you want to show me?" I said with a puff.

"Yes, and no. There is still one mor-" She said.

"You are not supposed to be here." A strange voice spoke out of the darkness. "I shall make sure you never take it, even if it means the end of my life."

"Whoa calm down Teba." Larei ordered. "It is too early for this."

"Larei? Who is this dragon?" Teba wanted to know.

"Oh his name is Thrask." Larei replied happily.

"Hi." I responded.

"He also wanted to get out of the same position I was assigned, so we both came down here."Larei explained.

"Well then. Thrask and Larei, please, if you want to, you can go anywhere within this sacred temple." Teba walked forward and said while holding a huge staff with a hook and an orb within it's crescent.

"What the hec-" I commented. "Is that!?"

"A Basalisk. My personal Basalisk." Larei answered.

"Hello." He responded as he stood up on his hind legs, and his bluish green scales, holding his staff like a noble guard. "YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING WITH MY QUEEN."

"Aghh!" I briefly sounded out in fear and terror as his terrifying gaze, combined with his tongue flicking out and slapping me across the face with it made me say.

I was shaking in fear, as his reptilian eyes widened, and kept on walking down a dark hall, making me wonder why I followed her down we turned and our sight was restored by the light that shined down the corridor. We kept on walking as Teba followed Larei, and I was barely close to Larei myself. To be honest, I do not think there was another thing to show, as it could've been a prison or something. Soon something began touching all over my paws, as water filled the floor. Larei was not having one problem, but Teba was downright showing her dominance in that terrain.

"Get on, You too Thrasky." Teba teased.

I did not get that joke, but I hopped onto his back anyway as I was sitting behind Larei, and Teba began swimming with his webbed feet and very forceful tail, being like a paddle. "You know what to do, unless you do not want to, I am fine with doing that." Teba asked Larei. "Alright then I will. 'Giha Velur'." Larei said as the key word opened the light and split it in half, causing the two slabs of metal and light to revolve and no longer exist. Teba began rising from the wet surface, as the water was still there, but not as deep now. Once I took my fourth step, I heard a sound shattering roar, calling out my name with such anger I did not want to wait before he found me.

"Oh no... Xelur's temper spiked once again, maybe this time he may kill one hundred of us." Larei said.

"That insufferable bottom feeder.. Once he shows himself, I am going to-" Teba threatened.

"No, dont." Larei interrupted. "Thrask? you want to try something once we get there?"

"Definitely, anything it takes to stop him from killing me and stop the Acron from invading." I said.

"Good." Teba replied.  
He began walking towards the spire, and then a slot that looked like Larei's head appeared on the piece. I was walking towards the spire, and Teba gone there too, Larei reaching there last. She then placed her head into the slot and then the ground began to lower into the ground even further, until all they could see was red fire, and lightning streaming through the hall. They walked down the steps and soon the room lit into a temple, as it shown a monument, with torches bearing crimson fire, and the statue of a dragon became electrified, and a statue that looked like a Basalisk, more specifically kind of like Teba, did the same.

"Alright Thrask... all I need you to do is stand on that broken pillar." Larei commanded.

"What is it go-" I tried to ask.

"It will not hurt, and it will do more benefit than harm, Now hurry!" Larei desperately said. "We do not have much time!"

So I stood on it, and instantly, it emitted a crimson pillar, filling my vision with blood and crimson, making my senses heightened. I liked how it quickly began strengthening me, as things began to become more clear, more predictable. It already shown me something that I knew it was going to come, but not as quickly, as Xelur'Mar drilled through the ground with his Claws tainted with the blood of other dragons.

"THRASK! LAREI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Xelur yelled. "I SWEAR I AM GOING TO TEAR EACH OF YOUR-"

"Get out. Now." Teba responded. "I will not let you lay one claw on either on them. Even if this has to be a old dispute between Basalisk and Dragon."

"Oh, so its the other side of this... Lie."Xelur said. "Called Giha Velur, our promised land was destroyed!"  
"I am still here, and so are my other friends." Teba stated. "It would be a shame to see your precious life slip away within this sacred temple."

"Well then? I guess I will turn the tables." Xelur said.

I tried to get out of the zone, but it was too late, as it paralyzed me horribly. Already, Xelur and Teba were fighting one on one, as they were skillfully attacking each other almost like a dance, but with more sharp claws and teeth. Teba charged at him, and Xelur dodged, but Teba then redirected himself and slammed him to the ground, scratching his face and stabbing his sharp claws into his stomach. Xelur roared in pain, but he did not get any help, and he pushed Teba off of him, and burnt him with his scorching breath. Soon he sent a sharp wave to cut Teba in half with wind, but Teba swiftly dodged and breathed a stream of the coldest ice ever known. Xelur became cold and exhausted, then Teba illuminated red, causing a shock wave to be sent across the floor, and it made Xelur pass out from the excessive loss of blood.

"Good job Teba." Larei complimented.

"Anything for the Queen." Teba said.

A bunch of Basalisks almost resembling Teba rose out from the deep water. "What is going on?" One of them said.

"Take this traitor away." Teba responded in a annoyed tone."Apparently, the truce between us was not known to this disgrace."

"Should we be worried about that?" Another one asked.

"No. He is already a friend, and to be honest, I think I am going to walk with him for a while." Larei said. "He is quite daring for a newcomer."  
Within seconds, the pillar disappeared, and then the other Basalisks, dragged Xelur down under, while Teba and Larei watched over me. I felt so weak after all of that sudden energy pulsing through me.

"Remember this Thrask, You might be from a new age, but some of us, are dumb and stuck from this age." Larei said. "Giha Velur was our beginning."

 _ **By the way, I know its spelled Basilisk, but I want it to be named Basalisk, because I am trying to be as creative as possible, trying not to get a whole writers block that will last for ages. Well, then one more, and part one will be finally done, and the challenge will be complete. Anyways, Thanks for everything you have done to support this fanfiction. If you want a 200 chapter, so that there is a long time before you are done, then fine, I will. Just for you guys. I will see you next time, fellow readers.**_


	50. Eternal Lunarism

_**Chapter 50**_

 _ **Eternal Lunarism**_

"What will we do?" Equinox asked.

"It has to be quick, there are very tight rotations, and we are surely not the speed of light where we would be from one place to another without being seen along the way." Rhenka suggested.

"I will go." I volunteered.

"What?" The stranger asked. "Akaz, you are crazy."

"Well I did survive Gught's prison, which sounds almost like this, except for the rotations part being so tight, that one was a little tight but this one is way harder to get past." I said.

She nodded in a agreeable way, and suddenly teleported me there within that time frame. With her powers, came a telepathic link between me and Mother. She became calm with me, and quickly turned that into a hasty feeling, as she said, _Enter the prison now!_ Within a half of a second. I hurried into the arch which was now almost empty, thinking that I was safe, but the truth was, my instinct was actually never right. The walls were tinted crimson, and steam was pushing from there to everywhere, and all I could hear was metal clanging against the metal bars as I approached closer. This prison, seemed so strange... Almost as if it was waiting for somebody to trip on the wrong plate.

My head turned around intentionally, to see if anybody was going to ambush me, or if anything, trap me in the misty room. I kept on progressing forward, as my footsteps were now audible, and my claws were treading on some broken terrain, as there were holes within the floor as I can feel it under my feet. The feeling was spiky, yet not so sharp, and I could traverse it without my powers, or wings. I heard something click behind me, as I decided to go running, and gone hurrying before they can shoot or catch me. Soon I heard guns open fire, with the bullets endlessly ricocheting the metal ground. Suddenly, I saw myself go face to face with one of the bigger Cyborgs. One that resembled myself, except, he was bulkier in every way, had a spine riven back, a webbed spike and webbed feet, with his Greenish brown color, and no wings.

"Identify yourself now." He said.

I was literally cowering before his presence, as my legs slowly began turning into stone, as he kept on gazing at me, as if he was Medusa. I tried blowing a concentrated beam of fire at his eyes, but somehow, his body armor took no effect from it. It was strange, as he looked clearer now, and more visible to me than ever, with his petrifying gaze coming straight at me, with it's stone sight. There was a possibility that my Father on the Draconian side, Arinias, had told me this before. Scales as hard as the hardest material imaginable, Prefers being a biped, Dominates in Seas, an Icy breath. _"If you ever see the description matching a Basalisk from Giha Velur... Either run, or fight within the air. We ruled them once, and they ruled us more times than ever."_ The scene in my head described.

"RASFA! KILL YOUR ANCIENT ENEMY, THE DRAGON!" One person yelled from above.

"With pleassssss...ure..." Rasfa silently said, as he undone a retract on his claws and flicking his tongue.

"What?" I replied. "Oh alright..." As the stone that was growing on my feet broke.

I began running straight towards the exit, so I could dominate him in aerial combat, or defeat him with Desolation. At this point, if the Lunar desolation really did reach out this far, I would've already nullified the field. He began chasing me, and I could sense him being faster than me, but for the duration of the time it took me to get to the exit, he did not seem to want to pin me down, as if he knows what I have. He began pressuring me, as he encouraged me to go out the exit, almost like he sugar coated the command, and let me slide. I began running out of the exit, and then the Basalisk named Rasfa then lunged at me, pinning me down. I tried to roll from his weight, but it was very heavy, as I felt my strength bolstering within two second intervals. I quickly summoned many portals, and once Rasfa moved one muscle, a bunch of highly destructive beams hit him with a whole salvo of energy.

I rolled from his weight, as he was standing still, not trying to keep me down. I stared at the huge cloud, thinking that I just won a battle, but then in that few moment duration, the Basalisk came out being filled with a aura that began drinking away my energy, and making it his own. The problem was, that I had an eternal link between the lunar surface, and the vault is ever expanding which meant if the Basalisk managed to know how to use Desolation, I was done for.

He then punched me below the ground, and levitated me without touching, and then punched me in the gut, causing me to go at very high speeds into space, breaking the atmosphere of the Acron Capitol. Without warning, Rasfa came at me with a fist with claws, emitting a golden sphere, as its Ethereal light gave me an impression that knew what it was going to do. I tried to dodge, and shoot him with a ton of lasers, and it worked, so I followed him and began slicing him hard enough to break his armor, but he was not giving up, as he recovered and punched me into the nearest moon.

Once I crashed down, I looked back up into the space, to see if he was going to drive me through it. He was not visible, so my head gone forwards, straight. With my eyes, I saw a very surprising sight, Elise, and a newborn cradled in her spiral tail. I yelled out; "Elise!" Hoping that she would hear me, and thankfully she did, and ran towards me. Her expression was so ecstatic, as if she was literally going to kill herself if she found out I was dead, but now she would not have to do that if that was what was in her mind.

"Where were you!?" Elise asked.

"Oh nowhere, just gone to Nasfer, almost died from a Basalisk from the Acron, and I am being chased by one right now.." I explained.

The basalisk then silently came down, and said; "That reminds me so much of...-" as he walked closer, being on both of his hind legs.

"Giha Velur." Elise suggested.

"Mmmmhmmm. Too bad... SSSSS... Despite our race and yours having a peaceful truce and living alongside each other, my master's orders were direct and clear, to ELIMINATE YOU." Rasfa stated. "Although at this time, this could be a Win-win... more like a Quadruple at this point."

"So? What is your terms?" Elise asked.

"I will force all of you, including your child to another Galaxy, Probably somewhere near Giha Velur." Rasfa explained. "All of us... Are trying to reclaim it from the Sevaeric and the Acron. Their force, unlike ours, is Strong, and almost impossible for us to reclaim.

"Wasnt it destroyed?" Elise asked.

"Recent reports proved that it was not destroyed, but it was Taken over. Soon, I will be with Teba again, Maybe with Larei at this point." The Basalisk said. "The Acron will suffer. but, if you ever dare come back, I will make sure I destroy every single piece of land and every faction that was ever created."

"But why?" I asked.

"We once Ruled over all of the humans a long time ago, until a knight being named as Eidolon, was sent." Rasfa explained again. "To be honesssss...ttt.. I really want to slice his throat and burn him to a crisp."

"So We take your deal, and you will leave us alone, and we rule all the humans who dared step onto this universe?" I agreed.

"Yesss..." Rasfa did the same. "Make sure the territory is weakened as possible... They know our weakness."

So we gone close together, as Rasfa slowly walked towards us, an grabbed both of our tails, and put them together. Soon, we were being spun around, until we were becoming dizzy, and then we were launched into the abyss, hopefully land will cross us. Our child was exceptionally scared, being launched like this, and only being in this space, for about some days. In my mind, one phrase kept on repeating for a long time: _Go with the plan... Take your revenge on the Sevaeric, and Avenge the Dead_.

* * *

Soon we were already plummeting into miles of cold air and blizzard like conditions. I was so cold, but somehow Elise was not. Within seconds, our heads drove through the ground like a drill, and rested underneath rocks and snow. I felt so weak once again, like when that dream within the Frozen Territory. Elise then shared the heat with me, and covered up the child. I began tearing up, as we knew we were going to have to be still for a while, because my legs gave up on working anymore, and I was basically immobile.

I knew I was out of reach for Equinox, and we could not blame her. After all, she is two in one. Rhenka, did not know where I was currently. My energy from the lunar desolation disappeared, and then it vanished completely, making me become a void controller again. Elise was bumping me at the head while I was all spread out, unintentionally. I looked and Elise was about to say something, I knew it. She then laid down with me, as the child sat next to my long neck and Elise made hers parallel to mine.

"Akaz.. Maybe it is our chance to repay everything that those stupid apes did to us." Elise maniacally said.

 _-End of Part one.-_

 **And it is finally finished. If you want to read more, then I am sorry, but you are going to have to wait a long time. I am currently working on a non OC/FC fanfiction, and I think it will be good. but anyways, I love you guys, No homo, And I hope you would wait until the next part! (Because Fanfiction does not allow separate entries for the same story.)**


	51. Part 2 Prologue

**Chapter 51**

 **Woven Amends**

 _Prologue of part 2_

"Thrask, let Larei guide you." Teba said.

"Teba, He is still asleep." Larei said while wearing an golden neck brace that covered her top chest and her back. "You should take him with you since he was being led by Xelur, and we set him straight."

"If it is what the queen wishes." Teba said. "Why dont you come too?"

"Alright, I would love to see what happens to him.." Larei said in excitement. "Maybe drowning him? In the Tar below? gouging his eyes out?" Larei suggested with a crazed laugh.

"You are getting a bit too excited. Besides, we are going to try and make sure this peace treaty does not crash and burn because of one dragon." Teba stated. "Rest assured, we will do whatever it seems fit for him."

It was strange, how that strange surge of energy just knocked me out with half a second. Almost as if, it was a type of black magic or something. The moment where my senses began to restore themselves one by one, the times where voices in my head were echoing through. The way we were moving was almost like a pump, lifting the handle and then slamming it down with all your might. Each step was a heavy recoil, shaking me on the Basilisk's body, as it was moving downward towards a deeper part of the mountain. In my opinion, this interior of the mountain was hugely strange, being almost like a dungeon or a vast cave with many networks.

The water squishing in between Larei's toes were a bit gross, as the sound was still pure, but the thought of it was absolutely horrid. What if it was lava, or some kind of corrosive acid, then we would all be dead! I could feel Teba beginning to become tense, as he began lifting his shoulders a bit higher, causing the back to tilt, and me rolling across his back. His breathing patterns were irregular, the vibrations felt were almost like a automatic gun, lightly bouncing me up and down repeatedly.

"Larei, you know if you are going to be around Basalisks, then you got to wear that."

"But then why do you side with me when I am not?"

"Oh my god..." Teba sighed. "For about the fifth time, I am one of the Basilisks who protect the queen, and it is my duty. The others can only identify its you, by your sign of supremacy."

"The Sevaeric ruin everything." Larei complained. "Not to mention the Acron."

"Larei...!" Teba assumed Larei would understand what he was aiming at.

"Alright, fine I will! Calm down!" Larei retorted.

Then I opened my left eye, peeking at Larei when she was walking putting the harness onto her neck, and the harness covering her neck, and part of her chest as well, as the back of it covered her top back. She looked a bit more exciting when she put it on, it was like an armored tank, just like in Roran, except now the tank was a young Dragon with extra. She smiled evilly, and had a bit of a cocky grin, as she looked like she was about to execute a plan, or was waiting for something.

I stopped peeking at her, and looked ahead, as a eerie blue light filled a circular room, being slightly filled with pure water, and tons of holes that the Basalisks could come through. The light reminded me of the sky when the sun was out, almost like the sea itself. The patterns that rippled across the water illuminated on the walls, causing a pretty pattern to become a moving image, basically tons of Tesla electricity sparking on the walls, with a light blue color. The sight that I was met with when I turned forward, was Xelur hung from his tail and being tied around both of his wings, arms and legs.

"Larei?" Most of the Basalisks questioned.

"Yes, I am here, I want to view what you are going to do with him once he wakes up." Larei replied. "Teba, can you please put Thrask down on the floor with me? I am very sure he would love to see this after witnessing what he did to one of his own."

"With pleasure." Teba responded while tilting his back and sitting on his hind legs, while letting me roll across from his back to the tip of his tail. To be honest, Teba had a very good aim, and knew how to do things that would take from months to years to learn fully. My body was thrown as it was rolling to her, and my body hit her with a light force that only was felt like a bump. Now this was the time to at least stop the acting before they go to extreme measures. Larei was getting a bit impatient so she grabbed my head and shook it around as my eyes were forced open.

"Alright he is awake." Larei stated. "I guess he only slept for a while and then was lazy."

"Well, you had that time too. I could remember it like it was yesterday." Teba said while smiling like he was trying to hold in laugh.

Larei became embarrassed, as her sides of her head became a shade of pink, as she denied it and commanded Teba not to tell. I wondered what it was, but I did not have the nerve to ask her personally. I came a bit closer to her, until her scales were touching mine, as the harness that she had was touching my neck, and it felt so cold, but so energetic. Teba then came over, as Larei became even more embarrassed then before, as he stood over me with his huge blueish-gold bulky stomach and back, being partially on his hind legs, and then slamming down his front arms to become four legged again, as he put his tail in between me and her, becoming separated from each other at a safe distance, not too far, and slightly not too close. Xelur while being tied began squirming slightly. He was grunting, struggling to get out of this situation, but it was no use, the ropes has immobilized the limbs to the point where he has no way to get out without some miracle coming to him, but we all doubt that will happen after what he has done.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xelur asked in a loud voice. "Traitors!"

"Sorry, but you interrupted a actual ritual, and now I am supposed to execute you now. Although this does not have to be this way."

"What do you mean... by Not this way?"

"Oh, you know what we did to you when you lost the first war on that island..."

"No... Please dont." Xelur begged for mercy.

"Larei! What did I tell you not to do!?" Teba yelled as everyone became silent.

"Not- t-ooh... Go too far?" Larei answered.

"Then do not go to far..." Teba angrily said as the voice echoed through the room.

"Xelur, since you are my teacher and Teba prevents me from letting out all my anger, I will let them decide what to do to you." Larei said.

"What you did... Is just unforgivable, but now you are at our mercy. Take it wisely. Instead of killing you... We will Make you suffer in the Ice chamber." Teba said it directly to Xelur.

"For the extent of your life." Larei continued.

"WHAT!?" Xelur yelled.

"You can get him out of my sight, keep the ropes tied to him, and throw him in." Larei said. "Also keep him alive since he is one of my mentors."

"We will." Two strangely colored Basalisks said while cutting the rope that hung Xelur by his tail. "Would you like to say anything to him before the judgement is carried out?"

"If you want me to." Larei responded. "Alright. Fine, I bet Thrask wants to see him too. One last time."

"Okay!" I said joyfully.

Both of the Basalisks who volunteered to serve Xelur's punishment grabbed him by the torso, and heaved him over their backs, as Xelur tried to look over and stare at me and Larei. His tail was trying to trip the Basalisks, but one wrapped his own tail and immobilized it. saying; "Nice Try". Xelur seemed wet, but that was because Larei would want his suffering to be as excruciating as possible, but want it to be eternal. Larei called me, and I followed due to her being the one who now ruled over the Basalisks now, and I sorta liked her.

I saw all the Basalisks go down under through the small holes that surrounded the outside of the room, and Teba quickly dived through them, like he was a snake. He also left his scepter, which was glowing with crimson light. My gut wanted to try and go with them, but my mind wanted to try and find out what was going on with his scepter, then Larei pushed me with her head. "Yeah, sorry Thrask, we are going for a swim." Larei said with regret."A deep one, and it is going to be very long, so I hope you can at least hold your breath for a long time."

Teba popped up from the hole, hearing us speaking among me and Larei, and encouraged us to hold on to his back, and that was exactly what we did. We held tightly to one of his spines that surprisingly tilted forwards, towards his head. Soon, we were all submerged when Teba descended, and then a sudden rush of water, sounding like a jet was blasting within our faces. I could not open my eyes, and I doubt that Larei could either. It was very cold, assuming that this was their home, and the Ice chamber was probably the reason why it was so cold down here, even though somehow Teba's body was warm. Due to the body heat, the bottom of my stomach was warm, but the rest was freezing.

I felt Teba beginning to Descend as he thought that he was close to the location, and sped up even more, making both of our bodies like flags in the wind. The sheer about of liquid forcing against all of us was like a hurricane, being forceful in every way. My body no longer felt warmth, but instead a sharp, pulsating sense of the liquid that was constantly beating against me. Within seconds, my tail almost felt like it was about to fall off, but it did not, and the initial suffering was then ended when Teba slowed down and then began rising in altitude, as the ride was now a bit calm for once.

We finally reached the section where there was another Circular room, but this time, Ice was all around the walls, and there was a iced over center, as the air was now visible, and when we hopped down, we felt like we are about to be turned to ice as well. Larei kind of smiled for a second, but then watched as Xelur was thrown in with his rope tied on him.

"Larei, How are we actually surviving this?" I asked her.

"Better question is, How are you complaining about this?" Larei scoffed.

"What? You do not feel it?" I asked. "Something is wrong with you."

"Actually there is nothing wrong." Larei explained. "I spent some time being blown with the icy air that is colder than this. I guess I have resistance now?"

"So, anything you want to do to him excluding the chamber?" One of the strange Basalisks asked.

"Well, Xelur was kind, but then he is just short tempered. In fact, I would like to thank him for everything he has done for me." Larei said.

"What she said." I added. "He is someone who just needs to settle down a bit. Xelur, I wish you can once you get out of here."

"Lets not make it a life sentence, but more like.. 25 years or so." Larei tried to change the rule.

Then they both shut the door to the chamber, and all they could see inside it, was him lying down on the floor, slamming it hard. It seemed like he was majorly upset, but at least he will not be a problem no longer. She then began walking towards the exit, which was on the outside edges of the floor, and then held her nose.

"Larei, where are you going?" Teba asked.

"I'd feel like its time for two forces that used to be against each other, to meet each other as the territory was separated inside this cave secretly." She said with a resounding tone.

 _ **Well, that is chapter 51, as we begin starting the part 2. I will not be working on this for a long time, but feel free to ask any questions on what is/ will be happening.**_


	52. Baron of the Seven Suns

_**Chapter 52**_

 _ **Baron of the Seven Suns**_

Larei ran out into the cave, flying up into the midpoint of the cave, being open and well lit. Thrask followed as well, but his wings could not fly as well as she could, but he sure hoped he could in the future. Dragons were still roaming in and out of entrances, as they were still preparing for an invasion, but it was more like a raid from the enemy. Larei wondered if this announcement would still work, but she was not sure about revealing her true Identity as a Queen of the Dragons rivals, the Basalisks. With a huge sense of regret, she flew down, making sure that nobody saw her, or else someone would ask what she was going to say, and lie after lie, she breaks.

Thrask followed her down, being extremely close to her as he fell. He was truly concerned on what she was doing, but he was not going to make her tell him what she was doing. He quickly landed as Larei gone to Teba, who then lifted her up with his arms, while he was still wielding his staff. Larei called Thrask, wanting to be next to him while Teba was carrying her. He came closer to her, and hopped onto Teba's back, as Larei lightly nudged Thrask on his left shoulder. He was still freezing cold because of the travelling underwater.

"Well? If you are not going to tell, and letting them get a chance to know us..." Teba whispered. "I am."

"Thanks." Larei said.

"No problem." Teba replied.

"Why is it- Still so cold?" Thrask questioned.

"Well, one you are still soaking wet from that freezing ocean, Another is because you are sitting on a Basalisk." Larei said. "They typically make the air around them cold."

"Well then, can we please hurry up with this?" Thrask complained.

"Ugh." Larei puffed. "Typical. You breathe fire, and Basalisks go vice versa. Nice. We got counteraction going on here. hm hm hmm."

He was still holding both of them, as finally a whole line of dragons were already travelling from one end and one point to another location. Some looked at Teba strange, and one of them gasped, being utterly surprised, and fearful of them. They seemed to have a faint understanding of Peace between them, so Thrask assumed that was why Larei wanted to remind them. The huge sound of multiple bickering was now gone, and only flurry of claws tapping the indestructible mountain, and some mechanical whirring could be heard. Teba paused for a quick second, being almost petrified himself. He suddenly began running like something was about to set off behind them.

"What is it?" Larei asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something is hostile around here.. I can feel it." Teba warned.

With haste, he ran up the inclined planes, and stopped at the entrance of the cave. Teba put both of the young Dragons down, looking like he was stressed out. Larei tried to call him out, but he kept on walking towards the entrance and exit. He began growling ferociously, but then it died down, as one of Larei's own flew down. She recognized the body that was confronting a cyborg looking human, his father, standing up to him. What she did not realize was that the new reform to their nature was rigged, and set them up for catastrophe. He stood there, doing nothing, but staring at him, watching him closely instead of attacking until he grew claws and stabbed him in the center, and then detaching the blades from his holster. It grew a new pair of blades that were functioning as claws, as the old ones were still in Larei's father, killing him from the inside.

"N-o... This cannot be happening!" Larei shouted.

"Shh... All we can do is hope that the three of us can take him down."

"Stay here Larei and Thrask." Teba commanded. "I will avenge him for you."

Teba walked from the cave, being very sure of his plans, as he took his gaze and laid it straight onto the Cyborg. Teba hoped that it could turn to stone, so he kept on doing it, and soon he was now frozen standing, being encased in stone. With what he just did, they cheered, but then He noticed what was going on. It was all a setup, as he was slowly breaking out, and getting faster, breaking bits of the encasement. The Basalisk tried his hardest to reach the encasement just in time to snap his neck, but it was too late. The cyborg broke out, and sent Teba back, making the old Basalisk plummet into the indestructible mountain. Teba recovered quick, speeding at him while spewing extremely frigid air at the Cyborg. The air hit it, but nothing seemed to be working, as Teba drove him into the ground using his clawed fist.

"Is that all you got?" He said in a robotic voice. "This will be easy."

"Actually, I got more up my sleeves." Teba bluffed. "You are not hurting any more innocent lives."

"Hmph." The Cyborg sighed. "Whatever you say."

Teba quickly began emitting a deadly aura, causing his systems to become cold, and then the air became frigid, hurting anybody within it. He quickly slammed the ground, causing a bunch of ice spikes to shoot up on the ground, and ones that were in the air sped towards him with extreme speed. The Cyborg saw himself freezing from bottom to top, and it was spreading on his armor quick. When he came here, he had one objective, steal the source of what the tank shot, Thrask. He was there when The tank used his power to kill millions of innocent souls, all because of one unusual child. The Cyborg found his objective straight ahead, as he ran for it, hoping he could outrun the Basalisk, but the truth was, he couldn't. Teba kept on jumping over him, and cutting him off, until he finally jumped into the entrance, therefore blocking it. He pulled out a very peculiar looking crossbow and shot it at the Basalisk. The arrow was supposed to peirce Dragon's scales, but what he did not know about was the Basalisks have ones that are stronger, almost like a walking tank, except living and breathing. Teba was knocked back by the arrow as the projectile bounced off of his scales. The Cyborg ran towards both of them, being very sure on his target. He knew that the Red one was Thrask, and the other one was not any problem, so he prioritized the secret weapon first.

Thrask saw him coming in fast, having a crazed look in his eyes, so he began readying a beam, and he was quick in doing so. Once he was about four long footsteps closer, he fired the beam, having a huge size, and a very Destructive property, causing the Cyborg to become slowed down, but that was not enough, as the Cyborg grabbed him by his neck, and then he teleported away.

"What the Heck... How did he get past me?" Teba confusingly asked.

"Agnis. That crossbow is from there, and the way he fights was straight for his target." Larei explained. "I do not think you could easily beat every one of them."

"Well, whatever that was, I know he took your friend, and disappeared with no trace."

"You're Right..." Larei gasped. "Teba, can you try and find him, and possibly help him escape his grasp?"

"Larei, you know I can." Teba said, being humiliated. "Just tell me. Where is Agnis?"

She stuttered for a moment, then he was cut off by a bunch of who Seized Teba, and put down Larei. Each one of them had either a sharp object pointing to their head or eye, or was ready to breathe the hottest fire that anyone ever knew. Everyone was Panicking about the Basalisk coming into the cave, and being seen, but now they picked up Larei and seperated her from Teba.

"Please Tel-" Larei said before getting silenced by one of the Dragon's claws that shut her mouth with ease. "You are safe now." One of them said as she was being taken away. Teba was then carried on the backs of several dragons, and then immobilized him with a very strong tail whip, causing his leg to start walking strangely, and then he was also put down.

"Feeling lucky now?" One of them teased.

"I guess not. Since you are really trying to tick me off." Teba said.

"So what? You are outnumbered by us!" One of them pointed out.

"Only thing you forgot, was that I can easily kill you..." Teba angrily said."Nobody... messes with Larei."

"You are joking. She is not your friend, and even if so, she would never let you be by her side." One of them tried to deceive Teba.

"Go ahead... Try and melt my flesh and bones.. You will see." Teba dared.

Then he was hung over a pit of boiling Magma, as he was hung by his tail. Teba looked down, knowing what he could do. He was not too resistant to Fire, but Lava would end his life. One of them, caused the rope to fall, by swinging his tail, causing it to be cut like a sword. Teba began falling, and as soon as he found the right moment, he sent out a blast of Cold energy, causing the Magma to Solidify and become ice Instantly. A huge pillar of frost spewed from the bottom of the pit, and the Basalisk climbed out with no difficulty. He quickly reacted to one of the claws, and spewed a cold stream of air and caused them to freeze being encased in ice.

Teba sighed and moved on as he walked out of the cave with the large pit of fire, and looked at the frozen dragons, all posing there lifelessly. "I was going to let you know of a Peace treaty, and probably our kind could live with your kind, but... I guess that will never happen." Teba regretfully said. "I better get back to her. She must be miserable." He said.

"TEBA!" Larei called as Teba could hear it from down at the bottom. The call was coming from up top, being amplified by an echo. He ran faster than a speeding jet, making a huge trail of smoke coming from his feet. Soon, he found her, being locked up in a cage, on the edge of a rock and about to fall into another pit of magma. Teba jumped down as Larei thought he was crazy, but he was not. The cage tilted, and fell, causing both Larei and the cage to be falling and plummeting into the lava. Teba found this out, and caused the lava to be instantly solid, using his aura. The metal bars broke when it hit the ice, as it fell apart into pieces. Then it caused Larei to hit the ice hard enough to injure her leg. She groaned in pain, as Teba ran over and carried her on his back.

"Are you alright?" Teba asked with concern.

"I can handle it." Larei answered back. "Anyways, to answer your previous question, it is next to the Cold nova, where two suns are close to each other, and in the middle there is a huge planet, that somehow cannot be incinerated by the solar flares."

"Okay, Thank you my Dear." Teba thanked her. "I will see you soon."

"You can do it Teba, Beat him to a pulp!" Larei violently commanded.

 _ **I am getting a bit short with my chapters because there is something that I want to end with a curve, not just a prequel to the next sentence. Anyways, Going to do the next chapter. Feel free to slam that mouse onto the favorite/Follow button, but if you do not like it, that is alright. Without further ado, See you soon.**_


	53. Future Insight

_**Chapter 53**_

 _ **Future Insight**_

It was extremely scorching here. I could feel each speck of embers that were rising, landing onto my scales. The whole world changed from cold to hot. The pain was shooting up my back, almost like it was being transmitted through my veins. Once I opened my eyes to this desolate land, the skies were shining brightly, as if something blinded an animal using a huge flash, but this time its more constant. There were only clouds of grey, being the only obstruction between the blinding light, and us right now. Surprisingly, if it was that close, why did this land not get destroyed in an instant?

Te man still heaved me over his shoulder, trying to hold on like his life depended on it. Looking down, I saw a huge river of lava, being below a narrow rock bridge, that almost looked like it was about to fall with a huge crash, although somehow it was still standing like a statue. Spider tanks surrounded us on nearby pillars, seeming to be passive. the man was walking calmly, almost if he was not afraid of anything I could do. His feet clattered like dropped guns, when some of the humans were unloading some supplies in wars. He also felt warm, but that was the air around me, which meant it was supposed to feel like that. He neared the entrance of a seemingly large volcano, as the suns seemed to be revolving around the planet itself.

His steeled hands grasped around my waist as he reached out for the door, but he did not touch it. The door opened by itself, like it was controlled by a motion detector. He sighed as he entered, as it seemed like it was on that mountain all over again, but this time everything was dark. It appeared so gloomy, until something caused the lights to switch on, but he was not near the walls or anything, it was automatic like the door. He finally set me down, putting his fist onto his right hip, but letting the other one dangle with a machine gun unfolding on his left hand. His expression was strange, but not his current stance, as he was more defensive than ever.

He scratched behind his head, with his right hand, and began tapping his foot. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion... I do not do things like that." He apologized. "I had to, you are just too large of a threat to be left alone." He put his knee down to me, being seemingly sincere.

"But now, you might be... Well, lets just say..." He hesitated to say.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Ahhh.. You will have to use the abilities that you have." He notified me. "I can recognize you Thrask, but I bet you do not know me, and I am not telling."

The mention of my name, coming from the stranger's mouth was frightening. There was no possible way, unless it was... Tuo. It was most likely him, but his voice seemed different, and he would never interrupt or barge in unannounced. He stared at me, trying to sense my fear. Back at the mountain, there were almost no humans, except Gught, but he is missing. He can shapeshift, I can remember, but he would never try and kidnap me and take me to a arena, that is for sure. It was not ripper, because he never wanted to be near any of us dragons at all, as he thought that they would always toy with him like a puppet.

"You do not have to worry, just follow me and listen to every word I say, or else some people are going to be swinging some axes, and all of them will be aiming at you each and every second." He suggested. "Also, they are doing this as a little initiation as well."

"You mean.. They are going to add me to their arsenal?" I questioned. "This is a test?"

"That is a nice mind you got there, especially for a dragon, which a lot of them do not speak alike compared to us." He stated. "Anyways, yes. You are."

I immediately knew that something had to be done, before things get hectic for both of news began to scare me beyond a point where I would be probably spewing hugely destructive lasers if there weren't about one gun, plus a possibility with a thousand more, and eyes watching. He walked towards me, and let out his right hand, firmly grasping my front right paw. He began walking slowly towards a bright yellow door, with a strange square that looked like a mystic symbol of some sort. Someone mentioned that the Agnis were the most brutal, but the drawback was that they usually do not use any type of magic of any sort. Was this a trick? Could it be another place that I am at?

Some turrets would pop out of the walls, with their multi barreled guns and emplacements. The Cyborg was still calm, being strange because of him mentioning his feelings about this. Then another person walked up to us, but he was not like the cyborg. He waved at us, as he was leading a person who had his hands tied together, and was struggling with ferocity. The Agnian pushed him onto the ground, and then grasped him by the neck, now making the moving a lot easier. "You are free to proceed. I am sure that this will be a big success overall within assassinating the authorities." He said.

"Copy that, but lets just keep on moving and get them into a place where they could make this plan work." The Cyborg said. "We are all in this together."

I really wanted to yell out their plans, but there is a huge concern waiting for me at the other side. What if they do not believe me? Is there even anybody who could stop this, anywhere near us? Today was a very frightening one, that was for sure. This kind of imprisonment or leading to it has been occurring so frequently,that I think the world is targeting me, all because of what I could potentially do. I was then yanked by a chain that was tightly wrapped around my scaled neck, and I was forced to walk with the stranger, as the plan gone for. There were two choices, Rat them out or Allow them to assassinate their rulers. Either way, my abilities will have to do the talking, and they will have to work in order for me to survive this crucible.

Meanwhile the crowd that was there, was still roaring, even though the fighting has not commenced yet. To assume why, they were just plainly excited, waiting to yell at the top of their lungs when the opponents enter into the ring itself. Or at least that is what I think anyway. The Cyborg was constantly making sure that I would not get one peep out of my mouth, as he grasped each end of my jaw, and closed it shut, like a door. The pressure that was used was also extremely painful as I kept hoping that he would at least let me off. I wanted to be silent now, but I could not tell him since he has his hand ready to crush my skull, or was it already happening? Without warning, he lifted me up into the air and held me by the nose, causing me to dangle in midair.

We finally made it through the long hallway, as I saw the possible contestants inside the room, and each one looked like they could take each other out within one second. It looked so difficult to beat a fully grown human, while you are still young and growing. That is it. This could be the end of my life as I know it, depending on the boundaries of win and loss.

"Now they are bringing beasts inside this thing?" Another Cyborg said.

"Yep. That is just sad, especially if it is young." A human continued.

"I wonder if the man threatened him or anything." The warlock-looking human said whilst having a gleaming fire orb suspended over her hand. "Just like he did to all of us."

"It does not matter now. We are all going to die, and one of us is going to live, and hopefully be well." The Cyborg panicked.

"Oh great, something that comes from Vilresaga, a Casonat." The human complained.

"Vrrrkk." The Casonat growled.

"What the hell is it even saying...?" The human angrily asked.

The Casonat held one of it's Scythe shaped arms and pointed at the strange lady, while she still had the fire up in her hand. His body was standing up, and it was almost like a basilisk, except that its arms were basically weapons, and the scales were practically invisible, plus it was as tall as a human with a poisonous tail with a stinger at the tip. He seemed light blue first, but then it camouflaged, blending within the environment perfectly. Everyone thought it seemed nonexistent, almost like a phantom. Overall, he is basically a biped Reptilian, who looks like a deformed assassin.

The warlock looked at me, with sorrowful eyes, with no sign of giving up, and no sign of letting go of hope. She seemed to always be closer to the Casonat as it gone out of Camouflage and stuck close to her. She raised her arm and gently rubbed it's smooth head, as it nudged her with affection. It seemed to be close together, as if there was a bond between it and her. She then stopped and conjured a strange looking book out of the air, as she looked through each page, but seemed to get deep onto the third page she flipped. Her expression instantly brightened, and quickly, her hand spewed out blue flames, and the flames converged and compacted into a seemingly dense red orb that looked like an eye, as it watched each and every person when it looked around.

"We are all getting out of here. One way or another." She said with a forceful tone.

"Did you somehow find some kind of teleportation spell, Lady Ferlaine?" A average person asked.

"Lllllahhk..." The Casonat tried to say her name.

"Alright Rak. You are trying too hard. Lets just focus on making us all survive." Ferlaine reminded. "If this does not work, then who will take one for the team?"

"I will!" A man looking like Tuo said. "Didn't I already tell you!?"

"Me too." One of the soldiers said.

"What a relief." "If this does not work... May your souls peacefully rest within the skies."

"Thank you Ferlaine." The other soldier said.

"Much appreciated." One of the armored soldiers said.

"You, Little one. You stand by Rak, the one that is next to me." Ferlaine commanded me. "You do not deserve to be treated this way, not even us."

 _"Hmph. My future servant, now free from my control.. I cannot wait until I can show what I can really do..."_ A unknown voice in my head said.

 _"What the!? Who are you!?"_ I asked.

 _"Do you seriously not remember me from the Second moon, Thrask? I was the one who had you and my guardian to be as a new part of my shadow army... But your owner rescued both him and you. But now it is so fun to see what is inside your mind... To see your soul... To enhance you..."_ He said in a dark tone.

 _"RALEIGH!?"_ I figured out within my head and shouted.

 ** _(And thats all for now. Will work on the corrupted memories fanfiction. Thank you for all of your continued support, readers. )_**


	54. Old Darkness

_**Chapter 54**_

 _ **Old Darkness**_

My eyes widened, as I spaced out, remembering that very moment as he took us hostage, and tried to take us over using his shadows. Raleigh, who was currently in my head, laughed heartily, loosening up from the way I react. He also wanted to take over my body for now due to a short time before a match begins. Right after that was said, Ferlaine quickly held her book into both of her hands, and within an instant, the pages began flipping, and a cyclone of wind and fire covered the room, causing almost everyone a terrible fright. The fire that was spread seemed like an illusion, as each speck of ember and flame was felt as a warm sensation, not being like the real fire that burns your skin and slowly burns you away. She began speaking gibberish, with almost nobody probably not understanding a word she was saying.

Lightning struck from the ceiling, the wind was blowing like a hurricane. The humans seemed to have a really hard time trying to get a steady foot onto the ground, and I was also doing the same, as my claws were holding onto broken hinges that was scattered across the red speckled ground. Then with a huge crash, everything looked like a endless void, but then it turned into the same sight again, as they got into the room, with the invading Cyborg walking into the room, with the door open.

"Trying to escape?" He asked. "Or breaking out?"

"No." We all said in unison.

"Then what is with the ashes and the marks of wind blowing everything?" He asked again.

"Sparring." Something slipped out of my mouth that was not at all in my mind.

"Oh, he still talks..." The Cyborg complained. "Just like his obsolete Creator.."

"Did you really just insult my god damn savior?" Raleigh spoke through me.

"That is it, you need to shut up." He angrily said while pointing his machine gun at my head.

 _"Raleigh.. What are you doing?"_ I asked him in my mind.

 _"If anything I learned about half robots and half humans, is that they get too heavily attached to their stronger counterpart. In this case, the robot part of his cyborg body."_ Raleigh replied.

 _"Oh. Then, Carry on."_ I encouraged him.

"What are you doing little one!?" Ferlaine asked.

I looked back at her, and said; "Trust me". She nodded, and Raleigh continued on with his plan. In my mind, he was beginning to count down from three to one, and as he got to two, I felt a sharp pain, and being extremely cold. My sight began darkening, but my other parts and senses were as strong as ever, almost if I grew up in an instant. Raleigh reached one, and suddenly the Cyborg opened fire to my head, but each bullet phased through me as if I was a ghost. His expression began becoming slightly terrified, as he ran up to me and attempted to drive my head through the ground with his multi barreled machine gun.

"Hmph. You really thought you could block my type of Sorcery?" Raleigh spoke through me again.

"How in the hell is that possible!?" The Cyborg panicked.

"Lets see. Well, Basically I am at the power of a Sentient legend, and without the dark stones or memory fragments." "So thou shalt begone from my sight... Or you shall be cursed beyond repair, and beyond saving as well."

Suddenly he backed up, and Raleigh controlled my body to start pursuing him, but he then hesitated, as the Cyborg ran out of the room and grabbed the two soldiers without warning. Raleigh tried to reach out for them, but he was just too far away, and even if his powers could reach them, it would still be pointless as they would get killed. Then Raleigh let me regain the control of my own body once again, as I saw everyone looking at me strange. Even Rak was confused, and he was the most similar counterpart of me.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Now we can actually make sure that all of us can survive and go back home." Ferlaine stated.

"Hey... About that... Vilresaga collapsed." I replied.

"Oh do not worry, we actually come from a different planet besides that one, and the Agnis had to raid our home for the upper rank's entertainment." Ferlaine notified.

"Yes, and that was just crude, and just ultimately sad." One of them said.

"Can you please stop saying sad please?" Ferlaine nicely asked.

"Yes, Lady Ferlaine." He answered back.

 _"See? Now we have one less to worry about. And we can never see them again if..."_ Raleigh tried to say.

 _"If what?"_ I assumed. _"Killing them?"_

 _"No no, no. We do not, but we let the ones that are over them do the dirty work."_ Raleigh suggested.

 _"Oh yeah! That is right, their plan was to assassinate the rulers of Agnis!"_ I remembered.

"Alright, I am in this, but we can probably get all of this fighting out of our hands, if we rat them out. lets start with that Cyborg." I suggested.

"What do you mean, Rat them out?" Ferlaine asked. "Are they doing something?"

"Yes, and this whole crucible was dedicated to distract them enough so that they could steal the life out of them when they were watching us fight." I replied. "It is all just a lie that this was a test. Although there is a possibility that one of us will join if they succeed. We got to help them get out."

"Well then, Rak, tear down all doors and get us into that arena."

Rak nodded and proceeded to the door. He held his sharp bladed arms in the air, and then quickly sliced it vertically while cutting the horizontal direction as well. The strike shown a mark as Rak turned back at us and walked away from the door. We all saw it, and I could not determine whether Rak gave up or succeeded. Ferlaine gone towards it, and she pushed it over like it was a tall stick that was lightly attached to the ground. The pieces of the slashed door broke, and let us go through it without any backup security measures. It seemed like a Casonat could really be the destroyers of entire towns, and also the weapons of conquerors as well, with those natural weapons of theirs. Then I realized that there was a sizzle coming from the broken door, as there was acid at the edges. Ferlaine grabbed me by the torso with both hands and let Rak do the breaking of the barriers. The free ride was appreciated, but I think it was more of an reason for the whole team to move side by side, as we may have a huge task afterwards. After several different doors that gone with traps and a few turrets, we made it into the entrance of the arena as we watched both soldiers fighting it out in a one versus one battle. The audience was roaring, and I think that the Cyborg was the game decider. Our squad noticed that they were purposely missing, making it look good and at the same time trying not to kill each other. Time is still running out, they are getting to be at the point where they could not use their guns and instead, have to go fist to fist. We decided to go towards the entrance as we entered the triangular dome that looked like a Pyramid. We looked like some kind of group of Nomads at that time, just barging into the fight unannounced.

The rule decider was confused, as he thought that we were going to do a free for all, so he sat back against the wall, and waited. Someone next to be silently counted three to one, as the last number was the signal to call him out. Although then we stopped and Raleigh made my body go through the floor, and all I could hear was the whooshing of the underground and the confusion of the ground. Once we managed to go through the ground on the floor that the audience was standing on, we snuck up to the throne for the guests of honor, who were targeted for assassination. We got up there, and saw the gaurds point their spears at us.

"State your business. NOW."

"I need to tell the guests of honor what they are up against and why I am coming up here in the first place."

"And Why are you coming here?"

"Telling them the truth about the ones who hosted this event."

"I will relay the message." "So, can you explain further Erilian?"

"The ones who made this crucible had one plan, and one plan only, to kill the ones who ruled over them. We were all captured by them, and now we have to stand here and kill our friends and our people, even though that I am the only Erilian that is here within the group of contestants." "They need to watch out!"

"That's enough. I will notify them right away, but make sure you get back down there before they see you."

Raleigh made me phase through the floor once again, this time reappearing in the group. I tapped my claws onto the stone surface as I waited for the judgement of our captors. Ferlaine hopped onto Rak and quickly made the floor underneath us turn into many projectiles that were purposed for escaping. Then the time came, as the ruler spoke out; "ERGO!" and the Cyborg stood up behind us, and we leaned against the wall.

"You do realize that there are prisoners that could be executed here, and you waste time just to find others..." the Monarch said. "All just to get away with Murder!"

"I never did or wanted to." Ergo tried to deny the fact.

"Well, the messenger came to me and told me about your little plan." the Monarch said while pointing his staff at him.

"All lies." Ergo countered.

"Assume your place. Free the ones who are here today." the Monarch commanded.

"How about YOU!" He said while quickly drawing his gun and shooting one bullet that aimed dead center for his head. Ferlaine commanded Rak to kill the Cyborg, and so her gone up to him as he was trying to kill the king for a last attempt at survival, and Rak sliced his head off with his sharp blade. The one who watched all of us with a keen eye successfully survived the onslaught of bullets that shot at him, and he returned to his previous position. Something then triggered a kind of rippling heartbeat within my body.

 _"Get ready, these powers that I passed on to you, is about to be ripped out, all to save you. Right before the time they execute you."_ Raleigh warned. Suddenly, the ripple stopped and a black mist surrounded me, without rising at all, sticking to the ground. _"Why do you have to remove the gift?"_ I asked within my mind. There was no answer however, only the sound of silence and eerie winds. I looked up, and saw the messenger start whispering to him, being very discreet about it. He then walked away as the Monarch nodded. Soon, without a word, all the ones who contributed to all of us being here, was then slammed down to the ground in front of us, while the executioner readied his frenzied swing. A bell deeply rang through the arena, as it was constantly rang for each second, making the time draw near for our friends to be the sixth and final ring, the axe swung and sharply severed each of their necks with one swing, splattering blood all over the stone ground. The Monarch clapped slowly, but we never heard it, all we could see was him putting both of his hands together.

"If he was correct... Then I got saved by... AN ERILIAN!?" the Monarch questioned loudly.

 _"Okay, dont do anything, I got this."_ Raleigh said while materializing in front of me as a very dark knight with a cruel curved blade, and all of his armor expelled light, and took in darkness. The black fog made him almost practically invisible, but then he took all of the mist in, and was now fully visible, pointing his sword at the Monarch. He then held it down, making the sword stand on the tip of its jagged blade, and he held it down tightly.

"Your relayed message was too simple." Raleigh explained. "I was the one who told it to him, and he found it in his heart to let you live! I would've made sure your remains were never created, and your soul become one of mine."

"Are you serious.. Nobody can do that, not even Nesc." the Monarch chuckled. "You are trying to make me back down eh?"

"I am not bluffing. If I could destroy Equinox's universe, then I can conquer all of you with ease." Raleigh threatened. "It is in your best interest that you let us all go, now. Erilian or not."


	55. Turning over a new Leaf

_**Chapter 55**_

 _ **Turning over a new Leaf**_

It felt like forever trying to guess what the Monarch was going to say next, after we just saved his life. Now we got Raleigh standing right there, ready to make sure those four did not die in vain. Raleigh was not going to take a no thanks after that, as he seemed like he hated pride for some odd reason. It takes the beast out of him, and makes it upon everyone. I could hear him breathing through his nose, being highly irritated after the way he just assumed where I was from, but he was wrong. Even if he just helped me overcome this easily, why would the person responsible for many lives lost, of all people, be helping me? It just did not seem right at the time, making it even harder to think about back at that facility where I was kept. I am pretty sure that he knows of Tuo, and me since he did find us, and he still reads my mind like a open book.

"Listen here..." the Agnian ruler said. "I do not accept being rescued by anyone who sides with Erilians, that is for sure." Then the Cyborgs walked forward and pulled out their guns. The axes were raised, and Raleigh held his sword in hand with a tight grasp of the weapon and the situation. His arm began looking like a demon's, being rough and spiky, with the dark smoke rising out of him. "But since you are not, and you are the one mainly responsible, you can all leave, except for the dragon."

"After all we have done to protect you?" Raleigh asked. "We just warned you of an assassination, and now after you assess the threat, you now will not let us all go? Thrask is a young one, and Tuo will flip if he is harmed at all. Not to mention my oath I swore to long ago." Raleigh held his sword with both hands, as the jagged edge almost lined up perfectly with his head. Ferlaine came up to him, wanting to help him support me, but Raleigh refused and levitated her back to her original position, claiming that it was not in his intent to do so. I backed up, knowing that there was something bad going to happen within some time, but then I realized I bumped into something, so I turned back, and there was one of the Agnian Cyborgs. He then picked me up, and had two blades ready to put me out of my misery.

"Look who we got..." the Agnian said. "Your friend."

"I will let you off with a warning, and spare you and your friend." the king said. "All you have to do is just get out of here, all of you. Or else all of you are going to be executed and incinerated."

"Too bad that you cannot kill me. I am immortal, fool." Raleigh angrily said while pointing the blade towards the Agnian. "I do not want any trouble now, and I certainly dont want anybody here to suffer for what I have done.. so alright, we will take your offer." Raleigh said as he disappeared and entered my mind once again. I was then taken away, as we both saw that they had teleported away. Now we are here, together, and now we got nobody here to help us get out of here. The hate directed towards Erilians like dragons and such were like a eternal flame. Nothing, not even saving their Emperor from death. The Cyborg had a tight holding of me, and it was feeling like he was trying to break my chest permanently. " _What was your plan, to get us both killed?"_ I asked inside my mind.

 _"I got my reasons to back down. To be honest, I could've instantly taken each and every soul of the Agnian empire within that second, but I decided not to take the chance because I doubted I could do that in time to save you."_ Raleigh replied to me.

 _"And what was your reason for helping me? Out of all people, Why me?"_

 _"It is because I have to. It has already been set in motion, and I will not bend it anymore than this. Understand this now Thrask."_ Raleigh said. "If _Larei wants you back, and I was a bad person back then, why would I help you? Think about it for a long time, and do not forget to tell me fully."_

 _"Is it some kind of contract you signed?"_ I guessed.

 _"More like verbal. I am from the same place your ancestors once resided in."_ Raleigh corrected. _"Do you want me to explain everything?"_

 _"Please.. I am so confused right now."_ I begged him.

 _"So, basically, I am a reject of a Sentient myself, I left because of the fear of Equinox hunting me down. So once I was travelling through the wilderness, a Basalisk saw me, and it had a harness that he had to wear, just like your friend Larei. He wanted to eliminate me since Sentients were both Dragons, Sevawings and Basalisks mortal enemies. but then one Sevawing came from above, spewing a supercharged laser, that almost killed the king of the Basalisks, but I had saved him, after I drove out the Sevawing from the territory. Unlike the Agnian Emperor you saw today, he then had a slightly different feeling, but he at least let me follow him into his island, as it was large and full of ice. I had to admit, it was quite cold there,but once we gone under, that was when I found their culture, being hidden from sight. With grace, he also spared me, but then I had to make sure that I would not betray them, so now I am eternally bound to protect them, and to be one of the people who had to serve the higher authority. I also had to protect the land as well, so then I did from now on, I will serve."_ Raleigh explained. _"Since Larei is now the queen of them, despite her being a Sevawing like you, I have to be eternally in her service now. She did ask me to be the one to watch over you after you just arrived at the mountain. There, that is why I am helping you. Are you happy with the response?"_

 _"Definitely."_ I replied.

"You will regret ever coming here, Erilian." The Cyborg said. It then pulled out a whip, with blades on each side, as he looked like he was dying to start lashing away at me. He then quickly tried to tie me in chains, and make me stretched out in midair. It felt like i was getting torn apart each second I was up there, and now it is going to be even worse. The Cyborg held the whip to the back of his head, and with haste tried to make it smack against my center, but it seemed to phase right through me, as the blade did not impact me at all, with him not missing. Raleigh held the line with his corrupted hand, showing his anger, and then he stabbed him right in the heart with no hesitation. The torturer began yelling in pain, but then it was all silenced by the taking of his soul, when Raleigh raised his hand, and like he once claimed, collected most of the souls that was in Agnis. Now without having to be in a specific spot. we then merged once again, and teleported away right where Ferlaine was. Raleigh was now separated from me, as he stood next to me, and I was standing upon a village. Ferlaine was practicing some magic as it seemed and his partner was Rak, who kept on blocking or reflecting the spells with his scythe shaped claws.

It was getting intense, as Rak kept on attempting to reflect the lasers, but instead blocked and absorbed them. Ferlaine praised him for being good at resisting fire, but then she mentioned herself to be controlling the lightning that strikes from above. Then she heard me being amazed and she turned around seeing both of us.

"Wait, you both escaped!?" Ferlaine asked.

"Nice one, Captain obvious." Raleigh joked around. "Of course we did. Agnians are just downright ignorant."

"I see." Ferlaine said while causing a huge explosion around Rak, who effectively endured it without at scratch. "I do want to try and find this thing that the villagers have been rumoring, want to come?

"Why a secret object?" Raleigh quietly complained. "I would be glad to help, but I am very sure that Thrask here is going to wander off and then get in a situation that he cannot get out of."

"Alright. Its okay, just let me know when you can, alright?"

Raleigh nodded and then gone inside me again, wanting to watch over me like a guardian angel. _"Move, I got your back."_ He noted. He seemed like he was really making a fresh new start, at least on the outside. The inside will have to come out sooner or later, that is for sure. After all he has done to me and Tuo, I do not want to believe his little tale.

I walked through the empty road, as each house either had a torch coming from a hole in the house, or a spear that constantly missed me by a meter. It seemed like some kind of test, assuming that they want to know how much I could take before I unleash a force that they cannot undo after the aftermath settles. Raleigh quickly phased out of me, looking at the spears which were now planted into the ground.

"Yeah, might want to move under cover." Raleigh advised. "I can sense Storms coming."

"No, I might as well just stay here, just in case they fear me." I replied.

"Wait-" Raleigh stuttered. "How does that make any sense? Are you some kind of newly hatched terrorist or something?"

"Its not that... its just.." I sadly said. "Back there... What will they do now, since one of us from that land rescued the Agnian Emperor?"

"I am sure that Basalisks can easily handle Agnis by themselves, one of them can wipe that civilization out, I can tell." Raleigh bragged. "If a small dragon brought down the prime minister, then that proves my statement, case closed."

"Why are you so sure?" I asked.

"Trust me, on Giha, we did not have that technology." Raleigh said. "All we had was ourselves, and the technology only shows that there is limited power towards their own strength."

The clouds began to dim, and then droplets of rain poured all over the land. Thunder, a few seconds later, came crashing down with lightning, causing fire to ignite, and then quickly diminish. I looked at Raleigh, as a lightning bolt hit him, but it did not touch him at all, as it looked like it did. The fire diminished under him, but that did not surprise me, because he was part ghost or something. Nobody knew. He sighed and force me to fold my wings. He then got up, and attempted to leave, but then Ferlaine, who was riding Rak came up behind us and frantically handed a strange scroll.

"You got to help. Please, this is really bad." Ferlaine said. "I cannot beat him without another who could break a arcane Seal."

"Oh do not worry mistress. I already did that type of stuff about a million times. Probably even more." Raleigh bluffed. "I will help you."

"Good. Just meet me outside the vilalge where you first entered, alright?"

"Can I come too?" I asked. "I know I can handle it!"

"Thrask, you do not know who this is, neither do I." Raleigh said while reading the paper carefully. "You already saw how Agnis almost ended your life quicker than a lightning strike, just imagine how swiftly he could do it. Admit it, you need time before you can deal a fatal blow."

"Alright then. I will watch over this place then. It is fine with me." I promised.

"So, what did this lowlife do again?" Raleigh asked in the distance.

"They took Hevitz." Ferlaine reminded. "If we do not hurry, he could be dead by dawn."

 _ **(Yes, 55 down, 145 more to go, and I might say this all the time, but thank you for all the support you have been giving for me to make it this far, trust me, I want this to be something that will not "Content Starve" Anybody, but at least give enough to satisfy most. What I do this for, is for fun, but next to that, I want people who take at least one second on this story, to not find themselves at a cliffhanger, for a month. No, I will tell everybody once it is finished, so until then, happy reading, and I hope you readers will have good lives through the rest of your days.)**_


	56. A Mournful Village

_**Chapter 56**_

 _ **Outside**_

All of us, were still stranded out here, in the middle of nowhere. Sernos has felt quite irked, and Elise who was laying here next to me has been trying to keep him silent, just in case there were people here who wanted to harm us, especially Sevaeric. I saw what happened on Acron territory, parents are not dead, or might of been revived. It was very nice to see them again after what happened, but now I want to find out where this so called Giha Velur is. Rasfa seemed troubled, and as well as trying to fake the otherwise thought control that the Acron had on him.

Sernos roared with ferocity, causing the hole to have more snow dump in, and some birds flew off the branches, thinking that he was going to catch them. I chuckled for a second, but then Elise made my head plummet straight to the icy ground, with her claws. I still could not stand the cold temperatures, especially how it felt. It was like a sharp pain, and it felt like my body was melting, but since we have been getting used to this for about a long time now, I guess it gone away, or maybe it was a sign of frostbite. Then, I noticed that flakes stopped floating down, and the winds stopped, letting us know it was a great opportunity to leave this hole. I began climbing up, but the rocks seemed a bit unstable, but no doubt Sernos could easily climb up, compared to us three ton reptiles.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elise asked. She wrapped her tail around mine, preventing me from getting any closer to the edge. "I want to follow."

I saw Sernos climb onto Elise's back, grabbing onto her long, flexible neck. I agreed that they should come along too, since there is strength in numbers. Elise then let go of my tail, and climbed up with me. I was half way there, as my moving body helped maneuvering through gaps, but then I noticed Elise found a way that somehow was harder, but she was climbing up faster than me. The moment that she does a thing better than me, fills me with envy, but I kept on going, until I finally reached the top as Elise was already where I wanted to climb up at. She laughed, tugging me over and making me slide on the ice as she knocked me over with her tail.

"Can you please stop messing with me at this time?" I complained. "It is freezing out here.."

"Fine." Elise bellowed as she walked where I was looking at. She was not aware of what could lurk around these dark corners, something that could kill us can take us by surprise, and she could risk it by making noise. The weird part was that she felt positively about everything, wanting to believe the negative is positive in some way. That does work, but not always. I caught up to Elise, who was getting into a low position like when she was bowing down to Rhenka, and folded her wings tight. She growled lowly, prowling and nearing the tree, sensing something.

My instinct said that something was there, mostly humans and dogs. It would be the time to be a bit friendly on the side I was on, since she would probably tear them to pieces at sight. I went closer, but then I heard whistles constantly sounding lower and higher pitches, as if there was a warning signal. The unknown people scattered back into the forest, retreating. The last hint, was a grunt. Elise then stopped crouching and unfolded her wings slightly, but still walked towards the forest, wanting to know exactly what was expected.

We all entered the forest, seeing no sign of humans nor dogs, but the change of temperature gone from bitter cold to warm instantly. There was a very peculiar patch of leaves, that did not rustle when the winds blown against it. The huge patch was tempting me, all by sight to enter, but I knew it might've been a trap. For their sakes, I opened the patch of leaves, and there was a huge hole inside it, leading to a pit of back, I saw Elise getting near, but I called her out and commanded her to not go near, as I was worried that she may drop Sernos, even though he is latching onto her. I climbed down into it, wondering if it was a trap, but instead, after I landed in it, I instantly sank until my head was at the surface of the quicksand. I could feel the ground, as it clutched me like a compression machine, while Elise looked down, seeing me barely poking my head up.

"You alright there?" Elise asked with concern. "Do you need to to pull you up?"

"Let me handle it." I said while climbing on a nearby rock that poked up from the quicksand. I then noticed that the liquids around it were extremely shallow, enough for Sernos to sleep on without drowning. The rock was expanded as a huge circle with a hole in it, leading to a deep pit of quicksand. There was almost nothing too dangerous, until a very think rope was thrown around my stomach, and then it was tugged, almost carrying me away, but then the resistance I put up swung the two humans up to the surface. I climbed up from the hole, up to the surface of the forest, and closed the hole with the same green patch of grass. They began cowering in fear, but once they opened their eyes, then quickly stood up, and pushed their arms forward and pulled it back, assuming that we would know follow. We did, but I knew that Elise was afraid of what they might do to us by just walking in their footsteps. Both of them, were extremely silent, fearing us and all that we could do. We reached a river, as they stepped on stones that were constantly getting beat upon by the raging river, with the mist rising from the river. They disappeared from sight, but then I saw them again, but only faintly. I gone first, stepping on the stone, but then it got destroyed by my weight, so I stepped into the river myself, wanting to cross without having to break what they have.

Without much, myself was planted on the other side of the River, as Elise flew over. We followed them once again, making sure that we did not lose track of them again, as there were no traps sighted, but only a few small ones, used for predators. The pair of humans then turned around while walking, causing them to get through the gate, and we both flew over it, while Sernos was sleeping. It looked like a very old village to me, as if they were just surviving here, and not going anywhere else. I was now hearing a very faint hum, coming from a dome. It was almost mournful, but still like they were humming a tune. It was already getting to me, as I looked around in fear. Then, after looking around for a few seconds, I came across a huge written stone, a Talisman. I saw it, being shaped as a cut in half crescent moon, with a huge sun above it. It looked so familiar, if only I could grasp what it was. Finally, I figured it out, as I gone near Elise, being extremely cautious now of the people around us. It was the Sevaeric talisman. and if anybody lived here, it was the Sevaeric.

"You!" A male voice spoke out from above me. He then jumped from the branch, and slammed me down with such a force that it almost knocked the wind out of me. I laid there, as Elise tried to get him off me, but it was no use. He flung her away like she was a marble, tumbling over and knocking against the wooden fence. The hum began getting quieter with each second, as the people came out to see the commotion. "I cannot believe it. This murderer is still alive... and after all he had done to us... is unforgivable." He said with a angry tone.

He began trying to choke me, but he did not do well, as I could still breathe and focus on him. "I do not know what the heck you are talking about, but I am curious. Let me know why you make such a false claim." I said.

"Stop lying Akaz." He said while holding my neck harder than before. "I can tell that you know exactly who you taken away from us."

"Wait how did-" I tried to say.

"Oh, did the dragon get knocked in the head a thousand times?" He insulted. "You know me."

"From where!?" I asked.

"You should know this after you taken a good look around!" He yelled. "If you were not there, he would've been standing here with us! instead of our people mourning for his loss!"

"Its alright, calm down, I know he either had to or accidentally." The lady said. "Akaz, do you mind if you follow me for a quick second, this should not take long."

"As long as he does not try and crush me." I complained. So I followed the girl when she was walking towards the dome I heard humming from. She entered as my neck went through, meeting up with her.

"Here." She said while picking up a picture from the rock and placing it where I could see it clearly. "Do you know this man?"

I squinted, trying to see if I could recognize both of the people who were standing there. There was an old man, and a teenager standing right next to him, as the old man wrapped his right arm around him, as both of them were smiling. It took a while before it rang a bell, as I noticed that it was the prime minister, but it couldn't be. His tower was way higher than the sky I was seeing. "Do you know him now?" She asked. "Or should I give you another sample of what he had?"

I requested the other object that was seated upon the high rock, near the hundreds of candles, burning with a bright fire. She picked up the gun, that seemed like his original gun from the past, where he used it to kill tenno or anyone else who dared to trespass within the territories of the Sevaeric. She waved it, rotated and rolled it around so I could see the whole thing in my memory, but it only gave a little hint to who it really was. "Hmm... I see that fear that is demonstrated by your expression. I should shoot you, just so you could feel when it did hit you a long time ago." She said while pointing the gun right at my head.

"Please dont..." I begged.

"It should not hurt or harm you in any way." She stated. "After all, you do have one of the hardest materials that ever grew, that his gun could not penetrate through."

She then pulled the trigger and a flaming shot sped at my head, hitting me dead center, and then it began making a strange feeling go up inside my chest, as it lit up with the color of fire. That was it, that was the prime minister. I nodded to the girl, as she patted me on the head, as my eyes began welling up with tears. "Your actions brought a whole group, down into the depths while they could not ever return." She said. "I know he was a bad person at first, but did you really have to kill him at that fateful day?" She asked. "And the one that is next to him at that photo, is in this village, the one who now eternally wants your head cut off and erased from existence."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Well, Desto is now his name for now, but when the prime minister was still here, he would be called Destonius. He is my brother, and the prime minster you taken down, was his and my father. You really had to make both of us suffer didn't you, or did you never know."

"Please stop..." I complained. "I never meant to do it... He-"

"Nothing he did deserved for us to suffer the way we all do now. If it wasn't for me, Your son would be dead, and an eye for an eye would be administered, and you would have to live with that thought. Forever." She stated. "Maybe I should let them decide what they should do to you." She said. "Move out of the way."

I retracted my head, and sat like one of the dogs who were now chained by their necks, watching me closely. Elise quickly sat right in front of me, and began hugging me in a strange way, wrapping both of her arms around my head. as she was standing up. "I am so sorry..." I said out loud, but Elise did not respond, but instead laid me down and tried to comfort me.

"Everyone... We have him here, and now he knows his crime. I cannot figure out what to do to him, since he genuinely did not know this would happen, so I will leave the decision up to you."

Each of them, except Desto all ranted for me to be chained up for years, While Desto wanted death for me. It was never seen coming, as the girl tied my mouth shut, and led me towards the thing that they were planning. There was a beam, and then a bunch of chains with cuffs, and a platform.I then noticed that there was one chain and a small cuff that was hanging from the leather that was bonding my mouth together, as I put my whole neck and arms over, while they secured the chains so I could not move. I sat down, while they wrapped the cuffs tight around my legs, and a rope tied together my wings, and then putting the same leather around my neck, and tying it to the ground with a metal clasp. They left me, but the girl stayed.

"Well, maybe this will slowly take away your guilt and then replace it with knowing you already paid for it." She said while leaving me. "Do not think you are coming out of here quick, because those cannot be broken, and we will hunt you down and really make sure that avenging the minister will be in effect."

 _ **(Sorry for the sudden switch in Point of views, I am getting a bit interested between Eidolon, Nesc, Thrask, Akaz, and Tuo's views. Maybe I will include them all? Still, thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.)**_


	57. Never to Speak Again

_**Chapter 57**_

 _ **Never to speak Again**_

There was still a thought of emptiness around me. The light dimmed tarps that only broke through by the sun itself. The thought of sorrow came to me once again, having only shame to bring me down. I could only imagine what I could've done back there. If only it never had to be done, if he would've let the tenno go, instead of signing his own death wish within that moment of their execution. I could remember each frame they had on screen, a Nyx, Mag, and a Loki, all crouched to their knees, begging for mercy. Neither me or the other tenno could rescue them in time, but the phoenix in that room, seemed to be a obscure target for the minister himself.

Then I began to realize something, while I was rattling my chains that were stuck to my legs. The Oculus, something that was used while I was being mended back together, into this monstrosity. Even though it seemed so easy, it was actually impossible, as something drained its power a long time ago during the entering of Equinox's tower. I sighed for a second, and then attempted to go back to sleep, since I had nothing much to do, unless it was escaping and getting my head yanked off my Desto. When I was about to fully close my eyes, the wooden door opened, revealing a very bright essence, as if the sun just came through the entrance. The thought was confusing, as there was no figure opening the door, but then I realized that it was just Elise, walking in while glowing in the bitter darkness.

"What are you doing...?" I questioned.

"I want to help you get out of here, That's what." She replied.

"What for!?" I exclaimed.. "There is no point!"

"Let me guess, you are staying." Elise guessed. "Just because of one single person, out of the thousands you killed with your own talons affecting a small village."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her, and letting her know that she answered correctly. She came a bit closer, wrapping her long and white tail around the chain. "Last time I remember, you told me with your own mouth, claiming that you were a Tenno yourself." She said while snapping the chain with her slim tail. "I have saw them before, they do the same as you did, only on a much larger scale."

"What does that have to do with me killing the prime minister?" I pondered.

"Well, what did you notice when you were fighting alongside them?" Elise asked. "Anything... Familiar?"

"No, only fighting against the grineer, Corpus, Raiding the remains of the Orokin, purifying the system from the Infestation." I stated. "I really do not see what this has to do with why I am choosing to stay here right now."

"Agh.. Akaz." Elise complained. "What I meant was, you did all that, to protect the innocent. Bring balance to the system, and hope for peace."

"Its an eternal war.. You do not understand!" I disturbingly yelled. "I helped them, and I could not find a way for a way for them to settle out their differences."

"Well, there is always a way for a war to end." Elise suggested. "I really do need to go right now, but why dont you meet me up on the highest mountain, outside the forest? I am going to watch the stars, while it reminds me of home."

"No thanks. I get one limb out of this area, and I am basically screwed." I stated. "You do your thing, and please, watch over Sernos, and do not let Desto mess with you or him. Please."

"What is going on here..." said the same girl who helped me find who it was that Desto was talking about. " Get away from Akaz, Now."

She did what she ordered, and quietly walked out, as she shut it behind herself, and I tried to wave goodbye, but it was too late. The girl then readjusted the chains that was previously snapped by Elise, and exited out while Desto entered. He approached me with a sight of anger, hinting that he was about to start bending the choice that I have chosen. Desto jumped into the air, and attempted to stab me with a infested polearm, trying to cut through my scales. Although his tactic did not work as well as he thought, as he only made me slam down to the ground, while I looked right at the polearm. Some of my friends who side along the Tenno call it a Lesion, others just call it a infested Tipedo.

He muttered under his breath as he walked away, being uncontrollably angry, causing him to break through the wall and leave a huge enough hole through the wall for me to escape. Although, I was not planning to go through it anytime soon. I'd rather stay here and wait until they say I could leave. My body then was knocked out unconscious without warning, and I gone into a deep sleep while the sun was low on the left side of the horizon.

Visions kept on invading my mind like a eye looking at a open book. The images, shown everything, from birth to now, of what I have done wrong. The choices I made by myself, built up to this moment. If only I knew how to assassinate Lech Kril, I would've been still human, and I would be eliminating the threats, but then it came to me. If I known about how to take him down, then I would've never been able to prevent a huge empire from growing upon its space, and by then, I would've been dead. All the events seemed... related to each other, as if there was a million sequences, with only two leading to outcomes where I survive. The one I chose, was the right one, but now it has to move on now. Rasfa wanted me to find Giha, and take it back over from the Sevaeric.

My senses quickly came back to me, letting my sight see once again, and letting me take the environment around me. Now I know what had to be done. I had to try. Desto would probably kill me before the sentence is even up, but if I can go out and escape his grasp, there should be enough time for me to run and plan.I noticed the dark blue lights that pushes onto the dark soil, as I knew it was now night. Assuming what humans do at this time, this would be a perfect period to sneak around. There was no room for error, either I can swiftly navigate to Elise, or death. This could be my only chance, assuming that Elise probably rarely ever leaves the sites that we stay at.

I could feel the energy surging right through me, as I phased through the chains, and silently ran through the hole in the wall, and flying straight through the canopy. The only sound that caught my attention was the leaves rustling as my wings hit some of the branches. It was no longer snowing, or even cold, just the damp air surrounding the space around me. My wing beats quickly decreased as I began to hover over the sky. My head turned around, looking for Elise or just a very tall mountain, but I saw none.

It felt so saddening that the escape was for nothing, but then I saw two strange white lights that aligned with the moon itself. It was Elise, stargazing like she said. I flew over to the top of the mountain, landing right next to her, hoping she would greet me with a warm welcome.

"I'm here." I said while sitting right next to her.

"Didn't you say that you were going to stay there?" Elise reminded. "Or did you finally figure out what to do now."

"So, what did you invite me here for?" I asked. "Just finding a way to get back?"

"I want you.. to think carefully about everything you have done, present and past." Elise demanded. "I know that you are quite fond towards humans in general, but still, you cannot let a whole village degrade you into a pushover."

"I know." I stated.

"You are getting softer by your sympathy. I am not saying you should not have it." Elise suggested. "Its just that you should only give it to the people that deserve it. You are the son of Equinox after all."

"What if-" I tried to say.

"See, there you go again, questioning what you should do if a two legged primate asks for forgiveness and your apology." Elise complained. "If Rhenka was here, he would've broken you beyond repair." She said while tripping me with her strong tail. "Just sit here, and look where I am looking. Maybe this will remind you of what happened to your father."

 _ **(Cut it off short by 500 words since I wanted to make this go into something. So yeah, I guess I will see you all again next chapter.)**_


	58. A Small Gift

_**Chapter 58**_

 _ **A Small Gift**_

"What do you think he is doing right now?" The girl said. "He would be mostly sleeping right?"

"Oh do not worry, I got him into a position where he could not sleep even if he wanted to." Desto said. "Now, I am going to check now. So, please if I go away, know that I gone to hunt for him."

"Alright be safe." She said while waving goodbye to him.

Desto walked towards the cell where they were supposed to keep Akaz in, but then, once he saw the huge hole he put into the wall, he noticed that all chains were not attached to something, but still closed, and the pole was very still. He then got his gift from the minister himself, something that was from the first tenno that ever landed near the Sevaeric capital. The warframe of Chroma. The suit was all black, while the markings were brighter than the sun, but it was all Ice, surrounding him, causing frigid winds to blow out of it. He handed the Legion like he was told to, and thought to himself; "Its all over for you.. Now."

"Desto... What in the living hell is that.."

"Remember when you used to slap me many times when Dad said I would get a gift?" Desto said while she nodded and lightly tapped the warframe by the shoulder. "Appearantly, this was the first Tenno to ever make the mistake of messing with our empire."

"It is... really cold." She complained while shivering and getting back away from him. "Does it have to do with your little manhunt- Oh sorry if I said it wrong, a Dragon hunt?"

"This will be perfect, the species hates cold temperatures, and if I get close enough to him, I should be able to avenge our father, without much work." Desto said while rubbing his two metallic hands together.

- _Tenno? You were off my scanners before, but now... I sense you.-_

"Stupid Lotus." Desto complained.

"Who is this Lotus, you speak of?" She asked.

"Oh, I do not know." Desto replied. "Most likely the leader of the Tenno, or at least the right hand woman of the leader. Never mind, I have got to go, its getting late into the night." Desto set off, running out of the village, desperately searching for Akaz. The girl waved him goodbye, and went back into the place where they usually pray for the prime minister to come back, but that was not going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Look up there.. That will be your one hint in solving this mystery." Elise notified. "I know this is quite hard on you, but whatever it takes, you will come to your senses."

"What does this moon on this dark night have to do with my father?" I asked. "Did the Lunar vault kill him?"

"Of course not. He can control it for god's sake." Elise said. "He died, by a human who outsmarted him and when he put up a fight, lost to him immediately."

"How!?" I yelled in anger. "Please tell me how that is possible."

"He had a huge resistance towards the Lunar vault, and to be honest, Equinox would've razed the lunar city without his help." Elise explained quietly, whispering near my head. "However, you carry his blessing now. Some of them have been spying on you, recording your movement, health, and your actions for decades, until we got here."

"What... the heck?" I quietly said.

"One record says you were a infant, just born out of Crohnti's womb, and then you literally started a massacre, and erased some people out of existence. One year later, the link between your oculus and you strengthened, and you did your work as a Tenno, taking down a Razorback. That is no ordinary feat."

"That was because I had to." I responded.

"Lastly, just listen to this." Elise asked Akaz, while he stopped glowing and spoke out word for word of what the archive said. "Akaz, who saw a glimpse of the executed tenno, came through, and helped taking down the Sevaeric capital. He tried to at least spare some lives among the way, making sure that he was precise with his movement. None of us, not even any of the rival empires could take the Sevaeric down, even with us teaming together, but he shown something that was extraordinary for his age. While the Tenno worked to disable and completely destroy the death beam, he took the highest man in that nation, down to his knees, and his limp body was forever seen, as a piece of evidence for what he has done. He escaped the area quickly, but then once he managed to get to the outskirts of the Capital, a strange Archon fell from the sky, holding him while he was still experiencing complications from the Minister's gun. The Archon then walked him away to a a weird looking-"

"Wait a minute.. Strange Archon?" I thought out loud. "They did not know Davoskis?"

"Yes, and you did what was right." Elise said. "Cmon, I know you like the light shining on your black scales." She said while walking away, and resting on a nearby rock, having one eye open looking straight at the full moon and at times, the stars. I warmly smiled at Elise as she slept, and watched the full moon, which was gleaming with its divine light. My wings were now spread out, as i sat almost like a dog, but with my tail curving almost around my feet. I looked at my blood tainted claws, seeing the kills I managed to score while I was out there on the capital of Acron. Hopefully Rhenka and Equinox were doing alright. Some Cedran said that fight between Cedran and Acron, were hugely disastrous, some ending with a smoldering planet, with no way for humans to even survive, reducing the land to nothing but ash and lava.

My eyes were now fully focused on the night sky, as the thought of snow, and trees with a lush land was erased from my thoughts temporarily. I thought about what I used to do, the Lotus was not too fond of me, but when she did assign me to a certain task, I did not let her down, as I would've made sure there were no survivors, and then leaving no remains of the ship either. The Stalker, always said he would punish me for killing some of the high ranking targets, but he seemed to never come, until I first stepped on Tyl's sea lab. Zanuka was a pushover, and so was the assassin made by Alad V. He had his flaws, but now he is a infested maniac, tainted with the infested, while his ring around his neck was almost like a mind control device.

Then I began to feel some tapping coming from my front right leg, and when my eyes broke focus from the moon to assess the feeling, my mind realized that it was just Sernos, wanting to be lifted up from my neck, and let him get right onto my back. The thought of the Second moon was a huge nightmare, since what I had to do to save Cera, was just rage inducing, wanting me to split this mountain in half. Maybe even fours, since it usually ticked me off because of the conflict in that frozen territory, and what the dream related to Equinox's dimension. The air around me was silent, as only the light, but brisk wind pushed against me. It would kind of remind me of Coby or Roast. Those two foxes made sure I did not lose my soul within a universal dream. Once the wind stopped, I began hearing metallic footsteps, similar to when I used to operate warframe, my favorite being Inaros. Baro Ki'teer was almost like a acolyte to the legend. and now the full cycle of sand and scarabs filled me with hope. Baro Ki'teer also did at one time.

The footsteps came a bit closer, as the wind intensified and got a bit colder. This was very strange, as I noticed my movement of my limbs began getting a bit slower, and the ice would eventually poke at my scales each second that passed. Then a roar was heard, not from Elise, me or Sernos, but when it did finally come up, it was a strange person, who came up to the mountain.

"There are wild Chroma here?"

"Wrong again, you cold blooded lizard." Desto said while stomping on the ground while he held the Lesion in his hand. "You should've thought twice before unchaining yourself with those chains, and now, it is time for you to experience what the Minister experienced."

I looked around, trying to locate Elise and Sernos, but it seemed like the footsteps that quietly trailed away was them, so that was how I knew they were safe.

"So, you are now using a warframe without being a Tenno.." "Yep, this is going to be quick and painless."

He roared two times, one casting a white aura, that surrounded the mountain, and another that I could recognize as the Vex armor. I thought that he was trying to match my strength by doing so, but it seemed like all he wanted was to overpower me, and make sure that my claws and my own abilities could not affect him at all. What one of the Tenno said about the Chroma, was that depending on the color, that was what element it was using. The aura was white, so that was all ice, and now the ice had enveloped him like a statue, but he still moved a lot, towards me.

"I do not know what you are thinking, for me lowering myself to one of the Sevaeric.." I said. "But now that time, is over. If you want to kill me, then I will put up everything I got to stop you from doing so. Come at me, Desto."

He grunted, and began spraying a very intense stream of frost all over me, as he thought that he could use my weakness, but right now, it was not, since I have faced times where the ice was cold enough to knock me out, so none of that affected me. He stopped blowing the ice onto me, and while the white wind was obscuring my vision, he punched me in the leg, making it tilt backwards, but I quickly got up. _You need this more than I do._ Equinox said within my mind, as the oculus that was mentioned before came back to me. The black orb spiraled around my tail as I began firing spheres of dark energy, while the darkness spiraled around the object. It homed after Desto, and hit him square on, but that was when I messed up, as his armor intensified. I began standing up on my hind legs, and held my Tyunasis, aiming straight for his head, and shot him square on, causing him to be at fatal condition, but the vex armor and the elemental ward stayed while its energy was sucked out and then went into me. He then kicked me to the sky, but then I swooped down as Desto came rushing at me while I was in midair.

When he came close enough, I quickly grabbed him with my front leg, and began crushing him, as I shown him who dominated. I quickly flew down, going at dangerous speeds plummeting towards the mountain, as I drove him through the ground while I impacted, causing the mountain to be split apart, and rich magma sprouted out as I dropped him into it. I was also sprayed by the golden lava, but when my body came in contact, it stayed there, not burning or killing me, just leaving a warm sensation all around my body. I stood upon an edge upon the broken mountain, on the piece on the left, and perched on the edge, standing up and roaring, as my instinct told me to. Elise came to me with Sernos watching me, and then carried me down from the mountain.

"And that is what you are." Elise said. "You are a Dragon, who has Human reasoning and has been one, and all your life, has been for good, not to weep because of a few target's families."

"Thank you Elise.." I thanked her while hugging her while I was standing on my hind legs, and wrapping my huge arms around her waist. "Thank you for understanding."

( ** _Lets get on with this! getting to about 6/20 completion of this story, and or if you would like to be exact, 29/100! Its like me playing GTA V and you see that you do campaign and so many campaign heists, but one give you tons of money, others do not do so well! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be seeing you next time on the next chapter!_** )


	59. Giha in Sevaeric hands

_**Chapter 59**_

 ** _Giha in Sevaeric hands_**

"So, when is your next plan after we find this Giha Velur that Rasfa spoke of?" She asked me.

"Well, we retake, of course." I quickly said, while walking side to side of here, with Sernos looking straight at me. "Maybe this will end the Sevaeric empire once and for all."

The climb down the mountain was almost breathtaking, taken away by the gusts of wind blowing cold air everywhere. The thought that my mind was going through some blocks was terrifying, preventing me from doing what Rasfa demanded. Who knows? Crohnti might still be alive within Giha, and if this succeeds we can all live in harmony like now.

Somehow, Elise still stuck out in the night, shining like the sun itself and making so that I could not see her eyes when my eyes land upon hers. Sernos, who was riding on her back was shivering intensely, as he tried to wrap himself like a cover trying to get at least warm somewhere. His wings were almost the size of his body, except that it was very flat like usual. His breathing became abnormal, as he began waking up and tightly holding Elise's neck. She could feel it too, while she began speeding up because of the child.

Ever since Desto was dropped into the imminent volcano, it immediately let off some kind of effect, somehow making me go a bit slower, but still nothing to be worried about. The wind got a bit more intense with each passing hour, until it got to the point where icicles would hang down from the top of the caves. The night sky reminded me of the dimension that Equinox made, which was really just hated, almost everyone wanted to destroy it, or wage war on it. Although, either way, it was good to see Coby and Roast once again after that dream.

We still were walking on the moist ground after the snow melted on the surface. Without warning, a sound of a machine was coming towards us, and sirens sounded while in the west it looked like red, blue and white were flickering all in order. My ears could hear multiple, and the revving of engines, which meant something had to be going on. We began to pick up our pace, wanting to get out of the area as quickly as possible, but not run to avoid getting suspicion on our heads. Lights began searching around the land, as the tanks appeared first as they got into sight. Some trees were knocked over by the sheer force the tanks were putting into their movement, as the came from all directions.

Attack helicopters and many kinds of spacecraft came into the space as well, supporting the ground units. The centering of the ambush were all pointed towards me, assuming that I probably did not kill Desto and he is resistant to magma as well. Sernos was getting jumpy, as each beat of the helicopter's blades made him shake vigorously. Wind was blowing within every direction towards us, but then all of it suddenly changed from high to low, as the copters backed off of us, and hovered in a orderly fashion.

The spacecraft were a bit far behind from the helicopters, as the hovered in positions just in case I wanted to make a move that involves me getting right into the air to elude them. Soon another sound came from the sky, as a shattering crash was heard, almost like a nuke touched down and exploded. The engines were almost like earthquakes, rippling the ground and at the same time causing some ears to break.

"On the ground!" A speaker sounded out. "You are under arrest!"

I did not recall doing a crime to these people, because their vehicles were very different from the Sevaeric, almost from nowhere have I saw these machines before. Although, times do change. So these could be the Sevaeric, or just a certain group within the empire that has its own choices of design and weaponry. Lasers began pointing mainly at my head, as there were very heavily armored humans that climbed on the wing of the attack helicopters, and thought that they could shoot me and incapacitate. Never could they break any of my scales, not even huge bombs, so what makes them think they can now?

Then the cause of the constant earthquakes appeared, as a giant mothership came into the atmosphere, almost blocking out the whole sky. At least a two hundred thousand mile long ship, and seventy thousand mile width, with ten thousand more width with each wing, which would consider it a ninety thousand mile width in total. The height is still unknown, as it hovered over the space with a overwhelming dominance.

"We have the dragon responsible for his death, same one from last time." One of the communication devices said around one of the helicopters. "He can try, but he cannot break anything of this caliber."

"I like how you are getting so sure of yourselves, especially since I was the one who taken down the old capital of the Sevaeric a long time ago."

"We will take that as a confirm for our target." Another device sounded out. "Like we said, get. on. the ground."

"Alright.." I said while laying on the ground with my front legs wrapped around my back. Elise questioned about my sanity at that time, but I let her know that this was going to be quickly over. Soon, a box shaped looking frigate came from the ship, and attempted to pick me up, but then I set the plan into motion, as I shot a ton of lasers that aimed directly at the mother ship. When it hit however, I came to a surprise, as the ship did not take any damage, and was without a scratch or dent. I tried this with all the vehicles, and all of them were impervious to it. I had to be dreaming, this must be not true. Once the claws touched me, I knew that it was real.

"Elise, get out of here!" I yelled to her.

She took off, and I swiftly escaped the grasp of the claw that the frigate sent out from the bottom of the chassis. Everything shot from the directions of me and Elise, as I took off the ground and began flying as fast as I could. The spacecraft that came down, sped at me, with their missiles homing on me, and guns trying to hit my wings, hoping that they could disable my only way of escaping the Sevaeric. Finally, a challenge to overcome, as now the opponent just stepped up their game and got the head over me, as I tried to come up with the plan as the thundering engines and the sounds of guns and missiles exploding was still in action.

There were at least thousands of bullets shooting at me at once, and more than a hundred coming my way right now, as the mothership sent out a sheer amount of reinforcements, all with impenetrable armor. This was a raining disaster, much more like a Apocalypse. At this point, with this they could actually take over the universe, unless they can be mind controlled. I could feel missiles pummeling me from left to right, exploding shrapnel and ash from its casket, and obstructing my sight. I could see ground troops, walking towards the forest where the survivors of the old Sevaeric empire resided in. I am sure it must me a welcoming party, and recovering Desto and them as well. The sheer thrill of me trying to dodge each and every bullet was insane, as almost everything hit me, either slightly knocking me off of my path, or distracting me from getting a whole plan across. I tried to ward them off, as my Oculus appeared beside me, and grew a bit while shining like a sun, as it was supposed to wipe them from existence, but then, all of them just gone low, and did not die from it, as the fighters instantly began to get back onto my tail.

The fighters kept on coming from hatches within the mothership, with at least a ton of armor and weaponry with each second that passed within that moment. My mind kept on calling out, where is the help that you need right now? The machine guns from the ship began popping out, appearing with over twenty different silver barrels, all with bullets that had my name on it, as if I was the thing that they wanted. To be honest, all of this was hugely unnecessary, sending a whole armada with a almost indestructible ship right at me and my family? That is just not right. Although Desto might of put on a distress signal, but there was no way of telling. Smoke was already falling down, and covering the surface with ash and dust, accompanied by craters and fire. This was probably one of the hardest things that I ever tried to avoid.

The heavy firepower began getting much more intense after the first container of gas dropped down from the ship. I could already see why, because they did not intend to kill me. They either had someone place a price on my head, and they must be trying to claim the reward. Regardless, I had to get out of there and hide. There is nothing to it. Either my wings don't give up, or my chances of surviving are slim, even with this near indestructible armor. The strange thing that was noticed by me, was that my body felt it could voyage and fly straight through the planets if I wanted to. I cheered in excitement, wanting to believe that I could escape them, but I stayed vigilant. The fighters began to change course slightly, but continued pressing a unholy amount of gunfire, and a terrifying quantity of missiles with each one chasing me. If it was not for Elise, there would be close to a whole squadron which was at this point, a billion at most. It was like they were on the run, or more preferably, only a part of the population. They already got the edge over us, and now there is nothing I could do but fly, and hope for the best.

The container that was dropped a few seconds ago was about to get opened by the foot soldiers, so my wings beaten harder than before, as the fighters matched my speed with ease. I felt the amount of projectiles decreasing with each second, giving me a sense of relief and some time to try and lose them. They had to reload or run out, right? Two of the flying machines were now speeding at me, trying to get me into a tight spot so that I could not get out of flying straight ahead. Then, they accidentally hit my wing, and they were plummeting towards the ground without a sign of damage. I looked back while flying faster than lightning, as the sight shown the two fighters down on the ground, but then getting right back up, as that was not enough to take them down. This was outrageous, either this is the only squadron of the Sevaeric that had this overwhelming power, or this was just relocating and I happened to be in their way, as me being identified as the assassin of the prime minister.

"Suspect is going faster, he'll probably try to lose us or least likely lead us to death." One of the comms devices sounded out as I began getting closer to the low ground. "Fear not, my brethren, he'll soon know when to quit, so let's keep him at critical conditions and not letting go of his position."

Some of the fighters diverged, going back to the container to find another way to get me in a impossible situation. For now, my wings were still flapping like crazy, as I tried to dodge each missile with a few barrel rolls and sharp turns. When they were pursuing me while I made those sharp turns, they immediately found themselves weak in the topic of maneuvers and turns. Suddenly, what it led to, was a excellent idea, if my guess towards their engine strength is lucky. I looked back, seeing that the gas has already began fogging the area heavily. The grey gas was literally almost covering the helicopters after five seconds, and now the gas was now travelling at a very high rate, causing anything left behind to be lost forever in the smoke. I could not lay a claw on what the gas actually did, but I knew that it had to do with either weakening or getting me to a very bad position. Most of the squadron of fighters that looked like jets diverged from the chase, and began setting checkpoints. After that, I heard a very distant noise, that sounded like a charge was powering up from something.

After the noise, when I looked in front of me, a huge barrier surrounded the area, causing all of us to get trapped inside a very dense force field as the sun then began rising on the horizon. Darkness however, was still under the ship, but the light from the sun made it so that it was not so dark anymore. The thought of Elise was bothering me so much, that my body plummeted into a huge crater of smoke as it trailed the surface. The crash caused me to almost slow down, but I was still alright, as my wings flapped once again to escape the pursuers. There was a way now, for me to test out my theory, about its engines, so I fired a very destructive beam right at the engines, as it hit the turbine straight on, but then nothing happened, as it still chased me, and the pilot warned everyone that I began showing a resistance and calling it futile.

"Proceeding with caution, cover me." I heard a communication device speak again. "He is not going to stay in the air for long."

There was no point in calling for help, as the reinforcements will surely come, and take them out instantly. How many of them were in there, a million? infinity? Did they recruit that many, or did they begin cloning like the grineer? Within seconds, I felt something come around my wings, and tied them together, causing me to fall from the air. My nose was now bleeding, as a huge rail hit me straight in the nose, as the projectile bounced off. Few moments later, I found myself surrounded by the ground units, having high powered flashlights trying to blind me, but that was not going to work. Once the transportation vehicles unloaded at least three soldiers off of the load, they continued trying to get me to the position where they would complete the capture, but then my aura began to weaken the bonds from my wings, and then I broke free, flying away from the fog in a different direction.

Soon, a huge laser hit me dead center, and blown me all the way from there to about the edge of the forest, which was very far away. This was a advantage to my cause, as the sounds became a bit quieter, and I could think again. All of the soldiers were equipped with this very strong armor, that could withstand any of my attacks, including what I can do to them without touching or breathing. I could hear a multitude of footsteps, as I turned invisible, and got back into the quicksand pit that I encountered earlier. I found this as a way to make the heat die down.

"We are not leaving until we find him, Check around!" The comms device sounded out.

"Understood, we will leave three soldiers right here to search while we get the survivors to safety." One of them said.

"I found him! Heat signature is down below, lets find the entrance to his stakeout!" One of the three said.

I could not figure out how they could find me so quickly, last time I checked, thermal could not go through walls because of the barriers that outline the walls. Heck, even the ground that has not been developed did get a barrier that blocked it, so did they find a way to bypass since the return of Equinox? I tried to stay invisible, as I could hear the rustling of the leaves, and the soldiers dropping. All three of them jumped in, and all landed in quicksand. They all seemed hopeless now, until they jumped out without a single complication. I was now at bay, with them all gesturing; "Checkmate". They had all their flashlights gleaming right towards, me, as one walked up and aimed for my head. I tried to drive them back, firing the lasers out of the void, breathing fire, and making them die from the inside, but none of them worked, as the soldiers came up, and forced me on my back and one carried me.

"Got him. What is the status of his mate?"

"Already at rendezvous, Both Suspects are not damaged, and now subject to bending at our will." The device sounded out. "If you are thinking to ask the question I think you are going to say, the search party already found them all, including Desto. Let us give them another chance to be with their own."

They have already gotten Elise. They were quick, and that would confirm that Desto and the soldiers are magma resistant. It looks like it is the end, The Sevaeric have gotten to the point of where they could overpower Equinox, although it will be a tough fight. I was hauled over the shoulder, while I could see Elise, immobilized with lightning chains, with a rush of anxiety. I could see the village members already standing in a group, and they were all protected by the newfound Sevaeric. Then, we were pulled up from the ground, and then onto the floor of the mothership, being incredibly weak.

"Nice. You got Akaz, and his partner too. Maybe I should reward you guys, since the deal is for the son of Equinox to be contained, and you are nearing that objective." The Acron Cyborg said with a grin.

"Well, maybe the Melequain Anophyst that you were constantly talking about?" One of the commanders with his hands tied behind his back said."We could sure use the extra firepower for the mothership."

"Consider it done." The Acron said while handing out the purple orb.

"Hold on. Didn't you say that you had a Basalisk in your control?" He asked.

"Of course, whats wrong?"

"Well, lets just say he might be our next target for a reason..." The commander said while denying the Anophyst. "Keep him under control, and use that to help you in doing so."

"Understood. Thank you." The Cyborg said while walking away.

"No, we should actually thank you, as your beast told us where the target of interest was." The Commander reminded. "Now he is here, along with some others that we could hold for ransom."

"Let me guess, you are going to kill me, and hold my partner hostage?" I assumed.

"No, please dont jump to conclusions." The Commander replied. "In fact, we never planned for your execution."

"What? So this whole armada thing..." I quietly said.

"Was all because you killed the one who was defying our orders. Still, he was a leader of that sector, so something has to be done.." He explained. "I could poison you."

"But that is basically execution." I complained.

"You can handle it. Dont make me change my mind to make you one of the dead to throw into a grave, you overgrown salamander." He threatened. "You are going to regret ever messing with any of us, even the rejects."

 ** _(Sorry, I wanted to write this since I have been playing too much GTA V, I am getting addicted to it, I will add more action if you guys need it. Anyways hope you have a nice day. And I added some more length in the scene, so enjoy, because I am going for those 200 chapters, and I am about to get my 60th one. )_**


	60. Oeran

_**Chapter 60**_

 _ **Oeran**_

Sernos hopped off of Elise's back, observing the loading bay carefully. His actions made me a bit suspicious, especially when we just have been captured by the opposing force. Either he does not know about this faction, or he is only acting by his instincts. Elise was busy keeping an eye on Sernos, but she kept still. I began to look around like Sernos, and it was quite a view, a very empty looking hangar, with only about a few aircraft units, and it was well lit. I could see the strange orb-like ship, somehow not rolling off, but then it folded out into quite a large bomber, with a few Napalm charges under each of the wings.

It seemed like the Sevaeric did not want to watch over us, since they did not do anything after we were picked up. Some only looked, while others gone about their business, patrolling halls.

"Didn't you hear him? He said you all could roam freely inside this spacecraft. Its not like you can destroy it..." The soldier who worked with the three said. "Man, it would be funny to see you try."

Those words surprised me, as usually when they captured somebody, either they are hung, killed, or imprisoned forever. Although back then, there was no hanging. It gone in this order: Imprison for a few minutes, hours, then executed without any hesitation, but now, they seem in such a lighter mood, like they are getting a bit nicer for once. That was grace coming from the place that I least expected it. Elise got up, and walked towards the hall, where she was escorted by two soldiers who captured me in the first place. The thought was confusing, why would she walk away, even though we had no knoledge of this ship, and we do not know anything that could be on here? Did she have a deal with the Sevaeric that I did not know about?

I called the child over, as he immediately stopped what he was doing, and began standing beside me. He then began walking with me once I did the same, and the other soldier followed. I could see the silver colored walls, standing like a perfect fortress, and the grey floors would fill the space with a very clear tapping sound, like there was an echo. I began to see Elise, who walked left, and the soldiers followed behind her. It was like she was getting free will to move around. It must've been a trap if they would allow us to walk freely, or would it just be because of what I did a long time ago? Then the soldier tried to shock me with a electric Bo staff when I looked behind myself. "Move it." He said firmly. I listened to him, and kept on going while tailing Elise, who was about a half of a hall away from me.

Teeth began to try and cut into my scales, making me curious. Then I realized it was Sernos, who apparently found the tracking device on my front right foot. He was growling, desperately trying to either break or completely decimate the device. The soldier began laughing while still matching my speed when we were walking, being humored by the way that Sernos was trying to help me. "These young dragons, I cant ever understand what they are doing sometimes." He happily said. We were now closer to Elise, but the problem was, that if I ever wanted to get even closer, I would have to confront the escort people, but now since I experienced what they could withstand, I decided to just make sure that I am a safe distance away from the humans.

"Elise." I called. "Look at any of your limbs. there might be a tracker."

"Alright." She said while looking downward. by the way she staggered backwards, she probably found it already, while Sernos still tried to disconnect the brace. One of the soldiers who was supposed to escort us, removed the child from the brace, and put them down, sighing and moving on. He was particularly tense himself, holding his gun in a very prepared position, ready for whatever could come his way. Its almost like his guts can sense what could come in a few seconds, being highly aware of me. The mask was already beginning to get to me. The cold blooded stare was literally becoming an permanent image inside my head, wanting to to go away, or submit.

I arched my neck low, before we reached a point where if we did not, we would meet a very steel filled pipe, and knock right into it. "Actually, there is someone who just wants to talk to you." He said while having a raspy voice, holding his gun like a person in a strike team. "The black one only. He was the one who did the action against us."

My heart felt like it was dropping all the way down to my stomach, as he said that. He then led me over to the door, which then opened vertically and showed a very blank and dull space, as the soldier wanted me to stay there. There was, however a window that could let me see the thousands of installed turrets, that could go above and below the floor for a variety of uses. "Who knows, maybe if you cooperate, you can be living your life as normal, but still, we do have to thank you for what you did to him, he was corrupted by greed and malice." He said while pushing a button that made the door close, and then lock. I looked out the window, and saw mostly rail-gun emplacements, while they were connected to ports, and what powered and controlled them, were boxes that were connected to the machines.

I spent my time in there, for about a half hour, thinking about what they would do to Elise or Sernos. Hopefully nothing too harsh, or else I would find a way to take these people down, even though they have the same protection as me, but higher numbers. My head tilted, as my body laid on my side, and looked up straight into the ceiling, where there was the smooth surface and lights that shown from above. My ears almost heard something strange. Almost like footsteps approaching, but they were like mine, being very rough sounding and the scraping of my claws. That could be Elise, but I am not so sure. It was heard, coming closer as the door opened once again, but this time, revealing a man with blue armor, legs being heavily protected, and no helmet, so I could easily break it. I stayed still, until he got close enough to be in the reaching distance of me, waiting for him to say one word, but he did not do it, until his arm lightly tapped my claw, trying to confirm whether it was fake or not.

He backed away, knowing what I might do as my claw gently shoved him away. "Do you know why we have your group here?" He said as he leaned against the wall. I nodded, wanting to make it look like I could not talk like usual. He got a bit irritated, and slammed the ground, causing the room to shake a bit. "Akaz, we know you can talk, answer me." He said as he held my head.

"Yeah, because of the prime minister?" I guessed while turning over and standing up. "Someone said he was corrupt, is that true?"

"Actually you are here because you trespassed our territory, and attacked one of us." He explained. "While that still stands, you have a bad standing. But yes, he is corrupt."

"Please tell me what you are going to do with us.." I demanded. "I do not want her or Sernos to be harmed."

"We are going to do nothing with any of you. After all, you were the one who saved us the trouble of destroying it ourselves." He replied.

"That's a relief." I responded. "Anyway, I have been wondering, Aren't you a different sector of the Sevaeric?"

"Depends. If you are talking about the pure nature of us, then no, but if you are thinking about Specialty, then yes, we are a Armada." He said.

"So, who is your new leader then?" I asked. "Wasn't he the old leader?"

"No, he is not, he was just a low ranked person who claimed he was the Primarch himself, but then we exiled him for treason, and now we got everything screwed up for us." He explained. "You can call our actual leader Primarch if you want, but Oeran is more preferred."

"For a second there, I thought something horrible was going to go down." I jokingly said. "May we go now?"

He walked back, knowing my impatience, and disagreed. "And since you are a relative to a Sevawing..." He softly said while opening the door. "How about you meet one, I am sure this will go along fine." He added as the Sevawing stepped in. The Sevawing's scales were brightly gleaming yellowish gray, having sharp and hardened scales, while he stepped in with some of the most sharpest claws I have ever seen in my life. They were Almost like Rhenka's, except these ones look like they could break through solid rock if he hit it hard enough. He stared right at me, with his eyes being dark and his pupil blue, as it was very small. His head was like mine, except it was Grayish yellow, and his horn on his nose and the ones on the back of his head were extremely sharp. He hissed at me, showing hostility, and having smoke coming out of his nose, with the smoke being jet black.

"You are not a Sevawing like the old man said..." He said getting closer to me. "Maybe I should rip your... Scales off of your chest and make you choke on your own horn when I break it away from your head." He threatened as he skimmed his sharp claw across the front of my neck, downwards.

"You are not allowed to do that." The Sevaeric human said. "Remember, we are trying to get all of you, Sevawings, Dragons, Basalisks, and Sentients together. You know what happened with the Acron after you all were out of pocket."

He growled, seeming like he was about to tear each of our heads off with his own claws, but then he stopped, as the black smoke stopped coming from his nose. "Fine..." He regretfully said. "Consider yourself lucky, Dragon."

I really did not get the idea why Sevawings and Dragons were apart, We are so similar, but yet, so far from being exactly the same, just in different varieties. Why would they consider them to be different from us? I then saw the Sevawing turn his back on me, and I saw his stinger, being precisely on the tip of his tail, while he moved around and sat in the corner.

"Well then, lets get started." He rushed to say. "To sum it up within about a few seconds, we are going to try and make sure you four nations will not be falling victim to the Acron once again, by letting you get back on that island and settling your differences."

"That sounds highly stupid to me." The Sevawing responded while his tail lashed up and pointed at him. "We do not negotiate with anybody."

"Okay, I will let you choose." He said. "Would you rather be together and live out your life on your homeland, or go back to your old ways, and then you will all be the Cedran's and Acron's servants?"

"I will bow down to no one!" He yelled. "I only swear allegiance with my own!"

"I am going to assume you cannot hear this man out." I said while standing back up. "So far, I have a father who is a Sevawing, a mother that is a Sentient, and Rasfa-"

"Akaz, please explain why you have brought up the controlled basalisk's name?" He asked.

"I'm not telling." I hesitated. "I have a feeling you are going to kill him for revealing it."

"No, just tell him. Stop hiding behind your skull, and blurt it out already!" He angrily said.

"Alright, so, he wanted me to take you away from Giha, and let us all come back." I answered. "Are you happy now?"

The Sevawing seemed pleased, but then I noticed that his claws were being forced to the ground at his own will, and his scales were now illuminating with crimson lights, as the room turned dark. The only thing I could see was his scales, being completely outlined in his crimson light, and I could hear tapping, getting louder as he got closer. His eyes were visible, with his pupil being still blue, but its size was kind of freaking me out, and then his mouth opened, as I saw a bunch of flames coming from his mouth, but being securely inside, as it swirled around wildly. " _I should show you who you are exactly dealing with..._ " He angrily said.

 ** _(Now this chapter is complete, and one more thing, I will be attempting to write the second moon as a non-crossover and no catagory, having changed elements, only one POV, and events being slightly modified to this. Within that, that should include Akaz's life, including transformation and his story without any affliction with Land before time, Spyro the Dragon, Destiny, Wings of fire, and Warframe. If you would like to check it out, go onto Wattpad once you have time, and either search Kiezion, or The Second Moon Although it might be renamed to The Son of two different fronts, or Lunatic Agusi of Gentau I will get the preview of the story up as as soon as I can, but for everyone who is reading this, and taking their time, Thank you for being so generous And I wish you a good life.)_**


	61. Multi-Barrier Warzone

_**Chapter 61**_

 _ **Multi-Barrier Warzone**_

"You two, we are now dropping you off here. And on Behalf of both of you..." The soldier said while tapping his fingers together. "Good luck."

The Sevawing growled, making it seem like I did something that was just unforgivable. He definitely did not show anything that may suggest any trust, but he seemed more of a passive one than someone else that is a Sevawing. Now, his stinger was visible, at the tip of his tail, at a position of unrest and prepared to kill anybody that dared to stand in his way. My legs were ready to run, but my body was also prepared to tear the living daylights out of him, but I wanted to show him mercy at the least, before things could be better.

"Hey. Do you want to go back home? I am sure that they will accept you back." I asked, wanting to know his opinion.

"I guess..." He responded. "I better go straight there, The Omega was waiting for me for forever..."  
Without any words, he walked forward onto the hatch where we would be dropped down from the sky. There was almost a sense of thrill, but since I almost fly every single day, it might be getting old now, and it might be time to find a new hobby instead of plain regular flying. The Sevawing laughed as the guard removed his neck brace, that was basically tracking him and bothering him all day. Suddenly, the ground beneath us as I walked onto the hatch began opening, and the Sevawing willingly dived down into the gap, causing him to disappear instantly, as he moved out of sight at high speeds. I also did the same, and the what I saw, was absolutely breathtaking... It was so unique...

The Sevawing headed left as soon as he got into my sight, so I followed him with a overwhelming pursuit, feeling the extreme turbulence of the wind. The air was perfect for colonization, no wonder the Sevaeric flourished in this area. My eyes would see how the Sevawing was doing, as he flew gracefully in the air. I finally caught up to him, as he was seeming to have fun for some time now. He was smiling while he was gleefully speeding through the air. Things however were not as it seemed. Suddenly, explosions blasted through the land, as multiple lasers, ash lifting up into the sky.

"They are at it again..." He ruefully said. "We might as well land now before we are blown out of the sky by a sentient."

He quickly dove into the vast amount of leaves and branches while crashes were constantly heard from all around. Without warning, a laser nearly hit my wing, so I quickly followed him down to the surface. As an result, I fell to the ground with a thud, and the Sevawing had its foot on my neck. "Amateur." He teased as he lifted his claw off of me. He helped me up, but wanting to be separate from me. "Yes, it is time for you to meet this menace."

I groaned as I got off of the moist and cold grassy soil. It felt like a bed, as I wished that I still was a human, sleeping on the mattresses. The air ceased to arrive after I got up, as if the wind only affected the air, not the ground. The forest was thick with vegetation, and there was almost no corner I could see through. He slowly climbed the tree, scaling it professionally as if he did this all of the time. He continued on, hopping from tree to tree, wings or no wings. Assuming the way he was frantically prancing through the forest, I guess there are some traps for the other factions, so I attempted to do the same, but I somehow couldn't. My claws tried its best to stab into the tree itself, but instead, my grip loosened and I fell flat on my back, feeling something come down over me. I opened my eyes, seeing the net that was clearly set, and I quickly tore through it, recovering so I could follow that specific Sevawing.

The sounds of war and destruction was filling my mind, giving me a thought of pure dread. A fear of one of the rivals deciding to set off their "Trigger" at the sight of me. Once my mind got accustomed to branch hopping, my ears began hearing the Sevawing, still gracefully moving through under the canopy. The constant rustle of leaves was hinting that I was close, and there he was, as the leaves covered a section and blocked it off with a huge amount of foliage. I darted forward, knowing that I might enter their sacred land, but there was no telling, he only disappeared through it.

The second my eyes pushed through the thick shrubs, Something felt so different, from warm to searing, moist and low visibility. The fog was mildly in the area, as it partially obstructed my sight from the temple. It was like a pyramid, but the obelisks, spiking up from the ground looked like they were about to activate and begin drilling through my obsidian hard scales. The Sevawing reappeared, but this time with a massive number of them, with that one recent person I met.

"Get this obscure Dragon, out of our premises, at once." The strange large Sevawing commanded. "Prepare his death sentence."

"Wait! Do not! Please!" The Sevawing pleaded. "They made us drop here!"

"Enough..." She shouted. "I do not care if the Sevaeric made you come here intentionally or unintentionally. He is still going to feel the wrath of my dominance." She said while coming over to me.

With her feminine voice, she taunted me, then knocked me over with a huge exertion of power from her arms. Her wings spread and she pinned me down, holding her stinger high in the sky, ready to kill me. She smirked, and quickly jabbed her extremely large tail right at my stomach, but then I realized, it did not piece through. She gasped, being surprised, as I got back up, forcing her off me. She regained her balance quickly, knowing that I was not going to give my life to her so easily. She grunted and darted at me, sweeping me off of my legs once again. She was extremely furious and willing to finish the job as quickly as she wanted, instantly. I got back up as he quickly sliced across my throat, making one of her very sharp claws get stuck between my scales. Sparks ignited at the touch, as a hot sensation pulsed through my body. The Sevawing with anger, pulled her claw back, causing a huge outburst of pain at that spot, with the claws burning my skin. I roared in pain, wanting to get out of here, but now was not the time to dally. Either I can let her win, or she needs to be stopped, at this exact moment.

"What's wrong Dragon, You cannot take the heat!?" She insulted.

My legs limped in a horrible manner, looking like they just broke one of my legs, and forcing me to walk on three, but that was alright. These Sevawings do not know what I am exactly capable of, and what they could all end up being. Without warning, I stomped the ground, and caused the ground beneath them to become a living vortex, as everything was sucked in it, including them. My challenger was roaring in pain while I was floating above all of the chaos, and they were suffering from multiple and rapid hard hits from all of the stone. Feeling like I wanted more, I spewed a searing hot flame through my mouth, and breathed it onto my enemies, causing them to ignite in flames, soon however, the vortexes stopped within an instant, and I was knocked back so far and fast that the impact almost fractured my spine.

She immediately rose up with vengeance, and prepared to fire such a destructive beam, that I do not know what would happen. At that moment, I knew that this might be the end, what could I do? My armor has a hole in it, a space where I am exposed, and blood is gushing out of it. Although, there is a chance where I could counter it, but what if all the Sevawings attack me at once? All those blows would be fatal, especially if those poison stingers reach my skin. Then with a devastating strike, she fired a huge beam that caused a gaping hole into the island, I could feel nothing, but my body was not fading away or being destroyed, instead it was still there, toughing out the beam. This could be my chance, so knowing that she was weak against a very stealthy attack right now, I made a pentacle float right behind her, and within seconds a blast fired from it, causing her to be knocked back and her beam was interrupted immediately.

She flew through the air rolling like a cannonball, and crashing into a obelisk. I came up to her, wanting to possibly weaken her or at least let her know that I will stop it if we both desire it, but when I got close enough, and when my mouth was about to speak a word, she jabbed her poisonous tail at the spot where she tore a scale off. The pain was extremely intense, but now instead of it being a pain, my sight was starting to blur, and my legs were beginning to shake. However, after I almost passed out, it suddenly gone away, like it was a fly that hated anything it ever touched. I looked at her, as she was surprised that I was not downed yet, but she was all out of anything to do. She had an expression of fear, as she knew of what my claws could do to her precious life, being full of malice. Suddenly, my mind began screaming; "Don't you dare kill anybody!" with it being as loud as breaking the sound barrier, shattering the ears.

"You want to stop now?" I asked. "Or are you going to die here?"

"Agh..." She groaned in pain.

"I will take that as your desire to live." I assumed. "Listen Everyone, There is something that we need to tell you! It-"

A divine sound blasted through the area, as a orb expanded, being blue and clear, but not exactly beautiful, while it made up by being extremely deadly, as I watched a dragon touch it, and it was erased on the spot. Screams of pure agony as the injured and the weak were purged from the island from that orb began to constantly flood the sound within this island.

"Follow me! You are a newcomer, right!?" The same Sevawing said while running frantically past the temple. "We got to hurry, and fast!"

"No time to explain, You two, if you do not want to die a very quick and painful death, then hurry up and get away from the expanding Dormand barrier, and fast! It takes only a few minutes for it to reach the edges of the island, and you have to make it to the edge before it does! Or else you will be erased from existence, Immortal or mortal!" Another Sevawing warned.

We took off running, knowing what it would do to us if we did not go. But what was this strange place... Giha is such a strange place... Even for me...

 _ **(Sorry about the no update for a long time, writers block once again, but I will be doing two fanfictions at once, one on Wattpad, and one here. Anyways, if you are wondering why I deleted the 8 category fanfic with Wings of Fire, Warframe, Destiny and Touhou being mains, It was because I knew that I would be getting not as many updates as possible, and it would take a ton of time thinking about what each chapter needs, but if you want it back, please wait as I write on it on my notepad. Thanks for understanding, favorite, follow, view, review, etc. Thank you so much for everything you have done, and if you are role playing with me, then I know it took a lot of time to read this entire fanfic.)**_


	62. Ytrian, the leader of the Sevawings

_**Chapter 62**_

 _ **Ytrian, leader of the Sevawings**_

There were things that were literally ominous about the strange island that Akaz got on. All of it, was with a eternal war, one that waged on day and night, even though that He did not see it yet. All of the explosions ceased, and some lasers were cut off instantly, the minute that the laser hit the expanding barrier. Everything that was shot at it, was instantly vaporized into the air, and never seen again, not in a million years. The Sevawings were still running like hell, hoping that they would not set off one of their own traps. In front of Akaz, all he could see was footsteps, flailing branches, and mostly traps, just activating as they did not catch anything.

The barrier seemed to ignore the objects and other existing barriers, but anything else was destroyed on contact. If only they could make it in time. On his way, he found several of the newly found Sevawings, trapped and already with their body injured, bleeding out, and left for dead. As Akaz looked behind, the barrier quickly approached, and watched as the innocent souls were instantly decimated, with no trace. The sight made him rethink about being here, but this was for the one of the Dragon's allies, Rasfa the Basalisk.

They were almost there to the edge, but suddenly, something was felt underneath Akaz's claws, hindering his movement. He kept trying, struggling to move faster than before, but within an instant, he was slowed down by the overwhelming amount of mud under his feet. He could feel how it slowed it down, as his feet sunk each time he tried to push off and run. Then, with a quick thought, decided to try and fly through, hoping that the extreme amount of foliage would not interrupt his one chance at escaping his disadvantage. He lifted both wings up, and took off while swinging them down, frantically flying and wondering when the patch would be behind him. The marsh was very treacherous, and very large in size. When Akaz got close to the end of the marsh, the barrier was visible at the beginning of the marsh, but something was now different, now it was turning more green as it got closer to the outside of the island.

He finally found the cliff, where all of the lucky and highly skilled Sevawings stood, relieved that they escaped the thought of death at that moment. Akaz hurried, and stood where they were, with his past opponent sitting down next to him. The barrier was extremely brighter, as it got closer to them. Akaz thought that it was going to end all of their lives, but instantly stopped the second it was one inch away from Akaz. His fear was spiking so fast, and his heart was beating like a drum while it just stood there. One of the young ones, out of the many sighed, and mentioned the boundary on which the barrier stops.

Three seconds later, the barrier began to quickly recede, going back to the place were it originally started. The barrier turned back from green to blue, and glowing dimmer and dimmer with each second, and with the sight of the barrier being nonexistent, a beam shot up from the center, and blasting a pulse of energy through the island. His opponent, stood back up, and commanded the others to start trudging back to their home, not mentioning the inclusion of Akaz.

"Cmon Phaydera. We need to get you back to your tomb anyways.." His opponent said to a young Sevawing. "We still do not want you dead, or falling into the wrong hands."  
"Awww, but I really want to play with someone!" Phaydera annoyingly said. "It's not fair!"

Suddenly, a Sevawing inside the group wrapped it's scaly claws around her snout. She tried to let a yelp come out of her mouth, but it was too late as it was shut tight. "If Ytrian needs you in the tomb, then you go into it, you got that?" He said with ferocity. It seemed like the older one was aggressively holding her jaw shut, wanting her to stop complaining to save him the trouble. Phaydera made the command sound like it was unreasonable, and inhumane, but that is what she needed to do. "If I am trying to protect you from anyone who wants to know your power, you should listen. Didn't you survive this far into life, my child?" She explained. "You have something we all do not, and he might have it as well." She said while pointing at Akaz, who was currently breaking the branches.

The leaves were rustling peacefully, as the wind became existent, and cooled everyone down with a brisk wind. Ytrian called them out at the same time, commanding them to go back to the temple, where the tomb is thought to be. There was no sign of hesitation, no thoughts of rebelling, while they flew towards the tomb.

They finally touched down on the courtyard, being extremely jumpy, just in case any of the other factions came as a surprise. "Phay, back into the cell, we got your back." She said while firing a beam right at the strange symbol on the temple. "Maybe, just for you you can be with the outsider for a while."

Akaz stepped back, realizing that she was talking about him, letting him be alone with Phaydera. However, he did not know that much about Sevawings in general, besides seeing them and short conversation. Akaz saw her, staring straight at him, as his past opponent stopped concentrating on the symbol with her beam, and gestured them to come over, and enter the tomb. "Go on, its still safe." She said. "Hurry before nightfall occurs."

Phaydera nodded as Akaz entered the tomb first, while she followed behind him, and she closed to tomb behind her with a extreme blast of electricity throughout the room. The tomb was very dark at first, but then, Phaydera let him know that it was not the tomb that Ytrian talked about. Akaz then responded to her, asking who was it, that was named Ytrian. Phaydera paused, and quickly opened a hole with a glowing claw, cutting through like scissors and paper. The sparks shone across her long snout, while the hole's hatch was cut and then thrown aside.

"Cmon, the only thing that you can suffer from in here is absolute boredom." Phaydera complained.


	63. Phaydera's Tomb

_**Chapter 63**_

 _ **Phaydera's Tomb**_

The 'boredom' disadvantage seemed odd to him, predicting that Ytrian was trying to conceal her from the island, and let her presence be unknown. Once both of them got down there, they tapped the ground, and only the sound of waves and oceans sounded out through the tomb. There was already a decent amount of light, by fires igniting off the red tinted stones, sending sparks to the midair, and coming down with a sudden snap. The crackling of the fires made them wonder all about what they could do, and what they did before now. Each time the flame lashed out it's hot spark, it was a trigger to a memory, torching villages, raiding and plundering, all by the sense of curiosity.

Phaydera walked forward to the flame, and laid down next to the burning rock, standing still until she gets out once again. She kept on tapping the ground beneath her with her sword-sharp claws. Akaz on the other hand, was kind of shocked that this was not dimmer. Although, without a doubt, this was not too bad for the newcomer. However, it was still a burning question in his mind: Why did they want to lock this poor child down here? She sighed, giving off a plume of flames out of her nose, being slightly irritated. The sharp incense was carefully entering both of their snouts, as the flame still burned with a bright intensity. The heat off of the flame kept on covering them with a constant warmth.

Akaz finally noticed what was around them, a cave that had drawings written in blood and gore. One picture, that had blood all around, depicted her, standing short of a average human, but the strange thing was that it was armored, and had a evil gaze, looking at the audience. The next one, continued the scene, as it looked like the man was suddenly gone, but all turned into a pile of ashes and bones. Akaz was kind of fascinated with her expertise, but it was still undetermined, whether she made it or not.

The constant sound of raging waters began to overpower the sound of the flame, being a bit more rough than the crackling flame. Phaydera seemed a bit more interested, standing up from the flaming rock, moving towards Akaz in a friendly way. Although, Akaz then felt something, as it felt like a bumpy road, gently making his balance uneven. He gone to look down to the ground that was beneath him, and what he saw was terrifying, as a whole pile of bones was found right there, in that exact spot next to where the water falls from the top of the wall beside him. He immediately gasped and stepped back, then looked at Phaydera with confusion.

He then looked back at the bones, observing them carefully, as there were some big bones, some with charred marks, some that looked like humans, and one that was quite large. "They now hunt me down." Phaydera said whilst picking up a large bone that was from a Basalisk. "My first day coming into the world, all just to be interrupted by the Sevaeric. They have something against me, that now I know I have."

"Huh?" Akaz said while stepping back with a horrified expression.

"I can quote it... I heard it from an announcement at one of their centers." She stated. "No one, under any circumstances should be gifted with special abilities that are not usually from their faction."

"What made them?" Akaz asked. "I thought we did once rule over them with a iron fist."

"It was like that... Until we started fighting, stated by Ytrian, Some idiot wandered outside of the base, and began a wide massacre, led up to an eternal war, as the traitor relayed false messages, and began calling out people who did not kill, tricking the others into thinking that they killed one of their own." he said, laying beside the raging waters. "After some of the first days of the war, Ytrian tried to ask them what was up, but then, she was immediately chased away from each territory..."

Akaz slowly and gently laid down next to her, wanting to know more, but also wanting to make her feel a bit more calm, since the Sevaeric are still hunting her down. Phaydera suddenly strafed to the right, being slightly startled by his movement. She instantly changed her mind, and chuckled lightly, while standing on both hind legs. "I think Ytrian thought it was Rhenka... but... Isn't he with Equinox right now?" She asked while getting a bit closer to Akaz. He began to rethink going next to her, predicting what would happen next. "Yes... Why?" Akaz asked with a frightened expression.

"And Equinox had a son... Tainted with a gift as well as her other." She said while walking around, then finally gasped as she realized who she was standing with. She laughed maniacally, and gone low onto the ground, as if she was preparing to strike him with ferocity. Akaz knew what he had to do in a few seconds, realizing that he was facing someone who could destroy what he couldn't.

Without warning, she pounced onto Akaz, slashing across his scales, as the cut was searing through. Phaydera was already at the top of her game, wishing to kill anybody who was related to starting the war that made them lose their control over the Sevaeric, and their hold on Giha. She began screeching as she lunged at Akaz again, but then, she missed, as Akaz quickly dodged right, and backed away not wanting to fight the poor child. She then started sliding her feet across the rocky ground, hoping that she would at least knock him down for a few seconds so she could kill him herself, but the problem was, neither of them even tried to use their wings, they all relied on their footwork, dodging and going on the offensive. She then did the unexpected, as she jumped at the wall, and pushed off against it, launching her at Akaz with high speeds. The impact nearly caused him to pass out, as the hard floor impacted his head.

"I thought the son of Equinox was going to be much more... Entertaining than that... Oh well, Move on and live the rest of my days, sitting in this cave, with some of the inhabitants coming in with food within some days." She said while glowing gradually throughout the cave. She was breathing heavily, but all it was, a trick.

"Fine, go ahead and kill me, I dare you to. You think trying to right this wrong was going to be easy!? Hell no!" Akaz complained. "All you are really doing is bringing doom upon your own, and right now I am trying to make sure that we regain dominance over the Sevaeric, so go ahead, it's all up to you."

Phaydera was shaking on top of Akaz's chest, becoming highly terrified as she was feeling something slowing her down, locking her muscles until they could only move slow. "Exactly. You have no idea who in the living heck you are standing against, and just when I thought we could work together to stop this war..." Akaz complained once again, rolling over and recovering from the fall. "Now if you will excuse me, I probably have to elude those obsolete Sevaeric." Akaz said while leaping up and flying through the rocky hole with a mild frenzy.

"Wait!" She called out. She then realized it was too late to say sorry. Akaz was already gone from her sight, as she could only hear the scraping and tapping of his claws as he gone from the cave. She was a bit depressed, as her rear legs prepared to leap to the hole, and possibly go through while she could possibly traverse the vertical hole. The tapping from Akaz's claws were literally like raindrops crashing onto the stone floor, almost like the upside down spires in most caves. Suddenly, the tapping vanished out the building, and everything was silent, except the flames and the waters. The dull walls remained, and the tube that led to the entrance of the tomb was the only way of freedom from this boring prison.

Akaz quickly blasted through the hatch, and saw everybody was sleeping, on the top of the dusty pavement. The night sky appeared once again at that area, having stars still gleaming as tiny dots, capable of hurting their eyes, and the moon, which was a bit duller than expected. The sky was still exceedingly beautiful, reminding him of his temporary service to the Tenno, as he hoped they were still keeping true to keeping the universe in balance, in the origin system. Those thoughts were only recollections, good ones, or else it would be pure nightmares. He knew what this island's inhabitants were capable of. Although the Sevawings seemed to have no type of counter against their near indestructible armor, with a anti-corrode mechanism. It seemed like only Phaydera could stand an actual chance, but either way, she still needed someone to help her, since she was very cocky about what she could do and will do. Akaz knew, even with his highly destructive abilities, he still did not stand one single foot against them, instantly, they would probably win hands down, both sides would have fought valiantly, but no losses will be made, and he would give up within a few days.

Disregarding that thought, he walked closer to the arch, as the ceiling began ceasing to cover him over his head. The moonlit courtyard was reflected on by the light blue moonlight that came from the deceivingly small moon, still giving the blessing of sight to everyone who could receive it. Akaz sat near Ytrian, the Sevawing who went with them to Acron territory in the Wirnur Nebula, along with a strange Raptor named Ukona, or as she like to be called, Feria. He wondered if Phaydera was talking about the same Sevawing who was friends with that raptor, maybe she could help out as well. It certainly will help trying to make sure that the four factions were in check, and everybody is happy, without any death from among them, and the Sevaeric being as equals to them, not their potential tools of conquest. Suddenly, he felt a light tap coming from the back of his left rear leg, seeing the young Sevawing sitting down near him.

"Not now. We still have a proble-" Akaz said. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the wind began rising excessively, as the wind made jumping feel like they were in space on a small planet. Akaz felt a sharp sense of panic going through his body, he prepared to take off as the shaking ground only intensified, but then he heard Phaydera, who told him to remain calm, letting him know about this process. The rumbling still was intensifying, but then the sky began rising, when really the island was sinking. A very fluid noise surrounded the air, as the birds began flying around, being highly disturbed by the event. Soon, a fresh layer of water began appearing on the surface. The quaking began calming down as it got higher and higher, while it would be a calm current instead of a sudden rush. It rose until it would've reached the top of Akaz's claws, and barely touching Phaydera's stomach. Without warning, it stopped, and made the sky look like it was being scrambled back and forth, in a flowing motion. The water began receding as it exited the scene and everywhere on the island.

"I think it is time I finally go outside of this tomb..." Phaydera stated. "Maybe with someone who actually cares... Someone who catches my drift."

"Wait what?" Akaz said being surprised. "Gawp, that was so fast."


	64. Silent Night

_**Chapter 64**_

 _ **Silent Night**_

"Phaydera... are you going to help me right this wrong?" Akaz said while freezing due to the minor flood. "It will be like a movement, force or not, to make sure that nobody ever gets hurt, or killed. Ever."  
"I am not saying I definitely will, but I can help you until a certain extent, to the point where the troopers come down and start chasing either me, or both of us, and probably going to be on our trail for days." Phaydera replied as she held her claw on the top of his front right foot. "Besides, now we will be under the water, meaning that there will be less deployments than usual. Plus, we have a very large amount of oxygen, we have never ran out before, and I doubt the Sevaeric could waste it within a day."

Akaz, realizing that there was one who actually cared for the safety and safe keeping of the inhabitants of the island, smiled a little and ceased to fold his wings while he felt a reassurance in his chest. Warmth came to his chest, despite the cold and crisp wind blasting against him. The wind was almost smooth and slow going, while it would slowly soften the warmth in his chest, and his wings were spread out, catching the wind and giving him a reminder of what an archwing felt like, for his first time. "Anyways, could you please explain what that calm flood was?" Akaz asked Phaydera, while shivering intensely. "It feels like I just got smashed by Vreaze's hammer... Trust me, you do not want to know what it could do." Akaz compared while shuddering to the memory of his enemy in the dream, inside the dimension of Equinox. He was still covered in remaining droplets at his feet, while his scales could feel it even though they were mostly dry. The air became moist and made the island smell like a tropical rainforest.  
Phaydera walked away, but then stopped outside of his attack range and sighed while taking in the very strange scent coming from all around the island. "It's complicated, really. Although my knowledge has a general idea of this certain... event." Phaydera said. "This island, _Giha Velur_ was originally the beginning of the Sentients, you know, the beasts that have magic on their side, they all start out as very strange creatures, sometimes looking like inanimate objects. Although, they had a prophecy, and enter 'your mother', Equinox was the fulfillment of the prophecy. We Basalisks, Sevawings, and Dragons did not really rule over them, until one of the Dragons wandered away, from their den, and what did a Sentient do when they saw it walk among the land, minding it's own business? They had to expel it, because of the fear of destruction, so Equinox was commanded to start working on some kind of barrier, as they named it the Qualius barrier, as it kind of represented, a powerful natural expulsion. Then, it was ready, the Qualius barrier, was all set, ready to protect the island from this misconceived threat. Within seconds, the island submerged underwater, and at the same time, the island flooded, and swept the poor, unfortunate lizard away. The flood was excessive, literally pounding him from wall to wall, back to log, anything that took him for once place, and put him in a very critical state. After that was finished, the barrier drained the flood, and with that water, made the barrier outlined with it, and making an actual unbreakable barrier to all foreign entities. It has weakened over the years, making this place very easy for us to live in, since we no longer have to climb the trees in order to not get swept away... Heh. Usually we would lose about more than three each day. Finally, Ytrian told me that the rest of the Sentients are still waiting for Equinox to return here to her rightful home, to once again strengthen our defenses, and to make them stronger in their own territory."

"Gawp." Akaz said with his jaw dropped and being amazed by her so called summary that she said as an general idea. If he was honest, he thought that if that was the general idea, there is a lot more, for it to be explained completely, but then he thanked Phaydera for the surprising explanation anyway. "My mother did this... What about the others? Couldn't they do this as well?"

"We do not know." Phaydera responded while leaping onto Akaz's wing.

Suddenly, Akaz felt a sharp pain, followed by a very strange pop that was felt between his wing and his center. The intensity of the pain force him to roar like he was just stabbed in the heart, but then, without warning he spewed fire while doing so, seeing the huge flame ignite anything in it's way. Phaydera stared right at the source of the loud ear piercing roar, and as she did, she noticed something so similar, that it was almost like they were the same. The problem that separated them from the Dragons was that the Sevawings typically are bright yellow, and have sharper teeth and claws, no armor at all. The most recognizable factor, was the laser that could be spewed with pinpoint accuracy. Akaz's sharp and jagged teeth disturbed the young Sevawing, and his slim tongue, it made her feel uncomfortable. The flames were already catching onto the logs in front of him, as the trees began to burn. Suddenly, all of it, was quenched, satisfied, and it gone away with no trace. Every sound was then replaced by the singing of crickets, and the winds going against the foliage.

"Akaz, did I not mention you look like a Marauder?" Phaydera teased. "Your body is slim, very good for maneuvers, and plus, the up side is that you have armor, that makes you pretty much impervious to normal objects that can kill you."

Akaz then finally realized that Phaydera was on his back, toying around with his feelings, and gently stroking his back with her sharp claw. Akaz could feel the sharp edge, as it would hurt a lot, but at the same time, it would bring comfort somehow. "Next time, can you please not use my wing to hop on, next time use my tail?" Akaz asked Phaydera with a angry tone. At the same time however, multiple explosions set off one by one, as the noise of pure agony came all across the island. Lasers began shooting up through the canopy, and then it became a yelling nightmare, making both of them want to get out of here as soon as they could. "Over there! Wait..." Phaydera yelled as she realized that what she once saw before was no longer there. It was a indestructible mountain, one that was the most likely to be the best hiding spot, despite the very obvious hole with innocent animals in there.

"Where did the mountain go?... I swear, it was here a decade ago." Phaydera said with confusion, standing up on her two hind feet, scanning around to see if she could find any trace of it. "It could not just move by itself... Something must've moved it."  
"Its gone. We do not know where it is." A female voice called out between two bushes next to a bunch of trees. "Of course, I know I might be listening to Ytrian's daughter right now, but its time to test that theory."  
"Who are you!?" Akaz asked while staring at the bushes. "What did you want with us!?"

"Oh, it is you two." She said while appearing out of the bush with a bunch of blood covering her teeth. She snarled a bit, but then as she observed more, she became a bit more calm for them. "Akaz and Phaydera, something that I would not of expected on this island, Sevawing and Dragon together."

"Hey, aren't we similar in some ways?" Phaydera asked.

"That is true. Although even if you do help with this island's one major problem, Your mom is not going to be very fond of that, especially if the Sevaeric find you here." The Raptor replied in a calm tone. "I am very sure you both know me, as I saw both of you multiple times now?"

"Of course." Akaz acknowledged. "Its Feria. Or formally known as Ukona."

Feria holstered one of the stolen knifes that her corrosive spit could not go through. The strange part was that she would rather stand up like a human instead of an actual raptor, but nobody can blame her, since she is a hybrid herself. She raised her tail up, and slapped it onto the moist ground under the damp air. The impact of her tail splashed a puddle of water, causing it to go everywhere around her. She got a bit uncomfortable as it splattered across her smooth tan skin, and her claws were sinking into the squishy ground. "Ugh." She complained while walking away from the puddle. She came near Akaz, opening her hands wide and calling out to Phaydera, pleading to make her jump off of Akaz's rough back. She called constantly, while she was refusing, but then once she asked for the 5th time, she came down by jumping off and gliding down to her clawed hands. "Good girl."

Phaydera heard her say it, and it ticked her off so much, that she slapped Feria in the face. Feria then held her tighter with one arm, and forced her mouth shut. she held her with anger as Phaydera tried to squirm and struggle out of her grasp, but it was just too strong for her, and she could not murder her, or else her powers could get weakened to the point that she would not stand a fighting chance against the Sevaeric. In her mind, she would think of all the times Ytrian did this, and apparently it was too many, impossible to count how many times her own mother did this to her. Suddenly, Ytrian gripped tighter, as Phaydera wanted to scream in the war filled island. Then, Akaz stepped in and nicely asked Feria to let her go. Feria nodded, and released the grip of her mouth and center, as she dropped to the floor filled with a ton of water.

Suddenly, with a bang, a pillar of light that had rings expanding from the laser touched down from the sky, into the underwater island. So many gone through the beam, that it was a new shipment of returning inhabitants. A few seconds later, another set of screams and yells of agony filled the space. Chaos was already spreading, as fire began sparking up from the trees, but it was extinguished quickly. "What was that!?" Phaydera asked.

Before Feria could say anything about it, she was cut off by a sudden green light, that appeared right under each of their feet. The light felt like it was slowing them down, as restraints began rising out of them and bounding their feet with no hesitation. Akaz then knew what he had to do at that situation. Equinox once told him that if that ever happened, just use the desolation to negate the effect. So, he focused, and by imaging the restraints in his mind, the magic restrains began fading away, getting weaker and weaker until they were nonexistent. "Seriously, what in the actual hell is happening?" Phaydera asked urgently.

"I dont know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Feria stated. "Here, follow me, there has to be some kind of reason that it happened, something was not here, and just entered now. It is not a Sevaeric deployment, I know that, but anything else would be something like the wrong purpose."

"Alright then, if you say so Feria, Lets get to that crimson spire!" Akaz cheerfully said. "This should be very easy!" He said while galloping along the forest.


	65. Origin of the War

_**Chapter 65**_

 _ **Origin of the War**_

The three of them, began running like they had no tomorrow, going towards the strange pillar of crimson light, spreading it's warmth throughout the island. The gleaming light pulsated, causing a very strange yellow essence onto the ground and anywhere that is the highest elevation. To them, it looked like a portal, pulsating only because of the souls coming through it, and they were highly curious to what they might see. They were already frantically dodging most of the leaves and branches, and with that still in action, they were able to get through it without having either a scratch or a cut from the thorns. Either way, they felt the pain running through the shrubbery.

Once they got into a opening, they were greeted with a very bright flash, and then the orbital pillar disappeared, with a burst of gushing wind. The sight came with a bunch of the Basalisks and Dragons, either being severed by the throat, or a huge gaping hole through their chests as blood gushed out of the wounds. There were multitude of them dead, including a strange red and green dragon, both who seems to had been trampled into the ground with a cut extending from their stomach to the bottom of their jaw. Both of the wounds were very deep, as they would all lay unconscious. Although, there was one, who limped and struggled while making his way towards them. He was unarmed, while he looked like one of the Basalisks from the point of the massacre. Suddenly, one by one, the corpses began turning black, and the scales became black as well, almost like the night sky. The surviving Basalisk limped on over still, with no sign of hostility.

He spoke with a very soft voice, as if he was very close to death himself, but he seemed to keep on going, no matter his status. "Please... help both of them..." He pleaded while dripping with the reddest blood that they ever seen. The wind began redirecting the trail of blood to start going right instead of down his scales, as he exerted cold air from his nose. "Both of them still have a living chance... Save them." He said.

"I thought the Sevawings had poison that could kill any living organism." Phaydera thought out loud. "We really do have a reputation for being high threat, like us killing the Sentients... destroying the humans, etc."  
"Yeah, so if they have been stung by one of our own, how the heck do they have a _living chance_?" Feria asked. "I might be mostly a raptor, but the pipsqueak is right, we do have lethal poison."

He sighed, and picked them up himself, moving slowly, and moving away. He moved without a word, despite them asking repeatedly over and over again. Both of them were hung over his head, while his wounds were seeping blood, rendering a great pain. He grimaced for a moment, but then he got used to it, as if he could adapt instantly. Finally, he answered back to them, making sure that they could not attract attention because of their lack of knowledge. "Dragons seem to have a resistance to the poison... Something in them lets them live when it is injected, but passing out is still a thing." He said with a mild tone. "I thought you might've already knew it."

"Huh. Ytrian never told me that..." Phaydera stated quietly.  
"Quickly, we do not have much time before he may come back..." The Basalisk said. " Agusi. The sentient is back."

"Agusi...? Wait a minute... Isn't that the chosen ones of Gentau?" Akaz questioned.

"Do you know this murderer?" He asked Akaz with a peculiar tone. The Basalisk's wounds began healing, as the blood would expel from his body with a huge pulse that traveled through the ground, and after, he looked like his normal self, not being so weak. He stood up with a newfound vigor, as if he had cured himself of all of the misfortunes that previously affected him. "If so, please, tell everything you can about him... That assassin must be stopped."

"I am so sorry... Strange reptili- sir. but I know nothing, except that may have a relation to Gentau." Akaz stuttered. "I just got here."

"Grrrkhh, wait. You arrived here at night? How did you-? I thought-" He said quickly and unintelligibly, while frantically stepping around. He began stammering like Akaz once did, but this time, he was really confused, and at the same time, randomly stomping the ground, causing both Feria and Phaydera to get sent up into the air due to them being not so attached to the ground. With each second, he grew a bit more impatient, and became angrier with each step. Soon, he began ramming Akaz, but it did not work, as he was just knocked back while sliding with his feet.

"Not as in I just got here right now, but I got here in the morning, while the island was still above the ocean." Akaz clarified whilst preparing for another one of the Basalisk's headbutts. "Another Sevawing from the Sevaeric helped me through these parts, and now I ended up here."

He let his guard down, with his mind urging him to extend his request even further. "You can just call me Teba." He said, crawling low to the surface of the ground, waiting for the time when dawn should break. He slithered away from the scene, and disappeared from sight within a quick second, and all they could see was the trees, grass, the corpses of huge lizards, and themselves. Feria then lowered her guard again, until Teba bellowed, letting them know that they might see him later. His voice echoed throughout the island, disturbing the flying birds from their habitat within a hundred yards. His voice also shook the trees and anything loosely connected to the ground.

Akaz was kind of surprised, because when Rhenka did that in the old days, it would also do that, but on a much larger scale, like almost a moderate intensity earthquake. Feria told them to warn the Sevawings; making sure that they all know that the assassin was back. The Suspicion in Feria's mind wanted to take her hate from the Sevaeric to the Sevawings, despite her being part Sevawing herself. If there was one thing that she would hate about this island, is that there was the constant sound of explosions, the screaming, and the thought of at least two souls dying per second.

The rising question in Akaz's head, was that this strange name, the alias of the assassin goes by Agusi, which was the name of Gentau's so called chosen ones way before it's fall hundreds of years later. This assassin sounded like on of the highly trained ones, unlike himself, who shunned away each and every request for a private teaching, either way, they would force it. "We had multiple reports of him getting murders, a little... sloppy with each kill." Ytrian said. "People got a very clear sight of him, calling him out as a strange yellow Sevawing, with a very strange preference of killing without silencing them first." Ytrian continued on while Akaz belated his attention to her. He quickly found out what he or she might've did during those imperfect assassinations. He probably used his claw first, slashing their legs while there was somebody around, and then stung the target with ease.

Although, that strategy was very peculiar, but at the same time, almost the same to one of the lessons in silent kills, and covering your tracks, since some of the Agusi conquered entire territories because of a overwhelming stealth. Although it seemed like him, he never did that, he would never take a life without a great reason, and if not, it would need to be one of his strongest enemies. So who did it? It was like there was a reject upon the Sevawing's side, going to battle without permission, and keeping his identity well kept.

"I am going back to our home." Ytrian and Phaydera said in succession. They both left, leaving Akaz all alone to brave out the eternal war, and to worry about an assassin that has been here, successfully putting the intended targets out of their misery. This, made him feel quite angered by the helplessness of the inhabitants of the island, leaving them for dead and not doing anything about it. Although he thought that there was still a great chance that Ytrian was going to be warned about this combination of new and old threat. He knew he could not just stand there, waiting for other tribes to come and seize him, especially the Basalisks, or maybe even the sentients, since Equinox left their territory before he was born.

Minute by minute, the time passed as he regretfully walked through the dense forest of Giha, wishing that someone would be with him. The light made him uncomfortable, because of the light making him visible to the others, as they might go and kill him as well once he is seen. It would not be too late to try and get back home now, but what if the Sevaeric put him out of his misery? It felt like he was getting trapped in one corner, being surrounded by four sides, and they all hated each other, but one of them had a lesser hatred, and could take them all out without even trying. There was nothing he could do, there was a dense army that has the humans over his head, another side that they will kill him on sight, _why should I be tortured like this?_ He thought in his mind.

He kept on walking, and occasionally climbing around the trees because of the traps that were carefully placed on the ground. He did this until he finally stopped at a point where he would be completely shrouded in darkness, and the only light that remained, was the glowworms and the plants with a bright essence. A blue light shone across his entire body, as well as the surrounding environment. He knew that he was now surrounded by a bunch of trees, but there was a high chance someone was here, and if so, he was waiting for just the right moment to strike. Akaz did not forget to never let his guard down, but either way, if this assassin has been surviving this long in a technical war zone between four factions, that would mean that he has experienced dealing with each one, regardless of their caliber.

"Must... prevent outsiders!" An unknown voice bellowed beneath the overwhelming sounds of creatures dying and the crackling of the fire. Suddenly, without warning, came a egg, that rolled and rolled o, until it bumped against Akaz's tail. He noticed it by how it hit it in such a awkward position, at the end of his tail. He became surprised, disregarding the strange voice that must've been talking about it. There were two possible choices he could make at this predicament that he walked into, as he thought about it. It was either risk himself to try and save the unborn child, or leave and try to recognize him from afar. He did not have much time, as the stranger got closer, and began mumbling, so he tried what his partner did a while ago, wrapping the egg around his tail, and attempting to conceal it, but it was too late, as the Sevawing pounced out of the shadows.

Akaz saw the stranger's creepy face, as it was without blemish, and his claws looked like he had just sliced something to death a few seconds ago. The fresh blood frightened Akaz, while he backed up, fearing for his life. Then he had an idea, and a particular strange one as well, as he shot a fiery fume of flames above them, burning the leaves, and letting in the light from the sun. The ground and both of them were now perfectly visible, and then, without fail, he quickly prepared so that he may fly away, and hopefully not get chased down by the Sevawing. To him, Agusi looked so familiar, just like Rhenka, but then what revealed him right away, was both of his eyes, that had a green flame within both of them. The stranger, having troubling thoughts ran away, afraid that he would catch him, and when he did look back, he saw the wings of his son.

"Rhenka!?" Akaz called out, as he retreated quickly into the dense forest.


	66. Memory of his friend

_**Chapter 66**_

 _ **Memory of his friend**_

Akaz, while he got exhausted of flying for about an half hour now, landed onto a new mountain that spiked up from the ground. The egg was safe, but still the assassin probably wants it destroyed, and whatever life is in it. The shocking discovery of Rhenka that showed up earlier made him realize that his family was not as perfect as it used to be. He looked at the egg, while curling up between a lake and the stone, buried deep within the mountain. It was so large, but at the same time dull as the rock next to him.

He spent his time inside the mountain of the cave, thinking about how Rhenka must've gotten out of the Acron stronghold. It was almost like they decimated it within seconds, and then just came here to relieve them of their blood lust, but where was Equinox? She could of stopped him, and even if she did, her race would try to kill her, even though that she would ultimately win in the end.

There were some tapping noises that came to mind, apart from the consistent explosions and sounds of war coming from outside, but now, it has toned down from when Akaz first got here. He knew that there was at least one person in each territory, who just wants to stop this fighting once and for all, but the damage has corrupted the souls here too far, making the solution for the whole island to be hard to reach. Agusi, Is now known as Rhenka. There must've been something wrong with him, maybe he was not in his right mind.

A cold wind blasted through the cave, giving both of them a hard time keeping warm, so Akaz wrapped his wings around the strange egg and himself, so that only his wings can experience the cold temperatures. What the cold wind came from, was probably the ocean, as he thought of it. Then, humming began mixing in with light taps that began shortening in frequency. All of it, was not so frightening, but it did raise some concern, about the cave, whether it was uninhabited or not. Without thought, Akaz stood up and carried the egg to the location of the mysterious noise that sounded out further within the cave.

As he walked, he could hear his own claws hitting the stone floor, combined with a flow of water around him. The damp air kept on making him wonder about things, such as why was he a Agusi, especially a lunatic? Suddenly, florescent plants began to bloom all around the cave, including the ones behind him and deeper within the cave of the mountain. All of them, opened wide and shown a very ocean-like color, and made the very dull cave smell like the Erilian courtyard, when he and the the human of Erilious, Lvret was going to see Ripper, but Akaz was not allowed to go near him due to his strong, but unknown hate for dragons such as Akaz.

He then crouched under a small hole, one where usually it would be a double of a regular draconian child's size, when they were standing up. It was very wide and tall, and the gap was barely large enough to let him through, but at least it was just enough. The plants still were fully open, making the walls shine with a brilliant light. This is not half bad, he thought while entering deeper within the unknown section of the cave. There was nothing that raised any alarm, besides the infrequent droplet dripping into a calm, but still poor of water, while it rippled for about a moment or two.

Without warning, there was only one murmur, one that seemed to be a lot different from the Sevawings or anyone that he has ever met. His tail flung up, almost making a cracking noise when it hit something, especially the one that his tail knocked into, a dangling spire. The egg flew up into the air, barely touching the top of the room, but once it reached the top of it's arc, it dropped, as Akaz held it with one of his claws, and gently set it onto the ground. He felt such a sense of fear, that fire began radiating through his scales, almost rebuilding the lost scale that Ytrian tore off. He could hear the flames, igniting the surface, and eventually dying off into a pile of ashes, or just a simple burn mark onto the stony ground.

Once he looked through the other gap, he noticed something peculiar, the shadow cast a strange image that looked like him in one way, but everything else was different. It's nose began shortening in his eyes, and it quickly vanished, as the innocent entity scurried away without any words. Akaz guessed that it probably saw him first, and ran away probably because of a very abundant amount of fear within it, triggered by himself. He was very intrigued by the small one, but then he suddenly realized that it was a young one in here, as he tried to amplify his voice with the cave itself, and causing a very loud voice to come out onto the other end.

He wanted to try and go meet him, so he tried to get through another gap that he was already through, and entered the next section. He felt so confident that he might see him, probably his own kind as well, but then, a net came down over Akaz, causing him to get knocked down to the floor, and stay there. The rope was very fireproof and strong enough to withstand his strength. He tried everything; burning it, tearing it apart with his teeth, detaching the very heavy objects that were around each edge of the net. Although he had one more good idea left, it was already too late, while the child stood near him.

"Nice try, psycho, you almost got me." The child sarcastically said, while tapping Akaz on the nose. Akaz tried to snap his finger off using his powerful jaws, but the child pulled back his arm too fast, for him to catch it. "Too bad you didn't."

"Let me-" Akaz tried to say.

"No. How about you tell it to them, murderer?" The child interrupted, asking Akaz a favor. Although he knew that he was already about to happen, to both of them, anyways. "I am sure Primarch will listen to you, after the things that you have done to all of us... Corrupting each and every one of us to wage an eternal war onto this island, and maybe, even let the Sentients judge you for your sins.."

"What are you, a philosopher or something?" Akaz asked. "I am not the-"

He shivered with anticipation, being highly excited that he caught what he thought to be the murderer, but he did not know the truth yet, since he probably has been stranded in this cave, for a very long time. "They will finally accept me back into the family~, What are we waiting for... I will save this stupid race from being exterminated, all because of you."

Suddenly, the egg began tumbling and tumbling around the space where Akaz was trapped under, as it began cracking with each passing moment. _Maybe it's coming out now? Please do._ Akaz pleaded in his mind. The child then was attracted by the egg cracking, and as soon as he reached out for it, Akaz blocked his arm, smacking it away from the egg. "No!" He bellowed. The egg then stopped cracking, and then it became completely still. The child laughed at him, because he was guarding an egg that isn't even his species. "I bet it's a nice little mouse, I can definitely gorge that..." He continued as he walked around the egg's location to see what it was.

The egg became animate again, rolling around, until it cracked against Akaz's wing, as it showed some kind of lizard, with only one horn, and two bumps on each side of the bottom jaw. It was very brown to say at the least, almost like the child, being yellowish brown. It had a frill around his head, and it looked like Tricia for a moment. Then he realized, that it was similar to his friends, especially Cera and Topps.

"Hmph, perfect for dinner..." The child scoffed as he walked towards the newborn triceratops.

Akaz then felt such a rush of emotions, which led to him eventually overpowering the net, then throwing it off of himself. The child glared at the free dragon who was standing before him, and slowly backed away from the infant. Akaz had a very strange emotion, anger and a sense of happiness at the same time, as he thought to squeeze the life out of the insufferable child. Akaz then began running towards the child, and lunged at him without a care in the world. The child hastily dodged his tail as Akaz tried to trip the child so he would be way easier to catch.

"You better run." Akaz said as his scales began outlining with a intense flame.

"Sorry we are late, Oripi." said a Sevaeric soldier as many others flooded in from each hole leading to that specific room in the cave. "Got a little caught up trying to capture Ytrian and Phaydera, but Ytrian was enticed by our futile attempt to get her out of the way."

Akaz could see the Tesla rods in their hands, and then they were surrounded in a very connecting stream of electricity, as each one became dangerous to touch. _Perfect._ he thought within his mind, wanting to absorb their energy. They were all in stances which he never seen before, looking like they were a bit harder to trip, and if his tail whipped it, then that would send a shock through his body, probably releasing all at one time, causing them to get recharged once again if they were AI's. They began getting closer to Akaz, as one of the rods was already lunging for Akaz's stomach, and the rest joined in. He could not feel so much of it, but he definitely felt the strange surge of energy coming through him. He knew he could not endure holding onto so much for too long, so he released a blast of electricity, causing everyone to get knocked back, and now he knew it was his chance. _Now where is that exit..._ _Aha!_ He thought as he looked at the hole he once came through, which was now bursting with flames.

He crawled through and and goodbye to the young one, Oripi. He seemed so furious, that he literally threw a tantrum after the Sevaeric guards could not do anything to him. "What was that! HOW!?" He said, screaming and banging the floor.

Akaz carried the triceratops as soon as he left the area, hoping that the Sevaeric would not get up in the next second. He ran as fast as he could, being cautious of the upside down spires that dangled on the top of the cave, and then the flowers gave off a strange fragrance. It filled the cave with some of the most familiar smells that he has experienced when he was once part of the great valley. With haste, Akaz bolted out of the mouth of the cave, and flew down to the ground, where trees were abundant, and the air was fresh. He then realized that he still had the newborn with him, so he put him down with his tail right in front of him so he could get a better glance at him.

The infant struggled to walk towards him in a act of desperation. It's stubby feet and toeclaws made it seem like he was walking with circular pads, but it was doing well so far. " _Kiiirrrr!_ " The infant growled. Akaz then stepped back, assuming it was angry, but then, it came closer and slept on his rear legs. _I did not know that dinosaurs could be here... but what if the actual parent was from the Great valley, and what if it was ended by Rhenka?_ He thought as he slept under the canopy.


	67. Husk

_**Chapter 67**_

 _ **Husk**_

After a few long hours of sleeping, the newborn instantly woke up, and began shouting a bunch of random sounds, and all in combination. This annoyed Akaz, but it did not convince him to shut his mouth with his front claws. The newborn would begin jumping around, as if he was on a spring, or something else that was bouncy. He could see the expression of pure joy, but then, he stopped, being completely still. He backed up, and looked at the same thing, as leaves rustled in front of it's gaze. Once he was close enough to Akaz, He wrapped my tail around him, and prepared for the danger ahead.

He guessed that it was one of the opposing sides, but it was not. When it came out, a pair of red eyes appeared between the dark gap. It slowly walked forward, revealing himself as a Sevawing with black armor that was mostly outlined with gold, and it's back was razor sharp. It's tail was enveloped by the smooth,but flexible plates, all ending with a glorious golden spear head that looked like it was capable of slicing trees with one swing. The infant cowered behind Akaz's leg, trying to get out of sight of the stranger, but Akaz stood his ground.

"What the heck was that..." The stranger said in a feminine voice. "It's definitely not from around here, I would know."

He did not say a word, and the newborn triceratops came out from hiding, now standing alongside Akaz, who was confronting the female. He knew that the female stranger was right, that it was not from around here, and something must have gone wrong. He looked at the newborn, who was still concerned about this stranger, and realized that he also forgot about Elise and Sernos. Where were they, probably being interrogated by the Sevaeric, that's for sure. However, there was no possible way to escape the island now, he had already tried in his time of rest. "Are you with the Sevawings and their objective to catch and kill the assassin?" Akaz questioned. "If you are, then his name is Rhenka."

"What? you mean the immigrant Rhenka? He was the one who started all of this? Is he the one who calls himself the Agusi?" She asked. "I really thought it was the Tyrant, who swore revenge on his dying breath."

"I am afraid that my father is that person, and I would despise to have anybody try to kill him..." Akaz said. "He must not be in his right mind right now.. What is going on?"  
"There is still a chance of him not being sane, probably because of digesting one of those Belruuns." She suggested. "Ugh, that was the worst trip through time and space.."

"Time and space?" Akaz said, being confused. "How does digesting something make you go through time and space? That does not make any sense at all."

"I meant it felt like you were going through time and space while the effects were still in action." She replied. "After the fact however, I found out from one of my comrades, that I almost killed a sentient, and was sentenced to a month of freezing within the Basalisk's domain. That is how I know I did something that I did not have any knowledge of."

His eyes widened, almost as if he was eating one right now, but he was not eating anything. "Wait a minute, are you not a Dragon?" She asked. He snapped out of the trance he was in, and asked her to repeat what she said one more time, but she refused to do so. She made her move without warning; jabbing him at the sides of his stomach, and hard. The impact pushed him over a short distance, and he felt something coming up from him, and fire came out of his mouth, out of control. "Yes, you are. We normally would attack you by now, but since you know this assassin well, as you claimed he was your father, I will spare you." She said, causing a dark blue aura to go around her.

She staggered back, as she held her hand across her head, and grimaced with such a great angst, that she was practically vulnerable right now, except that with the armor she possesses, he is probably not going anywhere. "Are you alright ma'am?" Akaz asked while the newborn nudged her lightly at her right leg. She did not answer, making a brief silence, and her aura began dissipating, causing her to regain her strength once again, as she shot up right at him, and threatened to tear his wing off. He quickly stepped back, fearing her, but any sudden hostile acts was going to be met with retaliation.

She slapped her plated tail onto the ground, causing a weak, but widespread earthquake across the island. It did not reach the edges, but it was certainly almost halfway there, as if that was the Dormand barrier in action, but spreading across the ground. Even the ground showed it, cracking under the force of her tail, with a very slim gap between the soil underneath them. "There is little to no time for talking, and there is only a matter of time, before he finds his next victim." She stated. Suddenly, a laser shot her right at the head, most likely coming from a area of dispute. However, the beam did not pierce through her armor, but reflected off of it. Without having any regrets, she began controlling the beam, causing it to arc upwards, and then down onto the approximate location onto the dispute. The impact of the beam, caused a very large radius of a destructive blast, causing rocks and shrapnel to shoot in every direction.

"There they are!" A random voice shouted out. "Lets get them!"

Akaz looked behind himself, and saw that they were being followed as well. The armored Sevawing somehow noticed them, and got right in front of Akaz, commanding him to run. He was reluctant to run away at first, but given the recent capture that matched his expertise, and the overwhelming numbers, as fast as he could, he dashed off to safety. He kept on thinking about her, how she would handle the Sevaeric who could actually defeat him.

Then a flurry of explosions and cold fog rolled in throughout the island, as ice began to grow onto the trees, and without warning, a Basalisk attacked him out of the blue, already blasting it's freezing breath on top of him. He struggled to get up, but he did not give up. The cold air was making him slow down, while ice began forming onto him. The Basalisk then decided to start slicing at his scales, as he knew that the black dragon was a huge threat to his kind, once scorching their brethren. Each swipe he did, only emitted a hot spark that lashed out on the overgrown lizard as his claws scratched his scales, and burned him. Akaz then knew that he had a weak point, right about near the bottom of his jaw, so Akaz tried every single part that he had, but almost all of them were pinned down, except for his tail. He doubted that it could curve around the Basalisk, even though that it could, but then he tried, and whipped him right at the side of it's mouth. It did not do much, but it only angered the beast even more, causing the Lizard to start attempting to drive him through the ground, but since the ground was hard, and he was not strong enough to break stone, his efforts were futile. He then pushed him off with his tail, causing him to get flung towards the trees and lose his control.

He knew that there might've been some other barrier that might affect him if he would kill somebody, especially the reoccurring consequence of what happens when they find out, so he ran back to the Sevawing, hoping that she was alright. _"Gahhhhhh!"_ The familiar voice said, that was unlike the Sevawing's voice. He quickly checked to see if he had the newborn around him, and then he noticed that he was not present, which meant that the voice was it, and who knows what just happened.

He dashed towards them with anger, and then slid right next to her, who was in front of a inanimate platoon of troops, as heir bodies were laid down on top of each other in a massive human pile. The female was alright, as she was sighing over and over, because of the Sevaeric. He guessed that it was already over, and then the newborn triceratops came over to Akaz in desperation. However, a claw from above swooped down quickly and snatched the poor child, separating him from the island. She then tried to fly up and cut the wire, but then a wire strangled her in midair, as a giant mechanism pulled her in, and held her by the stomach.  
The grasp was tight onto her, as the biped robot tried to choke her with it's other arm, but there was something coming out of her arms, some kind of red lightning, almost like she could manipulate it as well. The pilot of the vehicle decided to try and get a even tighter hold onto her, but then, a blast came out from her armor, spreading a very dark blue cloud that literally tore the bi-ped to shreds. Akaz saw the Sevaeric pilot, and all he was, was just a corpse of bones and flesh, being exactly half and half. He never felt so helpless in his life. She turned around at the pilot, and ripped it apart with her own claws. "Useless Sevaeric scum." She said while flinging the remains of the bipedal robot.

Akaz was surprised that she could actually do that, despite his recent futile efforts to eradicate one of the Sevaeric. The claw however, already abducted the new one, knowing that it will be up there for a long time. He felt like going up there, and hopefully being early or just in time to get Elise, Sernos, and the newborn out of there. The thoughts put him into a deep trance, causing him to start walking around, and randomly slamming into trees. The armored Sevawing knew that it was just temporary, so she called him out, and bumped him intentionally. Suddenly, he was out of the daydream.

"Hey tough guy, why dont you go back where you came from?" She asked. "Wait a minute."  
"Yea, I am going up there. And you are not going to stop me either." Akaz stated, preparing to take off into the skies. The Sevawing approached closer, and slapped him in the face with her claws. "Not without me, you don't." She demanded, sending a red shock wave through the ground. "If I can find my last sister, then I will be satisfied."

Akaz warmly grinned at her, being ready to take to the skies, but without warning, a huge quake shook the island, and everything became cooler, but somehow it was all amalgamated, as if there was two earthquakes occurring at the same time. Her eyes became attracted to each noise around her, one way to another, trying to take everything in within seconds. "We'd better move... I guess that the island is moving underwater and the Dormand barrier is expanding..." She warned Akaz. "At the same time."

She quickly flew up, and quickly flapped her wings in a orderly fashion, while speeding like a lightning bolt. Akaz was now a laggard in her eyes, but then he quickly caught up to her, as they headed for the departing Sevaeric mothership. Once they got near the outside of the barrier shielding the island, they hovered, and quickly blasted a flurry of destruction towards one area, but it did not work. Each attempt only reflected onto something else, as they were seen by the Basalisks that were relatively close. "Hold on for a moment." She suggested, lashing her tail right at the spot where they tried their hardest, and within seconds, a hole expanded for them. Akaz then put both of his claws in between the gap of the hole, and attempted to pry it open, until it was wide enough for both of them to fit through. The Dormand barrier was almost there, with the urge to take another life away with it's powerful energy. Both of them sped right through the hole, and when they saw a opening inside the mothership, they went inside it.

"Whew. That was close, but hey, at least we made it in one piece." She sighed in relief.

"Nobody is here. Amazing." Akaz guessed, being silently excited for their fortune. "Now we can have some hope in getting them back!"

"I wont lie, that one Sevaeric was easy, but now its time..." She responded. "to make my father proud after what I did."

"Wait a minute... Why do you hide yourself?" Akaz asked. "Can you please tell?"

"Well, alright, since you kind of want to help me here." She replied."You can just call me Pride, and what I am going to find, is Husk."


	68. Shattered Void

**_C_** _ **hapter 68**_

 _ **Shattered Void**_

Pride was just about to lay on top of one of wires, when she quickly moved away as the mothership was shaking terribly. The search for Husk, her last brother alive out of her five male siblings. Akaz on the other hand, decided to stay where the shaking could not make him fall. Soon, darkness was overcome with light, as the shaking was weakening. The lights flashed briefly before having a rather consistent radiance. Akaz then got right back onto the floor, now relaxed. The room was gleaming with a brilliant light as the radiance reflected off of the silver and grey walls.

"Well, shouldn't we be starting our search?" Akaz asked, stretching out his wings. Pride looked back at him, and without a word, nodded and hopped onto the visible balcony, which was hanging over there being the distance of double of Pride's height. "Agreed, lets go." She called him. "If by any chance you know this ship by any extent, then by all means, lead me."

Akaz quickly flew on top of the balcony platform. He did know something about this mothership, but it was a speck of dust compared to the huge flying menace they are in right now. If only he had walked around more after his capture. The question was still unanswered to Pride; whether he knew the ship or not. Hastily, she assumed that Akaz did not know about the Sevaeric mothership. "Alright then, I guess you get behind me." She demanded as her wings expanded to almost block the corridor. Akaz then listened, not having to make a choice between letting down because of his own ego, or making the Sevawing do all of the work navigating a new enviornment. Although, there was a hint of doubt and a sense of danger that was sensed by Akaz. The feeling was purely mystical, and it made him feel a slight tingle against the scales that were on his face. It was as if someone was on there, slowly but surely prying his scales off witwith no alarm.

Pride then carefully folded her wings to unblock the corridor. She seemed so sure to Akaz, but really she was only feeling like that because she once saw a glimpse of her brother in her dreams, somewhere inside a manufacturing plant, being prepared for conversion. "Don't fear brother, I am coming for you." She whispered as she began travelling the vast ship. Akaz followed her, knowing that they all might be in the same area. They both knew that they were at a crippling disadvantage; on a huge ship, not knowing how anybody could navigate through it, and Akaz has already been outmatched, and severely outnumbered way more than a million to one.

He never knew about the Sevaeric getting to projects this big, unless it was the skyscraper that extends from ceres to space. Suddenly, Pride just started walking, being irked about how her claws can make others hear her tapping. She slowly attempted to stop it by lifting each of her toes and fingers, with the claws going upward as well. Somehow, she was already in a aggressive state. Once she was finished adjusting, she quick ran with probably the most silent traveling Akaz had ever had seen.

They did not know; as a bunch of soldiers flooded the halls. Now there was nothing they could do to avoid the conflict that lies straight ahead. "It's Pride!" One of them called out. "You know what to do!"

They immediately began opening fire on both of them. Flickers of fire and steel flashed in front and past them. The bullets were inferior to Pride, but her attacks were not. At the time, the Sevaeric were so weak to Akaz, so that meant this was another unit in the Sevaeric ranks. Akaz immediately breathed a hot stream of fire at them, but it did not work. They only caught on fire, but that did not do anything to their armor. Pride quickly lunged at the crowd of soldiers, and proceeded to break their armor with her strong claws, currently able to cut through the strongest steel. Akaz joined in, and his aura began spreading throughout the halls. suddenly all of them yelled in agony, and slowly gone to the ground dying. Pride then realized that if she used her kind's power, then it was completely pointless. Her scales then dulled, with no hesitation, and with haste, she continued on. Akaz tried to catch up to her, but appearantly she was too fast, but not so that they were out of sight of each other.

"Pride is here, also with a accomplice. take them both out at sight." The intercom shouted out.

Disregarding the warning, Pride slowed down, and turned to face the black dragon. "I have been waiting for this.. How about we kill everyone one this ship, and make it crash onto Giha so all of us can scrap it." She suggested.

"No, if we do they will surely send the one that I had to deal with. I doubt you could elude them and defeat them. We get your brother out of here, and my family out of their presence, and we are done." Akaz replied.

"I want to see for myself, is there really more of them?" Pride curiously said, leaning in closer to Akaz. "If they ever consider messing with me, let my claws tear the bones from their flesh."

"Why must you not listen? At this point, we are talking about a elite force that probably has millions of experts that know how to handle me, and you kind. Heck, I couldn't even stand against them, unlike Desto." Akaz explained gravely, slapping her with his tail. "Even if you manage to actually kill one, there are still others. I am lucky to be here by your side right now."

Pride extorted steam from her snout, shooting a blinding chemical against the wall. She wanted to believe that the Sevaeric was actually light work to deal with, but the possible lie that Akaz explained quite fairly, angered her. She did not know what Akaz was talking about, seeing even young dragons take them down like himself, so why does he even fear the Sevaeric?

Suddenly, a faint image and voices began to pop up in his head. It seemed like it was from another sector on the planet, as if the scene was actually local.

"Wha...? Where am I? What is this?" A female voice cried out, being highly confused. "Why am-"

"Shut up for once, sheesh. Look, since you volunteered to be in the extermination program on Giha, the task force has issued a manhunt, or I suppose, a draconian hunt anyways. The Primarch has been looking closely to see exactly how Gevatl's essence is slowly seeping into reality, from the grave to the ground. After a long time considering, he decided it was Pride, not Ytrian or the assassin killing everyone in sight in Giha, just that sister of Ytrian being the reincarnation of Gevatl himself, probably. If our sources were correct, she started this whole mess between the four factions, but mainly we just want to exterminate the Sevawings." He said within the scene, slamming his hand to the table. "We still have been trying to find her for the past few months now, but now there was a report that Supremacy pinpointed her exact location without fail, on the eighth Argone."

"I see." She responded before sighing and standing back up to face him. "Hypherion wait, If the Primarch himself was mostly free for discussions, why couldn't he come. Why you?"

"He would rather not communicate with any of the people in the sector of _Supremacy_ , which you just signed up for. All of them, if not most could get the job done with no fail, we already saw that with Equinox's son and such. One word or a brief description, and they go out and make sure the job is not half done, but giving it their all. If you want to give them just one word to match them, it would most likely be, Professionals. " Hypherion explained. "Jahne, if you just do not want to kill her yourself, its your call. Just remember, your task was specifically targeted on making sure Pride does not get in our way, until she is the only one left, or if that runt inside the tomb is left, kill Pride, and then make the final killing blow."

"As you wish..." Jahne answered back. "Thank you."

"Hmph, no problem, besides, I begrudge you, in many different ways. If I had your gift, then I would've helped everyone be better, and try myself to stop the war on Giha. In fact, maybe I should be with you for this one... I do not want you to get hurt trying to take down an alpha by yourself. Consider yourself, paired." Hypherion said, smirking it Jahne.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Jahne, being excited said after gasping in surprise. "That would be... Great."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there is an accomplice with her, the son of Equinox after he was released into this island for proper assimilation." I guess we have two targets now." Hypherion stated.

He realized that they were not in the clear after all that time. According to the conversation within his mind, the mandarins of the Sevaeric, who were called _Supremacy_ were now onto them like angry blood hounds. He knew that they were going to be in a good deal, and a very large amount of conflict and trouble if they get here before they break them out. Pride was her target. and he knew that himself was considered a mutual, working for her. After all these years, he now knew that the dragons nor the alliance against the impostors of the Sevaeric were their real target, but why must the Sevawings be treated like they were going to be their bane of existence... More importantly, _who is Gevatl?_ , Akaz asked in his mind.

Pride quickly jabbed her tail blade into the area of the hull,causing a wide, gaping hole to appear into the wall, seeming so dismantled, that it had tubes and wires hanging down from the top of it. She seemed so determined, to find her captured sibling and get her out of here as soon as possible, and without any flaw either. She knew hat she already had made that mistake, letting Akaz go along with her, but it was good to have a companion by your side, or at least she knows that... She then headbutted the damaged hull where she stabbed her tail blade, causing the hole to spread with it's cracks, and then collapse like a bunch of weak bricks.

She ran with such a new sense of vigor down the halls. "C'mon! She is not far!" She called out, with Akaz assuming that she was luring the guards to her with her voice. His past enmity with the humans caught up to him just like his father's words, echoing through the halls as if he was actually here with him. Then without being told, he snapped out of his daze, and began following pride, guessing she knew where to go. A scent then picked up around the halls, just strong enough for both of them to track it down.

Pride let out a ferocious scowl, with herself beginning to shine like the stars above, and she almost seemed like she was actually the living sun. Then, as Akaz looked around her to not be blinded by her radiance, both of them noticed the heavily armored human that crossed paths with them. It held a rail gun at the least, almost as if it was some kind of armor piercing technology. He could notice Pride spreading out her legs, and keeping her wings folded, meaning she was about to make sure the poor soul would pay for their treason. Her fury rose like an active volcano, making fires blast through the halls like a tornado, causing the armored person to become only a smoldering pile of charred bones and burnt flesh. Fires still were left over from the blast, and it burned freely. Her armor seemed to be enhancing all of her skills, not even Ytrian could breathe a fire as large as that. She then stopped shining, standing up on her four feet, with her wings still folded. "We still have a chance. My head is still giving me the feeling. Lets go." She said, running while flailing her tail around causing immediate damage to the ship.


	69. Blind Rage

_Chapter 69_

 _Blind Rage_

At that moment, Akaz knew she took lead, while the scent was now strengthening, but still was faint. Both of them approached a three way segment, almost like a trident, but all prongs were split like a Y formation. They were especially careful about this, because what if they chose one path, and they encountered a dead end? What would they do, try to find themselves around the ship again to make the same mistake? Pride turned to Akaz and stomped on the ground. "You know what, no, we have to split up, RIGHT NOW." She said, before turning her back on Akaz and walking towards the right. "I will take this one, you go on the left. We will see what comes up from both of us when we report back here, alright?" She demanded. "If you somehow find her on the left side, go in, and I will come find you myself." Pride stated.

It sounded like a plan, so Akaz proceeded into the left hall, whilst Pride was running through the other direction. He was definitely in a downed state, because now he knew that it is not going to end well when one of them sees him, trying to look for a stranger's brother. The Sevaeric would love to know that their hostage was liberated, just absolutely. Each second brought him closer to an overall conclusion, the Supremacy unit of the Sevaeric, would be here any hour now, and they do not even know where the hostage is yet. If they did not get there in time, either they escape with their lives, but not Husk's, or they die in the process and it is all over. This gave Akaz a chill down his spine, and his tail began slowing down as he got closer to a cross section.

Akaz also knew that since the soldiers on the ship were easily decimated by the Sevawing's flame, that it was not one of the Supremacy, so he decided to start expending his energy to start massacring them. He began trying to communicate with all of his lost friends, as the winds exerted from his body, and began spreading throughout the vessel. Although there was one of the lost, Arinias who stood there. He only floated for a short time, before creating a small hurricane around him. It did not whistle, nor it being too visible either. It was like the snow being picked up by the wind, a cold and misty sight. Suddenly, he heard his father's voice pass through his ears, once again. " _I do not care if you fail. If I have to come over there and raise you from your eternal grave, then I will personally assure to you, I will make sure that you will be crippled."_ The gust of Arinias spoke. The threat was not too harsh, but they both agreed on something; not to die, and to try the hardest to succeed.

The deathly voices of his lost kind were already chanting out their targets like a whisper, haunting all of the unlucky lives who ever dared to set foot near him. _The aura worked!_ He assumed as the voices of agony came from the soldiers, with a very high tone. Each time it happened however, it felt like something was added to him in some way shape or form, as a crystal began floating around him, and it was as blue as the sky. He then caught the scent trailing off, and he followed quickly before it had a chance to become lost once again. His running was faster than before, but once he approached a straight three way section, the ship rumbled, and the lights flickered. Panic came to Akaz's minds, as he thought that the Supremacy was already here, but the truth was clear, probably Pride was facing off against some of the inhabitants on the Argone.

That Sevawing was usually the one who would mess around with the circuits that humans usually make by themselves. His experience with Rhenka and the unknown one that was with him, gave him an overall description on what they could do, and what they could not. They were able to tamper with the electronics without actually touching them, alongside that they carry such a war asset, that they would definitely be on the top ten for hunting and capture. The thought was almost complete, thinking about what hey had, was it possible for the Sevaeric to have the capture of Husk to possibly lure Pride? Although there was something that took that theory and threw it out, the fact that Hypherion ordered Jahne to make sure that Pride never interferes with the empire's plans.

He continued on, not minding Pride and her anger, nor the reason why they did such a thing. The lights came back on for about a few seconds, before sparks flew almost everywhere, igniting a nearby gas tank. It exploded behind Akaz, before he could do anything about it, causing him to be launched forward and land on the front of his neck, and the rest of his body, slamming down onto the metal floor. After that, there was no flames, and the shards were still behind him, with most of his body unmarked. Although there was one more problem for him. There was no light. He could not even see, making him wish hat he could've learned how to the five out of six senses he had, the extra being able to sense things around him by physical contact. It was not strong however, therefore, it was not too useful at times unless he was trying to navigate through a narrow cave without getting touched by anything, and under a very vast limit of time. This however, was a different story.

He tried to remember what was right in front of his sight before the lights went out, but there was only a guess that escaped. just the hall in front of him, but what if he did not succeed in doing so, and alert the denizens of the Argone? He took the risk, and trudged on, hoping he did not hit anything, but after walking for thirty seconds, he got cocky and ran, before slamming into a metal wall five seconds later. The impact, combined with his almost flat head, and his speed was very blunt, and made him sit back, and rub his head in pain."Aghk!" He yelled as he felt a sharp pain at his nose, putting both hands onto it, tightly grasping his muzzle. He could hear his head ringing, remembering the bright flash as he hit the wall. Then, he thought he heard a whisper, with a medium pitched hum, coming through the hall. All of it sounded like some of the souls of the lost, but it was not sorrowful.. It seemed like some kind of speaking exercise, seeing how long it could sound it out. There were also sounds of footsteps and foot soldiers, but all of it was silent compared to the constant humming.

There was nothing that he could do to stop it, or even try to see if they were coming. Akaz could not see anything, he couldn't smell them, not even flesh. The only way he could, was probably his sixth sense, but it was so weak, he was going to bump into many things regardless of having it or not. Either way, he had to move. He quickly got back up onto his feet, and ventured slightly right, hitting another wall a few steps later.

"Oh c'mon." Akaz said, complaining about the amount of darkness within the structure. "How the hell do they manage to navigate through this place? A map!?" He yelled. Suddenly, he thought of something; sacrifice one leg and hinder movement so that he could feel around and make sure that he does not bump into anything. He also forgot that he also could breathe fire, another source for light that he could let out. So he released short blasts of fire, only lighting a small area. His tail swished left to right repeatedly to feel around just in case someone else decides to sneak up on him, and end his life. The humming was still going, with his ears focused on that only, and his eyes in front of him.

He knew that if a soldier decided to walk in his general area, and in line of sight, it would know from either a heat signature, or seeing the fires with it's small eyes, but he did not mind it, besides, they were not the Supremacy. He ran through the halls following the voice, while still trying to keep silent, and hoping he would not cross paths with any of he humans on the way. His black and grey tail kept of feeling walls as he ran through, constantly thrashing into the boundaries harder and harder. Each hit made him grow more annoyed, and he could not stop it.  
Who knows how long would it take for the group to come here? There was no way of telling at all. He noticed that when he tried to stop breathing fire for a while, it kind of automatically gone out while he breathed. " _There goes for stealth by control."_ He thought to himself. In desperation in the sake of time, he made the fire go all out with a blast, causing the halls to become scorching hot for humans, but the warmth was likely widespread, meaning that the soldiers could be at his location any minute now, possibly any hour. Plus, that cloud made such a sound, that it sounded like one of the flamethrowers back in Gentau. _"Boy, was that a nightmare._ " He thought while swiftly moving around, hoping that he was not going to waste any time.

Once he thought that he ran at least a mile on the Argone, he finally reached a dead end, or at least that was what the fire indicated as it splashed onto the wall with fiery rage. "Darn it!" He bellowed, stomping his foot onto the floor, with claws denting the surface. "How do they even manage to know all of these paths?" He complained. He quickly gone silent, and made no reaction until he was perfectly sure nobody was around. However, he did manage to hear the sounds of machinery coming from below him. _"Maybe its down there._ " He thought to himself as he backed up. He looked around just to make sure once again that nobody was watching, and when he was finished, he slid his claws against the floor like a bull preparing to charge at something. He stopped preparing, and then transitioned into when he was about to run at his highest speed, and then he charged through, breaking the wall, and drilling through it.

He tore through he hull like it was paper, and all he could hear was he structure preparing to crack with all of this pressure and destruction. He could hear the end of he wall coming close, as he heard the creaking and screeching of the metal going higher, until he finally broke through and found himself above ground. He did not bother to look down, thinking that it might affect him negatively if he saw what was going to happen to him. He assumed it was a bunch of metal gears, and sharp cogs, but really, it was flat white floor. He tried to hover to at least see if he was going to die or not, but sadly, his wings were already worn out from tearing through the pure steel. He fell like a anvil through the sky, but during his fall, he did not notice the many eyes watching him, all of the metallic orange eyes, and the people minding their own business as he obtruded.

He finally landed onto the the metal floor, collapsing onto the ground and checked to see if he was alright. Although, he did not see the many souls watching him until he actually opened his eyes as he stood up. Akaz looked at every single one of them, some with electric vials, and moving some kind of tesla device. He wanted to believe that they were going to strike, so he lunged at the nearest person, then grabbing them by the leg, and slamming it into the ground. Then, Akaz attempted to rip off his head using his razor sharp teeth, but it failed, as the person's armor was too strong for his strength. The human quickly pried the dragon's jaws wide open, and then violently twisted his neck, and threw him against the wall, and at the same time, shooting a taser at his head. Akaz was heard, crashing into the wall with his wing exerting a sickening crack.  
"Nice try..." it said, with a soft voice. "Next time, instead of trying to interfere with our business, maybe you should go crawl back into the cave that you live in, you son of a gun."

"What the heck is going on here?" Another human asked.

The other human was not as protected from Akaz. as he only had a plating that extended from his neck to his toes, and he was mostly grey as well. He held two revolvers streamed with plasma and a silver tint, with no safety on each. It did not smoke, but he could predict that the barrel will be lit up within a minute or two. Akaz got back up, and caused the light to become slightly red, and everything slowed down by a half. He attempted to summon a pentacle to send him to where he would not exist, but the other human ran, and pushed off one of his revolvers, causing him to fly up into the air, and then he fired one of his revolvers, causing Akaz to be sent back, and paralyzing him. The one who he was attacking, pulled the trigger onto the taser, and soon, everything became a torrent of white and jolting. When it stopped, Akaz could not feel anything anymore; not being able to move at all or even see well. All he could see was the unique human coming up to him, and then knocking him out with the revolver.


	70. Young Misfortune

_**Chapter 70**_

 _ **Young Misfortune**_

Never, has she had been beaten by a human, especially someone who does not possess the strengths of the Sevaeric. He now stands over her, staring at her with chains around her arms and legs. She could even believe how she got caught after sneaking onto the ship, and now she ended up feeling and hearing the sounds of chains and bondage. The strange armored human was heavily armored, with a halberd that had a axe blade near the top. It was kind of like a combination of a axe and spear, but she wondered how he could swing so fast with it, and does not move with momentum.

"She is a very foolish child." He said while looking at the other human with his terrifying helmet. "I am assuming that is the child we were hunting? Isn't she Phaydera? That one child who murdered one of the second in commands of the Primarch?"

"L-Let me go!" She yelled, attempting to break free from the chains and come at the human who held her as a hostage. "Let us all go now!"

"Silly girl as well, thinking that she would get away from the felony she had committed." He angrily said before slamming the end of the halberd onto the steel floor. "Kaltuo, you might as well administer a opiate to this little squeaker.. Also, bring in the demigod."

"As you wish, master." Kaltuo acknowledged, walking away from us.

"So, when do you think Pride will arrive?" She said while reading from a unknown tome. "She is not that dumb to come here and possibly take on the three of us... Right?"

"Possibly, but we cannot drop our position now. we must stay vigilant." Kaltuo acknowledged with certainty. "In fact, once Kaltuo gets back, tell him to stay here and watch over these troublemakers. I will go after the second daughter."

Phaydera kept on struggling, as it seemed futile to escape the grasp or at least be able to move with her. Her struggle caused to chains to rattle like the rattlesnakes, causing a widespread annoyance to most of the crew. Finally, the other Sevawing perked up, and spoke. "Hush, child." He said, almost slapping her silly with his long tail. "It's too late for most of us."

"How could you say that!?" She exclaimed. "We still can turn the tables!" She added.

"Shut up already... and when I thought that one of my own was talkative... this one is on a whole other level." Hypherion complained.

Phaydera became like a raging fire. "I swear, once I get free I will-"

"ENOUGH!" She yelled before causing Phaydera to crash onto the ground against her will without even touching her. "One more peep out of your childish mouth, and this knife shall relieve you of your misery..." She said firmly.

Phaydera immediately paused and stood completely still, paralyzed in fear as Jahne held the flaming knife's flat side against her forehead. It was glowing in orange, steaming and giving off heat, that if the blade actually touched Phaydera, she could be burnt to a crisp in a minute or less. Jahne heard Phaydera give off a call of distress, typical for the young, and when she was touched, she was yelling in pain. Jahne could not bear it no more, so she pulled back the knife and sheathed it inside a fireproof holster. "Good Girl." Jahne said, giving a slight smirk. "And to think that would've taken ages to make her learn her place... Down to just a few hours."

Hypherion did not say anything, but turned away, as Phaydera tried to break the chains once again. "You're not going nowhere with those." Jahne warned. "Its hopeless, give it up already." She said, holding a strange looking chained blade. Once she realized that it was now impossible for her to elude them, or to escape the chains, she found herself looking at a mix between sentient and dragon. It was the same one as she had thought, the one that called himself Akaz, although what was he doing here? There was almost no telling of his intent or purpose at this moment, as Kaltuo laid his limp and cadaverous body. He was awkwardly twisted in a way she had never seen before, looking like it would make her want to just take her own life if she was to be forced doing that for an hour or two.

"There we go, one of the V.I.P's knocked out. We might as well try to seal him away." Kaltuo suggested.

Hypherion suddenly turned back to them while Jahne was looking into the tome. "Just like his sentient relative back up on the Lunar Vault." He added. "Easy, but you really think trying to seal away one of her own, would actually work to help us in our cause?" He questioned. Hypherion slowly lowered his halberd with the blade closest to the ground, and sweeps it across the steel floor. The initial tap was clear, but then all of it changed when it began sliding. All they could hear, was terrible screeching, with poor Phaydera having to endure it. Although, once he was done, most of them gave a small sigh once the horrifying noises were over. While nobody was looking, and most likely standing idle, she moved a bit forward, trying to make sure that she could see if they did anything to him in particular, while at the same time, not trying to raise any alarm. Akaz seemed fine on the outside, but there was still something wrong, how did they knock him out without blood loss, especially when he has probably the hardest natural armor here, out of all of them. It seemed like they were not interested to rip off his scales one by one, all in succession.  
Without no signs of him about to do it, Hypherion moved to his left, and began pushing the seemingly dead dragon aside aggressively. He seemed like he just wanted to send all of them a message without talking, but just with actions. "Ah, we might be able to go to the Lunar Vault, but we still need to find a way to use them to surrender." Hypherion suggested. "So, Kal, how long does your so called pacifier dart work for?"

"Well, since he is a son of a sentient and a dragon, I would say about a day, but there is actually no way for me to know at the moment, and besides, if we waste time now, the plan will slowly collapse." He replied to Hypherion, who was currently sitting down against the wall. "You can say that it may be enough time for him to be sealed away, and let the seal constrict him enough so he cannot escape it." Kaltuo added, putting two hands behind his back, in front of his long barreled cannons connected on his back. "A day or two, approximately." A robotic voice said.  
"Seems legitimate and how is... Vulknetaniv doing?" Hypherion asked holding his halberd with both of his gauntlets. "Last time I recall, Vilkneiv- Vulcan, easily escaped each and every one of your grasps." Hypherion pointed out, putting down his halberd and walking over to both of them.

"I mean, he is fine, but still you were not there, and you cannot blame that on us. I bet you couldn't watch over him yourself, and be able to brag about it either." Jahne said peering over the tome. "Besides, Vulcan is one of those 'Bright' sentients." She acknowledged.

"Pfft~ As if, totally because all four tribes here are just basically varying animals here." Hypherion stated. Within an instant, Hypherion disappeared with gust of wind, while Jahne watched Phaydera's endless struggles and futile attempts to escape. "Might as well do it, Tuo. Either you go for a risky move, or let him escape, all because of boredom." Jahne attempted to persuade Kaltuo. He however did not give anything in return, not one peep, as he was still like a statue. "Fine, I will execute this plan for you for the sake of time." Jahne said.

Tuo was still in an idle stance, with his suit occasionally blinking red on his knees and wrists. She took the tome out of her face, and closes it. She then began to stretch her arms both ways, making her look like a cross at the moment, and it only looked strange. Suddenly, a flux of wind blew around, causing Tuo to wake from his dormant state, and placing fear within everyone's minds. In almost a few seconds, the wind became visible, but something was off about it. It was now turning darker, and darker, until it was a dark cloud, then all of it circled around Phaydera and Jahne, making the dark winds engulf the two within a matter of seconds. Then, without a trace, they disappeared in a blink of an eye, with a high pitched chime sounding afterwards, and the dark clouds slowly dissipated.

Slowly echoes would slip into Phaydera's mind, most likely doing it to Jahne as well, but in a short amount of time, they had already reached their destination. They appeared into a cold, and dark hallway, filled with only faint light, from the outside. Only some windows would be giving light from the sky, and there were no devices that could help them see. All of it, gave Phaydera a slight chill down the spine, but it did not daunt her, because she had to live inside a tomb for about a year. Phaydera looked at her legs, to see if she was still being restricted of movement from the chains, but she had realized that when she walked, she did not hear the rattles of metal clanging together. She then noticed, that she was now free. In a desperate attempt to get away, she tried to run, until she was blocked by a dark cloud, and forced back into Jahne's hands. "You thought." She said.  
It was like death was lurking around in every corner, a moment would be like risking her own life, just being there at all. She then realized that Jahne was lightly shivering, walking away with herself, lost and confused. Only the silver plated walls reflected the dim sunlight from outside the ship. All of it, was surrounded and overwhelmed by the darkness around the corridor. Once they got to the door, Phaydera was grabbed by the neck, and Jahne opened the door, throwing her inside it with no remorse.

"Have fun with him, Sevawing. Because this will be the last time to experience a moment to live." Jahne exaggerated, laughing maniacally, and shutting the door. There was nothing but pure black inside the room, as she moved either right or left, she bumped into the walls, and turned back to the door as she frantically dashed at the door, and tried to break it, but it was no use. She banged on it multiple times, yelling; "LET ME OUT!" as she began noticing she was not alone. Soon, she gave up, and turned back around, looking behind her, starting to take a grasp of the situation. Nobody wanted to help at the moment, and she sat there, wondering where she had messed up at. She was almost like a statue, until she heard footsteps, then she was as live as a shark. With each footstep that tapped onto the floor, it put her deeper into her fear and suspicion, and the steps made a little echo. She cautiously began walking towards the source of the footsteps, with a soft voice humming for a bit. Was is really a sentient? In all of her life, she never had seen one, nor known one, except if they counted half for the knowing part.

The voice began luring her like a trap set by a hunter. She placed her hand onto the wall, trying to see if someone was doing it as a scare, but there was no vibrations on the walls as it was humming. It finally stopped within a few seconds, but something was not right at that time. The stepping also stopped after that, making everything silent for now. This might've just been a obvious plot to make her fear, make her submit, probably to Vulcan too. Then, out of the silence, came a hiss that traveled throughout the room. She walked away from the door, curious of the entity that she may meet, but she still had such a burning suspicion. Finally, she took a few steps away from the door. Suddenly, she took two steps onto a warm and grimy floor, being smeared with some kind of sticky adhesive, being squishy. She was now looking at the darkest thing she ever saw in her life, unknown of her surroundings, but suddenly, she was yanked her back onto the other floor, and was pinned by something, and it's grasp overwhelmed her greatly. She tried to escape, but without warning, the sentient lunged at her wing, biting it and slipping in a venom of it's own.


	71. Erilian Code

**_Chapter 71_**

 ** _Erilian Code_**

Vulcan recklessly nudged Phaydera on the side of her left shoulder, almost making her slip and fall onto her right side while she regained her strength. After she proceeded recovering from the slight fall, she gone on all fours, and asked Vulcan when and where they will confront Hypherion, the human that defeated them having no assistance with just a halberd. He responded back, acknowledging that they will strike a wager, probably at the end of the day, if it is within a 12 hour radius. Outside, they did not know it was afternoon, at 2:46 PM, and clouds were blocking out the sun. Then again, they could not see it either, but Vulcan can probably sense himself slowly slipping from awareness at times, indicating late time. This wager, was in fact a very decisive one, if all terms can agree, if they win, the Supremacy would have to join them, and stop the Sevaeric's scheme, or simply never bother with any of the inhabitants of Giha again. On the other side, if Hypherion manages to beat them, they will have to leave them alone, and be left to die if the plan is executed. It sounded like a great idea to the young sentient at the time. If they could pull this off, this will save this land, or at least give them a fighting chance. They will explain the bet once the challenged is in range.

"But how can we make it out? The door is locked." She pointed out. "Plus, there isn't even any vents or openings anywhere within this room. How exactly will we be able to do this, if we cannot even get to him?" She asked, pacing around in small circles, with her tail flicking violently at times.

"Ah, but you missed the part where we can teleport out. I can't believe I did not do that after a few weeks. Its like I am losing my old self." He said, being slightly embarrassed. "I guess we can try this out in a few minutes, but we will have to find him. I do believe that I have not yet gotten a hang on switching between certain places. You can call it slightly random really." He jokingly added. "Look, when we actually see him, and know him, be at your best, let me do the talking. The Sevaeric will not take any words from a Selvakar like you."

"I'm a Sevawing, not that." She lightly giggled. "What's a Selvakar?"

Vulcan looked at her funny, hearing about someone that does not know her own type. "Oh alright, maybe I should at least tell you a bit about your intended self." Vulcan said, patting her on the head. "Your ancestors were already exterminated by your four legged ice walkers. Yes, every animal here has risen out of the ocean onto this paradise, but the Basalisks killed you all in the past, all because of your addiction to take over, no boundaries. The humans are the only reason why you exist right now." He sadly said.

"What?" She sounded surprised at the moment.

"I know... I'm sorry that you have to go through this..." Vulcan apologized to her. "You guys back in the old days would be a powerhouse mixed with a speed demon, and you still have it in you. However, Basalisks call you Selvakar as a species, some egoistic reproduction unit called you Sevawings. You still call yourself that today. You really do not stand a chance against Basalisks."

Phaydera looked at herself, her talons, wings, claws, pretty much everything she has being biologically connected to her. She was really wondering what it had been like if she was born as the first generation or cycle. Ytrian used to tell her about the first cycle, where they would tussle over dominance of Giha, and somehow they had survived after they were seemingly dead. What happened before this time?  
"Why do I get the feeling that this will turn into a hell storm within a few seconds?" Se asked, raising one eye ridge, slightly twisting her head. "Think about it, he has bested both of us, and carried it out with ease, wouldn't you think we would still lose even when we are together?" She asked again.

"I thought you believed in the power of numbers, like your herd does. Hmph, seems invalid at the time, but somehow we have got to get his advantage struck out of here." He replied. "We can definitely take him on. Regarding that, I would be honored to just know your opinion on hospitality. We do not do that anymore, ever since one of your Selvakars ran and caused a mass murder." Vulcan said sadly.

He moved even closer to Phaydera, seeming like a shape-shifter of emotions, one moment he gone into the blues, the next he is wearing a creepy smile, squinting at her. Vulcan felt like he was going a bit too far, and before he nearly touched Phaydera, he stopped himself. She saw his fascination, almost as if he never saw a Sevawing before. She asked him about the time that he could predict at this time, but he did not answer, only standing there and moving his three fingers around maliciously. there was obviously not much happening at the moment but they had to hurry before it was too late.

"I think we got this in the bag, maybe we can take him on naturally." He suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Phaydera asked him with a high sense of confusion going on in her mind. "Won't you be at bay? Will we still fail?"

"Yes and no, but I have a theory about that Erilian. He can manipulate the wind, right?" He mentioned. "That is the reason why he could beat me. Could apply to you too. The only reason why I lost to him in a fight is because his halberd was quick, and very swift. He could practically move it like it was just a short rod, and probably throw it a mile or two." Vulcan explained.

"Oh so you are saying if he was forced to fight using only himself and his weapon, without anything else in extras, he will not stand a chance against us?" She guessed. She did not know the wager as well as Vulcan, he seems to be the one who could run everything in here, and probably do it twice as well as her. Phaydera did not even know about the Cedran or the Acron, but at the moment she was really bothered by what happened earlier, and she did not know why he placed a wager. Is Vulcan up to something?

She looked up to the sentient, who stood on his tail, towering over her current height. The only thing that really did concern her now, was the apparent wager. Vulcan, on the other hand was planning how exactly he could beat him without much skill or ability. "Ready?" Vulcan asked Phaydera, with the space around them distorting and twisting into such a beautiful limbo. She was not even prepared for it; just worrying about herself. Phaydera however, was ready for a surprise.

Within an instant, they were shot out of a white flash, causing both of them to slam onto the floor into a random place. A muffled grunt came out of both of their maws at the same time, and also collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Only a cold and hard floor greeted them with a heck of a hammer that greeted both of their faces on that very floor. They were not prepared for that either way, but who could blame them, the sentient who just teleported himself and Phaydera was inexperienced. Vulcan lifted his head up slowly, recovering from the fall. "Agh... This is the place we meet him?" Phaydera asked.

"I-i don't know... I'm afraid it isn't..." Vulcan nervously replied, raising his head up to see around him. Although when he did, he saw something that would usually give him nightmares at night other than the Dormand barrier expanding at that time. "What's this..?" He asked, looking at a dark purple orb that glows a hazy radiance, only lighting up a few feet of ground around it. Phaydera looked at the object next, noticing a similar glyph on the orb itself. She could remember it now; the glyph that was on the ground... The one with a ocean on the bottom and dark skies on top, raining down fire and destruction. They both would look a bit closer behind that glyph, and all they could see was a shadow. The shadow however, was shaped like a living dragon that probably has been sealed away.

A wave of energy pulsed through the ground, shocking both Vulcan and Phaydera as they began walking closer to the object, out of curiosity. Phaydera's suspicion grew as they got closer, as it seemed to be floating a bit higher each step they take towards the orb. Around them were multiple consoles, still left on, and operating quite well for a automatic machine. Light flickered on and off behind them, as the door sent out a brilliant light that was instantly shaded out by the darkness. "Talk about creepy." Vulcan teased.  
"Tell me about it." Phaydera replied. "That sign looks so familiar, and it apparently is on the courtyard of our home. What does it mean? I've always wondered why there were multiple drawings and signs on the obelisks and stony ground." She explained as the little yellow child came to a complete stop behind Vulcan. "Anything you might know about this?" She added.  
"Well, the only thing that really gives me any bells is this object. Its really just a sealing stone, but how did the creature get inside? Only powerful beings could surrender themselves and lock themselves away like this." Vulcan replied as he got closer to the orb, feeling the presence of the evil being. "I can only feel some kind of hatred, and it's yearning to come out, but something is preventing his control over the seal." Vulcan explained.  
"I see... So we just have to free it?" She asked. "That should be easy."  
"No, Crevarzha, c'mon, if its freed, its going to-" He said, getting interrupted.

"Who's there!?" A familiar voice said, accompanied with the clanking of metal.


	72. Tyrant

_**Chapter 72**_

 _ **Tyrant**_

They quickly scattered apart from each other, but an invisible barrier blocked them both, causing the two young ones to crash into each other. Their fears have been answered, and now it's most likely going to eat them alive. They struggled to try and get out, but the barrier prevented them from even passing through with just a claw, not even a hard push or laser could break through it. The figure began moving a bit, breathing in and out, causing the ground to rumble with each gust of wind the figure brought out. The shadow that appeared inside the orb looked like a dragon, and was mostly shaped like a Selvakar, but it seemed tired. Was it just resting, or was it just beginning to wake up?  
Meanwhile, the containment unit was containing one of Ytrian's nightmares, one that she wished that did not do what he did. There was no telling who or what it was to the duo, but there was one thing for certain that came across in their sense. If the Sevaeric had to contain something, that would've meant that it was something very vital or important. Either way, there is also the possibility that this could be their most hated enemy, next to the Sevawings that Vulcan apparently revealed.  
The figure began to illuminate a hazy red light, striking fear into the two children as they stared. Suddenly, the barrier broke, and they could move again, but that would not help the fact that the figure was about to unleash devastation to the whole ship. The rumbling was getting intense, almost like an earthquake; while the figure inside the containment unit was trying to break free with deadly blows. It began roaring, screeching, and the unit was immediately flustered with bright flashes and flames. Whatever the creature was, was about to go on a rampage. Phaydera and Vulcan decided to try and cower under the consoles on the sides.

Suddenly, there was a great explosion, one that lit up the entire room, as the barrier for the creature was shattered into pieces. They could see the creature in the first time ever, but if they were found, they would surely die. The two were unsure about where it was at, but then when they heard his growls and saw his legs; black plated armor with dark clouds exerting and being controlled by his will. Phaydera was not sure about this, although Vulcan began to recognize the figure quite well, knowing his legacy. The Selvakar stopped walking forward for a second, as his rear legs tilted towards them. They were not sure about where he was looking, however. He called them out with a loud voice; "Daughter of Ytrian... I sense you... Come on out!" The tyrant exclaimed, forcing loose objects under the consoles to be pulled right to him.

The Selvakar had a ghastly look, with the plated armor still on him; as he was still in the device that the Sevaeric installed on him. Only his eyes, front and rear paws, and the bottom sections of his tail was visible to them. The tyrant gave a scornful look at the two, causing them to stagger back and fear for their lives. His glowing orange eyes and mostly black skin looked somewhat decent. Although, the end of his tail, was almost like Phaydera's; containing a stinger that was like a natural attachment for Seva or Selva alike. This was definitely not good. Would they have to fight the one who saved them in the first place?  
"A Sentient and my granddaughter? Together? What has the world came to, while I was gone?" The tyrant spoke, with a joking tone. "One moment, I was now alone because all betrayed, and then our enemies are teaming up? Has the humans really gotten that powerful?" The tyrant asked. Phaydera was still confused, due to him saying that she was his granddaughter. Phaydera whimpered slightly, and backed away from the large Selva, but then was immediately pushed to his front paw, as his claws trapped her under his paw and the child was held under his might. "I'm sorry, sentient... If you were friends with my daughter, I regret to take her away from you, thin lizard. You are not going to lay one spell on her." The tyrant said, seeming to protect Phaydera from her newly met friend.

Suddenly there was a high croak coming from the door. Suddenly, Hypherion appeared, holding his halberd tight and steadfast. The wall was them deatomized and it revealed a whole army, full of the Supremacy's soldiers. "Slippery little pieces of flesh..." Hypherion angrily said, as he walked forward. "You had to release Gevatl, didn't you?" He asked, being at a standstill, and exchanging glances with the Selva. "No matter. Either you submit for mercy, or we will strike you down."  
Phaydera walked tried to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Gevatl's response. "Forget it. You are not hurting her, you are not even going to touch her. Nobody messes with my descendants. NOBODY." He scowled at the Sevaeric elite. The children were now fearing for their lives, but relieved that they got the planned weapon on their side. Hopefully Phaydera's grandfather could take them out, and escape. Hypherion quickly commanded his platoon to fire, and they did with no hesitation. Immediately, Phaydera could see a bullet of sheer death coming for her head, but suddenly, every thing turned a dark purple sight, seeing the scene and somehow having bullets pass through them, while Gevatl was taking all of the harm for them. The tyrant immediately spreads out his wings and gone onto his hind legs, casting an spell on the platoon. It was definitely not going to work, but maybe if he kept on doing it, then he could possibly kill them anyways. Although, without a warning, Hypherion interrupted his casting; jumping onto the back of him, and smashing his halberd on his head with fury. Gevatl did not seem to be affected, other than interruption, but then Hypherion was blasted away with ferocity as Gevatl sent a blast of dark energy. All affected soldiers who were hit by it, were now swarmed with dark energy, as the strength of their defenses was weakened down to the ground, and was then met with a flurry of blood and human gore. Hypherion, however was not being weakened. The Erilian eradicated the tyrant's dark magic from himself, and immediately went into a one on one combat, as the parts of Hypherion's comerades were scattered all across the floor.

"Phaydera..." Vulcan softly said to her as she looked distressed at the moment, knowing that their original plan was not going to work now. "I should've..."  
"No. This is perfect. Now we can get out of this hellhole. Maybe come back to our own home now, instead of being the Sevaeric's tools." Phaydera responded, smiling. "Go on! Grandpa! you can do it!" She cheered on, until a voice on the intercom spoke up. Soon, everyone stopped fighting, and the children were cast out of the shadow realm that Gevatl possessed. A triumphant fanfare played within the intercom, and everyone who was still alive, payed attention to it.  
 _This is Primarch speaking. As you all know, the termination program is going well. Soon, our reign will reach beyond the universe. Think of this, as merely a test. Now, to get to the gist of it, the program is now eligible to carry out the final solution for Giha. Our Judgement Days are currently under mass production, and within four days, all of them, will be wiped off of the face of the land. Our newfound victory against our old enemies will be just. Let their final days be reduced to nothing. This will become a new age, where we reign supreme. And on other news... All deforms will be executed at the same time of the launch of the nuke. This is due to the rising population of them, and their usefulness is limited. That is all._

Suddenly, Hypherion was aghast from the announcement, after it turned off. The Erilian was now being circled by Gevatl, as the human kneed down to the ground. "Oh, whats wrong, you cannot be loyal to your own king? What is it, he going to kill your loved one?" Gevatl taunted, pinning him down on the floor. "You ended mine. You Sevaeric scum don't understand our emotions. And now, you might finally know. Enjoy your demise, while it lasts." Gevatl angrily said, picking up both Phaydera and Vulcan from the ground, and teleporting down from the ship, while the Durmand barrier was active.


	73. Chapter 73: Safe within Darkness

_**Chapter 73**_

The two immediately touched down on top of a seemingly familiar place, the strange scent of burning wood filled the air, the space filled with a tint of blue and a hard surface underneath their feet. They knew that it was a close call; freeing a once-dead menace to fend off the Sevaeric may have saved their lives for all they knew. As Gevatl stepped forward and took watch over them, he noticed that the braziers were burning once again, having a blue fire, with the same color present inside the molten rock around it. "For the love of.." Gevatl muttered under his breath as the two younglings observed a brazier to the left of the old dragon. Soon, a small pillar that supported the cave above them obstructed his sight from his own granddaughter.

Phaydera felt a bit shaken from the encounter, while the snake-like figure, Vulcan was hiding his emotion quite well; having a bit of a straight face. Neither of them knew why the coals lit with fire inside the bowl were having such a strange feeling emanating from the fires; with one of them being some kind of sorrowful wave. The young serpentine figure looked towards Phaydera, bearing a sight of confusion and fiery passion. His copper scales looked a bit heavy, and somehow stiff, but Vulcan had a few things in his favor that nobody but his own kin knew about, unless someone has captured one of them and used for experimentation. The cold yet intense-looking fire strangely let them see visions of when the first time the humans came there, and thought of it was shockingly deceitful. The two-armed snake slithered away, and coiled up the pillar with ease, now looking at another one of the prestigious members of the Crevarzha bloodline.

As She realized that she was not with the sentient anymore,she turned around and backed away from the fire, now forgetting about the first interactions between humans and dragons. Not knowing where they had went, she called them out, hoping to find them. "Guys?" She echoed throughout the cave, until another voice similar to a female version of Vulcan, appeared. It replied back to her; "Keep on walking." as some kind of instruction. She was naive and took the voice's advice, until a unknown object wrapped around her; feeling silky and a bit sharp as it wrapped around her chest and back, in front of her wings as well. The voice came one more time, now oddly sounding a lot like Gevatl's. "You're coming with me. Both of you are." He said ominously, as his neck bent around to face her daughter's. Gevatl's face looked like he having a very bad day; a bit of a mix with anger and sadness. His barbed stinger slowly drooped down to touch his own tail as Phaydera could predict his misfortune while she was being handled. "I do fear that my own is in a dire matter, and they might not even know it yet."

"How so?" Phaydera replied, curious of his intentions. Although, her grandfather right before her fell silent, and turned back around, now giving his attention to a small purple crystal that seemed to bring out a hazy mist, and seemed inanimate for the time being. For now, Phaydera was wondering what it was for, and mostly, wondering about where Vulcan exactly went, despite the thought of him being very close. With that in mind, she gently tapped her relative's tail to try and gain his attention. That however, worked ineffectively; as Gevatl turned his head slightly enough for him to see his granddaughter again. "Anything you need to tell me?" He said with a unsurprising tone.

She delayed herself for a quick second before exhaling. "Not much... Tell me, what have you exactly heard while being on there? And why are we here now, waiting? Aren't they going to wipe us out?" Phaydera asked with a confused, yet fearful expression, rumbling slightly. Although, there was one thing in his eyes that baffled her further about his intent, and all of it, just felt like she had just walked into a trap blindly. "Hello?" She called out again, feeling like he was being unresponsive, but he was very clear by vision, that he would not like to talk to her own granddaughter about recent affairs and other news that spreads around. Finally, Gevatl replied back to her, knowing that she was possibly going to annoy him further, disturbing his current task at hand. "You'll find out soon enough. For right now, we got to push through." He said in an annoyed tone.

Vulcan slithered right beside him, giving attention to the strange mist that rises from the strange crack in the ground. Something was definitely off about it, but he did not know what it was. _Maybe a keystone or something, maybe to open new doors to other places,_ Vulcan thought pensively, as he looked towards Gevatl; the black dragon who seemed to stare at it coldly, seeming like he was now a statue. Knowing that he was with one that was said to know some things about this, he gave a little reminder that he was here; letting out both of his three-fingered hands, and raising the dark essence that was similar to the mist's color; vibrant purple. However, this raised unwanted attention from Gevatl and Phaydera, as they both looked at the attempt to try and possibly destroy the strange object. "Vulcan... I swear, if you end up breaking it, I'll rip your arms off, and sever your head... And with whatever strange arts you may perform, it will not work in your favor." Gevatl threatened, but Vulcan did not seem to be afraid of him, but he did take into consideration on how important this seemed to him, so he did what he thought was a better thing to do in his mind. "I want to see what this is... what it's purpose is. I'm sure you know, but who knows what could be in there, with that lying tongue within you..." Vulcan replied calmly, pausing his spell.

The granddaughter was released from his grasp, and as she fell to the ground with an echoing thud, the braziers flared up briefly, before returning to normal, and warming the area around them. They could feel a slight boost in morale and the comforting feeling inside their chests. "Sentient, Go ahead and reap the knowledge like your ancestors once did. I know you can make her proud." He said, having a cocky smirk on his face as Vulcan resumed the spell. Suddenly, a small ray of darkness connected the crystal to his head, and began to make the snake-like figure slip into a state of exhaustion. "Wait, What is this? Its some kind of enchanted item... All I could see inside the thought... was just stars in space." Vulcan said with a face of fear. "It seems like its some kind of restraint, maybe something linked to here, but the voice's will seems... Strong, as if this was a sacred site that shall not be broken. The man is hiding something behind his back, smirking from a distance. What is this, old dragon?" Vulcan asked, being highly confused.

Suddenly, they were wrapped by his tail as if it could go at the speed of light. "You know enough. It would be best if things were not just given, and way better for actually finding it out by yourself, if you're planning on growing up to be a possible genius." Gevatl suggested, scratching one of his digits on the stone floor, making a scraping noise. "But for right now, time is ticking."


End file.
